La luz de la primavera (AL)
by Luce-Premium
Summary: Haru Miura pensaba ser una primavera sin cielo. Pero su modo de ver las cosas cambia cuando cierto peliblanco aparezca en su vida para demostrarle que su cielo no se encuentra exactamente en Vongola. Arco!Haru [En edición]
1. Chapter 1 (Sueños)

— _Y recuerda pequeña, nunca te sientas mal por lo que digan de ti, porque aunque ellos no lo vean tú tienes algo maravilloso…_

La castaña despertó abruptamente mientras respiraba agitadamente, cuando pudo calmarse un poco llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza ya que esta le había comenzado a doler. Con calma salió de su cama y fue a tomar un poco de agua y ver de paso la hora que era. Las cuatro de la mañana.

Aun con el dolor que tenía la chica volvió a su habitación y miro por la ventana aquel cielo estrellado y la luna más brillante que nunca y suspiro, al parecer esa sería otra noche sin poder dormir.

Haru Miura era una chica normal, ella iba a la secundaria como todo chico de su edad, así como también salía y cosas por el estilo. Pero desde hacía un tiempo había comenzado a tener extraños sueños, en los cuales siempre terminaban con esa frase que no podía sacar de su cabeza.

" _Tú tienes algo maravilloso…"_

Volvió poner su mano en su cabeza, pensar en eso solo hacía que el dolor se intensificara más, así que se recostó en su cama y trato de despejar su mente para aliviar un poco el dolor. Sin embargo, parecía que su mente no opinaba lo mismo y fue llenada de recuerdos como lo hacía todas las noches que no podía dormir.

Cuando ella tenía 14 años ella conocía al chico más maravilloso que pudo conocer, y aunque no era aquel príncipe en armadura que en ese tiempo hubiera deseado tenía algo mejor que cualquier caballero de armadura dorada, tenía la mirada y la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera visto, y como era de esperarse se había enamorado.

Aun con la mano en su cabeza giro un poco para poder ver aquel marco de plata el cual siempre veía antes de dormir y después de despertar, uno en donde aparecía un gran grupo de personas, en el cual también se incluía ella. Sonrió amargamente mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos.

Después de conocer a aquel castaño su vida había dado un gran giro, había conocido a personas maravillosas, había viajado a lugares los que jamás pensó ir pero más que todo, encontró un lugar en el cual se sentía amada, en el cual sentía como pertenecía a una familia.

Resignada al no conseguir que el dolor disminuyera se levantó y se sentó mientras veía hacia ningún lugar en específico. Sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a arder así que los froto un poco mientras seguía dando pequeños masajes en su cabeza.

Ella confiaba ciegamente en los Vongola, tanto que si le hubiesen dicho que la luna era cuadrada ella no hubiese dudado si no hubiera afirmado, pero tuvo que darse cuenta muy tarde de su error.

 _Flashback_

 _Haru caminaba tranquilamente hacia la casa de Tsunayoshi, pues había ido a una pastelería y le había comprado un pastel especial para él. Desde hace varios años seguía enamorada de él como el primer día que la salvo de ahogarse en aquel lago, y por ello le apreciaba tanto al punto de enamorarse de él._

 _La castaña había llegado a la casa Sawada y había golpeado, y en menos de nada por la puerta salió una mujer castaña de rostro amable quien la miro sorprendida._

— _Haru-chan hola. —Saludo Nana Sawada con una sonrisa la recién llegada, quien le devolvió la sonrisa._

— _Nana-san es un gusto verla. ¿De casualidad esta Tsuna-san? —Pregunto mientras estiraba sus brazos con la pequeña caja. —Haru le ha traído un pequeño detalle._

— _Oh querida si, Tsu-kun está arriba junto con todos. —¿Todos? Pregunto mentalmente Haru. —Pensé que estabas con ellos Haru. —Ella hizo una pequeña mueca desapercibida._

— _Creo que lo había olvidado Nana-san. —Quizás era una reunión importante y por eso olvidaron invitar a Haru. Siguió pensando la castaña._

— _Pasa querida, los demás te deben estar esperando. —Haru le agradecía y siguió. Nana debe tener razón, deben estar preocupados por Haru. Siguió pensando una excusa la castaña._

 _Ella avanzo por las escaleras hasta llegar al frente del cuarto de Tsuna, pero se detuvo al oír unas risas provenientes del mismo. La castaña pensó que estarían hablando sobre alguna batalla así que no se preocupó, y puso su mejor sonrisa y abrió la puerta e ingreso con el pastel en manos. Lo que no supo fue que cuando ella llego todos callaron, y un silencio incomodo se formó._

— _¡Buenos días a todos desu! —Saludo mientras se acercaba y dejaba el pastel sobre la mesa, y cuando miro a todos los presentes vio como sus rostros estaban sorprendidos, incluyendo a Kyoko a quien no había visto desde bastante tiempo. —¿Pasa algo chicos? —Los demás reaccionaron a su pregunta._

— _Haru, no esperaba verte por aquí, creí que estarías ocupada porque no te he visto en las otras reuniones. —Dijo de manera despreocupada el guardián de la lluvia. Haru parpadeo confundida._

— _¿Reuniones? —Pregunto confundida. —Haru no ha sido invitada a más reuniones Yamamoto-san. —El nombrado solo la miro extrañado y luego miro a Tsuna, quien tenía una mirada nerviosa._

— _¿Tsuna olvidaste invitar a Haru? —El castaño al oír aquello tembló, pero miro nervioso a todos. Antes que pudiera articular alguna palabra un peli gris gruño molesto._

— _Cállate idiota del beisbol. ¿No ves que el décimo no invito a esta mujer para que no causara problemas? —Las palabras de la tormenta, causaron un vacío dentro de Haru._

— _¡Tsuna-san no haría algo así Bakadera, solo estas celoso que me preste más atención que a ti. —Dijo de manera infantil Haru mientras lo veía desafiante. —¿Verdad Tsuna-san? —El nombrado parecía querer encogerse en su lugar, y cuando iba a hablar fue nuevamente interrumpido por su guardián de la tormenta._

— _¡Cállate mujer estúpida! —Todos se sorprendieron por el grito del peliplata, quien a pesar de siempre hacerlo este fue uno de enojo total mientras veía a la castaña con lastima. —¿Qué no ves que el décimo no quiere nada contigo y solo lo estas molestando con tu presencia? —Haru lo miro sorprendía, y miro a Tsuna en busca de explicaciones, y solo obtuvo que él bajara la cabeza._

— _Haru-chan. —Kyoko se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la castaña. —Por favor déjame explicarte esto. —Haru se tensó, de alguna manera sentía que lo que le diría la peli miel no le seria agradable. —La razón por la cual Tsu-kun no te ha invitado es porque… —¿Tsu-kun? En definitiva no le agradaría. —Él y yo estamos saliendo. —El silencio no se hizo esperar, y Haru veía asombrada, dolida y con ganas de llorar a la chica frente a ella. —Tsu-kun solo quería darte espacio para que lo asimilaras. —Haru sintió como sus ojos ardían, y miro a Tsuna quien seguía nervioso._

— _Tsuna-san… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —La pregunta hecha por la castaña asombro a la peli naranja quien miro al chico sorprendida y a los demás por oír a Haru no hablar en tercera persona._

— _Tsu-kun ¿no le dijiste a Haru? —El chico solo negó nervioso. —No puedo creerlo, se supone que le dirías. —El castaño bajo su mirada triste. —Haru-chan yo… —Pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Haru puso una mano frente a ella señal de que no dijera nada._

— _No pasa nada Kyoko-chan. —A pesar de sonar tranquila, por dentro se estaba desmoronando. —No me debes explicaciones, ni tu ni Tsuna-san. —Dijo aquello intentando hacer una sonrisa, cosa que no logro salirle, Kyoko la miro preocupada._

— _Pero Haru-chan… —Haru negó con su cabeza._

— _No te preocupes, Haru solo esta dolida porque molesto a Tsuna-san cuando estaba saliendo contigo, Haru se disculpa por eso. —Ella hizo una reverencia. —Espero sigan disfrutando su pequeña celebración, les dejare el pastel aquí. —Iba disponerse irse, pero el Castaño se levantó._

— _H-Haru, lo siento por no decirte. Puedes quedarte aquí y así… —Antes que pudiera seguir hablando la primavera lo interrumpió sin voltear a verlos, porque sabía que si lo hacía se pondría a llorar ahí mismo._

— _Lo siento Tsuna-san, pero Haru vino a traer el pastel solamente porque tiene deberes pendientes de Midori. —Aunque ellos no lo veían sus labios temblaban al igual que sus ojos. —Nos veremos después. —Y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo de ahí llegando a su hogar lista para desahogarse._

 _Fin Flashback_

Haru tomo unos pañuelos y limpio las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, cada vez que recordaba aquella reunión a la que no fue invitada le traía el mismo dolor. Eso fue hace un mes, y en ese tiempo había visto desde lejos a la familia del décimo como siempre, felices y ajenos a la falta de su presencia como si se hubiesen librado de una enfermedad.

En todo ese tiempo no había salido de su cuarto sin parar de llorar, y para peor con esos sueños solo hacían que su cabeza quisiera estallar. Un pequeño golpeo en la ventana de su habitación la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, limpio todo rastro de lágrimas y se acercó viendo a un pequeño pajarito amarillo. Con una sonrisa ligera abrió la ventana dando paso al ave, la cual voló alegre a sus manos y comenzó a saltar.

—Hibrid, no deberías estar aquí, si Hibari-san te descubre morderá a Haru hasta la muerte. —Aun al recordar al malévolo prefecto la hacía deprimirse, Hibrid lo noto y voló a su cabeza.

—¡Haru, Haru! —ella sonrió alegre y lo bajo para dejarlo junto a un tazón con comida.

—Muy bien, puedes quedarte pero Haru debe dormir, tiene escuela más tarde. —La pequeña ave solo asintió y Haru fue a su cama y se recostó.

La pequeña ave había terminado de comer y voló al lado de Haru y comenzó a cantar el Hitmo de la amada escuela de su dueño. De alguna manera eso basto para que la castaña olvidara sus dolores físicos y mentales y pudiera conciliar el sueño. Solo esperaba que ese día fuera diferente, algo le decía que pasaría algo para bien, o para mal.


	2. Chapter 2 (Realidad)

La luz entraba por aquella ventana abierta llegando hasta la cama en medio de esa gran habitación, en donde un bulto se removía intentando salir de ese sueño que tenía, y con una gran fuerza se levantó y abrió sus enormes ojos chocolate, los cuales estaban algo rojos por lo sucedido esa mañana.

La castaña se estiro y salió de su cama en dirección al baño, necesitaba prepararse para ir a Midori, tenía que retomar clases después de todo. Una vez término de asearse salió y vistió con el usual uniforme de Midori el cual le quedaba a la perfección. Cuando se miró al espejo para hacerse su usual peinado recogido se detuvo, tal vez un cambio de imagen no era tan malo así que lo dejo suelto, el cual llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la mitad de su espalda. Desde lo sucedió en el futuro lo había dejado crecer.

Tomo su maleta y salió de su habitación hacia la cocina, donde su padre se encontraba esperándola para desayunar.

—Buen día Haru. —La nombrada sonrió tiernamente para sentarse al lado de su padre. —Te vez muy hermosa hoy pequeña. Ella se sonrojo levemente y rio nerviosamente.

—¡Hahi! Haru creía que un cambio de imagen no estaría tan mal. —Su padre solo rio divertido por la actitud de su hija.

—Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor, tu madre estaría feliz por verte así. —La mirada de los dos reflejo tristeza, la madre de Haru había muerto cuando ella tenía ocho años en un accidente, y ella había usado como excusa eso para que su padre no sospechara el verdadero motivo.

—Haru está bien papa, solo no quiero olvidarme de mama y pienso que sentirme así de vez en cuando no es tan malo. —Su padre sonrió y pensó que ella tenía razón. —¡Hahi, a Haru se le hace tarde! —La castaña comió rápidamente su desayuno y tomo sus cosas y salió no sin antes gritar desde la salida. —¡Nos veremos más tarde papa! —El hombre solo sonrió, le alegraba ver a su hija como siempre.

La castaña corría por la calles, evitando a las personas mientras intentaba llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Haru pensaba mientras en todo el trabajo que tendría que hacer para recuperar los días perdidos, sería muy duro pero lo haría con tal de graduarse con honores, ya que al terminar ese año se graduaría y ella estaba entre los posibles ganadores de una beca.

—" _Haru no se rendirá"_

Y con ese pensamiento aumento su velocidad pero paro al llegar al semáforo que separaba su escuela de la escuela Namimori, y en ese momento los nervios la llenaron, al ver como la familia Vongola se acercaba desde el otro lado. Un fugaz pensamiento paso por su cabeza, el cual era regresa por donde vino y volver después, pero al dar un pequeño pasó hacia atrás quedo estática.

—" _Haru no puede huir para siempre"_

El semáforo cambio y todas las personas comenzaron a cruzar. La castaña no se quedó atrás y avanzo también así como los Vongola.

"— _No es para tanto, solo actúa normal. "—_ Se dijo mentalmente. Haru apretó los dientes y con paso decidido y firme y con una mirada seria siguió caminando.

—" _Haru es una chica fuerte después de todo."_

La castaña siguió caminando hasta llegar al punto en el cual se cruzaba con los Vongola, quienes al reconocerla la miraron sorprendidos, pues nunca la habían visto con su cabello suelto, el cual era más largo pero lo que más les impresiono era su mirada, no demostraba nada solo seriedad y ni siquiera los había mirado así que ellos siguieron normalmente ignorando este hecho.

Ella hubiese esperado que al menos la saludaran, pero ellos estaban tan entretenidos hablando que solo pasaron por su lado, ajenos a ella y riendo. Mientras los guardianes hablaban y peleaban el cielo iba de la mano con su sol, y Haru tuvo una punzada.

La castaña siguió avanzando hasta que perdió de vista a los Vongola, y se recargo contra un muro mientras respiraba agitadamente y sosteniendo su pecho, sintiendo sus agitados latidos. De alguna forma ya se esperaba que eso sucedería.

—Pase el tiempo que pase, su presencia me sigue afectando. —Dijo ella mientras respiraba hondamente. —Haru no puede seguir permitiendo eso. —Ella puso una mirada nostálgica, tendría que superar esto de alguna forma.

Ella salió de ese lugar y se dirigió a su escuela con el mismo pensamiento durante todo el camino, idear alguna manera de distraer su mente, porque si seguía así entraría en una depresión de cual no creía que podría salir.

Los Vongola se habían olvidado de ella, por lo cual ya no podía estar con ellos porque solo le recordaban aquello sucedido, y sentía que ya no podía confiar en ellos. Pero lo que más le dolía era que a pesar de todo aun los quería y ver su indiferencia causaba más dolor en su alma que cualquiera pudiera soportar. Cada vez su corazón se agrietaba más.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar extraño y en el que solo reinaba lo oscuro se hallaba un hombre peliblanco sentado en forma de indio con sus manos juntas, mirando por una especie de holograma todo lo ocurrido con aquella castaña y los Vongola. Aquel extraño levanto su mirada y vio de una forma aterradora los Vongola y de una forma triste a la castaña.

—Parece que el momento ha llegado. —El sujeto se levantó de su lugar y toco aquel holograma acercando a la imagen de alguien en especial. —Haru Miura… —El hombre toco aquel holograma y todo se volvió oscuridad.


	3. Chapter 3 (Encuentro)

El sol estaba dando sus últimos rayos en Namimori, en donde el frio comenzaba a gobernar sobre todo y formando una neblina que causaba que todas las personas corrieran a sus hogares en busca de un refugio contra lo que quizás sería una gran helada. Haru salía de Midori con una prisa notable mientras se abrazaba a si misma pues, se había quedado terminando un proyecto que le encargaron por haber faltado todos esos días y para terminar todo decidió quedarse más tarde.

—¡Hahi, Haru debe darse prisa! —Dijo la castaña mientras corría por las desoladas calles de Namimori, cosa que empezaba a inquietarla. —Esto es malo, papá se enojara con Haru. —Ella tembló al decir eso, el frio la estaba afectando y creía que tendría un resfriado, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que aquella niebla estaba empezando a volverse muy espesa y la visión se le dificultaba.

Haru corría lo más que podía intentando no tropezar con algo que no lograba ver, pero paro cuando vio en el suelo aquellas líneas blancas que indicaban un semáforo paro abruptamente. Ella miro nerviosa por todos lados intentando ver si venia un auto, ya que ni la luz del semáforo podía ver. Miro hacia atrás con cierto temor, de alguna forma desde que salió de Midori una sensación preocupante la había invadido, y por reflejo volteaba a cada momento que avanzaba, como si algo saliese de aquella niebla para atacarla.

La castaña decidió esperar un poco a ver si veía algún auto, y a mientras más esperaba esa sensación más crecía, así que temblando por el frio y aún más por los nervios comenzó a avanzar rápidamente. No supo en que momento sucedió, pero de alguna manera quedo paralizada al llegar a mitad de camino, y eso era debido a esa sombra que apenas lograba ver que se encontraba al otro lado.

Haru intento retroceder, pero sus pies no respondían, y su mirada no dejaba de ver aquella sombra. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron al máximo y ella entro en pánico cuando esa sombra comenzó a avanzar en su dirección.

—A-ayuda. —Intentaba decir, pero ni las palabras salían de su boca. Aquella sombra solo estaba a unos pocos metros de ella, y la desesperación crecía a cada paso que daba.

La sombra paro frente a ella por unos momentos que a Haru le parecieron eternos, y cuando levanto una mano que se acercó a ella sus sentidos colisionaron. Ella esperaba el momento cuando llegara a ella pero una luz la alumbro y volteo viendo como un auto se acercaba a gran velocidad, a una la cual no podía detenerse.

Varios recuerdos pasaron por sus ojos, desde lo que recordaba, la muerte de su madre, sus cumpleaños, hasta el asunto con el décimo, y todo termino con la silueta de un objeto redondo. Se sintió mal por terminar así con su familia, con su vida, y después cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero sintió como alguien la tomaba en sus brazos y saltaba con ella al otro lado de la autopista.

Cuando el sonido del auto dejo de oírse Haru abrió sus ojos lentamente viendo como un joven peliblanco la sostenía en sus brazos de forma protectora, inmediatamente se sonrojo. El joven la miro y le sonrió de manera calmada.

—¿Te encuentras bien pequeña? —Haru aún no salía de su estupefacción pero igual respondió.

—S-sí. —El peliblanco sonrió y con cuidado la bajo. Haru pudo verlo mejor y en ese momento un click hizo en su cabeza.

—Un momento… ¡Kawahira-san! —El nombrado sonrió volviendo a su despreocupada actitud.

—Es un gusto volver a verte. —Haru parpadeo varias veces, como si estuviera en algún sueño.

—P-pero Kawahira-san vive en la época de diez años en el futuro. —Dijo ella mientras lo señalaba completo. —¡Es imposible que este en el pasado! —Haru pareció olvidar lo que sucedió y le dirigió una mirada acusadora al peliblanco, quien solo suspiro. —¿O tal vez Haru murió y está en el paraíso? —Su mirada era de horror y él se acercó a ella.

—No es nada de eso, Miura-san. —Ella lo miro curiosa. —Estoy aquí porque algo malo ha sucedido. —Eso alerto a la castaña.

—¡¿Acaso Tsuna-san y los demás están en problemas?! —Su mirada se tornó seria y llena de preocupación, Kawahira sonrió en su interior.

—Aun no, pero si este problema no se soluciona pronto no solo ellos se verán envueltos sino también todo el mundo. —Haru lo miro seriamente.

—¿Y porque viene con Haru Kawahira-san? —Ella sabía que si necesitase ayuda seria con Tsuna-san con quien debería ir, y ella ya no era parte de su Familia.

—Eso es porque necesito tu ayuda, Miura-san. —Haru lo miro un poco sorprendida. —Tú eres la única que puede salvarlos a todos.

—¿Cómo Haru puede hacer eso? —Kawahira sonrió, y esa sonrisa a Haru le dio un mal presentimiento.

—Es una larga historia, pero si en verdad deseas salvarlos toma. —Le dio un papelito con una dirección. —Ven a verme mañana cuando salgas de Midori. —Haru miro un poco insegura el papel. —Sé que es lo que paso con los Vongola. —Ella lo miro sorprendida. —Y aunque ya no tengas algo que ver con ellos, recuerda que no solo es por ellos, sino por todos. —Haru miro el papel y recordó todos los momentos buenos que paso con ellos, y sabía que aunque ellos no la quisieran cerca, aun así ella estaría para ellos.

—Haru estará ahí, Kawahira-san. —Él sonrió y asintió.

—Entonces te veo mañana, Miura-san. —Ella asintió y comenzó a dirigirse a su hogar. —Otra cosa. —Ella paro, sin verlo. —Nadie puede saber esto.

—Así será. —Y sin más ella se fue, dejando a Kawahira con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Haru estaba frente al espejo de su habitación, peinando su cabello mientras en su cabeza solo estaban los pensamientos de la noche anterior. No dejaba de pensar en lo que Kawahira le iría a pedir para ayudar. Esa noche al llegar su padre la reprendió por haber llegado tan tarde, ella solo se disculpó y fue a su habitación a descansar, habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día.

Dejo el cepillo y se miró al espejo, desde ayer había estado más distraída de lo usual, no se levantó a la hora que ella normalmente haría y de alguna forma no podía dejar su seriedad. Lo que le dijo Kawahira la había puesto alerta, y sabía que si no lo solucionaba no estaría tranquila. Con un suspiro tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a Midori.

Cuando Haru salió de su casa siguió el camino normal mientras su mente estaba en otro lugar, no podía dejar de pensar en que sucede.

" _¿Qué será tan malo como para que Kawahira viajara al pasado?"_

Haru iba tan pensativa que cuando llego al semáforo aquel no se dio cuenta de que los Vongola también venían, y Kyoko al voltear al ver algo más que a Tsuna vio a la castaña y se sorprendió.

" _Tal vez Haru no debería ir a Midori hoy, quizás el mundo si este en peligro."_

Haru siguió avanzando cuando el semáforo se puso de color verde, y cuando llego a la mitad sintió como varias miradas se ponían sobre ella pero simplemente las ignoro. Siguió con sus pensamientos pero cuando sintió como la agarraban de la mano y la devolvían al otro lado despertó de sus pensamientos y miro a la peli naranja quien tenía su mano y tenía una mirada preocupada.

—Haru-chan, me alegra ver que estas bien. —Kyoko abrazo a Haru, quien estaba sorprendida, pensaba que ella la ignoraba como los otros, y vio detrás de Kyoko a los Vongola quienes también la mirada preocupados y sorprendidos, y el décimo solo veía nervioso a la peli naranja.

"—¿Haru-chan donde has estado? Te he estado llamado y no has contestado. —Haru sonrió, aunque no se hubiesen hablado tanto como antes, aun deberían tener sus salidas.

—Lo siento Kyoko-chan, pero Haru ha estado algo ocupada. —Al decir eso Kyoko la miro extrañada.

—¿Has estado muy ocupada Haru-chan que debes hacer? —Haru estaba a punto de decirle pero vio como Tsuna se acercaba algo nervioso.

—Es verdad Haru, has estado muy distante de nosotros. —Las palabras del décimo causo que Yamamoto y Gokudera abrieran sus bocas sorprendidos, y Haru solo abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Los primeros porque el castaño no la había nombrado en todo ese tiempo sin haberla visto, y Haru porque él le hablaba como si estuviese siendo apuntado con un arma.

Haru cerró sus ojos con cierta tristeza y enojo, cosa que noto el castaño y habla antes que ella pudiera decir algo.

—Haru, va haber una reunión hoy en la tarde, espero que asistas. —La mano de Haru temblaba, justo cuando quería seguir adelante ellos volvían a verla como si todo estuviese normal. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que sentía tomo aire y lo miro directamente a los ojos, Tsuna se sorprendió al ver brillos naranjas en ellos.

—Lo lamento Tsunayoshi-san. —Todos se sorprendieron de la manera en la que Haru dijo el nombre de Tsuna de manera tan cortante y eso le dolió en lo más profundo al castaño, quien lo oculto. —Pero no puedo ir, ya que estoy haciendo unos asuntos para cuando me gradué, con su permiso. —Hizo una leve reverencia y siguió su camino, ante la sorprendida mirada de todos.

—Haru-chan… —Dijo Kyoko mientras miraba a su amiga preocupada y triste al ver a su amiga quien no veía hace mucho tan diferente, mientras los guardianes veían a la castaña con nostalgia y preocupación y el castaño con sorpresa, no pensaba que Haru se fuese a negar cuando todo había quedado bien según sus palabras.

—Kyoko-chan hay que darnos prisa, sino llegaremos tarde. —La peli miel solo asintió y camino junto a su novio y sus amigos, sin pensar que su amiga podría estar afectada más de lo que creía.

Desde lejos encima de una casa, un bebe pelinegro de fedora y traje negro, miro todo lo sucedido con Haru y los Vongola, y supo lo que le ocultaba su alumno y el porqué de sus preocupaciones. Agacho su mirada cubriéndola con la sombra de su fedora.

—Más vale que no te arrepientas después de tus decisiones, Dame-Tsuna. —Y después el pelinegro desapareció del lugar.

Haru caminaba a paso rápido, con los puños serados. Estaba adolorida, el décimo había aparecido justo en el peor momento y había abierto la herida que no se había cerrado, y para peor decidía invitarla después no haberla visto durante un mes como si nada. Haru bufo molesta y paro antes de ingresar a Midori.

En ese momento no quería estudiar, se sentía algo débil y sabría que solo se distraería con sus pensamientos, en los cuales estaba la familia que ahora solo era como simples conocidos antiguos. Miro a Midori y vio a una compañera suya, así que se acercó a ella con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

—¿Asuna-san podría pedirte un favor? —La chica la miro un poco sorprendida pero asintió. —¿Podrías excusarme en clases? Ha ocurrido una emergencia y debo atenderla lo más pronto.

—Claro, no te preocupes Miura-san.

—Muchas gracias. —Haru volvió por sus pasos y salió, ante la atenta mirada de su compañera, quien jamás había visto a la castaña con esa mirada.

La castaña caminaba rápidamente por las calles de Namimori hacia el lugar acordado con Kawahira, en ese momento solo pensaba en las mil y un formas de alejar esas emociones negativas, aun sabiendo que eso era imposible si no estaba dispuesta a lograrlo. Haru chasqueo su lengua y paro frente al lugar, el cual era una casa de gran tamaño la cual parecía no estar habitada, ella dudo un momento pero igual se acercó y toco dos veces la puerta. No paso más de un minuto hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver al peliblanco, quien no dijo nada y solo la miro mientras ella se impacientaba.

—Kawahira-san, Haru ya está aquí ¿sobre qué desea hablarme? —El nombrado saco su cabeza y miro para ambos lados, cerciorándose de que nadie los estuviese espiando ante la mirada incrédula de Haru, y cuando termino de analizar el entorno hablo.

—Pasa Miura-san. —Él se hizo a un lado, y Haru dudosa siguió al interior de aquella casa, que para su sorpresa toda estaba decorada de una hermosa manera, cosa que no se podía apreciar desde afuera.

—Su casa es muy linda Kawahira-san. —El peliblanco sonrió e invito a Haru a sentarse, cosa que hizo y sirvió un poco de té para los dos y tomo asiento frente a ella.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —Haru lo miro confundida. —Creí que vendrías después de clases. —La mirada de la castaña se tornó seria y con tristeza en ella, cosa que él noto.

—No es nada es solo… nada importante. —Haru tomo un poco de su té.

—¿Es por el asunto con el Vongola decimo? —Haru abrió sus ojos y comenzó a toser salvajemente, Kawahira la veía divertido.

—¡¿Cómo sabe sobre eso Kawahira-san?! —Él sonrió y bebió un poco de su té antes de continuar.

—Digamos que cada vez que menciono algo relacionado con Vongola tu mirada decae. —Ella solo miro su té sin saber que decir afirmando lo dicho por el peliblanco. —Además vi lo que sucedió hoy, ayer y lo de hace un mes. —Haru lo miro sorprendida. ¿Cómo es que sabe todo eso? —Antes de que comiences a bombardearme con preguntas quisiera mostrarte algo. —Kawahira se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a una puerta, con la mirada llamo a Haru, quien bebió todo su te de un sorbo y le siguió.

Cuando ingresaron todo estaba oscuro, pero él encendió la luz y Haru vio lo que toda la habitación estaba rodeado de cuadros de diferentes personas posiblemente de diferentes épocas y frente a estos cuadros en un pilar de hierro había algo inscrito.

—¿Qué es este lugar Kawahira-san? —Haru se acercó al cuadro más cercano seguida del otro, el cual era de un hombre con una sonrisa amable.

—Este es el cuarto de las leyendas. —Haru se acercó al pilar pero estos estaban en blanco. —Esta es una larga historia Miura-san, con cosas que quizás no deberías saber pero si tu voluntad es lo suficientemente grande para hacer lo que sea por los que amas entonces estarás dispuesta a todo. Eso sí, después de oír la historia y la verdad no habrá marcha atrás. —Dijo mientras la miraba seriamente, Haru lo miro con algo de duda, pero pensando en su padre a su única familia y aquellos pequeños de Vongola que aunque ya no perteneciera ahí los quería como sus hermanos, no podía permitirse flaquear en ese momento. Ahora era momento de que ella ayudara.

Haru lo miro ahora con una gran seriedad, en su mirada se podían ver brillos naranjas y Kawahira sonrió. —Haru hará lo que sea por salvar a su familia. Aceptare lo que Kawahira-san diga. —El nombrado cero sus ojos y sonrió.

—Muy bien, entonces ponte cómoda primavera, que esta será una larga historia. —Termino de decir con una sonrisa


	4. Chapter 4 (Vinculo)

Haru caminaba lentamente hacia su hogar mientras en Namimori todo se iluminaba debido a que ya había anochecido y todos aprovechaban para vender sus ofertas o cosas a los clientes nocturnos. Haru iba con su mirada perdida mientras seguía pensando en todo lo que descubrió hace unas horas, cosa que jamás pudo imaginar que lo que Kawahira le diría sería tan impresionante y caótico a la vez, en verdad no sabía en lo que se había metido.

La castaña siguió caminando un poco pero de repente se detuvo, pues había llegado al frente del restaurante del padre de Yamamoto y desde ahí logro ver como todos los Vongola estaban reunidos felices mientras comían sushi y hablaban sin preocupaciones.

Haru solo sonrió con nostalgia mientras veía aquella reunión a la que fue invitada por conveniencia, y a pesar de querer ir y saludar a los que eran sus amigos, prefirió seguir su camino, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en los Vongola en ese momento.

Haru llego a su hogar y lo encontró oscuro, encendió las luces y vio una nota la cual tomo y leyó. _"Haru tuve una reunión importante con el consejo de la universidad, llegare hoy tarde o mañana, no me esperes. Te quiere mucho tu padre."_ Dejo la nota donde la encontró y se encamino a su habitación.

Dejo sus cosas sobre su cama, tomo una silla y la acerco a la ventana y se quedó analizando el cielo, pero lo que en verdad analizaba eran las palabras que Kawahira le había dicho.

 _Flashback_

— _A qué se refiere Kawahira-san con eso. —Dijo la castaña confundida mientras veía el retrato de aquel hombre._

— _Él fue uno de los Arcobaleno de las tantas generaciones existentes pequeña. —Haru lo observaba incrédula. Era cierto que Reborn era uno de los Arcobaleno, pero nunca logro entender muy bien el tema o sobre el que era ello. —Sé que debes estar muy confundida por eso te explicare para que entiendas un poco más del problema. —Ella solo asintió. —Desde los inicios de este planeta se ha necesitado mantener un equilibrio, el cual es mantenido por los pacificadores que son los que lo mantienen, pero ellos necesitan un portador al cual brindar todo su poder y que él o ella lo brinde a el para mantener el orden natural de las cosas, justo como lo ves actualmente. —Haru siguió mirando el retrato de aquel sujeto, y luego giro su mirada hacia los demás._

— _¿Entonces cada uno de ellos son como una base para mantener al mundo? —Kawahira asintió. —Vaya, no pensé que Reborn-chan y los demás cargaran un peso tan grande en sus hombros. —Dijo con una mirada melancólica._

— _Y es por eso que es considerado como una maldición por muchos. —Kawahira agacho su mirada. —La mayoría de quienes ves aquí se negaron a formar parte del Trinisette, pero el destino no se puede cambiar._

 _Haru miro nostálgica a todas las personas en los cuadros. No podía evitar sentir su tristeza de tener el destino del mundo en sus manos. —¿Qué pasa con ellos después de un tiempo? —Kawahira guardo silencio._

— _Una vez el pacificador consume toda su energía, simplemente desaparecen. —Después de haber dicho esto, se formó un silencio sepulcral, se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. Haru volteo y miro fríamente a los ojos al peliblanco._

— _¿O sea que Reborn-chan y los demás… desaparecerán? —Kawahira asintió, Haru sintió como sus ojos se aguaban. Ahora entendía el porque era considerado una maldición. —Haru…Haru no quiere que eso le pase a los Arcobaleno. —Dijo mientras lagrimas caían por sus preciosos ojos cafés, Kawahira sintió como su corazón se apretaba ligeramente._

— _Lamentablemente es un ciclo de la vida, así como todos deben morir ellos deben cumplir con su propósito. —Haru miro el suelo. No quería perder a sus amigos. —Miura-san. —El peliblanco se arrodillo frente a Haru. —La razón por la cual estoy aquí es porque el futuro está en peligro, y quizás también lo esté el pasado y las demás líneas temporales._

— _¿Qué puede ser tan grave como para afectar todo? —Kawahira saco de sus ropas algo envuelto en gasa y lo mostro frente a Haru, quien lo miro sin entender._

— _Esto es la causa de lo que podría ser el fin del mundo como lo conocemos. —Libero lo que tenía ahí y Haru abrió sus ojos sorprendida, él tenía en sus manos un pacificador, el cual estaba sin color y muy agrietado._

— _Un pacificador… —De alguna manera, le dolía ver el pequeño objeto en ese estado, Kawahira lo volvió a envolver y lo guardo._

— _Y no es solo cualquier pacificador, este es el pacificador del cielo. —Haru lo miro horrorizada, cuando viajaron al futuro sabía quién era la portadora del objeto._

— _¡¿Algo le sucedió a Yuni-chan?! —Dijo alterada, Kawahira se levantó y la miro seriamente._

— _En este tiempo no, pero en el futuro lamentablemente el poder del pacificador fue demasiado para ella. —Haru retrocedió un paso. —Miura-san, como sabrás el más importante de los elementos es el cielo. —Ella paso saliva y asintió con un nudo en la garganta. —Y sin el cielo en el futuro los demás elementos comenzaran a colisionar._

— _¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —Haru se sentía mareada, era demasiada información. Kawahira la miro preocupado, sabía que esto era mucho para ella._

— _Sin el cielo principal, los otros dos cielos se apagaran. —Haru sintió como un balde de agua le caía encima. —En otras palabras, sin el pacificador del cielo, no hay más pacificadores. Y sin los pacificadores no habrá más anillos, ni Vongola ni Mare._

 _Haru puso una mano en su cabeza y comenzó a tambalearse, Kawahira se apresuró y la ayudo a tomar asiento en una silla cercana. Haru no levanto la mirada, sentía que si lo hacía no contendría las ganas de llorar. Puede que la situación con los Vongola no sea la mejor, pero aun así no le desearía eso a nadie además que aun los amaba a todos._

— _Kawahira-san… —La castaña hablo después de unos momentos, mientras se calmaba. El peliblanco la miraba en silencio. —¿Hay alguna forma de evitar que eso suceda? —Ella levanto su cabeza, dejando ver sus grandes ojos castaños brillantes y temerosos._

— _Hay una manera, y es por ello que estoy aquí. —Él se arrodillo frente a Haru y tomo sus manos entre las suyas. —La única manera de evitar que esto suceda es que alguien más tome el lugar del Arcobaleno del cielo. —Haru abrió sus ojos, tenía una extraña sensación. —Y solo hay una persona en esta época que puede serlo. —Haru comenzó a temblar. —Y esa eres tu Haru Miura. —La castaña al oír su nombre se soltó del agarre del peliblanco y retrocedió en su asiento._

— _Pero Kawahira-san ¿Cómo puede ser Haru alguien tan importante como el Arcobaleno del cielo? Haru es muy torpe y débil. —Dijo eso recordando el porqué de su distancia con los Vongola. —Además Haru no posee esas extrañas llamas que los otros poseen. —Kawahira se levantó y puso una de sus manos sobre la frente de la castaña._

— _Te equivocas pequeña. Te he estado observando un tiempo y me he dado cuenta que aunque no las usas tienes llamas del cielo recorriendo en tu interior. —Haru agacho su mirada algo sonrojada._

— _Pero Tsuna-san sería un mejor Arcobaleno. —El peliblanco retiro su mano y Haru lo miro._

— _El décimo capo Vongola no puede ser Arcobaleno, ya que él ya tiene un objeto del Trinisette, el anillo Vongola del cielo. —Haru comenzó a mover sus manos nerviosa, ya no sabía que más decir._

— _P-pero Kawahira-san, Haru es muy débil y no sabrá si podrá con toda esa responsabilidad. —Ella agacho su mirada triste. —Soy muy débil, no puedo ni protegerme a mí misma, necesito que alguien me proteja todo el tiempo. —Sentía como una traicionera lagrima recorría su bello rostro, ahora entendía mejor porque Tsuna y los demás la alejaban de Vongola. —Solo sería un estorbo para todos. —El peliblanco guardo silencio ya que sabía por lo que estaba pasando la primavera. Él sabía que ella no era débil, pero por el trato que recibía de parte de los Vongola nunca le fue dejada una oportunidad para demostrar su verdadera fuerza, en cambio fue alejada por ellos, quienes no tenían idea de la clase de persona a la que estaban perdiendo. Kawahira tomo con sus dedos el mentón de Haru y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos._

— _Escúchame bien primavera, no eres débil y nunca lo fuiste tú tienes una gran determinación que muchos quisieran tener. —Haru parpadeo confundida. —Tu esplendor ha sido opacado por una familia que no sabe ver más allá del cielo oscureciendo tu luz, pero te prometo que no permitiré que eso siga sucediendo. —El peliblanco tomo su mano derecha entre sus dos manos. —Tú eres tu propio cielo, tienes tu propia luz y no necesitas que un cielo cegado te opaque. —Haru lo miro sorprendida, él le había dicho cosas que jamás habría pensado. —Haru, si aceptas la gran responsabilidad que te he mencionado no te convertirás solamente en el cielo de la primavera, tu serás el cielo que cubre a todos con su amor, dulzura y voluntad para protegerlos. —Kawahira apretó más la mano de Haru. —No volverás a estar sola._

 _Haru lo miro durante unos minutos mientras analizaba todo lo que dijo el peliblanco, y soltó una pequeña risa, seguida de un gran ataque de risa, mientras el peliblanco la seguía mirando, cuando Haru termino de reír limpio los rastro que quedaban de sus lágrimas con su mano libre y miro a Kawahira, con una sincera y cálida sonrisa que solo un hermoso cielo podría brindar._

— _Haru le agradece mucho Kawahira-san. Haru se estaba dejando consumir por las malas emociones que olvido lo importante. —Llevo su mano izquierda a su corazón y cerro sus ojos con una sonrisa. —Haru olvido que pase lo que pase debe mantenerse fuerte para su familia. No, Haru debe mantenerse firme, porque aunque el cielo se nuble siempre estará esperando que los malos momentos pasen con una sonrisa. —Kawahira sonrió ante lo dicho por la primavera, en verdad no se había equivocado al escogerla, estaba seguro que ella tendría el potencial de salvar a todos y para cubrir todo con su calidez._

— _Me alegra que te dieras cuenta Haru, ahora es momento de que tu calidez llene a este mundo. —El peliblanco aparto sus manos de la mano de Haru dejando en ella para sorpresa de la castaña al pacificador sin color. —Y estoy seguro que tu calidez restaurara este precioso objeto a todo su esplendor._

 _Haru miro el pacificador y no pudo evitar verse reflejada en el. Ella también estaba perdiendo su color por no tener el calor del cielo, y se estaba agrietando por las emociones negativas que crecían en ella. Ahora lo entendía, y no volvería a dejar que su luz fuese opacada. Tomo el pequeño objeto con sus manos y lo acerco a su pecho y cerro sus ojos._

— _Haru te acepta para llenar tu mundo de color, y tu interior con calidez. No volverás a estar solo. —Y como si hubiese dicho las palabras mágicas, aquel objeto comenzó a brillar de una manera impresionante, de tal grado que Kawahira tuvo que cerrar sus ojos. Jamás había sentido esa cantidad de energía, y si la castaña lograba sacar toda esa como seria cuando entrenara para usar su poder._

 _Mientras tanto en siete diferentes lugares, los pacificadores de los demás Arcobalenos brillaban igualmente sincronizados con el cielo, causando que ellos se sorprendieran y sintieran una calidez embriagante venir de ellos. Definitivamente era el inicio de una nueva era._

— _Impresionante. —Susurro Kawahira mientras veía como la luz poco a poco desaparecía, dejando el pacificador naranja como si nunca hubiese estado roto. Haru abrió sus ojos, los cuales ahora tenían un tono naranja y eran más brillantes que nunca._

— _Kawahira-san yo… —Intento decir algo pero el peliblanco acaricio su cabeza como un cachorro y despeino sus cabellos. La castaña lo miro confundida y él sonrió._

— _Vuelve mañana para iniciar tu entrenamiento primavera. —Haru abrió sus ojos sorprendida pero después sonrió. —Y esta vez si ve a clases. —Ella hizo un tierno puchero y él rio divertido por su actitud infantil. —El Arcobaleno del cielo debe ser alguien muy inteligente y responsable. —Haru suspiro y cedió._

— _¿Kawahira-san y el pacificador? —Ella estiro sus manos con el preciosos objeto sobre ellas, el peliblanco tomo sus manos y las cerro en torno al objeto._

— _Ahora es tuyo pequeña. —Haru vio al hombre unos momentos y le sonrió. —Cuídalo muy bien._

— _¡Haru lo cuidara como si fuese su corazón! —Dijo con determinación, Kawahira sonrió negando. —¡No se arrepentirá Kawahira-san, nos veremos mañana! —Y la castaña dejo al peliblanco, con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro._

 _Fin flashback_

Haru suspiro y sonrió mientras seguía observando el cielo, sabía que este era un nuevo comienzo que no desperdiciaría y haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para lograr sus objetivos. La castaña saco entre sus ropas una cadena plateada la cual brillaba reflejando la luz de la luna, y al tirar de ella saco el pacificador del cielo el cual colgaba de ella. Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrazo contra si misma cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo la calidez que emanaba de este.

—Yo los salvare a todos, lo prometo. —Y con estas últimas palabras se fue a dormir siendo abrigada por la calidez del pacificador y por primera vez en tanto tiempo, libre de pesadillas.


	5. Chapter 5 (Inicio)

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana del gran cuarto, iluminando todo este y dando en la cara de la chica en la cama de en medio. Haru comenzó a removerse perezosamente intentando seguir en ese sueño tan bueno que tenía, no sabía cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió en paz y tan cálida como se sentía ahora, pero por desgracia tenía que estudiar ese día y no podía faltar.

Con un gran bostezo se levantó de la cama sentándose en una orilla de la cama mientras aclaraba su mente y despertaba todos sus sentidos para empezar el día. Y cuando tubo suficiente estiro sus brazos intentando tocar el techo, mientras al mismo tiempo estiraba sus pies. Con un gran salto se levantó y abrió sus ojos cafés con un gran brillo de alegría en ellos y sonrió como nunca.

—¡Que linda noche ha pasado Haru desu! —La castaña con la misma sonrisa se dio una ducha, dejando el pacificador en un lugar seguro. Cuando salió se vistió y se miró al espejo, incluso ella se notaba más radiante que de costumbre, así que estando de ese ánimo decidió peinarse dejando su cabello suelto el cual estaba más brillante y hermoso y retocando un poco su cara con maquillaje.

Cuando se sintió preparada fue al primer piso para desayunar y para su sorpresa su padre la estaba esperando mientras leía el periódico. Su sonrisa creció más y con gran cariño se acercó a su padre.

—¡Buen día papa! —Saludo mientras le daba un gran abrazo y su padre la miraba sorprendido.

—Buen día Haru. —Le devolvió el abrazo a su hija con una extraña calidez. —Te ves de buen humor ¿ha sucedido algo? —Haru solo sonrió y se sentó al lado de él.

—No es nada, es solo que Haru está feliz de tener a papa aquí y poder desayunar con él. —El hombre se sorprendió y tuvo ganas de llorar por la forma tan sincera y llena de emoción que su hija dijo aquello, así que se acercó y la abrazo como si ese fuera su último abrazo. —¿Pasa algo papa? —Pregunto mientras aceptaba el abrazo gustosa.

—No es nada pequeña, es solo que me siento tan feliz de que seas mi hija. —Haru sonrió cálidamente y los dos siguieron comiendo su desayuno en un agradable silencio.

Cuando fue hora de irse Haru abrazo a su padre fuertemente, ya que en esos meses que había estado triste no había sido ella y su padre se sentía triste por ella, así que le demostraría todo el cariño que tenía mientras estuviera ahí, con ella. Antes de cruzar la puerta tomo el pacificador y lo escondió dentro de su ropa, ya que debía mantener todo aquello en secreto por su bien, y el de los demás.

La castaña caminaba por la calle extremadamente alegre, mientras tarareaba una canción y la sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro, llamando la atención de varias personas ya que a ella la rodeaba un aura que hacía sentir una calidez tan profunda que varios tuvieron que luchar por no ir con ella y saludarla o solo pedirle la hora con tal de sentir esa aura tan relajante y extrañamente cómoda.

Haru llego al semáforo aun con su hermosa sonrisa, causando que las personas que esperaban al lado suyo la señal verde se relajaran y contagiasen de la alegría que la primavera desprendía. Cuando la luz paso a verde ella avanzo y las demás personas la miraban como si fuese un ángel extraviado.

La castaña llego a la mitad del camino y miro a su lado como los Vongola pasaban también y con todo su ánimo y alegría les sonrió como manera de saludo y siguió su camino. Los Vongola se quedaron ensimismados en sus lugares observando a Haru hasta que el semáforo cambio y tuvieron que pasar. Los guardianes miraban con una extraña molestia, nostalgia y arrepentimiento, pues a pesar de haber sido tan malos con la castaña ella les sonrió de una manera tan honesta y sin rencor que les hizo sentir peor de culpables, mientras que cierto castaño pensó que esa sonrisa era la más hermosa ya que por unos momentos logro opacar al sol que iba a su lado.

—Haru-chan se veía tan linda hoy. —Dijo Kyoko con cierto tono de voz monótono, y Tsuna quiso afirmar pero sabía que no sería lo correcto y siguió su camino, sintiendo como un peso comenzaba crecer en su mente y corazón, al igual que su intuición la cual se activó alertándole de algo cuando vio a Haru. Esto se tornaba extraño.

La castaña siguió su camino hasta llegar a su escuela, en donde todo el mundo la veía sorprendidos por lo radiante y hermosa que se veía hoy, y si ya que desde ese día Haru Miura se convirtió en su propio cielo.

* * *

Los Vongola caminaban en silencio hasta su escuela, ninguno se atrevía a romper ese incomodo silencio que se había formado desde que vieron a la primavera, de alguna manera comenzaban a darse cuenta de que la primavera permanecía feliz y ajena a su presencia, como si su presencia no le afectara como hacía antes y ahora solo mostraba su sonrisa.

—Haru se veía muy feliz hoy. ¿No lo crees Gokudera? —Pregunto Yamamoto mientras caminaba junto a Gokudera detrás del décimo y su novia. El peli plata solo chasqueo su lengua.

—No me interesa, si es feliz pues que lo sea. —Aunque no lo admitiera, a Gokudera también le afecto ver a Haru, pues nunca imagino que a aquella chica la cual daba todo por su familia fuera capaz de recuperarse en menos de nada como por arte de magia.

—Parece que ya no está triste por la decisión de Tsuna. Parece que ya lo ha superado… —Y al decir eso ambos sentían un gran vacío y dolor, en verdad esperaban que todo esto fuera pasajero y que volverían a ser una familia unida. Pero desde que la primavera se alejó de la familia cada vez menos se siente como eso, cada día son más como desconocidos.

Los dos no dijeron más y siguieron caminando, pero no sabían que el décimo los había escuchado y en su interior la culpa comenzaba a devorarlo lenta y tortuosamente. Él no había querido que las cosas con Haru terminaran así, pero él debía pensar en su familia, además de aclararle que él y ella jamás serian nada, que para él solo estaba su sol, Kyoko, con quien ahora no se sentía tan cómodo después de ver como la primavera recuperaba su resplandor sin estar ellos en su vida, y eso le dolía. Pensaban que ellos no estarían siempre para ella, pero lo que ellos se negaban a ver era que la primavera era quien no estaría o esperaría siempre para ellos.

—Tsu-kun ahora que me doy cuenta ¿en dónde está Reborn-chan? —Tsuna parpadeo un poco confundido, pero luego recordó que esa mañana Reborn no lo había despertado, ni siquiera estaba en casa y no sabía nada de él hasta el momento.

—No lo sé Kyoko-chan, desde esta mañana él salió sin decir nada. —La verdad no le interesaba, en ese momento su mente estaba llena de confusión y no podía pensar donde estaría el Arcobaleno del sol.

—Ya veo… —Después nadie mas dijo nada y el día transcurrió normal o eso se veía.

En otro lugar alejado de la casa Sawada, el Arcobaleno del sol se encontraba sentado, mientras esperaba y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su fedora mientras parecía analizar algo. En menos de un minuto alrededor de él llegaron los demás Arcobaleno, quienes se sentaron a su lado y guardaron silencio.

—Parece que lloverá. —Se atrevió a romper el silencio el Arcobaleno de la tormenta, quien estaba extrañamente serio y sin su usual sonrisa tranquila.

—Eso parece. —Le siguió el Arcobaleno de la lluvia, quien en ese momento tenía su mirada agachada.

—¿Algo se ha descubierto respecto a lo sucedido ayer? —Pregunto Reborn mientras levantaba su vista y se enfocaba en los demás bebes.

—He estado investigando, y en aquellos momentos no estábamos ninguno cerca del otro. No hay algún motivo por el cual los pacificadores se activasen de aquella manera. —Dijo el Arcobaleno del rayo mientras veía su computadora, pero sin su usual tono altanero y burlón.

—Si no fue porque alguno de nosotros estuviese cerca ¿Qué pudo causarlo? —Pregunto el Arcobaleno de la nube, quien ahora tenía una seriedad sorprendente que jamás se había visto. Pero claro, en aquella situación quien no lo estaría.

—No lo sé. —Respondió simplemente Verde mientras cerraba su computadora con frustración, al no saber la respuesta.

—Algo extraño ha estado ocurriendo y todos lo sabemos. Últimamente he estado recibiendo reportes del CEDEF sobre anomalías causadas en el espacio tiempo. —Dijo Lal dándole la espalda a todos.

—¿Desde cuándo ha estado sucediendo eso? —Pregunto el Arcobaleno de la niebla, inexpresivo como siempre. Lal guardo silencio un momento, causando que la tención creciera.

—Desde la muerte de Aria. —Todos ahí guardaron silencio, ese era un día que preferían no recordar ya que en ese momento algo dentro de ellos había muerto junto con ella.

Los Arcobaleno seguían su día normalmente como cualquier otro en sus trabajos o vidas, pero ese día en especial a todos los llamo Gamma, con la terrible noticia de que Aria había muerto. Todos estuvieron consternados, no se esperaban esa noticia tan pronto y eso los afecto a todos, pues su segundo cielo había muerto junto con una parte de sus corazones.

Todos fueron a dar el último adiós a Aria, y vieron que no solo era una mala noticia, pues Aria tenía una hija quien había quedado al cuidado de Gamma por ser tan joven, no tenía más de cinco años y ya tenía que enfrentarse a una perdida tan grande. Cuando el funeral termino todos se miraron entre si y luego llego Lal junto con Colonello, quienes informaron que el pacificador del cielo había desaparecido, otra cosa que hasta ese momento seguía sin respuesta. Según ellos sabían el pacificador pasaba de generación en generación pero Yuni, la hija de Aria no lo tenía, y eso los alerto a todos pues eso sería una señal de que el fin de su generación podría estar muy cerca.

Todos seguían con la mirada perdida, recordar eso solo hacía que un gran hoyo se formase en su alma y se agrandase al recordar a sus dos primeros cielos, a quienes no pudieron proteger de la maldición del Trinisette.

—De nada servirá lamentarnos. —Todos miraron a Reborn, quien miraba el cielo inexpresivo. —Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en seguir buscando la cura para terminar con este ciclo de sufrimiento. —Dijo mientras miraba a cada uno a los ojos. —Ni a Luce ni Aria les hubiese gustado vernos en este estado tan miserable. —Todos agacharon sus miradas, recordando las sonrisas que solo ellas podían darles.

—Siempre tan sensible Reborn. —Dijo Lal levantándose de su lugar con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Todo un cabron sin corazón. —Siguió Colonello con una sonrisa socarrona, y Reborn rio también. —No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, hay que encontrar la cura ¡Kora!

—Y el pacificador del cielo. —Todos miraron a Verde, quien volvió a abrir su computadora. —Analizando todo lo ocurrido, he llegado a una conclusión algo loca pero que sería lo más lógico en este caso. —Verde acomodo sus lentes. —Yuni no tiene lo necesario para ser el Arcobaleno del cielo, y alguien más fue escogido en su lugar. —Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, aunque algunos lo disimularon.

—¿Cómo sabremos quién es? —Verde tecleo algunas cosas y miro a Viper quien formulo la pregunta.

—Ya tuvimos la primera señal ayer. Ese brillo no fue causado por ninguno de nuestros pacificadores, entonces solo queda el del cielo. —Todos analizaron sus palabras.

—Entonces lo sucedido ayer fue el despertar del nuevo Arcobaleno por así decirlo. —Siguió Reborn Verde asintió.

—Lo único que no sabría decir es donde podría encontrarse. Ese brillo no se compara a algo que hubiésemos visto antes, no sabremos a que nos estamos enfrentando. Fue capaz de llamar a nuestros pacificadores incluso estando a una gran distancia. —Verde suspiro agotado.

—Entonces debemos estar atentos. —Reborn camino un poco lejos de ellos. —En algún momento todos debemos reunirnos, solo habrá que esperar. —Todos asintieron y después de hablar otro par de cosas comenzaron a retirarse.

El pequeño sol caminaba mientras analizaba toda la información que obtuvieron hoy, era impresionante que después de generaciones alguien diferente a la línea fuera elegido como Arcobaleno.

—Un nuevo Arcobaleno del cielo… —Susurro para sí mismo mientras desaparecía del camino.


	6. Chapter 6 (Amigos)

—¡Nos vemos Asuna-san! —La chica después de abrazar a Haru durante media hora había decidido soltarla y despedirse por fin, y es que desde que la castaña llego había atraído a todos a ella como si fueran abejas a lo dulce, y es que ¿quién podría resistirse a la hermosa sonrisa de Haru? Aparentemente casi nadie.

—¡Nos vemos mañana Haru-chan! —La chica se despidió dejando a Haru con una sonrisa agotada, ese día había logrado adelantar por fin todo el trabajo pendiente, incluso más de lo necesario y ahora podría ir tranquilamente donde Kawahira.

Con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa Haru comenzó a caminar apresuradamente a su encuentro con el peliblanco, mientras admiraba las tiendas de comida que habían mostrado sus deliciosos postres.

—Haru debería llevarle algo a Kawahira-san como agradecimiento. —Miro cual tienda sería mejor e ingreso a una que tenía unos postres muy apetecibles a la vista. —Hola, quisiera pedir un postre por favor. —Haru sonrió a la chica que estaba atendiendo, quien al ver la sonrisa de Haru y como un aura con flores comenzaba a rodearla salto desde el mostrador y abrazo a la castaña.

—¡Por Dios, si eres una chica muy hermosa! —La chica comenzó a restregar su cachete con el de Haru, quien solo reía nerviosamente. —¡No te preocupes, la casa invita toma pequeña! —La chica guardo varios pasteles en cajas y los puso en una bolsa y se los dio a Haru, quien tenía un hermoso brillo en sus ojos al ver los pasteles.

—¿Pero no será un problema para ti dar a Haru todo esto? Deja que Haru pague la mitad por favor. —La mirada de Haru era de preocupación, y combinada con aquel brillo hizo que varios ahí se desangraran.

—No te preocupes pequeña, estoy de acuerdo con ella. —Haru se sorprendió al ver al gerente quien tomo la bolsa y la entrego a Haru. —Siempre será un honor servir a clientes tan especiales como tú.

Haru tomo la bolsa y sonrió tan lindamente que todos tuvieron un mini paro cardiaco. Cuando la primavera agradeció todo salió mientras sacaba un pastelito y lo veía como si fuese el último trago de agua del desierto. Cuando estaba a punto de comerlo oyó unos apenas audibles sollozos que se oían desde un callejón, preocupada se acercó para lograr ver al causante de tan dolorosos sonidos. Cuando llego al fondo pudo ver a una mata de cabellos rojos que estaba agachado dándole la espalda mientras veía algo que Haru no logro ver, mientras se acercaba logro oír que murmuraba algo.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… —Decía el pelirrojo y Haru no logro entender hasta que se acercó y vio como el chico estaba sobre una cajita de madera, la cual tenía a tres gatitos adentro. Inmediatamente logro reconocer al pelirrojo.

—¿Kozato-san? —Pregunto bajito pero entendible, el chico tembló y volteo hacia ella, dejando ver sus ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas, cosa que partió el alma de Haru.

—¿M-Miura-san? —El chico hablaba entre cortado mientras lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos. Haru se agacho a su lado.

—Kozato-san ¿Por qué estás tan triste? —Enma vio como los ojos de Haru se opacaban y se sintió culpable de ser el causante de que esos hermosos ojos brillantes se apagaran.

—E-es por ellos. —Susurro mientras mostraba a Haru la cajita, en la que los gatitos estaban acostados respirando con dificultad y temblando, tenían una chaqueta la cual ella supuso pertenecía a él. —Los encontré hace unos días y venia aquí todos los días para alimentarlos. Pero no pude venir durante dos días y hoy cuando vine estaban en este estado. —Haru miro como los animalitos parecían sufrir, y se intentaban mover, pero parecía que hasta eso les dolía. —C-creo que se mojaron y ahora… no puedo hacer nada. —Decía mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente, Haru se acercó y los miro más de cerca. Podía sentir como sufrían con solo verlos y sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse.

—No es justo que unas linduras como ustedes tengan que pagar el precio del error de una persona. —Haru llevo su mano a sus ojos y limpio las lágrimas que hora no paraban de salir. Enma abrigo más a los gatitos, cosa que no parecía funcionar.

—No puedo hacer que dejen de temblar. —Emna agarro la caja y la abrazo contra sí, y sus lágrimas caían sobre los felinos, quienes intentaban acercarse y lamerle para hacer que dejara de llorar, eso causo que Enma llorara peor y los abrazara más fuerte. —No quiero perderlos, todo es mi culpa si hubiese venido esto no habría pasado. —Los sollozos del pelirrojo eran desgarradores, y Haru al verlo lo abrazo, cubriendo también con su cuerpo la cajita, dando más calor a los felinos. Enma se sorprendió por ello pero no se negó al abrazo.

—Claro que no es tu culpa Enma-kun. —Haru comenzó a dar golpecitos en su espalda, el pelirrojo se sonrojo levemente por la cercanía y por como dijo su nombre. —No pudiste estar con ellos en ese momento y estoy segura que fue por algo importante. —Y no se equivocaba, Enma había tenido que enfrentar una familia enemiga para salvar a su familia. —Ellos lo entienden, y no te odian por eso. —Los gatitos como pudieron dijeron un "Miau" afirmando las palabras de la castaña. —Les diste lo más impórtate que puedes darle a un animal y una persona. —Enma no dijo nada, como señal de que continuara. —Les diste amor y cariño. —El pelirrojo siguió derramando lágrimas. —Los hiciste sentir como en un hogar, y ahora es momento de usar esa calidez para salvarlos. —Enma quedo algo confundido por las palabras de Haru, quien ahora se separó un poco del pelirrojo y seco sus lágrimas.

—Haru-san… —Dijo su nombre inconscientemente y la primavera le sonrió, de una manera que ilumino todo ese oscuro callejón.

—Es momento de demostrarle a estos gatitos la calidez de tu amor. —Ella tomo su mano, y el pacificador comenzó a brillar entre sus ropas, liberando una gran calidez e iluminando todo aquel callejón y más allá.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —Emna tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, su brillo era demasiado y el calor que liberaba causaba que su cuerpo no le respondiera y se relajara de manera increíble. Haru mantuvo el agarre a su mano y a la cajita, mientras sonreía a Enma a pesar de que él no pudiera verla.

Mientras tanto en la casa Sawada Reborn soltó el café que tenía en sus manos por la sorpresa, pues en ese momento su pacificador comenzó a brillar no a la misma cantidad que antes, pero seguía siendo una gran cantidad de energía. Cuando salió de su sorpresa no espero más y salió directamente de la casa, pues quizás el Arcobaleno del cielo pudiese estar cerca.

Enma mantenía cerrados sus ojos, de alguna manera ese brillo había llenado de armonía todo su ser, las lágrimas habían dejado de salir y ahora estaba en una especie de estado de relajación que no pudo pensar en más que esa calidez. Cuando el brillo se apagó Enma abrió sus ojos algo desorientado, y lo primero que vio fue la hermosa sonrisa de la primavera, cosa que causo que un lindo sonrojo aparecía en su rostro. Sintió como algo se agarraba de su pecho y lo lamia en la barbilla, cuando agacho la mirada pudo ver a los gatitos que estaba como si nunca hubiesen estado enfermos y de los más felices le acariciaban a él. Abrió sus ojos sorprendidos y no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad. Tomo a los felinos y los abrazo como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera. Haru lo veía con una linda sonrisa, estaba alegre de poder evitar la tristeza de la tierra.

—Haru-san yo… —Dijo Enma intentando encontrar una explicación lógica para lo sucedido, pero antes de seguir Haru acaricio su cabeza con cariño.

—No pasa nada Enma-kun. Solo procura cuidar muy bien de ellos, tu amor los mantiene protegidos. —El pelirrojo no dijo nada, solo sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.

—Muchas gracias Haru-san. —Ella sonrió y tomo las bolsas que traía consigo y le dio una a Enma.

—Espero que a ti y tu familia le gusten los pasteles. —Enma lo tomo avergonzado, aun sin saber que decir o hacer. Haru solo le sonrió y se marchó, dejando a Enma confundido, pero después de un rato sonrió, y tomo la caja con los gatitos dispuesto a llevarlos consigo.

Haru caminaba aun con su hermosa sonrisa, se alegraba que aquellos mininos estuviesen bien, y también que el pelirrojo también lo estuviera. Cuando llego al hogar del peliblanco este la esperaba frente a la puerta, y no tenía una mirada muy agradable dirigía hacia ella. Haru suspiro y se acercó, ya sabía el porqué de su actitud.

—Hola Kawahira-san. —El nombrado cerro sus ojos un poco, Haru se sintió nerviosa.

—¿Que hiciste ahora Haru? —Haru rio nerviosa.

—Es una larga historia. —Kawahira suspiro y la dejo entrar. Cuando ella ingreso miro por todos lados, él había sentido como el pacificador liberaba su poder, y sabia también que no fue el único en sentirlo, por eso estaba listo para salir en búsqueda de la castaña, pero se detuvo cuando la vio llegar. Cuando estuvo seguro que no había nadie cerró la puerta y fue con la castaña, tendrían una larga conversación.

—Reborn-san que sorpresa verlo por aquí. —Saludo Enma mientras veía como el Arcobaleno se acercaba a él. —¿Ha pasado algo con Tsuna? —Enma vio como él miraba a todos lados, como buscando algo.

—Enma ¿Qué haces por aquí? Creí que tus guardianes no te dejaban salir solo. —Reborn se fijó en la caja que llevaba cubierta el pelirrojo. —¿Qué llevas ahí? —Enma se agacho y descubrió la caja, mostrando los pequeños gatitos dormidos en ella.

—Vine por ellos Reborn-san, no podía dejarlos solos. —El Arcobaleno miro a los gatitos y luego al pelirrojo, sentía algo extraño viniendo de ellos, pero no podía descifrar que era. Estuvo siguiendo la señal del pacificador hasta que esta desapareció y había estado buscando hasta que se encontró con el décimo Shimon.

—¿Ha pasado algo extraño por aquí Enma? —Quizás él hubiese visto algo. Enma pensó por un momento, hasta que recordó lo que paso en el callejón hace unos minutos.

—No, nada extraño Reborn-san. —La sonrisa con la que dijo eso fue suficiente para Reborn para darse cuenta que algo ocultaba.

—Ya veo, si ves algo extraño por aquí avísame Enma. —Y sin decir más se fue el sol. Cuando este desapareció de la vista del pelirrojo, soltó un gran suspiro. Pudo decirle al Arcobaleno lo que sucedió con Haru, pero sabía que si ella no les había dicho nada era por algo, así que como pago por su ayuda el mantendría su silencio.

Enma comenzó a caminar cuando envolvió a los pequeños y siguió su camino, con su sonrisa llena de alegría, mientras en un lugar alto el Arcobaleno del sol lo observaba intentando adivinar sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué ocultas, Kozato Enma? —Y después desapareció, sin dejar rastro.

* * *

—Y eso fue lo que paso. —Termino de contar Haru su relato con una gran sonrisa, Kawahira quería darse una palmada en su frente.

—No debiste dejarte descubrir tan fácil. —Dijo eso con un tono de voz enojado, Haru agacho su mirada algo triste.

—Lo siento Kawahira-san, pero Haru no podía permitir que esos gatitos sufrieran más. —Saco entre sus ropas el pequeño pacificador. —Hice lo que mi corazón dijo que dijera, y no me arrepiento. —Le dio una mirada a Kawahira llena de determinación, y el peliblanco suspiro pesadamente.

—Por el bien de ese chico espero que no diga nada. —Haru quito su mirada seria y miro a Kawahira con alegría y su linda sonrisa.

—Haru sabía que Kawahira-san no podía ser alguien sin corazón. —Él hubiese dicho lo contrario, pero no pudo negarse a esos brillantes ojos cafés.

—Como sea, será mejor empezar el entrenamiento antes que sea más tarde. —Haru asintió y fue al salón de las leyendas, y Kawahira la miro mientras negaba divertido. De alguna forma sabía que no podía ir en contra de las decisiones de la castaña, su bondad y terquedad hacia que hiciera cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a todos, tal y como lo hace un cielo. Así que con una sonrisa fue donde la primavera para iniciar su entrenamiento, tendría que enseñarle como evitar ser descubierta… al menos por ahora.

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por sus Reviews me hacen feliz con ellos! (─**_ _ **‿‿**_ _ **─)**_


	7. Chapter 7 (Sorpresa)

Era un día soleado en Namimori, el sol apenas estaba saliendo y la primavera ya comenzaba su día mientras estiraba antes de empezar a correr. Cuando vio que había calentado lo suficiente se puso sus audífonos y coloco la lista de sus canciones favoritas.

—Muy bien, Haru romperá su record de ayer. —Dio play a las canciones y con su sonrisa comenzó a recorrer las calles de Namimori.

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que se había convertido en el Arcobaleno del cielo, al igual que sus entrenamientos con Kawahira, los cuales eran diferentes cada día, y según variaban la dificultad aumentaba. El peliblanco el primer día la había hecho meditar durante más de tres horas sin poder moverse, porque si lo hacía debía empezar de nuevo y eso había sido muy tedioso para alguien que no podía dejar de moverse.

Haru comenzó a escalar los muros que encontraba para agregar más dificultad, lo cual le tomo mucho más tiempo debido a que aún no tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. Kawahira le había dicho eso y por ello le había ordenado que todos los días se levantase apenas saliera el sol y recorriese toda Namimori antes de ir a estudiar, cosa que los primeros días fue agotador, y aun lo era para ella, aunque ya le estaba empezando a tomar el ritmo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Sawada un apresurado castaño corría desesperado por todo el lugar pues, ese día había quedado en que iría a recoger a su novia y solo le quedaban unos minutos.

—¡¿Reborn por qué no me despertaste más temprano?! —El castaño cayó al suelo luego de que su tutor le golpeara con un gran maso verde. —¡No me golpees!

—¿Me estás dando órdenes Dame-Tsuna? —El brillo asesino en sus ojos fue suficiente para que negara y retrocediera. —Eso pensé, ahora apúrate que solo te quedan cinco minutos. —El castaño dio su típico grito de chica y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, y Reborn solo lo seguía.

—¡Nos vemos Mama! —Se despidió de su madre y salió a toda velocidad. El castaño corría desesperado mientras era visto por su tutor, quien solo sonreía disfrutando de la desesperación de su alumno. Pero esa sonrisa se fue cuando su pacificador comenzó a brillar levemente, como cuando hay una Arcobaleno cerca. Sabía que ninguno de sus compañeros era, ellos tenían misiones así que solo quedaba una posibilidad. Oculto sus ojos con su fedora y comenzó a avanzar buscando el origen de la señal.

Haru paro un momento mientras recuperaba el aire, hoy había recorrido Namimori en menos tiempo que ayer y eso le alegraba. Tomo su botella comenzó a beber el agua en calma, pero cuando vio como el pacificador comenzaba a brillar entre sus ropas se alarmo y escupió el agua asustada.

—Esto no puede ser bueno. —Haru guardo sus cosas y comenzó a correr buscando algún escondite. —Alguien debe estar cerca, Haru debe esconderse. —La castaña pensó en ir hasta la casa de Kawahira, pero en ese momento estaba lejos y no lograría llegar sin antes toparse con quien fuera que estaba dando esa señal. Chasqueo su lengua y corría más deprisa buscando un escondite, el brillo comenzaba a aumentar, indicando que estaba más cerca del origen de la señal.

Reborn corría deprisa, buscando el lugar donde estuviera el Arcobaleno, de alguna manera una sensación lo inquietaba, y sentía que debía saber quién era el causante de aquello, tenía que descubrirlo. Tomo a León quien se convirtió en unos binoculares y comenzó a observar todo el lugar desde el edificio más alto.

Haru corría y estaba a punto de voltear en una esquina, pero justo antes de hacerlo logro ver el brillo desde el edificio y resbalando logro esconderse antes que el Hitman la enfocara a ella. Se recargo contra la pared, rogando por que el sol no la hubiese visto.

—Esto es malo, a este paso Reborn-chan me descubrirá. —Haru comenzó a temblar, en ese momento desearía que Kawahira estuviese con ella, pero no era así. —Tengo que calmarme. —Con cuidado se sentó en el suelo, mientras juntaba sus manos y cerraba sus ojos. —Concéntrate. —Haru comenzó a meditar, intentando lograr que el pacificador dejara de brillar.

Reborn enfoco su vista en aquel lugar, juraba haber visto algo y su pacificador había aumentado su brillo, así que León se convirtió en un paracaídas y salto en esa dirección.

Haru seguía concentrada, intentado canalizar la energía y para su suerte el pacificador estaba reduciendo su brillo.

—Solo un poco más. —Lastima no tuviera tanto tiempo, el hitman había aterrizado a solo unos metros y con su arma en mano comenzó a acercarse. Haru lo sentía y se sentía más nerviosa, aun así respiro profundo y se tranquilizó y para su suerte el pacificador dejo de brillar, junto con el del sol quien alarmado apresuro su paso.

Cuando Reborn llego ahí no había nada, solo las personas que pasaban tranquilamente. Bajo su arma la cual se convirtió en León y frustrado siguió caminando, con la esperanza de que el pacificador diera señales de que estuviera cerca, cosa que no sucedió. Cuando estaba cruzando una calle una puerta se abrió y de ella salió la castaña quien tenía un café en mano.

—¡Reborn-chan! —Saludo la castaña mientras se agachaba a su altura, y aunque no lo demostrara Reborn estaba sorprendido, pues hace un tiempo que no veía a Haru y ella se veía muy diferente como la recordaba, tenía algo extraño.

—Haru, que bueno verte. Hace mucho que no te veía. —La castaña sonrió como siempre, y Reborn sintió una calidez extraña llegarle al verla sonreír.

—Haru ha estado algo ocupada últimamente, por eso no ha tenido mucho tiempo. —Haru le extendió el café, y Reborn seguía mirando curioso a la castaña. —Compre este café pero es muy fuerte para Haru, puedes beberlo Reborn-chan. —El bebe lo tomo y miro a Haru aun sorprendido, la castaña tenía una especie de aura que se le hacía familiar pero a la vez era diferente, no lo entendía pero sentía que ella escondía algo.

—Gracias Haru, espero vayas a la reunión que habrá hoy en la tarde. —Haru lo miro sorprendida, hace mucho que no la invitaban así que le dio una cálida sonrisa al sol.

—Hoy tengo unas cosas que atender Reborn-chan, pero si Haru termina pronto ahí estará. —Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Reborn sonrió sinceramente, la chica que tenía frente a él había vuelto a ser la tierna niña que era en un principio, antes de que su Dame alumno metiera la pata.

—Muy bien Haru, te veré entonces después. —La castaña se despidió y siguió su camino, mientras el Arcobaleno del sol no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en lo mucho que su aura había cambiado, de alguna manera sentía que debía estar al lado de ella y protegerla.

Cuando perdió de vista a Reborn, Haru soltó un gran suspiro de alivio. Falto muy poco para que hubiese sido descubierta y ella no hubiera podido dar explicaciones a algo que ni ella terminaba de entender. Ella miro la hora y vio que ya casi era la hora de ir a Midori, así que tomo sus cosas y fue deprisa para llegar a tiempo.

Mientras Haru corría un peliblanco la miraba divertido, pues ahora que la castaña sabía el riesgo que tenía que vivir se esforzaría más en sus entrenamientos. No es que no lo hiciera, pero ahora daría lo mejor de ella para protegerse a ella, y el pacificador.

—¿No crees que es mucha responsabilidad para una chica tan pequeña? —Hablo una voz detrás del peliblanco, quien quito su sonrisa al oír el comentario.

—Lo es, pero en estos momento no estamos en la mejor situación para juzgar quien es apto y quién no. —La voz tras él soltó un suspiro.

—Aun así, es muy pronto para elegir a alguien. ¿Qué pasa si sucede lo mismo que con la hija de Aria? —Kawahira callo por unos momentos, antes de voltear y encarar al invitado misterioso.

—Lo que sucedió con ella no fue causado por hacerlo antes de tiempo, fue porque el pacificador rechazo sus llamas del cielo. —El peliblanco acomodo sus lentes. —El Trinisette necesita un cielo y lo necesita ahora. —La otra voz volvió a suspirar.

—Lo sé, aun así temo por el pacificador. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que ella lograra soportar todo el poder que le brinda el mismo? —Kawahira lo miro por un rato y después se acercó, logrando visualizar mejor a su invitado.

—Por eso no debemos preocuparnos, pues ella tiene el poder necesario para controlarlo. —Dijo esto con una sonrisa. —Imagina que su poder es tal que con solo su determinación logro reparar el pacificador. —Aunque no lo veía bien sabía que su invitado estaba sorprendido. —El pacificador nunca se equivoca en escoger a su portador y lo sabes muy bien. —La otra voz no respondió. —Por eso necesito tu ayuda. —Su invitado dudo unos momentos, pero después respondió.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —Kawahira solo sonrió misteriosamente, dándole un mal presentimiento al otro.

* * *

—¡Nos vemos mañana Haru-chan! —Se despedían unas compañeras mientras Haru caminaba en dirección opuesta.

—¡Hasta mañana chicas! —Haru sonrió y siguió su camino hacia la casa de Kawahira. Él le había dicho que su entrenamiento de hoy sería diferente, y por algún extraño motivo sentía que sería algo bueno y tenía ganas de saber sobre que seria. La castaña cerró sus ojos pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, y no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa. —Haru es muy feliz ahora… —Tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con alguien causando que la otra persona soltara unas cajas de sus manos. —¡Hahi, Haru lo siente mucho desu! —Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia la castaña.

—¿H-Haru? —La nombrada se sorprendió y alzo su mirada, encontrándose con el cielo de los Vongola.

—¡Tsunayoshi-san! —El castaño, quien se sorprendido de ver a Haru sintió nuevamente como su corazón se estrujaba al oír a Haru decir su nombre tan cortante. —Lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde iba. —La castaña se agacho y recogió los objetos que cayeron de manos del décimo. —Aquí tiene Tsunayoshi-san. —Haru le tendió sus cosas mientras hacia otra reverencia y no lo miraba a los ojos, los cuales tenían un brillo con cierta tristeza y tomo sus cosas. —Ahora si me disculpa tengo unos asuntos que atender. —Haru le sonrió con cariño, porque a pesar de todo ella lo seguía queriendo, y después siguió su camino.

—¡Haru! —La castaña se giró al oír su nombre y vio como Tsuna tenía un pequeño sonrojo en su cara. —Hoy habrá una reunión en mi casa, y esperaba verte ahí… —Haru le sonrió tiernamente, y el sonrojo del décimo aumento.

—Gracias por la invitación, pero Haru debe hacer algo antes. —Tsuna sintió un cosquilleo cuando lo oyó hablar en tercera persona. —Si me desocupo iré en cuanto pueda. —Tsuna solo asintió nervioso, y no entendía el porqué. Haru le sonrió y siguió su camino dejando a un confundido castaño.

La castaña seguía caminando mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido, de alguna manera el encuentro con el castaño fue sorpresivo, pero a la vez sintió que se liberó de un peso sobre sus hombros pues ahora que estaba aprendiendo a controlar sus emociones ya podía mantenerse a raya. Con ese pensamiento llego a la casa de Kawahira y toco.

—¡Haru! —Kawahira abrió y antes de que ella pudiera saludar la tomo de la muñeca y la arrastro dentro del lugar.

—¡Hahi! ¿Sucede algo malo Kawahira-san? —Pregunto extrañada mientras seguía siendo arrastrada por el peliblanco al cuarto de las leyendas.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que el entrenamiento de hoy sería diferente? —Ella asintió. —Pues así será, porque no te lo daré yo. —Haru abrió sus ojos sorprendida mientras llegaban al gran salón.

—¿Entonces quien entrenara a Haru? —Si Haru conociera mejor al peliblanco, sabría que sonrió macabramente.

—Es un viejo amigo que me debe un par de favores. —Ambos entraron al Salón y Haru miro asombrada como en medio del lugar se hallaba un bebe con todo su rostro cubierto en vendas y un sombrero, pero sin duda lo que más le impresiono fue el pacificador sin color que colgaba de su cuello. —Te presento a… _Bermuda_. Él será quien te entrenara hoy. —Definitivamente, esto no se lo esperaba la castaña.


	8. Chapter 8 (Etapa)

Se formó un silencio incomodo en aquel lugar, mientras Haru seguía observando al bebe asombrada este también observaba, analizándola con la mirada y aunque no se viera su rostro ella podía sentirlo. Mientras ellos se analizaban eran observados por un divertido peliblanco.

—¿Y qué opinas Haru? —La castaña aún seguía sin decir palabra, y Kawahira ensancho más su sonrisa. —Vamos, no seas tímida y saluda. —Y ante todo lo que Kawahira pudo haber imaginado, la castaña a una velocidad increíble llego al frente de Bermuda y se agacho a su altura, viéndolo seriamente y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos que llamo la atención del bebe. Kawahira se puso nerviosos, sabia como podía reaccionar él bebe.

—¡Kawaii! —Haru atrapo entre sus brazos a Bermuda y lo abrazo como si su vida dependiese de ello. Kawahira abrió sus ojos y se preparó para lo peor. —¡Haru no había visto cosa más bella que tú! —Siguió abrazándolo contra sus pechos y Kawahira sintió envidia del bebe. Mientras Bermuda por la acción inesperada estaba sorprendido y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Haru, lo estas sofocándolo. —Haru lo abrazo un poco más y luego lo recargo con mucho cuidado en sus brazos.

—Haru lo siente mucho Bermuda-chan, pero es que eres tan tierno que podría comerte. —Esto lo dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, un lindo brillo en sus ojos y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas y los dos presentes pensaron la misma cosa, que la castaña se veía tan preciosa y feliz que no quisieron interrumpir su alegría.

—No hay problema, pero será mejor comenzar con el entrenamiento. —Kawahira se sorprendió que Bermuda no dijera nada, pues sabía que no había nadie más despiadado que él.

—¡Hai! —Haru hizo pose militar aun con el bebe en brazos. —¡Haru hará todo lo que pida Bermuda-chan! —Él bebe aunque no se viera su rostro sonrió, pues aquella chica tenía un aura que brindaba una gran calidez y confianza que no pudo negarse a ella. Y era extraño, la mayoría pensaría al verlo a él por primera vez que se veía como un monstruo o correrían de él, pero ella no le importo su aspecto y ahora le brindaba de esa calidez tan cómoda que emanaba. En definitiva, había juzgado mal a esta chica.

—Muy bien, primero necesito que me bajes. —Haru lo miro con un puchero y eso hizo reír al Arcobaleno. —Hazlo. —Haru inconforme lo bajo, y él bebe sintió como esa calidez le hacía falta. —Muy bien vamos a comenzar con el entrenamiento, hoy aprenderás como liberar tu llama del cielo. —Haru lo miro confusa.

—¿Mi llama? —Bermuda asintió. —Muy bien, dime como comienzo. —Él bebe sonrió por la determinación de la chica.

—Primero intenta canalizar tu energía en el pacificador, si logras activar este más fácil será activar tu llama cuando lo requieras. —Haru asintió y se sentó en el suelo, cruzo sus piernas y comenzó a concentrarse bajo la atenta mirada del bebe y el peliblanco.

—" _Haru puede hacerlo…"_ —Pensaba la castaña, pero por algún motivo no podía concentrarse, y los dos presentes notaron la mueca en el rostro de la chica. _—"Solo concéntrate como cuando ayudaste a Enma-kun."_ —Así siguió por unos minutos sin lograr nada, y abrió sus ojos con algo de tristeza. —Haru no puede hacerlo. —Él bebe y el peliblanco se miraron y luego miraron a la castaña, no les agradaba verla así.

—Haru te contare algo. —El peliblanco se acercó y se sentó frente a la castaña. —El poder de cada persona es diferente, así como su manera de liberarlo también lo es. —Haru lo miro confundida. —Lo que intento decir es que cada persona logra activarlo de manera única, y eso es lo que tú debes averiguar. ¿Cómo lograrías liberar tu poder? —Haru aún seguía con su mirada confundida y Bermuda también se acercó.

—Creo que la pregunta correcta sería ¿para qué liberarías tu poder pequeña? —Kawahira asintió.

—¿Para quién lo liberarías Haru y para qué? —La castaña abrió sus ojos sorprendida, pues pensaba que el poder se lograba liberar solo por entrenar que olvido lo que realmente era. La razón por la cual está entrenando, para que pelea, por quien pelea…

—Haru lo entiende ahora, no entrena porque si, Haru entrena porque quiere proteger a todos. —Los dos hombres sonrieron y Haru también lo hizo y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, concentrándose en lo que realmente importa. —"Haru protegerá a su familia, y todo el mundo" —El pacificador del cielo comenzó a brillar con gran intensidad, impresionando a los presentes y causando que el pacificador de Bermuda también brillara en respuesta impresionándolo de sobremanera.

—¡Haru intenta concentrar toda esa energía en un punto de tu cuerpo! —Grito Kawahira mientras tapa sus ojos por la intensa luz. Haru asintió y se concentró logrando que el pacificador de apoco perdiera su brillo, dando lugar a que en su frente se formara un brillante, cálida y pura llama del cielo. Bermuda y Kawahira miraron sorprendidos a la castaña, pues jamás habían visto una llama tan pura y cálida como aquella.

—Lo lograste. —Dijo Bermuda con una sonrisa, Haru abrió sus ojos y miro su reflejo en un espejo, lo había logrado y sus ojos habían adquirido un tono naranja también. —Bien hecho. —Kawahira suspiro cansadamente y levanto su pulgar en modo de aprobación, Haru solo rio.

—Gracias, Haru está muy feliz… —No pudo terminar de hablar ya que su llama desapareció y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo pero Kawahira fue rápido y la atrapo. —¿Q-que… Kawahira-san? —El peliblanco solo sonrió.

—No hables Haru, al ser la primera vez es normal que te canses mucho, por eso necesitas entrenar mucho y descansar igual. —Haru solo sonrió y cayó dormida en brazos del peliblanco.

—Es increíble. —Dijo Bermuda una vez Kawahira se levantó con la castaña en sus brazos. —Jamás había visto tal poder en alguien. —El peliblanco solo miraba nostálgico como la castaña dormía. En esos momentos se arrepentía que ella tuviera que cargar con una responsabilidad tan grande. —Su poder fue capaz de hacer que mi pacificador respondiera a su llamado. —Kawahira dejo a Haru en un sillón descansando. —¿Qué planeas hacer Kawahira? —El nombrado cerró sus ojos con algo de frustración.

—Ya no puedo hacer nada, el pacificador tomo su decisión. —Y eso era verdad, de él no dependía eso. —Además… no puedo quitárselo, sabes lo que pasaría. —Bermuda apretó sus pequeños puños, no conocía de más de una hora a la castaña pero con solo ese tiempo que la vio no podría permitir que algo como lo que le paso a él y a muchos le sucediera a un cielo tan hermoso como ella.

—Aún podemos hacer algo. —Kawahira lo volteo a ver confundido. —Ella es el cielo más hermoso que jamás había visto, y si logro cautivarme a mí solo con su sonrisa estoy seguro que podrá hacer grandes cambios en este mundo y evitar que ese futuro llegue a ocurrir. —El peliblanco entrecerró sus ojos.

—¿Acaso tu…? —Bermuda asintió. —Vaya, jamás creí que alguien pudiera hacer que el Arcobaleno de la noche lograra pensar en algo más que en su venganza. —Bermuda lo fulmino con la mirada. —Solo bromeaba. —Sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció casi al instante.

—¿Sabes que en algún momento tendrás que presentar a los demás Arcobaleno su nuevo cielo verdad? —Kawahira no respondió. —Ella no puede ser el cielo sin sus elementos.

—Lo sé, y es algo que quisiera evitar por ahora. —Bermuda lo miro curioso. —¿Cómo crees que reaccionen al ver que "la pequeña que no puede defenderse sola y necesita que alguien la proteja" sea alguien tan importante como el Arcobaleno del cielo? —Dijo con cierto tono enojado y sarcasmo. Él bebe seguía viéndolo interrogante, el peliblanco suspiro pesadamente. —Los Vongola y todos ellos la tratan como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, nunca le dieron la oportunidad de demostrar su verdadero valor. —Kawahira apretó sus puños. —Por su culpa ella pensaba que era débil y estuvo a punto de derrumbarse. —No dijo más y cerro sus ojos algo frustrado.

—Ellos solo quieren evitar que más personas inocentes entren a este oscuro mundo. —Bermuda se acercó a Haru quien seguía dormida. —Solo mírala, con solo verla por unos pocos segundos ya tienes en claro que debes protegerla a toda costa. —Bermuda tenía razón, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. —El décimo Vongola aún es inmaduro para entender cómo funciona el bajo mundo, pero ten por seguro que los Arcobaleno darían su vida por proteger a un cielo tan puro como este. —Kawahira suspiro nuevamente.

—Tienes razón. —Bermuda sonrió burlón. —No los culpare por querer protegerla, pero tampoco permitiré que para hacerlo la lastimen más. —Bermuda dejo de sonreír. —Sera mejor llevarla a su casa. —Kawahira tomo con cuidado a Haru en sus brazos, y Bermuda abrió un portal a la casa de la castaña para evitar levantar sospechas.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a salir en Namimori, así como se colaba por la ventana del cuarto de cierta castaña quien se removió mientras estiraba sus brazos y se levantaba. Cuando se acostumbró a la luz se quedó un poco pensativa mientras miraba hacia la nada y recordaba lo que sucedió ayer en su entrenamiento, soltó un pequeño suspiro y se levantó mientras recogía su cabello en una coleta improvisada y miraba la foto que tenía con los Vongola.

—Haru debe disculparse por su ausencia ayer. —La castaña se preparó para iniciar su día dándose un baño calmadamente, y una vez salió se vistió con un conjunto para hacer ejercicio pues aunque fuera sábado ella debía de seguir entrenando. También tomo una maleta con una par de cosas y bajo a desayunar y vio que su padre estaba leyendo el periódico con sus desayunos en la mesa, Haru sonrió alegremente. —Buen día papá. —Saludo mientras tomaba asiento frente a él, quien le sonrió mientras baja su periódico.

—Buen día pequeña. ¿Cómo amaneciste? —Pregunto mientras iniciaba a comer su desayuno con su hija.

—De maravilla, aunque un poco cansada por Midori. —Su padre sonrió compresivo y Haru se sintió mal, no le gustaba mentirle pero debía hacerlo para protegerlo. —Hoy Haru saldrá a ejercitar y después ira a la casa de una amiga.

—Muy bien Haru ten cuidado, recuerda que hoy no estaré así que puedes quedarte con tu amiga si lo deseas. —Su padre tenía una junta y no llegaría hasta mañana en la noche.

—Haru tendrá cuidado. —Después de desayunar se despidió de un abrazo de su padre y salió dispuesta a hacer su entrenamiento diario. Comenzando con correr por unos minutos.

Haru observaba como toda Namimori estaba alegre y activa, pues en menos de nada sería día del amor y la amistad y todos se preparaban para el evento, cosa que alegraba a la castaña al ver que todos eran felices. Cuando llego a la pastelería respiro un poco y tomo agua mientras se dirigía a la cajera quien la miraba con una sonrisa.

—Buen día Mizuki-san. —Saludo Haru con una sonrisa, la chica frente a ella la abrazo de manera protectora.

—Buen día Haru-chan me alegra verte de nuevo. —Haru sonrió nerviosamente, desde que había llegado la primera vez se habían vuelto buenas amigas. —¿Qué vas a pedir hoy? —Dijo mientras volvía a su lugar.

—Haru quisiera pedir un pastel grande de durazno y la misma orden de siempre. —La cajera asintió y anoto su pedido.

—En un segundo lo traeré, puedes tomar asiento mientras. —Haru asintió y tomo un lugar al lado de una ventana y miraba por ella pensativa, algunos clientes la miraban ya que se veía hermosa mientras pensaba.

—¿Está ocupado este lugar? —Haru salió de sus pensamientos para voltear y ver una linda sonrisa. Ella abrió sus ojos y sonrió alegremente.

—No lo está, puedes sentarte. —El chico tomo asiento y le sonrió aún más. —Me alegra ver que estas bien Enma-kun. —El pelirrojo se sonrojo leventemente y asintió. —¿Vienes por un postre?

—S-si, a mi familia les encanto el que me diste y me pidieron traer más, claro y darte las gracias. —Haru sonrió cálidamente y Enma se sonrojo más. —H-Haru-san yo… quería agradecerte por lo de la otra vez. Si no hubieras estado ahí, no sé qué habría sido de los gatitos. —Dijo mientras agachaba su mirada avergonzado.

—No hay porque Enma-kun, me alegra ver que estén bien. —Sonrió nuevamente y Enma le imito. —Solo te pido que por favor eso se mantenga en secreto. —El pelirrojo la miro sorprendido, pero vio la preocupación en sus ojos y no pudo negarse.

—Seré una tumba Haru-san. —Haru sonrió nuevamente y Enma sintió esa calidez llenarlo. Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Mizuki llego con la orden de la castaña.

—Aquí tienes Haru-chan. —La castaña lo recibió y pago a la chica frente a ellos.

—Gracias Mizuki-san. Nos veremos luego Haru debe irse. —La cajera asintió y se retiró no sin darle un gran abrazo que la castaña acepto. —Gracias por todo Enma-kun. —Haru hizo una reverencia y se retiró, dejando al pelirrojo con una gran y sincera sonrisa.

Haru salió con prisa mientras llevaba sus pedidos, había pedido el pastel para la familia de Tsuna y sus pedidos diarios para Kawahira y algo extra para Bermuda. Ella sonrió al pensar en ellos, se habían vuelto tan indispensables para ella a pesar de conocer al peliblanco en poco tiempo y al bebe en un día, pero solo eso basto para que se encariñara con él.

Cuando llego a la casa Sawada toco un par de veces y por la puerta salió Nana con una sonrisa.

—¡Haru-chan cuanto tiempo! —Nana abrazo a Haru y sintió esa calidez en ella que la hizo sonreír. —¿Vienes a ver a Tsu-kun? —Haru negó y Nana la miro extrañada.

—Haru no viene solo por Tsunayoshi-san. —Nana se sorprendió por como llamo a su hijo, pero dijo nada. —Haru viene para verlos a todos. —Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, Nana sonrió con dulzura abrazo a Haru, quien sorprendida le devolvió el abrazo.

—Sin duda eres una chica extraordinaria Haru-chan. —La castaña se sonrojo por el comentario. —Como me alegra que Tsu-kun te tenga a su lado. —Haru sintió un poco de nostalgia, pero le dio una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias Nana-san. —Nana la dejo pasar y ella se sentó a esperar en la sala mientras Nana llamaba a su hijo. Haru logro escucha como unas explosiones se oían y sonrió, Reborn debía estar también ahí.

—Haru que sorpresa. —La castaña giro su mirada y vio al pequeño sol frente a ella, y le sonrió con dulzura cosa que si Reborn no fuera un experto escondiendo sus emociones se hubiese sonrojado.

—Reborn-chan. —La castaña tomo a Reborn y lo abrazo fuerte, y cariñosamente. Reborn se sorprendió pero igual no se negó, la castaña tenía un aura que le hacía querer permanecer al lado de ella. De alguna forma sintió nostalgia. —Haru te extraño mucho. —Haru seguía abrazando a Reborn, intentaba que en ese abrazo lograra transmitirle lo mucho que lo quería y que entendía que su posición no era fácil, después de todo él también era un Arcobaleno.

Reborn oculto su mirada, en ella había un brillo de tristeza. No sabía porque pero en ese abrazo sentía como las emociones que por tanto tiempo había querido ocultar, se liberaban. Haru lo apretaba más y sin desearlo sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Ella casi podía sentir como era que se sentía su pequeño sol, y por eso ella también estaba triste al saber que él sufría en silencio.

—Nunca más tendrás que volver a sufrir en silencio. —Susurro Haru, y Reborn se sorprendió por sus palabras, era como si la castaña supiera todo de él con tal solo abrazarlo, y de alguna manera sentía que ella no mentía, y que él podría confiar en ella.

—¿Haru? —Tsuna había bajado después de que su madre le avisara que tenía visitas, y cuando bajo espero encontrarse con sus amigos y sin embargo se encontró con la escena de Haru abrazando a su tutor como si no hubiese un mañana, de alguna forma se sintió algo molesto por aquello. La castaña separo un poco a Reborn y le sonrió a Tsuna nostálgica, pues aun sentía tristeza por el sol.

—Tsunayoshi-san buen día. —Reborn la miro curioso por la manera en como llamo a su alumno, pero no dijo nada.

—B-buen día Haru. —Tsuna se acercó algo nervioso, aun no se acostumbraba como lo llamaba Haru. —No esperaba verte por aquí. —La castaña sonrió y con cuidado bajo a Reborn, no sin antes dedicarle una de sus más hermosas sonrisas y después tomo el pastel.

—Haru venía a traer este pastel a todos, pues lamenta no haber podido venir ayer. —Le extiende el pastel a Tsuna, quien lo toma confuso. —Quizás en otro momento Haru pueda venir a saludar a todos, por favor discúlpenme con los demás. —Haru se levantó e hizo una reverencia. —Por favor disculpen a Haru pero debe retirarse. —Ella les sonrió y se dispuso a marcharse, pero la voz de Tsuna la detuvo.

—¡E-espera Haru! —El castaño tropezó con la mesa y cayó al suelo, Haru rio por ello y Tsuna se sonrojo aún más.

—Dame-Tsuna como siempre. —Dijo Reborn mientras suspiraba, después miro a Haru. —Haru ¿por qué no te quedas un momento y comemos pastel todos juntos? —La castaña miro con dulzura a Reborn y él agacho la mirada intentando que no se vea su pequeño sonrojo.

—Gracias Reborn-chan, pero Haru está haciendo sus entrenamientos matutinos y debe darse prisa. —Los dos la miraron sorprendidos.

—No sabía que estabas entrenando Haru. —La castaña asintió mientras tomaba las bolsas que traía.

—Haru está entrenando porque muy pronto habrá un concurso de Gimnasia y quiere ser la mejor. —Hizo una pose de ganadora y Reborn y Tsuna pensaron que se veía adorable. —Por eso Haru debe irse, nos vemos después Reborn-chan, Tsunayoshi-san. —La castaña se retiró no sin antes despedirse de Nana, dejando a los presentes con un vacío en sus corazones al no tener a la primavera con ellos.

—Haru-chan es una chica muy hermosa. —Nana apareció tras ellos con una sonrisa. —¿No lo creen? —Tsuna no respondió, pero sabía que era verdad, la primavera estaba floreciendo, y lo hacía de una manera increíble.

—Lo es Mama. —Dijo Reborn. —Es una chica excepcional. —Nana sonrió aún más.

—Me alegra que tengas a alguien como ella a tu lado Tsu-kun. —Tsuna se tensó al oír aquello. —Cuídala mucho. —Y Nana se retiró, dejando a los dos en un silencio incómodo.

—Que bien la estas cuidando Dame-Tsuna. —Dijo Reborn con molestia y sarcasmo a su alumno. —Estás haciendo un buen trabajo logrando que Haru se aleje de nosotros. —El sol oculto su mirada con su sombrero, estaba enojado y castigaría a su alumno. Tsuna solo miraba el suelo.

—Ella solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar. —Reborn quiso golpearlo en ese momento, pero pensó que no valdría la pena.

—Oh claro que lo pensó, y mírala ahora. Ella sabe que es capaz de florecer sin los Vongola, que buen cielo has sido con ella. —Reborn comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero antes paro, Tsuna solo seguía ahí estático. —Aumentare tu entrenamiento Dame-Tsuna, aun te falta aprender cómo ser un buen líder. —Reborn comenzó a subir no sin antes decir las últimas palabras que se clavarían en la mente de su alumno. —Ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse de las decisiones tomadas. —Y desapareció del lugar dejando al décimo, quien empezaba a tener remordimiento y a ver que todo ese tiempo solo fue egoísta con ella.


	9. Chapter 9 (Soledad)

—¡Kawahira-san, Bermuda-chan ¿están ahí?! —Gritaba Haru mientras golpeaba en el hogar de Kawahira, pues había llegado hace 10 minutos y no había señales de ellos. —Qué extraño, Kawahira-san me habría avisado. —Una sensación incomoda se instaló en el pecho de la castaña, pues en ningún momento el peliblanco había faltado a sus visitas, y que él no respondiera era una señal muy inusual. —Quizás tuvieron que salir… —Haru se sentó en los escalones frente a la puerta y miro hacia el cielo, mientras esperaba.

Las personas pasaban en la lejanía y Haru observaba como algunas familias iban hacia el bosque a acampar, otras a tener un lindo día de campo y algunas otras solo a ver el paisaje. En esos momentos se sentía más sola que nunca, además de que su padre no estuviese pensaba que con la compañía de Kawahira y Bermuda no lo notaria, pero lo cierto era que no podía disfrazar esa soledad que comenzaba a rodearla. Soltó un suspiro mientras tomaba una cajita y sacaba un pastelito y lo comenzaba a comer, así quizás llenaría ese vacío con comida en su pecho.

—¡Haru, Haru! —La castaña miro hacia el suelo y vio a la avecilla amarilla saltando y diciendo su nombre, así que ella paso rápidamente el bocado de pastel y con una linda sonrisa tomo un pequeño trozo y lo dejo para que el ave comiera.

—Hibird parece que sabes cuándo es el momento indicado de visitar a Haru. —Dijo la castaña con una linda sonrisa, el ave termino de comer las migajas y voló para posarse en la mano de Haru. —¿A que debo tu visita pequeño? —Hibird solo saltaba contento, y Haru reía por ello. —Ya veo, solo querías ver a Haru. —Ella acerco a Hibird y le dio un pequeño beso en su cabecita, y la avecita comenzó a cantar.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que Hibird llego y con su melodía había logrado alejar la soledad de Haru, pues ella ahora se encontraba abrazada a sus piernas con sus ojos cerrados y disfrutando del canto del ave. Hubiese seguido en su estado de relajación pero Hibird había parado su canto, y Haru frunció el ceño, levanto su vista y cuando iba a ver por qué se topó con unos fríos ojos metálicos.

—¡Hibari-san! —Exclamo sorprendida mientras veía como el guardián de la nube la miraba con cierta curiosidad.

—Herbivora… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Haru iba a preguntarle lo mismo pero al ver como Hibird volaba al hombro de Hibari supo que lo que estaba buscando era a él. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió, y Hibari sintió esa calidez venir de ella y se sintió incómodo.

—Haru solo estaba viendo el paisaje. —Dijo mientras veía como el cielo se tornaba anaranjado dando señales que pronto anochecería, una imagen muy hermosa. —Hibird solo vino a saludar a Haru, lamento si te preocupaste por él. —Haru se levantó y le sonrió a ambos, Hibari la seguía mirando curioso pues hace mucho que no veía a esa pequeña herbívora, y ahora tenía algo extraño que no podía identificar.

—Hm… —Fue lo único que dijo en respuesta y volteo para salir de ese lugar, Haru solo lo miraba con su linda sonrisa, causando que el prefecto sintiera escalofríos.

—¡Haru, Haru! —El avecilla voló del hombro de su dueño y se posó en la mano de la castaña ante la atenta mirada de Hibari, quien solo miraba como Haru sonreía angelicalmente al ave y volteo su vista para evitar sentir esa calidez.

—Haru también te extrañara Hibird, pero nos veremos después. —Haru le dio nuevamente un beso a la avecita y esta con su piquito correspondió haciendo sonreír a la castaña, y después volvió con su dueño que ya se estaba exasperando de tanta lindura junta. —Hasta pronto Hibari-san. —Dijo con una sonrisa al pelinegro, quien bufo y volteo para seguir caminando, mientras en su rostro había un muy pequeño sonrojo.

Cuando estuvo de nuevo sola su sonrisa desapareció, y miro nuevamente como todos comenzaban a abandonar el lugar para regresar a sus hogares. Miro nuevamente el cielo, estaba algo nublado y presentía que llovería después, así que con un suspiro comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia su casa.

La castaña tarareaba una canción, pero lo hacía con poco animo comparado a como lo hacía antes. Es en esos momentos es cuando ella quisiera tener a alguien con quien pudiera estar para no sentirse sola, pero sabía que aquellos quienes creía ya tenían alguien con quien estar. Pensó en Kyoko, pero ella quizás estuviera con Tsuna o con su hermano y no podría interrumpirlos. ¿Alguna compañera de su clase? No podría, no las conocía muy bien como para ir con confianzas. O tal vez en… no. Haru suspiro, en verdad no tenía muchos amigos con quienes ir.

Cuando llego a su casa la encontró oscura, y sin vida pues solo cuando su padre estaba ahí el lugar brillaba. Dejo la bolsa con los pasteles sobre la mesa, en ese momento no tenía ánimos de comer, solo quería descansar y olvidarse de todo por unos momentos. Ella tomo asiento y miro en medio de la mesa el cuadro en donde había una foto, de una señora de no más de 35 años con una larga cabellera castaña y unos ojos cafés llenos de bondad y cariño, y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca intentando reprimir los recuerdos que venían a ella.

—Haru está más sola de lo que pensaba. —Poso sus brazos sobre la mesa y acostó su cabeza sobre ellos. Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre había estado así, solo que antes intentaba ocultar esa soledad con su creencia en Vongola, en que era su familia y que siempre estarían con ella, es una lástima que las cosas terminaran tan mal. —Haru debe dejar de pensar en eso. —Golpeo suavemente su cara intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos. —No estoy sola. —Se repetía mientras se levantaba y subía hacia su cuarto, pero antes de abrir la puerta se quedó mirando el suelo. —¿Y si en verdad estoy sola? —Su mente estaba volviendo a caer en aquellos pensamientos. —Tal vez Haru siempre lo estuvo. —Sus ojos comenzaron a perder brillo, y ahora reflejaban tristeza y sin saberlo el pacificador que colgaba de su cuello también comenzaba a perder su color.

Haru se recargo contra la pared y se sentó mientras seguía viendo a la nada. Jamás había pensado en que tuviera que enfrentarse a esa situación, siempre pensó que estaría acompañada y ahora veía que incluso su padre no estaría siempre con ella. ¿Entonces así terminaría? ¿Sola, y sin nadie que la escuche? Haru abrazo sus piernas y escondió su cabeza en ellas. Pensó que todo estaría bien pero ahora dudaba de sus propias palabras.

Ella estaba a punto de entrar en una depresión de la que no podría salir, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, pero de pronto un pequeño brillo hizo que levantara la mirada. El pacificador estaba brillando levemente, lo suficiente como para que ella lo notase. Cuando lo saco entre su camisa sintió como su corazón se estrujaba pues, el pequeño objeto estaba de un color pálido, y hay lo vio.

—Haru es una egoísta, solo pensaba en ella y no vio que también te estaba afectando a ti. —Tomo el pacificador y lo abrazo contra sí misma, mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. —Lo siento tanto… —Sus sollozos se hicieron más audibles, mientras el pacificador intentaba seguir manteniendo su brillo. —Haru… Haru no está sola. —Levanto su mirada y limpio sus lágrimas. —A pesar de que sus seres queridos no estén con ella ellos seguirán aquí. —Señalo su corazón, el pequeño objeto comenzó a brillar más visiblemente. —Y Haru los esperara el tiempo que sea necesario con una sonrisa. —El pacificador brillo aún más y Haru sonrió. —Porque eso es lo que hace un cielo, protege a su familia y les brinda su amor y calidez. —Dijo esto con una sonrisa, y el pequeño objeto dejo de brillar, volviendo a su estado normal. —Haru no volverá a olvidarlo. —Levanto su mirada con determinación.

—Bien hecho, Haru. —La castaña miro sorprendida como la puerta de su habitación se abría dejando ver a Kawahira y a su lado a Bermuda quienes la miraban con una sonrisa. —Sabía que lograrías pasar esta prueba. —Dijo el peliblanco mientras se acercaba a ella junto con el bebe.

—¿Esto era una prueba? —Pregunto confundida Haru, Kawahira sonrió nostálgico.

—Así es, nosotros nunca nos fuimos de tu lado. Pero debíamos poner a prueba tu voluntad y confianza en ti misma. —Dijo Bermuda, Haru los miro algo triste y los dos lo notaron. Ellos un hubiesen abandonado por nada a la castaña, pero esto era necesario para saber si ella tiene la voluntad para no dejarse vencer por la soledad.

—Bermuda-chan… —Haru abrazo a Bermuda con todas sus fuerzas, él no se negó y con su pequeña mano acaricio su cabeza. —Kawahira-san… —El nombrado sonrió y se sorprendió cuando Haru con rapidez se levantó y lo abrazo a él junto con Bermuda, haciendo un abrazo grupal. El peliblanco solo rio incomodo pues lo de él no eran las muestras afectivas, pero con Haru podía hacer una excepción.

—No te preocupes primavera, no volveremos a dejarte por nada. —Bermuda asintió dándole la razón, y Haru les sonrió más brillante que nunca.

—Gracias por creer en Haru. —Ellos la miraron con ternura. —Haru los quiere mucho, y jamás los abandonara. —Ella aflojo el abrazo lentamente. —Lo prometo. —Ellos sonrieron, y el ambiente volvió a ser el de antes. —¡Hahi, es cierto! —El peliblanco y él bebe la miraron alertas. —¡Haru trajo pastel para todos! —Sin esperar respuesta tomo a Kawahira con una mano mientras con la otra llevaba a Bermuda y los llevo hasta la sala. En definitiva Haru protegería a su nueva familia con su vida, y aprovecharía cada momento con ellos.

* * *

—¿Tsu-ku? —Tsuna despertó de sus pensamientos y con una sonrisa algo torpe se dirigió a la chica frente a él.

—Lo siento Kyoko-chan, estaba pensando en unos asuntos. —Kyoko lo miro seriamente, desde hace unos días el castaño había estado más distraído que de costumbre y sentía que cada vez estaba más lejano de ella.

—¿Seguro que estas bien? Te he notado muy distraído estos días. —Tsuna sonrió, ella se preocupada mucho por él y por su familia esa era una de las razones por las cuales se había enamorado, su bondad. Ella podía iluminarle el día en cuestión de minutos y su sonrisa era tan brillante como el mismísimo sol, una que le hacía recordaba a cierta persona… —¿Tsu-kun? —El castaño quito rápidamente su sonrisa al darse cuenta el rumbo de sus pensamientos, pero miro rápidamente a Kyoko quien en sus ojos era notable la preocupación que sentía en esos momentos.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. —Tomo tímidamente su mano y la acerco a su boca para depositar un pequeño beso, la pelimiel se sonrojo, pero a Tsunayoshi por algún motivo no le producía el mismo cosquilleo que antes. —Vamos Kyoko-chan, hay algo que quiero regalarte. —Y así el sol y el cielo siguieron su camino. El sol feliz de ver al castaño como antes, y el cielo… confundió, porque alguien en sus pensamientos se estaba colando sin que él lo deseara.

* * *

—¡Boom! ¡Haru te gano Kawahira-san! —La castaña se había parado en su silla y hacia un extraño baile de victoria, mientras Kawahira la miraba con un rostro enojado y Bermuda lo observaba burlón pues Haru le había ganado en el ajedrez, y eso para el peliblanco era inaceptable.

—¡No es justo! —Kawahira se levantó y la miro. —Solo te deje ganar. —Haru dejo de bailar y bajo de la silla para después llevar una mano a su pecho ofendida.

—¡Haru te gano acéptalo de una buena vez! —Kawahira y ella se miraban fijamente, parecía que rayos salían de sus miradas intentando atacarse.

—Acepta que eres un perdedor Kawahira. —El nombrado volteo a ver al bebe con una vena saliendo de su frente.

—¡Que la deje ganar! —Haru tomo un panquesito y se lo arrojo, el cual mancho el traje que llevaba el peliblanco. —¿Cómo te atreviste? —Dijo con tono maligno el peliblanco, pero eso no afecto en lo más mínimo a la castaña.

—Eso es por ser un mal perdedor Kawahira-san. —Dijo mientras lo veía con una sonrisa triunfadora, Kawahira supo que sería inútil hacerla cambiar de opinión así que suspiro.

—Digamos que me ganaste por esta vez. —Él sonrió divertido al ver el puchero que hacia la castaña al oír sus palabras. —Si sigues haciendo pucheros te saldrán arrugas en tu lindo rostro. —Haru al oír aquello relajo su rostro y se sonrojo un poco, lo suficiente como para que ellos dos lo notaran y soltaran una leve risita. —Creo que es un poco tarde, deberías dormir Haru mañana hay entrenamiento. —La castaña miro el pequeño reloj en la mesa y efectivamente vio que no faltaba menos de una hora para la media noche.

—Pero Haru no está cansada, quiere pasar más tiempo con Kawahira-san y Bermuda-chan. —Los nombrados sonrieron por la actitud de la castaña. —Solo un rato más.

—El anciano tiene razón. —Bermuda salto encima de la mesa. —Ya es tarde, mañana podremos seguir jugando. —Haru suspiro derrotada.

—¿A quién estas llamando anciano? —Kawahira se acercó amenazadoramente al bebe, quien no se inmuto por ello.

—¿Acaso vez a otro anciano por aquí? —El peliblanco con un pequeño tic en su ojo se acercó a Bermuda quien le mantenía la mirada aunque esta no se viera.

—Tu… pequeño bastardo. —Se hubiese desatado una batalla de no ser por un pequeño bostezo que sonó el cual llamo la atención de los dos presentes. Cuando giraron pudieron ver como la primavera restregaba su ojo derecho con su mano, esa escena los desarmo y olvidaron el conflicto que tenían hace unos segundos.

—Sera mejor que te vayas a dormir. —Bermuda ignorando al peliblanco salto a una silla cerca de la castaña.

—Es verdad, debes dormir para tener energías mañana. —Le siguió Kawahira. Haru abrió sus ojos los cuales estaban algo rojos por lo sucedido horas antes, y eso causo que los dos hombres se sintieran mal por haber causado que ella sufriera.

—Haru ira a dormir ahora mismo. —Ellos dos suspiraron aliviados. —Vamos a dormir Bermuda-chan. —Haru abrazo a Bermuda y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación ante la sorprendida mirada de Kawahira.

—¡Espera Haru! —Ella volteo a ver a al peliblanco con su rostro cansado. —No puedes dormir con él. —Haru lo miro extrañada.

—¿Por qué no? Bermuda-chan es un bebe y él también debe dormir Kawahira-san. —Bermuda sonrió superior a Kawahira quien lo miro mal. La inocencia de la castaña era demasiado para ellos.

—¿Pero que dirá tu padre? —La castaña lo miro pensativa unos momentos antes de sonreír.

—No habrá problema, a papa le agradan los niños. —Y sin más comenzó a subir los escalones, y Kawahira suspiraba derrotado. —Kawahira-san dormirá en la habitación de huéspedes. —El peliblanco sonrió en respuesta y siguió a la castaña hasta la habitación al lado izquierdo de la de ella. —Por suerte está al lado de la de Haru.

—Es perfecta. —Haru sonrió es respuesta y soltó otro bostezo. —Yo me acomodare, ve a descansar Haru. —Ella asintió.

—Hasta mañana, Kawahira-san. —Se despidió con su mano y comenzó a retirarse.

—Hasta mañana… anciano. —Dijo Bermuda burlón susurrando lo último para no ser oído por la castaña, Kawahira le dio una mirada de muerte y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

—Espera a Haru aquí Bermuda-chan, Haru volverá en un momento. —La castaña dejo al bebe en su cama y fue al baño para prepararse para dormir.

Bermuda observaba todo el cuarto curioso, sus paredes eran de un tono lila suave y en cada pared se veía un poster de algún dibujo o una fotografía, y una de ellas la que más le llamo la atención fue una en donde se veía a un pequeña niña castaña disfrazada de lo que parecía ser un Namahage con dos coletas y una hermosa sonrisa acompañada de sus grandes ojos brillantes mirando hacia la cámara, mientras en sus manos sostenía la máscara del disfraz. Bermuda sonrió, a diferencia de ahora en aquella época su sonrisa era más brillante y eso le dejo con cierta duda. ¿Qué tuvo que ocurrir para que la primavera perdiera aquella sonrisa?

—Haru lamenta hacerte esperar Bermuda-chan. —El nombrado volteo a verla saliendo de sus pensamientos, notando que ella tenía una linda piyama rosada y ahora su cabello estaba aún más desordenado pero igual lograba que se viera perfecto.

—No te preocupes. —Solo dijo aquello para volver su vista al cuadro. —Veo que te gusta mucho disfrazarte. —Haru lo miro confundida pero lo entendió cuando vio que él bebe veía todas sus fotos colgadas en donde la mayoría salía usando unos de sus tantos cosplays.

—Así es. —La sonrisa de Haru fue una llena de emociones. —Haru desde que era pequeña ha tenido el sueño de lograr convertirse en una gran diseñadora. —Ella tomo asiento en su cama y de un cajón saco un pequeño álbum. —Desde que tengo memoria siempre he estado diseñando diferentes vestuarios, inclusive una vez logre diseñar algo para todo un grupo. —Soltó una risilla y después su rostro se tornó serio. —Esta es una foto del día en que tuvimos una obra. —Bermuda miro la foto en donde habían como 20 niños sonriendo vestidos de animales, la pequeña Haru estaba vestida de tigre. Bermuda sonrió internamente, se veía muy tierna.

—Tienes un gran talento. —Haru le sonrió agradecida. —Pero veo que algo paso para dejar tu sueño de lado. —La sonrisa de ella desapareció.

—Es algo complicado de explicar Bermuda-chan. —Ella sonrió nerviosa.

—Tengo tiempo para oír la historia. —Haru suspiro agotada, la verdad no le era muy cómodo hablar de aquello. Ella confiaba en Bermuda y en Kawahira pero aun así es difícil para ella.

—Bermuda-chan preferiría hablar después de aquello, y lo hare cuando Kawahira-san también este aquí. —Bermuda la miro unos momentos, podía notar como la tensión había crecido. Sea lo que fuera que haya sucedido, era un tema que ella preferiría ignorar. —Solo necesito algo de tiempo.

—Entiendo, lamento haber preguntado veo que es un tema muy difícil para ti. —Haru lo miro tristemente y después lo abrazo.

—Gracias por confiar en Haru Bermuda-chan. —Lo poso sobre sus piernas y acaricio suavemente su rostro cubierto por vendas. —Haru solo debe hallar las palabras adecuadas para explicarlo. —Agacho su rostro y deposito un suave beso en la frente del bebe.

—¿Por qué confías tanto en mí? —Pregunto sin dejar de ver a la castaña, quien sonreía tiernamente. —Apenas ayer que me conoces, no sabes quién soy en verdad. —Haru soltó una pequeña risa.

—No necesito saber quién eres para ver que eres alguien en quien puedo confiar. —Bermuda la miro seriamente.

—Puedo matarte si lo deseo ahora mismo. —A pesar de sus palabras, la sonrisa de Haru no desapareció, en lugar de eso creció más. —¿Qué piensas sobre eso?

—Podrías pero no lo harás. ¿Sabes por qué? —Haru lo abrazo nuevamente. —Porque el corazón de Bermuda-chan me lo dice. —Él no dijo palabra alguna, estaba sorprendido por la firmeza con la que la castaña dijo aquello. —Y Haru confía en lo que su corazón le dice, nada más importa. —Haru apago la luz de la lámpara, y con sumo cuidado se recostó con Bermuda aun en sus brazos no sin antes dejar su sombrero sobre la mesita. —No te preocupes Bermuda-chan, con Haru no tendrás que preocuparte por el rechazo. Porque Haru te acepta con todo, por lo que fuiste, por lo que eres y lo que serás. —Otro bostezo salió de su boca. —Ahora podrás dormir tranquilo. —Y después de decir esas palabras, la castaña quedo profundamente dormida, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Bermuda aún seguía mudo, en verdad que ella lo sorprendía cada momento más. Era como si con solo ese abrazo hubiera logrado ver más allá de su despiadado ser, y vaya que para llegar allí tendría que ver en lo más profundo de su corazón y aun así ella lo acepto. Así que con el calor proveniente de la chica y el pacificador del cielo, el Arcobaleno de la noche comenzaba a caer en el sueño, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo hacía sin ningún remordimiento y sintiendo la seguridad de aquel abrazo brindado por el cielo.


	10. Chapter 10 (Libres)

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Dame-Tsuna? —Tsunayoshi paro en seco y con el corazón en la garganta volteo lentamente para ver como su tutor le apuntaba con León. Sus piernas temblaban y sus ojos demostraban el miedo que sentía en esos momentos, Reborn se extrañó por eso aun así no bajo el arma en ningún momento. —¿Y bien? —Pregunto impaciente, Tsuna siguió estático unos minutos antes de hablar.

—S-solo iba a dar una vuelta Reborn. —El pelinegro lo miro fijamente sin decir palabra alguna, el castaño comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Pregunte fue por la verdadera razón, no esa excusa tan patética. —Tsuna lo miro sorprendido, la manera en la que dijo aquello le dio a entender que él no estaba bromeando y que en ese momento debía decirle la verdad si no quería enojar en verdad al mejor Hitman del mundo.

—Mi intuición se volvió loca Reborn. —Tsuna bajo un poco su mirada. —Me levante rápidamente al sentir un miedo recorrer mi cuerpo, no puedo explicar que fue eso o porque pero solo sé que debo buscar a mis amigos ahora. —El castaño lo miro seriamente, Reborn solo lo observo un momento antes de bajar el arma y que esta se convirtiera en León.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Tsuna lo miro un poco confundido. —¿En qué momento comenzaste a tener ese presentimiento? —El castaño lo pensó un momento. Era verdad que desde hace un tiempo su intuición se había activado en pequeños lapsos de tiempo, pero después ese presentimiento se volvió más fuerte y cada noche sentía como si el alma se le saliese del cuerpo. No sabía el motivo y eso lo frustraba más pues esa sensación se hacía más insoportable a cada día que pasaba.

—Desde hace un par meses, pero hace unos días fue peor. —Reborn no dijo nada, solo se quedó pensativo unos momentos antes de tomar nuevamente a León y que este se trasformara en un celular, Tsuna solo lo observaba curioso.

—Habla Reborn… —Tsuna observaba como el semblante del pelinegro cambiaba mientras hablaba, en unos momentos se tensaba o se enojaba, pero sin duda la mueca que más mantenía el hitman era una de preocupación. —Entendido. —Sin más colgó la llamada y miro fijamente a su alumno. —Llama a todos tus guardianes Tsuna, tenemos una emergencia que atender. —Sin esperar respuesta Reborn salió por la ventana a quien sabe dónde. Tsuna aun sorprendido no dudo y fue directo al teléfono más cercano para hacer las llamadas necesarias.

—¿Gokudera-kun? —Tsuna soltó un gran suspiro. —Tenemos problemas.

* * *

— _¡Haru despierta! —_ La castaña quien aún seguía dormida lograba oír aquellos susurros, pero en ese momento no podía despertar. Sentía un gran dolor en su pecho que le impedía abrir sus ojos, tenía una horrible sensación. — _¡Haru! —_ Los susurros cada vez eran más fuertes, pero aun así sus ojos parecían no reaccionar. — _Atrás._ —Fue lo último que escucho, después solo hubo silencio por unos minutos en los cuales aquel dolor se volvía más intenso. Después sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo y así logro abrir sus ojos sorprendida los cuales cuando enfocaron bien pudo ver a un peliblanco con un balde en manos y a Bermuda, ambos tenían en sus rostros una preocupación muy notable.

—¿Eh, Kawahira-san?¿Bermuda-chan? —El peliblanco solo abrazo a Haru, ella le respondió aun confundida.

—Haru me alegra que hayas despertado. —Kawahira se alejó de Haru. —Estaba tan preocupado cuando Bermuda me llamo diciendo que tu pacificador se estaba enfriando y no despertabas.

—¿Cómo te encuentras Haru? —La castaña sorprendida instintivamente agarro al pacificador entre sus manos, lo sentía cálido y pudo suspirar pero segundos después una mueca de dolor se instaló en su rostro, acción que causo que los dos hombres rápidamente se acercaran a ella.

—Duele… —Dijo la castaña mientras agarraba su pecho fuertemente. Kawahira la miro preocupado y tomo una de sus manos.

—Haru tienes que decirme que es lo que sientes. —La castaña solo pudo abrir uno de sus ojos y mirar al peliblanco.

—A Haru le duele mucho el pecho. —Kawahira y Bermuda se miraron de la misma manera, ambos estaban temiendo lo peor.

—Kawahira has algo ahora. —Bermuda se acercó a Haru y acaricio suavemente su cabello en un intento por aliviar su dolor, el peliblanco solo miraba algo desesperado a la pequeña cielo. Con cuidado se acercó y puso una de sus manos en su frente, después una luz violeta rodeo su mano y estuvo unos minutos así, minutos en los cuales Haru sentía que su pecho se abriría.

—No logro encontrar la causa de esto. —El peliblanco llevo una mano a su cabeza frustrado, no podía aliviar el dolor de la primavera y eso le dolía y estaba seguro que no era el único.

—Más te vale aliviarla Kawahira, tú la metiste en esto así que arréglalo. —Bermuda se acercó a Kawahira con un aura oscura rodeándolo, Kawahira lo miro enojado.

—¡¿Crees que no quiero aliviarla?! —Grito enojado el peliblanco, el intentaba descubrir la causa del dolor de la castaña pero simplemente no podía. En todos esos años jamás había visto que el Arcobaleno del cielo tuviera tales reacciones y eso le asustaba porque él no sabía la respuesta. —¡En vez de estar gritándome que hacer deberías tu hacer algo también! —Bermuda ya estaba listo para encerrar a ese bastardo en la prisión, y Kawahira también pensaba atacarlo pero una pequeña voz llamo su atención.

—Por favor, no peleen por Haru. —La castaña se había levantado como pudo y aun con sus manos en su pecho se acercó y los miro con sus ojos brillosos. Ellos se sintieron peor al hacer preocupar más a Haru y solo bajaron sus cabezas arrepentidos. —Es mejor cuando sonríen, así Haru se siente mejor. —Ella intento sonreírles pero con ese dolor su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca.

—Haru mantente quieta. —Kawahira se acercó y recostó a la castaña, ella le sonrió. —Lamento todo esto, Bermuda tiene razón. Esto es mi culpa. —El peliblanco bajo su rostro arrepentido, pero unas palmaditas en su espalda lo hizo girar y ver a Bermuda.

—Yo también lo siento, no pensé en mis palabras por la situación. —Él se acercó a Haru. —No es tu culpa Kawahira, no tuviste elección. —Ambos se sonrieron y eso causo que Haru también lo hiciera, le alegraba que ellos se llevasen bien.

Kawahira estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero en ese momento su rostro giro por la ventana y en su rostro se puso una mueca de horror que alerto al más pequeño.

—¿Qué ocurre Kawahira? —El nombrado solo se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana, cuando estuvo cerca de ella apretó sus puños de tal manera que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Haru y Bermuda lo miraron sorprendidos pues no era normal ver a Kawahira perder su autocontrol tan rápido.

—¿K-Kawahira-san? —Pregunto Haru aun sosteniendo su pecho. El peliblanco giro y miro a Haru con un rostro sin emoción.

—Ya sé cuál es el motivo de tu dolor primavera. —Bermuda lo miro sorprendido y Haru… solo nerviosa, sabía que lo que le diría no le agradaría para nada.

* * *

—¡¿Por qué demonios no fuimos avisados antes?! —Grito enojado Reborn mientras veía en ese cuarto a los Arcobaleno reunidos alrededor de una cama, en la cual acostado, respirando agitadamente, pálido y con su pacificador casi sin color se encontraba el Arcobaleno de la tormenta. En ese momento la furia de Reborn había sobrepasado los límites.

—Esto no fue planeado Reborn. —Lal se paró frente al Arcobaleno del sol enfrentándolo. —Fon cayó en ese estado en menos tiempo de lo que se esperaba, nosotros apenas y nos enteramos ayer. —El sol bufo molesto y se acercó a la cama, parecía que a Fon le costaba trabajo respirar y a cada momento que pasaba su pacificador perdía más su color.

—Esto no puede ser posible. —Reborn apretó sus puños. —¿Qué se sabe sobre esto? —Verde se acercó a ellos, ya que él se encontraba alejado mirando unos datos en su computadora.

—Seré sincero con ustedes, todos esperábamos que este momento llegara y tal parece que ha llegado. —Todos vieron con tristeza a Fon quien seguía en aquella cama sin ser consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. —Parece que sin un cielo la maldición nos afecta más rápido. —Verde acomodo sus lentes al decir aquello.

—¡Todo es tu culpa! —Reborn golpeo a Verde y lo tomo del cuello, todos se asombraron por la reacción del sol. —¡Esto no estaría pasando si hubieses encontrado la maldita cura! —Lal tomo a Reborn por los hombros junto con Colonello. —Su lo hubieras hecho… —Reborn escondió su mirada bajo su fedora. —Luce y Aria estarían aquí con nosotros. —Todos quedaron mudos, jamás esperaron ver así al mejor hitman del mundo. Reborn sin animo soltó a Verde dejándolo caer al suelo, él no dijo nada pues también estaba furioso consigo mismo, si tan solo se hubiese esforzado mas no estarían perdiendo a otro compañero en estos momentos.

—Reborn, Verde no es culpable de lo que sucede. Nosotros no elegimos pasar por esto, y aun así sabíamos que este momento llegaría. —Dijo Lal acercándose a él.

—Nunca se está verdaderamente preparado para morir Lal. —Las palabras del sol causaron que ella se quedara muda, incluyendo a todos ahí quienes bajaron sus miradas, al sentirse miserables sin poder hacer nada, solo ver como cada uno iba desapareciendo. —Tsuna y sus guardianes están reuniendo a todos para darles la noticia. —Los demás no dijeron nada. —A la única a quien no se dirá nada será a I-pin, ella aún no está preparada para saber que jamás podrá volver a ver a su maestro. —Los pequeños puños de Reborn temblaban, quizás ni él ni nadie estuviese preparado para ver partir a otro de los suyos.

—Ya no hay nada que hacer… ¿verdad? —Pregunto la pequeña nube, Reborn no lo miro porque sabía que si lo hacía, notarían que sus ojos se aguaron un poco. No debía dejar que lo vieran débil, debía ser fuerte por sus compañeros.

—Por ahora será mejor dejar a Fon descansar. —Hablo Reborn. —No creo que ninguno queramos ver cuando llegue el momento así que mejor despídanse ahora que pueden. —Reborn se acercó nuevamente a la cama y miro el pequeño cuerpo de Fon. —Fon, debí haber luchado contigo cuando tuve la oportunidad. —Sonrió nostálgico. —Siempre me pregunte porque alguien tan calmado puede ser la tormenta, hasta que el día en que vi a cientos de enemigos atacándonos lo entendí. —Todos lo miraron sorprendidos no sabían nada de aquello. —Siempre preocupándote por tu familia, y eso al final termino por consumirte. —Reborn se quitó su fedora e hizo una pequeña reverencia, después se retiró dejando a los demás sin saber qué hacer. Lal fue quien se acercó después.

—Tu calma me molestaba bastante, aun así agradezco que estuvieses ahí. Eras quien mantenía a rayas a nuestros temperamentos. Gracias. —Lal hizo una reverencia y también se retiró. Luego siguió Colonello.

—¿Sabes Fon? Siempre creí que eras débil y por eso no peleabas, pero la verdad era porque siempre tomabas las mejores decisiones que todos nosotros. Extrañare tu sentido de la razón. —Él hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Verde siguió después.

—Jamás tuve la oportunidad de estudiarte y ver la razón de tu gran paciencia. Admiro que fueras tan dedicado en todo lo que hacías. —Verde imito la acción de Colonello y después se retiró. Skull se acercó ahora.

—Fon-Sempai, a pesar de que todos me vean como un estorbo y un debilucho tú siempre supiste que yo tenía una gran fuerza escondida y me defendías, jamás olvidare eso. —Skull hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Viper se quedó un momento viendo a Fon, luego floto y se posó al lado de el para después con cuidado bajar la capa que cubría su rostro, dejando ver sus ojos de un color lila de los cuales salían pequeñas lágrimas.

—Si pudiese dar todo mi dinero con tal de que te recuperaras no dudes que lo haría. —Ella tomo su mano, y sintió lo helada que estaba. —No sé cómo lo hacías pero siempre terminabas viendo a través de mí, hasta un punto fue molesto pero ahora me doy cuenta que me gustaba que lo hicieras ya que no temías ver más allá de mi avaricia. —Viper se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso a Fon. —Cuídate mucho Fon. —Volvió a poner su capa y floto hasta la puerta, pero antes volteo y miro una última vez a Fon y sonrió nostálgica.

Cuando aquel cuarto quedo vacío, las luces se apagaron dejando a un inerte Fon sobre esa cama, en donde muy pronto él desaparecería. Pero antes que eso sucediera la ventana de esa habitación se abrió, y por ella ingreso una sombra negra la cual se paró al lado de la cama viendo el pequeño cuerpo de la tormenta, y su pacificador el cual no estaba muy lejos de perder lo poco que le quedaba de color. Aquella sombra con cuidado se agacho y tomo el pequeño cuerpo de la tormenta para después dirigirse a la ventana, sabía que al desconectar aquellos cables la alarma sonaría y debía salir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar, soltando un suspiro retiro los cables y efectivamente la alarma comenzó a sonar y en menos de nada la puerta se abrió bruscamente mostrando a los dos Arcobaleno de la lluvia quienes veían aquella cama vacía y la habitación como si nada hubiese pasado, solo pudieron agachar su cabeza y salir para informar lo sucedido.

* * *

Los Vongola se encontraban en el cuarto del décimo mientras todos mantenían sus cabezas agachadas, metidos en sus pensamientos. Ahí se encontraban todos, incluyendo el guardián de la niebla y el de la nube quienes por muy extraño que parezca se habían mantenido callados todo ese tiempo.

—Aun no puedo creer que en verdad este pasando esto. —Dijo el guardián de la lluvia sin su usual sonrisa.

—Pues créelo idiota del beisbol. —Gokudera estaba cerca a la ventana fumando, y aunque no lo admitiera él también estaba en shock por lo sucedido. Con su comentario se ganó más de una mirada molesta que ignoro.

En medio de esa habitación se encontraba Tsunayoshi, en su rostro no demostraba nada, pero dentro de su cabeza había un mar de emociones. Su intuición le había estado advirtiendo que algo raro estaba sucediendo y ni aun así fue capaz de hacer algo, ahora otro más de los Arcobaleno había muerto.

—Juudaime… —Susurro Gokudera al ver como Tsuna derramaba unas pocas lágrimas. El peligris se acercó a Tsuna y lo abrazo, el castaño solo recargo su rostro contra el pecho de la tormenta.

—Yo prometí proteger a mi familia. —Todos lo miraron atentos. —Pero no pude protegerlo a él. —Yamamoto también se acercó y se arrodillo frente a Tsuna y acaricio sus cabellos castaños.

—Esto no es tu culpa Tsuna, los Arcobaleno desde mucho antes ya tenían esta maldición es algo que está muy lejos de nuestro entendimiento. —Tsuna lo miro y vio la sonrisa triste que le dirigía Yamamoto.

—Sé que no he tomado las mejores decisiones. —Tsuna se levantó. —Pero no permitiré que esta tragedia se vuelva a repetir. —Tsuna fue hasta su armario y saco una chaqueta, todos lo miraron extrañados.

—¿A dónde vas Tsuna? —El castaño volteo a ver a todos sus guardianes.

—Llamare al abuelo, le diré que aceptare el puesto oficialmente de Vongola decimo. —Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, incluyendo a la nube y la niebla quienes lo disimularon. Ver a Tsuna quien se negó incontables veces a aceptar el cargo ahora lo decía con una determinación increíble.

—Espera Tsuna. —Yamamoto se acercó a él y le sonrió como siempre lo hace. —Yo iré contigo. —Tsuna se sorprendió.

—También yo Juudaime, le seguiré hasta el fin del mundo. —Gokudera también fue al lado de Tsuna.

—Y yo también lo hare. —Ryohei también se unió a ellos con una sonrisay sin su usual tono extremo.

—Boss yo le seguiré a donde vaya. —Chrome se acercó ante la atenta mirada de Mukuro quien suspirando también se acercó.

—No puedo dejar a mi linda Nagi junto a un grupo de ineptos como ustedes. —Mukuro fue al lado de Chrome quien le sonrió por decidir seguir al cielo pues aunque ella no hubiera ido él lo habría hecho de todos modos.

—Hm… —Hibari solo los miro y después dio un paso al frente. —No te seguiré herbívoro, solo iré porque sé que habrá muchas batallas interesantes.

Tsuna los miro a todos y después sonrió cálidamente. —Muchas gracias chicos, en verdad tengo una familia maravillosa. —Los demás sonrieron en respuesta exceptuando a la nube.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? —Pregunto la lluvia. —Hay que llamar a tu abuelo. —Después de un asentimiento del cielo todos fueron para contactar al noveno.

* * *

La ventana que estaba al lado de ellos fue atravesada por una sombra negra causando que varios fragmentos se esparcieran por todos lados, pero Kawahira evito que estos lograran llegar donde estaba Haru quien estaba sentada aun sintiendo aquel dolor.

—Aquí tiene lo que me ordeno señor. —Aquella sombra dejo el pequeño cuerpo de la tormenta sobre la cama mientras Kawahira acomodaba unas cobijas para que estuviera más cómodo.

—Gracias Jager, puedes retirarte. —La sombra se retiró por donde vino dejando a los tres en un gran silencio.

—Lo que me temía… —Susurro Kawahira observando a Fon. —El pacificador está muriendo junto con él. —Puso su mano sobre la cabecita de Fon. —No le queda mucho tiempo. —Él volteo a ver a Haru. —Eres su última esperanza pequeña.

Haru asintió y con cuidado fue moviéndose hasta quedar al lado de Fon, el dolor en su pecho era insoportable, pero al ver el pequeño cuerpo de la tormenta dejo de importarle, pues sabía que la causa de ese dolor era por el mismo que Fon y el pacificador estaban pasando.

—¿Por qué le está sucediendo esto a Fon-chan? —Kawahira se acercó y puso un paño húmedo en la cabecita de Fon.

—El pacificador va consumiendo la energía de su portador, cuando él se queda sin energía esto es lo que suele suceder. —Kawahira agacho un poco su mirada. —Aun así es demasiado pronto para él, la única razón que veo posible es debido a la ausencia de un cielo.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —Volvió a preguntar la castaña. —Haru está aquí. —Bermuda se acercó a ella.

—Ahora estas aquí, pero antes ellos pasaron mucho tiempo sin un cielo, lo cual creo que es la causa de estos eventos antes de tiempo. Recuerda que sin un cielo los elementos no pueden existir. —Haru agacho su mirada hacia Fon, no quería ver a los Arcobaleno en ese estado. —Es por ello que debes usar tu poder para curarlo Haru. —Ella lo miro sorprendida.

—¿Qué debo hacer Kawahira-san? —El tomo con su mano el pacificador rojo el cual casi terminaba de consumir la poca cantidad de llamas que le quedaban a el y a su portador.

—Debes transferir tus llamas a su pacificador, así lograras que se estabilice. —Haru miro su pacificador y después el de Fon. —Las llamas del cielo pueden cumplir cualquier función de cualquier llama, solo de esa manera él se salvara. —Haru asintió. Ella se agacho y tomo la pequeña mano de Fon entre las suyas.

—No te preocupes Fon-chan Haru te salvara. —El pacificador del cielo comenzó a brillar, pero por algún motivo su luz no podía llegar al pacificador rojo. —No está funcionando. —Kawahira y Bermuda se miraron preocupados. Haru solo intentaba soportar el dolor que aumentaba a cada momento. —Solo necesito llegar a su corazón. —Haru cerró sus ojos. —Déjame entrar en tu corazón Fon-chan. —El pacificador del cielo comenzó a brillar más. —Aun no es suficiente… —Su brillo creció aún más cegando a los presentes y Haru logro ver como el pacificador rojo comenzaba a emitir un suave pero notable brillo.

Mientras tanto en el lugar donde los Arcobaleno siguen reunidos sus pacificadores empiezan a brillar. Nadie sabe cómo reaccionar así que se quedan estáticos sintiendo esa extraña calidez proveniente de ellos, una que no se compara con las veces anteriores, esta vez esa calidez es más… intima. Ellos cierran sus ojos sintiendo como sus cuerpos son cubiertos por aquella luz.

Una vez el pacificador dejo de emitir luz Haru cayó al suelo, Kawahira inmediatamente corre y la alza con una sonrisa.

—Lo lograste pequeña, estoy orgulloso de ti. —Le da un pequeño beso en su frente. —Eres excepcional. —Haru aun en sueños sonríe.

—Kawahira, será mejor que veas esto… —Esa voz es más gruesa que la que tiene Bermuda, en un solo segundo Kawahira gira y lo que ve le deja sus ojos muy abiertos. Ya no están el Bermuda y el Fon bebe, ahora solo hay adultos en la habitación.

—¿Pero qué…? —Ni él mismo logra asimilar aquello, la única explicación que lógica que puede ver, es mirar a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

Varias tazas de café caen al suelo, rompiéndose y dejando salir su contenido, todos ahí están demasiado sorprendidos, pues después de que sus pacificadores dejaran de brillar ellos ya no eran bebes, ahora tenían devuelta sus cuerpos adultos.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto? —Dijo Lal mientras veía su reflejo en la pantalla del televisor.

—No tengo idea… —Respondió Verde quien imitaba a Lal mirándose en su computador.

—Nuestros cuerpos, después de tanto tiempo. —Dijo ahora Colonello mirándose a él y a todos sus compañeros.

Reborn también miraba su reflejo, había vuelto a ser él. Todos habían vuelto a ser ellos, miro a cada uno todos estaban felices pero sorprendidos ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió eso? El miro sus manos como lo que eran, las de un adulto y no las del bebe al que por la fuerza debió acostumbrarse.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? —Pregunto Skull una vez todos verificaron que no se trataba de un sueño. Reborn camino hasta llegar a una ventana, en donde se podía apreciar como el sol comenzaba a salir.

—Hay que encontrar al Arcobaleno del cielo. —Los demás solo asintieron, el único capaz de activar los pacificadores que no fueran ellos era el del cielo, y si lo encontraban quizás tendrían una respuesta a tantas dudas y sorpresas. Lo que ellos no se imaginaban es que el Arcobaleno del cielo estuvo todo ese tiempo bajo sus propias narices.


	11. Chapter 11 (Adiós)

El sol había comenzado a salir por el horizonte iluminando todo a su paso, algunos rayos comenzaban a colarse por la ventana e iluminando a las cuatro personas que se encontraban en su camino.

Haru había despertado hace varios minutos, y al ver a dos adultos después de Kawahira causo que ella se escondiera detrás del peliblanco por temor. Kawahira fue quien decidió explicarle detalladamente lo que sucedió, lo que pareció funcionar ya que ella se calmó y se acercó nuevamente al adulto que permanecía de pie al lado donde se encontraba el otro extraño para ella.

—¿Bermuda-chan? —El hombre frente a ella asintió, y ella sonrió cálidamente en respuesta. —Disculpa a Haru por favor, estaba un poco desorientada cuando desperté.

—No te preocupes, es entendible ya que no sueles ver a dos desconocidos cada vez que despiertas. —Haru sonrió nuevamente, al igual que Bermuda.

—Así que ese es Fon-chan adulto. —Dijo ella mirando a la tormenta dormida en la cama.

—Ese es el Arcobaleno de la tormenta en su forma original. —Kawahira se acercó a la cama donde descansaba Fon.

—¿Haru hizo todo esto Kawahira-san? —Ella también se acercó, admirando cada detalle de la tormenta. Su aspecto había mejorado bastante con el tiempo.

—Eso parece, no sé cómo lo hiciste pero de alguna manera lograste romper la maldición sobre su cuerpo. —Ambos miraron a la castaña, la cual miraba con un sentimiento que no pudieron identificar a la tormenta.

—Si Haru pudo curar a Fon-chan y Bermuda-chan… ¿podrá curar a los demás? —Kawahira apretó sus labios en señal de tensión, cosa que noto Bermuda.

—Yo diría que ya lo has hecho Haru. —Ella lo vio confundida, mientras Bermuda lo veía con seriedad. —La cantidad de llamas que utilizaste no fue normal, estoy seguro que lograron esparcirse a una gran escala y si el Arcobaleno de la tormenta estaba en este lugar no dudo que los demás Arcobaleno hayan sido alcanzados por tus llamas. —Haru no respondió enseguida, pero después de un momento los miro con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Ya veo. —Ella sonrió y después siguió mirando a la tormenta. Bermuda y hablo.

—¿Sabes lo que pasara ahora verdad? —Susurro Bermuda solo para que él lo oyera. Kawahira siguió observando como Haru acomodaba la cama para que el Arcobaleno estuviera más cómodo.

—No es algo que pudiera evitar de todos modos. —Bermuda lo observo, a pesar de que en su rostro no demostrara nada, sabía que temía lo que pudiera suceder.

—Pase lo que pase, debemos confiar en ella. —Bermuda también observo como Haru seguía al lado de Fon.

—Así será. —Kawahira estuvo de acuerdo con él.

Hubieran seguido en su conversación, hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

* * *

El silencio en aquella sala era tan incómodo que incluso los más inexpresivos sentían ese peso llenar el ambiente, todos se analizaban entre si aunque unos más que otros mientras en medio de todo el lugar se hallaba Verde, quien no quitaba la vista de su computadora y mientras más tiempo pasaba los demás Arcobaleno más impacientes se ponían.

—¿Aun no terminas Verde-Kora? —Pregunto hastiado Colonello de tanto esperar, hasta que Lal lo golpeo en la cabeza. —¡¿Qué te pasa Lal?! —La nombrada solo lo miro mal y siguió viendo al Rayo de en medio. Colonello solo bufo molesto.

Verde soltó un gran suspiro y todos centraron su atención en él.

—He terminado de analizar a cada uno, y no hay indicios de algún efecto secundario, así que diría que efectivamente nuestros cuerpos están aquí para quedarse. —Todos en ese momento sintieron como un peso salía de sus hombros. —Aun así… —Todos volvieron a mirarlo. —No puedo decir que estamos libres de la maldición, pues aún estamos portando los pacificadores. —La mirada de algunos decayeron, los demás ya lo veían venir.

—¿Y bien, cual es el siguiente paso? —Pregunto Lal, todos voltearon a ver a Reborn.

—Debemos encontrar al Arcobaleno del cielo, es la prioridad ahora. —La mirada de todos reflejo seriedad. —Dadas las circunstancias ya no podemos esperar más. —Casi todos asintieron, pero el Rayo hablo nuevamente.

—Deberíamos esperar un poco más. —Todos lo voltearon a ver extrañados. —Aun no es cien por ciento seguros que la maldición no pueda afectarnos en un futuro, estudiare un poco más a ver si nuestros cuerpos reaccionan al pacificador en su forma normal. —Sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo, aun no debían confiarse de que todo aquello estuviera pasando sin algún efecto.

—Por ahora estemos alerta, si en un lapso de 24 horas no vemos reacciones en nosotros empezaremos la búsqueda del Cielo. —Reborn tomo la palabra nuevamente. —Por ahora no diremos nada al respecto, es algo que ni nosotros entendemos y debemos estar alertas de enemigos que quizás sepan sobre esto. —Todos asintieron, y cuando estaban listos para retirarse un gran estruendo causado por la puerta al ser abierta abruptamente los sorprendió a todos, quienes miraron como por ella ingresaba agitadamente Viper.

—Fon no está. —Dijo ella mientras los miraba a todos, Lal se acercó a ella.

—Viper, Fon desapareció. —Lal agacho un poco la mirada al decir aquello, sin embargo Viper solo frunció el ceño y volvió a hablar.

—Fon no desapareció, algo se lo llevo. —Todos la miraron impresionados.

—Viper entendemos que estés alterada, pero sabias que esto pasaría no intentes justificar la situación actual. —Hablo Verde.

—No estoy justificando nada ustedes son los que no entienden. La energía de Fon no ha desaparecido, sino que ahora otra extraña energía está en la habitación y cuando salimos no había nada más que nuestra energia. —Respondió exasperada de que no creyeran en sus palabras.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —Pregunto Colonello. Viper agacho un poco su cabeza.

—Fon me enseño como poder sentir la energía de los que te rodean. —Ella se acercó donde se encontraba Verde. —Si no me crees puedes probar con uno de tus locos experimentos Verde. —El nombrado solo la miro por unos momentos antes de suspirar.

—En el caso hipotético que lo que dices sea verdad ¿Quién y con qué objetivo se llevaría a Fon? —Pregunto Verde acomodándose sus lentes.

—No lo sé, pero sí sé que Fon aún no ha desaparecido y hay que encontrarlo. —Un silencio incomodo se formó en el cual todos pensaban en lo dicho por la Niebla.

—¿Crees poder encontrarlo Viper? —Ella miro a Reborn y a pesar de no mostrar sus ojos él sentía como la nostalgia venía de ellos.

—Puedo seguir su rastro. —Reborn asintió y siguió hablando.

—Muy bien, entonces hazlo. —Viper asintió. —Mientras quiero que los demás utilicen los métodos que sean necesarios para encontrar al Arcobaleno del Cielo. —Reborn comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué planeas hacer Reborn? —Pregunto Colonello, Reborn no volteo.

—Tengo unos asuntos que atender. —Sin más que decir se retiró, dejando a los demás Arcobaleno con la búsqueda.

* * *

—Hasta pronto Tsunayoshi-kun. —Al terminar de despedirse se quedó un momento observando hacia la nada, siempre había esperado este momento pero no lo esperaba tan pronto y ahora debía darse prisa.

—¿Me llamase Nono? —Timoteo sonrió como siempre a su mano derecha.

—Asi es Coyote, necesito que prepares todo, tendremos visitas. —Coyote no dijo nada, la mirada que tenía el noveno le decía que lo que fuera a suceder era un tema de seriedad.

—Enseguida. —Él hizo una reverencia y se retiró, dejando al noveno sin la misma sonrisa que tenía antes. Nono volvió a tomar su teléfono, y marco aquel número que de tantas veces usarlo lo sabía de memoria, y mientras esperaba que contestara se formuló la pregunta a la que en ese momento necesitaba una respuesta.

—¿Qué planeas hacer ahora… Reborn?

* * *

Tsuna se encontraba nervioso.

Había recibido un mensaje de su tutor informándole que debía hablar con él y que se verían en el parque, cosa que extraño a Tsuna quien con algo de dudas se dirija hacia el lugar acordado.

No podía evitar pensar en cómo estaría su tutor pues después de lo sucedido… no podía ser algo fácil de hablar, aun para alguien como él. Y además de eso ¿Cómo le diría sobre el asunto con el abuelo? Definitivamente Reborn lo golpearía después de todo.

Cuando llego al parque se sentó en una banca mientras observaba a los niños jugar. Aquello le trajo nostalgia pues sabía que dentro de poco ya no podría ver todo eso de la misma manera, y creía que tampoco lo haría en el mismo lugar. Él solo un pesado suspiro.

—Día duro ¿eh? —El castaño volteo rápidamente sorprendiéndose al ver sentado al lado de él a un hombre pelinegro en traje y un sombrero que le impedía ver sus ojos. Al verlo su intuición se activó, creía haberlo visto antes.

—S-Si, un día muy duro. —Él también miro hacia donde miraba el recién llegado, como los niños seguían jugando a las atrapadas felices.

—Es increíble como las personas pueden cambiar de un día para otro. —Tsuna desvió su mirada nuevamente al desconocido. —¿No lo crees… Dame-Tsuna? —Él también giro dejando a la vista sus penetrantes ojos negros, Tsuna en ese momento no sabía si correr o seguir hablando con él.

—¿Q-Quien es usted y p-por qué sabe mi apodo? —Pregunto algo asustado el castaño. Su acompañante sonrió de una manera macabra, Tsuna trago en seco.

—Tan Dame como siempre, así jamás lograras ser un gran jefe algún día. —Tsuna solo lo seguía viendo con temor, hasta que analizo las palabras que él dijo y comenzó a conectar los cabos. —Creo que tendré que aumentar tu entrenamiento para no tomar decisiones sin comentarle nada a tu tutor.

—Espera un momento…¡¿REBORN! —El grito del castaño causo que todos lo miraran sorprendidos, él agacho la cabeza algo sonrojado por ello. —¿C-Como…? ¿Pero tú eres un bebe? —El castaño lo apuntaba mientras decía aquello, mientras el pelinegro solo sonreía divertido.

—Cállate Dame-Tsuna, soy yo quien hace las preguntas aquí. —Tsuna asintió nervioso mientras sentía como el aura de su tutor se hacía más oscura y visible. —¿En qué demonios pensabas al llamar a Nono? —La manera en la que lo dijo le hizo ver al castaño que en verdad había tocado un tema muy delicado, tal parecía que Nono ya le había comentado todo.

—Y-Yo ya me decidí Reborn, tomare el cargo como decimo oficialmente. —Reborn lo miro durante unos segundos, a pesar de que su mirada lo congelara en ningún momento Tsuna se retractó de sus palabras.

—¿Por qué? —Tsuna lo miro confundido durante unos minutos, pero después su mirada se relajó y lo miro directo a los ojos.

—Hare lo que sea necesario para proteger a mi familia. —Reborn no dijo nada, y volvió su vista hacia los pocos niños que aun jugaban en el lugar.

—Sí que eres un Dame. —Tsuna solo agacho un poco su mirada. —Aun así siempre encuentras la manera de hacer que todo funcione. —El castaño lo miro sorprendido. —No puedo hacer nada respecto a tus decisiones, si así lo decidiste ya está fuera de mi alcance decirte que hacer o no. —Reborn acomodo su sombrero, en donde León dormía cómodamente. —Confiare en ti Dame-Tsuna. —El castaño sonrió enormemente al ver que tenía el apoyo de su tutor. —Sin embargo, debes saber que tus decisiones tienen consecuencias con las cuales también debes lidiar.

—Lo sé, y es algo que estoy dispuesto a aceptar. —Reborn lo miro de reojo, ese estúpido chico estaba madurando, pero aún le faltaba mucho para entender cómo funcionaban las cosas.

—Muy bien, encones ve a tu casa y llama a todos tus guardianes. —Reborn se levantó de su lugar, Tsuna lo miro curioso. —Partiremos a Italia lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Su cabeza daba muchas vueltas, no sabía que sucedía pero sentía como su cuerpo pesaba de una manera increíble. Aun así sentía algo cálido que abrazaba su cuerpo y cada vez más se sentía más ligero, y no queriendo salir de la calidez se abrazó a sí mismo, pero la calidez cada vez era más lejana lo que causo que él soltara un gruñido y abriera lentamente sus ojos.

Fon abrió sus ojos lentamente, y cuando pudo acostumbrase a la luz que ingresaba vio que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido. Sus sentidos se pusieron alertas y rápidamente se levantó, pero se encorvo al sentir una punzada en su pecho. Analizo en entorno, por lo que veía era el cuarto de alguna chica, por los colores y cosas que decoraban el lugar, pero ahora se preguntaba ¿por qué el estaban en el cuarto de una chica? Lo último que recordaba era haber estado hablando con sus compañeros y después todo era borroso. Sin duda lo que más le sorprendía era que estaba en su cuerpo adulto, pero debido a la situación pensaría en ello más detalladamente después.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta fue abierta, mostrando a un hombre peliblanco con una bandeja en manos, quien al verlo se sorprendió. Fon lo miro desconfiado e hizo una pose defensiva.

—Vaya, ya despertaste. —Kawahira se acercó importándole poco que la tormenta pudiera atacarlo.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí y quien rayos eres tú? —Pregunto Fon viendo cómo podía escapar del lugar. Kawahira lo veía sin ninguna emoción, a Fon le dio un mal presentimiento su mirada.

—Estas en el peor lugar que pudieras imaginar. —Kawahira sonrió maquiavélicamente y Fon estaba listo para saltar sobre él y atacarlo.

—Yo que tú no haría eso, no te convendría. —En medio de los dos apareció una sombra negra, que comenzó a tomar forma para después ver a Bermuda quien tenía todo su rostro cubierto por vendajes, Fon lo reconoció y lo miro bastante sorprendido.

—Tú eres de Vindice… ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —Fon cada vez se sentía más amenazado, si Vindice se encontraba en ese lugar algo malo debía estar sucediendo.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia Arcobaleno. —Bermuda levanto su mano, y sin él esperárselo al lado de él un portal fue abierto, atrapando a su cuerpo con varias cadenas provenientes de el.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! —Las cadenas cada vez lo arrasaban más hacia el portal, y él no podía luchar contra ello. —¡Vindice no tiene derecho a hacer esto! —Bermuda ignoro sus palabras y lo siguió arrastrando hacia el portal, mientras Kawahira veía todo aquello con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—No te angusties Arcobaleno, no será la última vez que nos veamos. —Al terminar de decir esto Fon fue absorbido por el portal, el cual se cerró poco después.

—¿Qué has hecho con él? —Pregunto Kawahira mientras veía a Bermuda.

—Lo envié a un lugar donde no presentara problemas en lo que llega el momento. —Respondió simplemente, el peliblanco solo sonrió divertido.

* * *

Haru se encontraba caminando por las calles de Namimori, debía comprar medicinas para que Fon mejorara lo más pronto posible, así que por ello iba hacia la farmacia más cercana que había. Con mucha prisa corría hacia el lugar esquivando a todas las personas, pero antes de voltear choco con alguien haciendo que ella y el desconocido cayeran al suelo.

—Eso dolió… —Susurro Haru sobando su espalda, sin mirar al desconocido.

—Fíjate por donde vas, mujer estúpida. —Haru reconoció aquella voz, así que sorprendida levanto la mirada viendo como Gokudera sacudía el polvo de sus ropas.

—Gokudera-san… —Dijo Haru mientras lo observaba, el peligris sintió su mirada y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. La castaña bajo un poco su mirada y vio que él llevaba una maleta, cosa que le dio un extraño presentimiento. —¿Gokudera-san se va de viaje? —Él solo la miro con desprecio y no dijo nada, tan solo se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino. —¡Gokudera-san, espera! —Haru se levantó rápidamente y lo siguió, mientras Gokudera intentaba evitarla a toda costa.

—¡Aléjate de mi mujer! —A pesar de que él corría muy rápido Haru lograba alcanzarlo debido a que su condición física había mejorado bastante últimamente.

—¡No hasta que Gokudera-san me responda! —El peligris chasqueo su lengua molesto, la presencia de Haru lo ponía nervioso, además que no podía permitir que ella llegara a la casa de Tsuna.

—Maldita… —Susurro mientras sorpresivamente giraba en un callejón, Haru lo siguió pero para su sorpresa era un callejón sin salida, y él ya no estaba por ahí. Con algo de frustración comenzó a buscarlo, pero sin señal alguna decidió seguir su camino.

¿Por qué Gokudera llevaba una maleta? ¿Acaso se iba?

Haru tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que Gokudera no tomaría esas decisiones por sí solo, así que algo tuvo que haber sucedido para que él se fuera de Namimori. Soltando un gran suspiro comenzó a correr lo más que pudo hacia el hogar del Tsunayoshi, él sabría que estaba sucediendo.

Ella corría lo más que podía, y a cada momento que pasaba sentía como su corazón se aceleraba. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando le faltaba poco para llegar logro divisar como frente a la casa Sawada se encontraba un gran camión de mudanzas. Aun con el corazón en la garganta se acercó.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente por el lugar, mirando como esa casa era desalojada de todo mientras guardaban todo en aquel camión. Haru seguía haciéndose la misma pregunta ¿Qué estaba pasando? Antes de seguir caminando nuevamente tropezó con alguien causando que ambos cayeran.

—¡¿Nunca aprendes verdad mujer estúpida?! —Gokudera miro frustrado a Haru, quien a pesar del insulto lo miro expectante, Gokudera sintió el mismo nerviosismo de antes.

—No me iré de aquí hasta saber que está pasando. —Dijo Haru sorprendiendo a la tormenta, pues jamás la había visto tan seria desde que supo que su décimo y Sasagawa eran pareja. —¿Y bien? —Gokudera estaba a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido cuando unos pasos apresurados llegaron al lado suyo. Eran Tsuna y sus demás guardianes, quienes no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Haru.

—¿Estas bien Gokudera-kun? —Dijo Tsuna mientras intentaba recobrar la respiración, pues al oír el grito de su mano derecha alarmado junto con todos que a ver qué ocurría.

—Juudaime… es esta mujer estúpida que es insistente. —Tsuna giro su vista a ver a quien se refería, encontrándose con la seria mirada castaña de Haru.

—Haru… —Susurro Tsuna, todos la veían sorprendidos y de una manera nostálgica a la primavera.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí Tsunayoshi-san? —Pregunto Haru, sin dejar de mirarlos. Algunos apartaron la mirada, y oros solo veían indiferente a la castaña. Tsuna se congelo, no esperaba ver a la castaña ese día.

—H-Haru yo… —No sabía cómo hablar con ella, se había congelado. Antes de que alguno de sus guardianes pudiera decir algo una voz se oyó detrás de ellos.

—Tsuna y sus guadianés partirán a Italia. —Haru giro y vio como un hombre alto, pelinegro y con un sombrero cubriendo su mirada se encontraba tras ellos. No tuvo que indagar mucho antes de saber de quien se trataba. Tsuna solo veía nervioso como reaccionaria Haru.

—¿Todos se irán a Italia? —Pregunto ella sin mirarlos a los ojos.

—Toda la familia. —Aclaro Reborn, mirando como Haru agachaba su mirada, a todos les dio un dolor al ver a la pequeña primavera de esa forma.

—Haru, lo siento pero no quiero que te veas envuelta en todos estos asuntos de la mafia, lo mejor es que te quedes aquí, en donde podrás tener una vida normal. —Dijo Tsuna intentando que la primavera comprando que es por su bien, mientras Reborn observaba todo sabiendo lo que esto significaba, pero no podía interferir en las decisiones de él.

—¿Ya no soy parte de tu familia acaso? —Dijo Haru con los ojos algo brillosos.

—Claro que lo eres Haru, pero entiende que nos preocupamos por ti y por eso no quiero que suras por estar atada a un destino con nosotros. —Dijo Tsuna, Haru lo vio sin decir nada, solo giro su mirada logrando ver por la entrada de la casa a Kyoko, quien tenía en sus brazos a Lambo e I-Pin dormidos. Vaya que ironía.

—Es extraño. —Tsuna la miro confundido. —Hablas de proteger a alguien y llevas a alguien quien estará en peor peligro que yo. —Tsuna giro su mirada y vio a que se refería, a Kyoko. Su mirada se endureció un poco, pero eso no afecto en nada a Haru.

—Es diferente, Kyoko es mi novia. Además ella está ligada a Vongola por su hermano no tiene salida. —Haru miro a cada uno con una mirada trise, a pesar de creer que seguía formando parte de Vongola Tsuna se encargaba de que pensara lo contrario. Haru suspiro, se había prometido que no dejaría ser afectada por ellos, y eso sería lo que haría.

—Lo entiendo. —Todos la miraron confundidos, ella solo levanta su rostro dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa, pero no como antes, esa estaba llena de nostalgia. —No me opondré a tus decisiones Tsunayoshi-san, sé que piensas en lo mejor para la familia y lo entiendo. Pero entiende de una vez por todas que no necesito que me defiendan, yo puedo defenderme sola. —Tsuna abrió sus ojos sorprendido al igual que sus guardianes, mientras Reborn solo sonrió levemente, por fin ella le decía la verdad a su alumno. —Siempre supe que este día llegaría y por eso me esforcé tanto porque vieras que podía ser útil, pero tú solo tenían una cosa en mente.

—No Haru no es… —Haru solo sonrió más, callando todo lo que Tsuna pudiera decir.

Haru se acercó a ellos, y se paró en frene de Yamamoto, quien la miraba triste.

—Gracias Yamamoto-san por todo, Haru espera que sigas siendo tan alegre como ahora. —Ella lo abrazo, logrando que la lluvia sintiera toda su calidez. Deseaba poder devolver su abrazo, pero sabía que si lo hacía no podría soltarla después.

La castaña se alejó de él, dejando un vacío y camino después donde los dos ilusionistas.

—Haru-san… —La nombrada sonrió y abrió sus brazos, Chrome no lo pensó dos veces y abrazo a su amiga, pues sin ella no habría descubierto lo bien que se siente estar acompañada por tu familia.

—Chrome-chan, me alegra que estés superando tu timidez. Espero que no dejes de ser tan linda como lo eres ahora. —Chrome solo asintió y se alejó de la calidez de ella.

Luego ella miro a Mukuro, quien no tenía su usual sonrisa burlona.

—Mukuro-san. —Se paró frente e él. —Por favor sigue cuidando de la familia tanto como lo haces ahora. —Ella hizo una reverencia, pues sabía que a él no le gustaba mucho el sentimentalismo.

—Kufufufu~ claro primavera, espero que logres cumplir todos tus sueños. —Mukuro utilizo sus ilusiones para crear un lindo collar con forma de flor, Haru lo tomo y le sonrió dulcemente, causando un pequeño sonrojo en la niebla.

Haru se alejó y se acercó dónde estaba Hibari, quien la miraba seriamente.

—Hibari-san, a pesar de que no hablamos mucho me alegra que alguien como tu cuide a esta familia. Gracias, y también por permitir a Hibird cuidar de Haru. —Haru hizo una reverencia y estiro su mano. Hibari la miro por unos segundos y después ante la mirada de todos también estiro la suya juntándola con la de Haru, sintiendo el mismo escalofrío que sintió cuando la vio sonreír.

Haru después se acercó a la tormenta, quien la miraba aun enojado. Haru sonrió.

—Extrañare tanto las peleas contigo Gokudera-san. Gracias por alegrar el día a Haru. —Y con la mirada sorprendida de la mayoría, acaricio los cabellos plateados, causando el ya tan conocido escalofrío en él. —Cuídate, Gokudera-san. —Él no hizo nada, solo ver como aquella primavera por la cual había sentido algo muchas, veces se alejaba de él.

Ella se acercó dónde estaba Kyoko con los niños, y se acho y le dio un pequeño beso a los dos, quienes sonrieron entre sueño. Después miro a la pelimiel con una sonrisa.

—Kyoko-chan, te extrañare mucho, al igual que ir a comer nuestros postres mensuales. —Kyoko sonrió nostálgica. —Cuida mucho a los niños, y a Tsuna-san. —Kyoko solo asintió y abrazo a su amiga con mucho cariño.

—Te voy a extrañar Haru-chan. —Susurro Kyoko, Haru palmeo su espalda.

—No será la última vez que nos veremos. —Eso extraño a Kyoko, pero antes de decir algo Haru ya se había alejado de ella.

Ahora fue donde Ryohei, quien estaba sin su usual animo extremo.

—¡Ryohei-san, espero que ganes muchas batallas! —Dijo Haru con una sonrisa, Ryohei sonrió, y levanto sus puños.

—¡Ganare muchas batallas por ti Miura-san al extremo! —Haru sonrió al ver como su ánimo volvía.

Ahora se acercó al cielo, quien la miraba con algo de arrepentimiento. Haru solo sonrió como sabía hacerlo.

—Tsuna-san, cuida muy bien de todos. —Tsuna sintió algo cálido al ver como volvía a llamarlo como antes, y aún más al ver aquella sonrisa que no salía de su cabeza. —Cuida de todos, porque si no jamás te lo voy a perdonar. —Tsuna solo asintió. Haru se acercó y le dio un pequeño abrazo, uno que libero muchas emociones en el castaño. Cuando ella se alejó dejo en todos un gran vacío en el lugar.

Ahora ella se acercó a la última persona de quien debía despedirse, y la más especial para ella.

—Reborn-chan… —El pelinegro solo la veía con un sentimiento que ella no pudo descifrar, aun así no le importo y corrió y lo abrazo, justo como la última vez que lo vio. Reborn no reaccionó inmediatamente, pero después se agacho a su altura y la abrazo. Esa pequeña se había colado en sus vidas, y ahora debían dejarla. Era por cosas como esa que jamás se encariñaba con alguien, pero esta vez ni él pudo evitarlo hacerlo. —Por favor cuídate mucho. —Haru solo unas pequeñas lágrimas, a él lo apreciaba demasiado ya que por él fue que pudo conocer a toda su familia, a él le debía todo lo que tenía hasta ahora.

—No tienes que pedirlo. —Haru sonrió, sabía que diría algo así. —Cuídate mucho Haru. —La castaña asintió, y antes de alejarse de él susurro algo que solo él pudo oír.

—No te preocupes, nos veremos muy pronto. —Eso extraño a Reborn, y cuando Haru se alejó de él pudo ver levemente como entre su suéter algo brillaba tenuemente. Sus ojos se abrieron, pero antes de preguntar Haru ya se había alejado.

La castaña los miro a todos y sonrió.

—Gracias por todo, familia Vongola. —Ella sonrió, y comenzó a caminar a camino contrario a ellos, llevándose con ella una parte de sus corazones.

* * *

Haru se encontraba en su habitación, mirando hacia el cielo. Había llegado hace unas horas después de la despedida y a pesar de cómo se sentía solo podía sonreír. Sabía que no era un adiós, los vería muy prono y ella se esforzaría por ello.

—¿De verdad crees que es lo correcto Haru? —Pregunto Kawahira a un lado de ella junto con Bermuda, ambos sabían lo que sucedió ya que ella se los dijo, y no podían evitar pensar que lo mejor era alejarse de ellos.

—Totalmente Kawahira-san. —Pero ella seguía fiel a sus objetivos, y estaba dispuesta a proteger a sus seres queridos. Aun así Kawahira y Bermuda pensaban era por lo que ella sentiría.

—Muy bien, si así lo deseas así será Haru. —Dijo Kawahira dándose por vencido.

—Supongo que no habrá más opción. —Bermuda suspiro.

—Gracias por todo. —Haru sonrió y se acercó a la mesa que estaba a un lado y tomo dos fotos sobre ella. —Es hora. —Dijo sonriendo.

Bermuda y Kawahira asintieron y utilizando sus poderes, una luz los envolvió. Haru dio un último vistazo a todo antes de desaparecer, y todo en aquella habitación solo quedo convertido en oscuridad.


	12. Chapter 12 (Búsqueda)

—Aun sigues siendo todo un Dame. —Reborn guardo su arma mientras seguía viendo a su alumno quien se encontraba en el suelo arrodillado respirando agitadamente mientras algunas heridas en su cuerpo sangraban.

—A-Aun puedo luchar… —Tsuna con dificultad comenzó a arrastrarse hasta donde se encontraban sus guantes, Reborn al ver lo que quería alcanzar fue donde él y lo pateo en el rostro, haciendo que chocara contra el muro tras ellos.

—Mala elección, Dame-Tsuna. —Reborn volvió a apuntarle con el arma, Tsuna ya esperaba el golpe pero este no llego, así que abrió sus ojos y vio como Reborn se alejaba de él. —Termino el entrenamiento por hoy. —El pelinegro se retiró de la habitación, dejando a un frustrado castaño golpeando el suelo.

* * *

—Duele… —Se quejó Tsuna mientras la chica frente a él limpiaba sus múltiples heridas.

—Lo siento Tsu-kun, parece que esta vez Reborn-san se excedió un poco. —Dijo Kyoko mientras dejaba a un lado el algodón con alcohol que había usado.

—Esto no es nada comparado con antes Kyoko-chan. —Tsuna intento levantarse pero un dolor agudo lo evito, Kyoko apresurada lo ayudo a sentarse de nuevo.

—Lo sé, pero él ha cambiado bastante y ahora es más rudo contigo. —Tsuna sonrió ante la preocupación de ella, pero una mueca salió al sentir el dolor en su mejilla izquierda, donde Reborn lo pateo. Kyoko solo lo veía preocupado.

—No te preocupes, solo es así porque pronto será la fiesta donde el mundo conocerá al próximo Vongola decimo, él quiere que esté preparado. —Kyoko asintió un poco aliviada y siguió curando las heridas de Tsuna, mientras él pensaba en otras cosas.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que acepto oficialmente el puesto como decimo, y desde que habían dejado Namimori y a Haru ahí. Cuando llegaron a Italia Nono los recibió con un cálido abrazo, y todos estaban felices, sin embargo algo había cambiado, la familia ya no era tan unida como antes. Hibari se había alejado más de la familia, ahora entrenaba por su cuenta y nadie sabía nada de él en bastantes días. Mukuro junto con Chrome entrenaban tanto por fuera como por dentro, y lo más extraño es que Mukuro había dejado su sentido del humor y eso era bastante extraño en él. Los únicos que intentaban seguir igual eran Yamamoto, Gokudera y Ryohei, porque incluso Lambo e I-Pin se habían revelado en contra de él al saber que habían dejado a Haru sola, incluso Lambo quiso volver con su familia pero no lo logro. Pero el que más había cambiado desde ese día había sido Reborn, ahora los entrenamientos eran más duros y no le importaba si salía con varios huesos rotos, ya no hablaba casi con él y solo se la pasaba en misiones con los demás Arcobaleno o que Nono le hubiera encomendado.

Tsuna suspiro, Reborn le había advertido sobre las consecuencias de sus decisiones, él creyó que podría con ello, pero la verdad era que no estaba preparado. Bueno, al menos Haru estaría a salvo.

* * *

Reborn caminaba elegantemente por todo el lugar, todo aquel con que se cruzara se quitaba del camino pues nadie quería enfrentarse a él. Se dirigía a la sala de reuniones junto con los demás Arcobaleno, debían hablar sobre el tema que los ha mantenido despiertos desde hacía más de un mes.

Después de que su Dame-Alumno había tomado oficialmente la decisión como decimo las cosas se habían complicado, ahora tenían más responsabilidades y no tenía tanto tiempo para centrarse en la búsqueda. Ahora venía lo complicado.

Cuando Reborn ingreso en la sala el silencio era abrumador, así que cuando el tomo su lugar hablo.

—¿Y bien? —Los presentes miraron al Arcobaleno del rayo, quien mantenía su vista en la computadora.

—He encontrado muchos indicios de llamas del cielo en diferentes lugares, antes los veía muy seguidos en Namimori pero parece que han empezado a moverse. —Él se sacó sus lentes algo frustrado y los limpio. —A este paso no lo encontraremos, y puede que muy pronto otro de nosotros caiga enfermo. —Nadie dijo nada, solo analizaban las cosas que habían sucedido.

—Debe haber una forma de encontrarle… —Dijo Colonello igual de frustrado.

—Si tan solo tuviéramos una forma de saber en dónde va a aparecer. —Siguió Lal.

—Ese es el problema, no sabemos exactamente su siguiente ubicación. Es como si pudiera transportarse. —Informo Verde.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos minutos, hasta que la puerta de la sala fue abierta abruptamente mostrando al Arcobaleno de la niebla, con un semblante serio.

—Vaya, que costumbre la tuya de hacer una entrada dramática Viper. —Se burló Colonello, ella solo lo fulmino con la mirada e ingreso al lugar.

—Cállate Colonello. Tengo información que quizás quisieran ver. —Viper fue donde Verde y lo pateo en su silla adueñándose de su computadora.

—¡Hey…! —Verde no pudo terminar de quejarse cuando en la gran pantalla apareció una imagen que los dejo helados a todos.

—¿Estabas espiando a los Vindice? ¡¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza Viper?! —Dijo Colonello, al ver la imagen en la que se veía a los guardias de Vindice custodiando la entrada de lo que parecía ser su guarida.

—Colonello tiene razón, eso es muy arriesgado ¿Qué estabas planeando Viper? —Apoyo Lal, Viper solo rodo los ojos.

—Cállense de una maldita vez y escuchen. —Todos callaron al ver enojada a la antes inexpresiva Arcobaleno de la niebla. —He estado averiguando durante todo este tiempo que clase de energía era la que estaba en la habitación ese día. —Ella agacho un poco su mirada. —He logrado rastrear la energía con mi thoughtography, y me ha llevado hacia la guarida de Vindice. —Todos la miraban expectantes por lo dicho.

—¿Por qué Vindice se llevaría a Fon? —Pregunto extrañado Verde.

—No lo sé, pero algo trama Vindice. —Dijo Viper enojada, los demás solo seguían mirando aquella imagen donde aparecía Vindice. —Sea lo que sea no dejare que lastimen a Fon.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Ir y pedir que por favor lo liberen? Por favor Viper, estamos hablando de Vindice. Sea cual sea la razón por la que tienen a Fon simplemente no podemos enfrentarnos a ellos, son más que nosotros y más poderosos. —Dijo sarcástica Lal. Viper no respondió pues sabía que ella tenía razón.

—No me importa, de cualquier forma lograre sacar a Fon de ese infierno. —Viper respiro profundo antes de seguir hablando. —Me infiltrare a Vindice y rescatare a Fon.

—Viper piensa bien lo que estás diciendo. Vindice no es como cualquier mafia, ellos son la ley de las mafias, si te llegan a atrapar no volverás a salir de ahí. —Advirtió Colonello. Viper comenzó a reír mientras los demás solo la veían extrañados.

—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando Colonello? —Siguió riendo un poco, después volvió a tomar aire. —Soy la mejor ilusionista que hay, no pienso dejar que me atrapen antes de tener todo el dinero del mundo. —Termino de decir con una pequeña sonrisa. Colonello la observo y después soltó un suspiro, esa era la Viper que todos conocían.

—Nunca cambias Viper. —Lal también rio. —Tienes agallas, Fon debe importarte mucho como para arriesgar tu vida de esa manera. —Comento burlona, Viper agacho un poco su rostro escondiendo su leve sonrojo. —Me apunto. —Lal se levantó y se paró al lado de la niebla. —Iré contigo.

—¿En serio estas apoyando esto Lal? —Pregunto Colonello.

—No seas idiota Colonello. Es obvio que Vindice oculta algo, si ese "algo" Fon lo descubrió eso explicaría su repentina desaparición. Aunque aún no explicaría cómo es posible que el siga con vida. —Comento Lal, Colonello solo agacho su mirada, ella tenía razón. —Sea lo que sea que planeen de alguna forma estamos en medio de esto, y si no hacemos algo pronto podrían llevarse a otro de nosotros.

—¿Qué sugieres que hagamos Lal? —Pregunto Reborn desde su lugar.

—Vamos a hacer lo que mejor sabemos hacer. —Lal saco de su bolsillo un arma. —Vamos a liberar a Fon y a enseñarles a esos bastardos que con nosotros no se juega. —Todos sonrieron divertidos por lo dicho por Lal. —Ahora Viper, necesitamos conseguir datos sobre su base. Planos, estructuras, guardias, todo. —Viper asintió antes de desaparecer en su niebla. —Muy bien, vamos a descubrir que ocultan estos malditos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar oscuro se encontraban varios Vindice mientras observaban algo en medio de ese lugar. No era algo que muchos se imaginarían viniendo de ellos pero lo que estaban observando era a la castaña que se encontraba mirándolos a todos.

Haru los miraba seriamente a todos, uno por uno. Intentaba descubrir algo a medida que los veía a todos.

—¡Tu! —Ella se acercó a uno de ellos, quien solo la miraba sin decir nada. —¡Tú tienes el pudin de Haru verdad! —La castaña hizo un puchero mientras esperaba la respuesta del Vindice.

—Puede ser… —Respondió simplemente el Vindice levantando el pudin sobre la altura de ella, Haru lo miro ofendida y comenzó a agitar sus brazos alegando que lo devolviera, causando la risa de todos en ese sitio.

—Si no fueras tan pequeña tal vez podrías alcanzarlo. —Haru giro viendo como ingresaba al lugar el líder de todos ellos.

—¡Bermuda-chan! —Dijo Haru. —¿También eres parte de esto? —Ella lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, Bermuda solo sonrio divertido.

—No es mi culpa que por ser tan pequeña seas tan molestable. —Los Vindice volvieron a reír por lo dicho por su líder, Haru los miro mal. —No te enojes. —Dijo entre risas la noche. —Devuélvele su pudin Alejandro. —El nombrado asintió y se lo dio, Haru lo tomo y con una sonrisa le agradeció.

Bermuda observo como todos veían fascinados a la pequeña castaña. Desde hacía un mes cuando los Vongola abandonaron Namimori y a Haru, ella había tomado la decisión de también abandonar su ciudad para centrarse en su entrenamiento. Ella no queriendo hacer sufrir a su padre pidió el favor a Kawahira de borrarle todos sus recuerdos sobre ella, cosa que dudando acepto. A ninguno de ellos dos les gusto aquella decisión, sabían que eso le dolería a la castaña pero ella a pesar de todo lo hizo para proteger a su familia. Al no tener un lugar fijo donde ir Bermuda se ofreció a cuidar de ella, Kawahira discutió mucho pero después de alegar que sería más seguro acepto a regañadientes, porque sabía que no podría ir a verla, pues todos en aquel lugar lo odiaban a muerte e intentarían matarlo cada vez que lo vieran.

Él llevo a Haru a la guarida de Vindice, en donde no paso más del día que llego cuando todos ya se habían encariñado con ella, y ella con ellos, pues a pesar de sus formas ella los aceptaba. Bermuda sintió celos pues ahora ella pasaba más tiempo con todos y no tanto tiempo con él, pero sabía que el cariño de la castaña no tenía limites era para todos.

En todo ese tiempo ella había mejorado, ya podía controlar mejor su llama y a la vez había aprendido a manejar mejor los poderes del pacificador. Aun recordaba el día en que experimento por primera vez uno de los poderes que el pacificador le brindaba.

Flashback

Haru se encontraba en medio del lugar mientras veía al frente de ella a Kawahira y a Bermuda frente a ella.

—Las llamas del cielo son las más especiales y las más extrañas que hay. Solo un 5% de la población total pueden tener estas llamas. —Explicaba Kawahira mientras con sus ilusiones creaba una imagen de las llamas recorriendo el cuerpo humano. —Hay una razón de porque estas llamas son tan especiales y es porque ellas pueden tomar cualquier papel de otra llama.

—Es como la sangre, hay unas que pueden donar a cierta cantidad de ellas. Así como hay una que puede donar a todas. —Dijo Bermuda, Haru asintió.

—Las llamas del cielo pueden donar a alguien que sea de cualquier otro elemento, pero para que alguien te done a ti solo sirve alguien del mismo elemento. —Kawahira cambio la ilusión a otra imagen en donde se veía una mano. —Al ser del elemento cielo posees cada llama en tu cuerpo, y con ellas pueden también tener sus poderes pero no al mismo nivel que los que te brinda tu elemento principal. —La ilusión ahora cambio a la de un niño en el suelo. —Tu entrenamiento hoy será usar la llama del sol para curar a este niño. —La castaña asintió y fue donde se encontraba la ilusión. —El primer paso es identificar en donde debes aplicar las llamas.

Haru miro al pequeño y vio como él ponía sus manos sobre su estómago. Con cuidado se acercó a él y puso sus manos sobre el abdomen del niño.

—Muy bien, ahora aplica las llamas. —Haru se concentró y su pacificador comenzó a brillar, sus manos fueron envueltas y una brillante llama mientras seguía haciendo presión sobre el niño. Después de unos minutos el niño dejo de quejarse y despareció.

—Bien hecho Haru. —Ella sonrió, ya había usado una vez ese poder cuando curo los gatitos de Enma. Kawahira y Bermuda la miraron alegres.

Fin Flasback

Con el paso del tiempo ella aprendió a manejar un poco más los demás elementos, aunque aún le faltaba mucho por aprender.

—Señor. —Los pensamientos de Bermuda fueron interrumpidos por Jager. —Hay un problema con el prisionero AL-2. —Bermuda frunció el ceño.

—Iré enseguida. —Él se retiró junto con Jager, dejando a Haru hablando animadamente con los otros Vincide.

Cuando los dos bajaron al lugar, Jager en una computadora puso la cámara de seguridad del sector L, en donde aparecía en una camilla conectado a varios cables y encadenado al Arcobaleno de la tormenta.

—El Arcobaleno parece estable, pero he visto como su pacificador ha brillado hace unos días. —Bermuda siguió analizando a Fon. —Sin embargo su brillo no es causado por el cielo. —Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que respondiera.

—Hay otro Arcobaleno cerca. —Jager solo lo observaba, Bermuda suspiro molesto. —Quiero que haya más seguridad en cada puerta, no quiero que alguien tenga contacto con alguna familia durante un tiempo. —Bermuda se alejó un poco de la pantalla y miro hacia otra cámara, donde se veía a Haru sonriendo junto con sus compañeros. —Y lo más importante, nadie entra ni nadie sale. —Jager asintió y desapareció del lugar. Bermuda solo miro una última vez a los dos Arcobaleno en las pantallas antes de desaparecer.

* * *

—¿Quién es? —Pregunto Reborn a su teléfono.

—Habla Lal, Reborn. —El sol frunció el ceño. —Hemos encontrado datos que quizás quisieras saber.

Mientras Reborn escuchaba todo lo que le contaba Lal, frente a la puerta de su habitación se encontraba Tsuna, quien iba a hablar con él pero al oír el llamado decidió esperar.

—Hemos ido con Viper al lugar y efectivamente algo sucede ahí. —Reborn logro oír de fondo como Lal discutía con alguien, hasta que otra voz se oyó por el teléfono.

—Los malditos han aumentado la seguridad del lugar, parece que Viper no pudo esconder su presencia después de todo. —Esa era la voz de Colonello, luego otra voz pasó al teléfono.

—Estoy segura de no haber dejado pruebas, pero creo que mi pacificador reacciono levemente al estar cerca, quizás el de Fon también lo hizo y por eso están sospechando. —Ahora era la voz de Viper. Otra pelea comenzó a oírse.

—Quieren callarse. —Dijo Reborn enojado, le molestaba todo el desorden que causaban. Los otros callaron.—Hable solo uno maldita sea. —Otro sonido se oyó y después la voz de Lal sonó.

—Esto cambia los planes, ahora debemos infiltrarnos al lugar como sea. —Lal carraspeo un poco y siguió hablando. —Logramos encontrar un fallo en el lugar, Viper podrá transportarnos.

—¿En qué puntos tienen guardias Vindice? —Pregunto el pelinegro, Tsuna se sorprendió al oírlo mencionar a Vindice.

—Tiene guardias por cada metro cuadrado. —Reborn chasqueo su lengua. —Aun así Viper puede ocultar nuestra presencia, y con sus cadenas podemos sellar la señal de nuestros pacificadores.

—Bien, nos reuniremos en las afueras de la guarida al anochecer, informen a los demás. —Lal asintió, y después se oyó como habla con alguien más.

—Una cosa más Reborn. Según estuve investigando sobre el Arcobaleno del cielo. —Lal suspiro. —Según lo que dijo Verde podría estar transportándose y viendo las cosas solo conocemos a una familia que pueda hacer eso.

—Vindice, claro porque no lo pensé. —Lal asintió al otro lado. —Si lo que supones es verdad ellos podrían tener al Arcobaleno del cielo, por lo cual por medio de el dieron con nosotros. Si Fon accidentalmente o no descubrió este hecho es suficiente para encerrarlo.

—Y peor aún, tal vez su plan sea adueñarse de los pacificadores y por ello tienen al elemento principal. —Completo Lal. —Como sea, te contare los detalles cuando nos veamos.

—Entendido, hasta la noche. —Reborn cortó la llamada y quedo pensativo un momento. Esta era quizás la única oportunidad que tendrían para descubrir de una vez todo ese misterio rondando al cielo de los Arcobaleno.

Él saco debajo de su cama un gran estuche, de donde saco varias armas y las guardo. Después acomodo sus ropas y salió de su habitación, asegurándose no ser visto. Pero cierto castaño salió de la habitación de enfrente, y después de haber oído lo que decía su tutor, sabía que debía hacer una cosa. Saco su teléfono y marco a Gokudera quien contesto al primer llamado.

—Gokudera-kun informa a los demás que tendremos una misión, que estén listos para la noche. —Sin esperar respuesta colgó la llamada.

* * *

El silencio en la habitación era incomodo, ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra alguna después de lo que se había informado. Kawahira mantenía sus ojos cerrados, mientras Bermuda solo lo veía seriamente esperando una respuesta.

—No esperaba que dieran tan pronto con nosotros. —El peliblanco suspiro y bebió un poco de su té. —Si uno lo descubrió es probable que los demás ya lo sepan.

—Tenemos a uno de ellos, si lo que buscan es a él no tendremos tanto problema. —Dio Bermuda, Kawahira rio.

—Pero no es solo eso, ellos vendrán en busca de respuestas. —Kawahira miro a Bermuda seriamente. —La respuesta que ellos necesitan es el Arcobaleno del cielo. —Él suspiro. —Ellos no son idiotas, saben que no mantendrías a Fon porque sí. Vendrán claro que sí, y no solo por su amigo. —Bermuda bufo molesto.

—¿Qué haremos? —Pregunto Bermuda.

—Ya no podemos huir, dejamos demasiadas pistas. —Kawahira termino su té y se levantó de su lugar. —Vamos a enfrentar el problema de una vez. —Bermuda solo lo miro como caminaba hacia un cofre. —Terminemos con este misterio. —Del cofre saco una extraña mascara que Bermuda conoce a la perfección. —No te separes de Haru, debemos protegerla cueste lo que cueste. —Bermuda supo que esa frase significaba sin importar las consecuencias.

—De acuerdo, nos veremos pronto. —Bermuda desapareció, dejando a Kawahira pensativo.

* * *

—Es aquí. —Señalo Lal a la lejanía la entrada principal de Vindice, en donde no se veía nada, pero sabían que ellos estaban ahí.

—Vaya jamás había estado tan cerca de Vindice. —Dijo Skull mientras observaba el lugar. —Es más terrorífico de lo que dicen. —Skull cayó al suelo al recibir un golpe de parte de Colonello. —¡C-Colonello-sempai!

—Cállate. —Dijo simplemente la lluvia. Skull obedeció murmurando. —¿Cuál es el plan?

—Es simple. —Lal se apoyó en una roca y puso su arma sobre su hombro. —Entrar en el lugar, sacar a Fon y toda la información posible sobre el Arcobaleno del cielo y eliminar a todo aquel que se interponga. —Todos asintieron. —Solo falta Reborn. —Al terminar de decir aquella frase un elegante auto negro paro frente a ellos, y de el bajo el sol con una arrogante sonrisa. —Hable demasiado pronto. —Se quejó Lal.

—Mejor démonos prisa, Vindice no tardara en descubrir que algo no va bien. —Todos asintieron y Viper le dio a cada uno una de sus cadenas, las cuales envolvieron alrededor de sus pacificadores.

—Mientras las tengan no podrán usar sus pacificadores, así que mientras estemos infiltrados debemos ser precavidos. —Dijo Viper, los demás asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el punto débil de la estructura para entrar.

—Jamás espera llegar a hacer esto, es emocionante. —Comento Colonello mientras con un cuchillo abría una entrada.

—Cállate y apresúrate imbécil. —Dijo Reborn, Colonello lo miro mal pero siguió con su trabajo.

—Listo. —Dijo la lluvia al terminar de abrir la entrada.

—Muy bien, Verde tú te quedaras aquí e intentaras acceder al sistema y averiguar lo que más puedas. —El peliverde asintió de malagana.

—Iré yo primero. —Viper levito lentamente mientras observaba todo el lugar, no sentía ninguna energía aparte de la de ellos. —No hay nadie, pueden bajar. —Los demás Arcobaleno bajaron al lugar, viendo como casi no se podía apreciar nada, solamente lograban ver una pequeña parte de lo que tenían en frente.

—Muy bien este es el plan. —Lal saco un plano y lo puso en el suelo mientras los demás la rodeaban. —La guarida de Vindice está conformada por un total de 7 pisos, nos encontramos en el primero en donde según vemos solo guardan provisiones. Lo ideal sería que cada uno explorara cada piso pero no tenemos tiempo para eso así que nos dividiremos en dos grupos. —Lal saco un marcador y encerró los últimos pisos en un círculo. —Vindice debe encerrar a los prisioneros en un lugar donde se asegure que no debe escapar, el lugar más profundo debe ser la localización de Fon. Reborn, Viper y yo iremos a los últimos tres pisos. —Los nombrados asintieron. Ahora Lal encerró los tres primeros. —Colonello y Skull y Verde se mantendrán en los primeros y vigilando a los de Vindice. —Ellos asintieron. —Tenemos los comunicadores, ellos abarcan cierta distancia entre todos. Si la cosa se complica el código es "Rojo" y al dar la señal todos tendremos que salir de aquí. —Todos asintieron y Lal guardo el plano y se lo dio a Colonello. —Puedo ubicarme mejor que tú, así que tenlo. —Colonello la vio ofendido, pero aun así lo tomo. —Muy bien, tenemos poco tiempo para encontrar a Fon y salir de aquí, he puesto un temporizador en sus relojes si en ese tiempo no hemos logrado encontrar nada no hay as opción que evacuar. —Lal tomo sus googles tácticos y se los puso. —Nos veremos pronto, buena suerte. —Cada grupo se dividió y comenzaron con la búsqueda

* * *

—¿A dónde vamos Bermuda-chan? —Haru caminaba junto a Bermuda quien la llevaba de la mano mientras se dirigían hacia algún lugar.

—Hay un protocolo que debemos seguir, y para ello debes estar en un lugar seguro. —Haru lo miro seriamente, sabía que él le ocultaba algo.

—¿Entonces por qué no están aquí los demás? —Pregunto ella ya que no veía a sus otros amigos de Vindice, Bermuda paro cosa que extraño a Haru. —¿Bermuda-chan?

—Haru. —El Vindice giro y puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de la castaña. —¿Confías en mi verdad? —Haru sin vacilar asintió. —Muy bien, entonces confía en mí y mantente segura en el lugar al que te estoy llevando. —Haru no quería decir que sí, porque sabía que algo malo podría estar sucediendo. —Sé que lo que está sucediendo es extraño para ti, pero es porque unas cosas están sucediendo antes de tiempo y debemos arreglar eso ¿comprendes? —Haru asintió. —Muy bien, entonces sigamos. —Bermuda volvió a tomarla de la mano y la llevo consigo, mientras Haru se mantenía pensativa sobre que podría estar sucediendo para poner todo así.

* * *

—Muy bien, según los planos este debe ser el piso donde mantienen a los prisioneros. —Hablaba Lal agitada, pues tuvieron que moverse mucho para esquivar a los guardias de Vindice. —Ahora debemos ver cuál es el cuarto donde esta Fon. —Lal comenzó a buscar en las habitaciones cercanas, pero ellas o estaban vacías o era de tecnología.

—Creo que ya la encontré. —Lal y Reborn giraron a hacia donde apuntaba Viper, era una habitación en donde tenía dos guarias en la puerta. —Lal frunció el señor.

—Tendremos que deshacernos de los obstáculos. —Reborn tomo su arma. —Lal. —La nombrada asintió y tomo su rifle. —Cuando disparemos se darán cuenta de nuestra presencia, solo tendremos unos minutos para rescatar a Fon y largarnos de este lugar. Viper, ya sabes que hacer. —La niebla asintió y con sigilo se acercó hacia los guardias, mientras Lal y él les apuntaban con sus armas esperando el momento.

Viper se acercó lentamente y cuando estuvo a unos metros, saco la cadena de su pacificador y los ataco con sus ilusiones. Los guardias al verse sorprendidos solo pudieron intentar atacar en vano a la niebla, pero ella era más rápida. Viper estaba tan concentrada que no se fijó que detrás de ella venían más guardias, los cuales la atraparon con sus cadenas.

—¡Viper! —Grito Lal y junto con Reborn comenzaron a disparar. Los Vindice al salir de la ilusión de Viper y al notar la presencia de los dos Arcobaleno comenzaron a atacarlos. Lal logro evitar un golpe, y Reborn logro dispararle a uno, pero el daño fue muy poco.

—¡Tsk! Lal, llama a los lacayos. —Lal asintió y tomando una posición defensiva tomo el comunicador.

—¡Colonello, Skull! —Lal solo logro escuchar disparos del otro lado, hasta que una voz se oyó.

—¡Lal, estos malditos nos tendieron una emboscada! —Lal se sorprendió. —¡Son demasiados y se dirigen hacia ustedes! —Reborn chasqueó su lengua, mientras se ocultaba tras el muro.

—Sera mejor que salgan de ahí, según los planos a los que accedí Vindice tiene un mecanismo de autodestrucción en caso de intrusos. —Hablo Verde desde otra línea.

Viper al ser acorralada uso sus ilusiones para lograr escapar y aparecer al lado de Lal.

—Maldición, esto es malo. —Dijo Viper mientras utilizaba sus ilusiones para atacar a los guardias. —¿Cómo demonios sabia Vindice que vendríamos? —Pregunto agitada.

—No es momento para contestar preguntas, debemos salir de aquí antes que decidan explotar todo con nosotros dentro. —Dijo Lal recargando su arma.

—No me iré sin Fon. —Viper tomo pose defensiva y con sus ilusiones cambio el suelo del lugar distrayendo a los Vindice y logrado sacarlos del lado de la puerta. —Es nuestra oportunidad. —Siguiendo a la niebla los tres se adentraron a la habitación y con las cosas del lugar taparon la entrada.

—Eso no los detendrá por mucho tiempo. —Dijo Lal mientras veían como los golpes en la puerta eran más fuertes.

—¡Fon! —Lal y Reborn giraron ante el grito de la niebla, y vieron como por la pantalla de en medio de la habitación se veía a la tormenta encadenado a una cama y con varios cables conectados a su cuerpo.

—¿Qué demonios le han hecho? —Pregunto Lal viéndolo, Viper intentaba encontrar la manera de abrir la puerta que los separaba de Fon.

—Muévete Viper. —La niebla salió del camino, y Reborn con su arma disparo al comendo de la puerta logrando que entrara en corto circuito y estallara, abriendo la puerta. Viper no espero e ingreso a la habitación, abalanzándose sobre la tormenta.

—Of Fon ¿Qué te han hecho estos malditos? —Viper comenzó a quitar las cadenas que rodeaban a Fon, pero antes de retirar los tubos Lal grito.

—¡Espera Viper! —Grito Lal desde la otra sala, ella giro a verla. —Desde aquí monitorean los signos vitales de Fon, parece que por medio de esos tubos le inyectan un poderoso líquido para mantenerlo dormido. Creo que puedo quitarlo de manera segura. —Lal tecleo unas cosas, y después el líquido que recorría las mangueras dejo de hacerlo y Viper las quito y abrazo a Fon.

—No esperes que se recupere tan rápido, sea lo que sea que le estuvieran inyectando parece que lo dejo demasiado débil. —Sugirió Reborn ayudando a la niebla con Fon.

—Ahora que tenemos a Fon tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí. —Lal comenzó a ver los alrededores. Antes de poder llegar a la otra sala un portal fue abierto en el lugar, Lal junto con Reborn entraron en modo defensivo, mientras Viper seguía sosteniendo a Fon.

—No esperaba verlos tan pronto aquí, Arcobalenos. —Del portal salió Bermuda junto con dos Vindice mas, Lal y Reborn lo miraron muy sorprendidos.

—Tú… maldito. Fuiste tú quien se llevó a Fon. —Dijo Viper señalando a Jager quien estaba al lado de Bermuda. —Es la misma energía que sentí en la habitación.

—¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? ¿Y por qué se llevaron a Fon? —Pregunto Lal, sin dejar de apuntarlos con su arma.

—Eso es algo que no les incumbe a ustedes. El Arcobaleno de la tormenta fue traído aquí por motivos de desobediencia. —Respondió Tranquilamente él.

—¡No me jodas, Fon jamás seria traído aquí por algo como eso! —Grito irritada Viper.

—Viper tiene razón. ¿Qué demonios nos están ocultando? —Esta vez hablo Reborn.

—Como dije antes, es un asunto que no les incumbe. —Bermuda los miro fríamente. —Pero ahora, ustedes se han infiltrado a la guarida Vindice. —Los Vindice a su lado comenzaron a sacar sus cadenas, Lal y Reborn se pusieron más alertas. —Eso es algo que se paga con prisión. —Los Vindice los atacaron con sus cadenas, pero antes de que ellos reaccionaran estas desaparecieron, para después en un portar salido del suelo sujetarlos a los tres.

—¡Maldito suéltanos! —Gritaba Lal mientras intentaba liberarse, pero sin ningún éxito.

—Nos han ahorrado un gran trabajo, ahora no tendremos que preocuparnos más por problemas que puedan causarnos. —Las cadenas comenzaron a jalarlos hacia abajo. —Ahora iré por los que quedan de ustedes. —Bermuda giro junto con los otros dos dispuestos a irse por el portal, pero sin que ellos se diesen cuenta León salió debajo del sombrero de Reborn y se convirtió en un arma, la cual el pelinegro tomo y disparo a un punto certero en el techo causando que este se agrietara rápidamente y pedazos comenzaran a caer por los lados.

Bermuda reacciono y junto con los otros dos saltaron antes de que cayera sobre ellos, al hacerlo perdieron la concentración y las cadenas que los atrapaban desaparecieron.

—¡Viper ahora! —Grito Lal, Viper utilizo su pacificador para crear una gran y espesa niebla.

—¡Atrápenlos! —El grito de Bermuda los alerto. Viper junto con Reborn tomaron a Fon y comenzaron a correr en dirección hacia el portal. Antes que Bermuda pudiera cerrarlo los tres lograron saltar dentro de el.

* * *

Los disparos no dejaban de oírse mientras detrás de un muro se encontraban Colonello y Skull, quienes se encontraban bastante heridos al ser emboscados y apenas lograr escapar del lugar, aunque dejando a varios de los guardias en el suelo.

—¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer para salir de aquí? —Pregunto Skull mientras respiraba agitadamente. —Colonello miro por los alrededores, no habían más puntos ciegos donde ocultarse, si los acorralaban seria el fin.

—La única salida es por donde vinimos, y para llegar tendremos que pasar sobre estos malditos. —Dijo mientras limpiaba la sangre que salía de una cortada de su rostro.

—A este paso necesitaremos un milagro o algo para salir de aquí. —Dijo Skull antes de caer al suelo sentado y reír de su propio chiste. Antes de que Colonello pudiera responderle una luz comenzó a formarse en medio de ellos y los Vindice.

—Maldición, mas Vindice… —Colonello tomo su arma fuertemente, Skull se levantó y también tomo su arma. Pero ante todo lo que pudieron imaginar, del portal salieron sus cuatro compañeros, Colonello y Skull abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos. —Oye Skull, pídeme una mansión a la próxima. —Dijo burlón Colonello, luego golpeo amistosamente el hombro de Skull, quien aún no creía que el milagro realmente hubiese ocurrido. —Ya se estaban tardando-Kora. —Les dijo con una sonrisa.

—Cállate y ayúdanos. —Regaño Lal. Antes que el portal que los separaba de los Vindice desapareciera Colonello y Skull los ayudaron a esconderse tras el muro.

—¿Cómo esta Fon? —Pregunto Colonello mientras veía a la inconsciente tormenta.

—Aún está dormido, tardara en despertar. —Respondió Viper acariciando levemente el rostro de Fon. Colonello la hubiese molestado pero no están en la mejor situación.

—Parece que no tenemos escapatoria. —Dijo Skull después de intentar disparar a los Vindice sin éxito. —A este paso Vindice llegara hasta este lugar. —La nube suspiro.

—De hecho creo que tienen una posible salida si me permiten hablar. —Todos oyeron por sus comunicadores la voz del rayo.

—Vaya Verde, ya te había olvidado. —Comento burlón Colonello, el rayo bufo molesto.

—Por mi pueden quedarse dos metros bajo tierra, pero en este momento alguien me lo impide. —Eso extraño a los Arcobaleno.

—¿A quién te refieres? —Pregunto esta vez Skull.

—No es momento para eso escúchenme bien. —Aclaro su garganta antes de continuar. —Pueden salir de ese lugar por medio de los portales.

—¿Acaso esperas que pidamos amablemente uno? —Dijo sarcástico Reborn. Verde solo suspiro cansado.

—He logrado ingresar al sistema, al parecer tienen una especie de detector para los portales. Según esto si logran hacer que alguno abra uno yo podría re direccionarlo desde aquí.

—¿Cómo haremos que una de esas cosas lo abra? —Pregunto Viper.

—Al parecer no tendremos que esperar mucho. —Lal apunto hacia donde un portal se formaba y de donde salían nuevamente Bermuda unto con los otros dos Vindice.

—Dudo que mis ilusiones logren engañarlos esta vez. —Dijo Viper mirando cómo se acercaban cada vez más.

—Creo que tengo un plan. —Skull se acercó a Lal y tomo su arma. —Tomare esto prestado Lal-sempai. —Lal lo vio extrañada.

—¿Qué planeas hacer Skull? —La nube solo se acercó al límite del muro y después giro a ver a sus compañeros con una sonrisa que no predecía nada bueno.

—Es mi momento de ayudarlos a todos. —Él cargo su arma y la de Lal. —A mi señal quiero que tomen a Fon y corran lo más rápido que puedan hacia el portal. —Antes de que alguien pudiera alegar Skull comenzó a contar. —1… 2… ¡Ahora! —Él comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad esquivando los ataques de los guardias, hasta que logro llega donde Bermuda y salto sobre él. Bermuda no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando el Arcobaleno lo había atrapado y ahora lo usaba como escudo.

Los demás Arcobaleno corrieron hacia él, Reborn y Colonello llevaban a Fon mientras Viper utilizaba sus ilusiones para protegerlos de los ataques.

—¡Sueltamente maldito! —Grito furioso Bermuda intentando usar sus llamas para salir de su agarre, pero Skull fue más rápido y con su mano apretó el pacificador oscuro. —¿Qué demonios planeas hacer? —Skull solo sonrió.

—Nada que no me obliguen hacer. —Los demás llegaron junto a él. —Vayan al portal. —Ellos obedecieron y entraron al portal.

—Cuando me sueltes te matare lenta y dolorosamente. —Skull no dijo nada, sabía que eso había sido suerte pues había aprovechado el descuido de Bermuda para atraparlo, si él hubiese reaccionado de seguro ya estaría muerto, pues era obvio que Bermuda era demasiado poderoso y solo había estado jugando con ellos.

—Lo sé, pero no creas que te lo dejare fácil. —Skull pateo a Bermuda alejándolo lo suficiente para el lograr atravesar el portal, y antes de desaparecer le dio una sonrisa de victoria a Bermuda y después arrojo lo que escondía detrás de él, una granada.

* * *

Verde se encontraba tecleando rápidamente en su computadora, había recibido la señal hace unos minutos y ahora combatía para cambiar la señal hacia su ubicación. Para su suerte logro encontrar el código a tiempo y cerca de él se empezó a formar un portal, del cual salieron sus compañeros y detrás de ellos Skull, quien apenas logro salir antes de que el portal desapareciera dejando una gran nube de humo.

—Vaya, no pensé que lo lograran. —Dijo Verde quitándose sus lentes y secando el sudor que la tensión causo.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Pregunto Lal cuando pudo concentrarse mejor.

—A unos metros de la base, hay que salir antes de que Vindice venga. —Verde tomo sus cosas y se acercó a los demás.

—¿Fon? —Viper tenía a la tormenta en sus brazos, quien había comenzado a despertar. —Despierta… —Fon comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos.

—Viper… —Dijo Fon al enfocar mejor su visión. —¿Dónde…? —Antes de que terminara de hablar Viper lo interrumpió.

—Estamos en la base de Vindice, si no queremos salir muertos debemos irnos, por ahora solo concentrémonos en eso. —Fon la miro algo confundido y después asintió. Bien ¿Puedes caminar?

—Creo que sí. —Fon se levantó lentamente hasta quedar de pie, y después de ver que no perdía el equilibrio estiro un poco.

—Es bueno ver que estas bien Fon. Ahora vámonos. —Lal comenzó a caminar, hasta que detrás de ellos se hizo oír una voz.

—Vaya, es tan lindo verlos a casi todos reunidos. —Todos giraron sorprendidos, para ver como detrás de ellos estaba un hombre, con una especie de mascara extraña y deforme. Reborn entrecerró sus ojos, esa sensación la había sentido antes.

—¿Quién demonios eres? —Pregunto Colonello tomando lentamente su rifle.

—¿Yo? —Él se señaló a sí mismo. —Me conocen por muchos nombres, pero ustedes pueden llamarme por el que me conocen. —Él hizo una reverencia. —Yo soy _Checker Face_. —Todos los Arcobaleno abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos. Jamás olvidarían ese nombre, el mismo que estaba en las cartas que les fueron enviadas antes de…

—Tu… —Viper sentía como un recuerdo doloroso venía a su mente.

—Eres ese maldito que nos convirtió en esto. —Termino de decir Reborn. Checker Face solo sonrió.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí, déjame felicitarte por leerte toda esta biblia. :v**

 **!Es el capitulo mas largo hasta el momento!**

 **Lamento si fue mucho, quería agregar algo mas pero ya quedaba demasiado y no quería que llegaran al final sin ojos de tanto leer. :1**

 **Incluso la "F" dejo de funcionar en mi teclado, sorry por los errores. *~***

 **Y también gracias por los Review's del capitulo pasado, cuando los leo es como asdfggh que feliz soy.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo, y lamento si fue algo aburrido. !Pero no entren en pánico!**

 **Dejare casualmente el titulo del siguiente cap... (Verdad) Cuanto misterio. :v**

 **Ahora me despido, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo. 7u7**


	13. Chapter 13 (Verdad)

Haru se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos de la guarida. Bermuda la había dejado en una habitación y se había ido, después de oír muchos sonidos y finalmente una gran explosión se decidió a salir para asegurarse de que él y sus otros amigos estuvieran bien.

Lamentablemente ella aun no conocía bien todo y se hallaba perdida buscando alguna señal de los Vindice.

—¡Bermuda-chan, Jager-chan, Alejandro-chan! —Gritaba ella a cada piso que pasaba, pero no obtenía respuesta. —¿Dónde pueden estar? —Pregunto al aire mientras seguía corriendo. A cada paso que daba sentía como el lugar temblaba, comenzaba a temer porque algún fallo estuviera por ocurrir. Al pasar el temblor una de las puertas se bario mostrando en su interior lo que parecía ser una vía de escape de emergencia y Haru no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para llegar hasta allí y comenzar a subir todos los pisos hasta llegar al principal, era un largo camino pero estaba dispuesta a llegar pronto para ver a los Vindice.

* * *

—Me alegra que aún me recuerden, mis queridos Arcobaleno. —Kawahira soltó una risa macabra, que los alerto a todos.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto? —Pregunto Lal sin soltar el gatillo de su arma. —¿Por qué demonios después de tanto tiempo se te ocurre aparecer? —Kawahira sonrió aún más.

—¿Y por qué no? Después de todo el tiempo ya se estaba acercando. —Eso extraño a los Arcobaleno.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Pregunto esta vez Verde, quien se materia a raya de los enfrentamientos.

—Díganme mis Arcobaleno. ¿Saben acaso porque el Arcobaleno de la tormenta fue traído a Vindice? —Kawahira solo disfrutaba ver como todos se ponían tensos. —La respuesta es simple, el tiempo de todos ustedes se está agotando. —Todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

—¡No digas tonterías, Vindice se llevó a Fon por otro motivo ¿que están ocultando?! —Hablo Viper, Kawahira no respondió inmediatamente, espero unos cuantos segundos.

—Es simple, no queríamos que descubriera la verdad tan pronto. —El peliblanco levanto su mano, todos se pusieron alertas.

—¿Qué demonios nos han estado ocultando todo este tiempo? ¿Acaso todos ustedes son los responsables de todo este desastre que ha estado ocurriendo? —Hablo Verde.

—Puede que si lo sea, amo ver las desgracias a las que se enfrentan. —Él movió su mano en un elegante movimiento y del suelo comenzaron a emerger extrañas sombras amorfas.

—¿Por qué nosotros? —Pregunto Skull.

—Porque todo esto inicio por culpa de ustedes, malditos Arcobaleno. —El aura de Kawahira se hizo más siniestra, y con otro movimiento de manos aquellas sombras comenzaron a rugir cual demonio. —Y yo me encargare de remediar sus errores. —Un movimiento más y las sombras se lanzaron contra ellos.

Lal, Colonello y Reborn comenzaron a disparar sus armas mientras Skull se mantenía cerca de los demás protegiéndolos, sin embargo sus disparos solo atravesaban las sombras.

—¡Retirada! —Grito Lal, justo cuando una sombra salto sobre ella Colonello logro golpearla y lanzarla lejos de ellos, aun así varias más se acercaban.

—Tsk, son demasiados. —Reborn al ver lo inútiles que eran los disparos comenzó a utilizar la fuerza bruta. Varias sombras arremetieron contra ellos, y al ser ellos tres de frente se llevaron la mayoría, mientras varias más se dirigían a los cuatro Arcobaleno restantes.

—¡Cuidado! —Grito Colonello al ver como los rodeaban, pero para su sorpresa, una gran barrera de fuego comenzó a aparecer y las sombras comenzaban a huir y desaparecer. Todos giraron a ver como Viper se mantenía al frente de Skull, Fon y Verde.

—¡Son ilusiones, la única manera de vencerlas en con ilusiones más poderosas. No se dejen engañar y utilicen sus llamas! —Viper utilizo sus ilusiones para esparcir sus llamas, y gracias a aquello logro chocar con las llamas de Kawahira, quien retrocedió un poco al sentir el gran poder de la mejor ilusionista del mundo.

—Malditos… —Kawahira comenzó a aumentar el poder de sus ilusiones, aunque con el poder de Viper igualmente en ese lugar sus ilusiones no tenían la misma capacidad. —Bastara más que eso para que logren vencerme. —Él saco uno de sus anillos y por el una gran llama se activó, y todo el entorno comenzó a ser rodeado de un aura café. Reborn, Lal y Colonello retrocedieron quedando junto con Viper, Skull, Fon y Verde.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —Dijo Skull mientras respiraba agitadamente.

—Es un campo ilusorio, mientras nos mantenga en este lugar no tendremos escapatoria. —Respondió Viper igual de agitada, había utilizado demasiadas llamas al destruir las ilusiones de sombras.

—Esto es malo, casi no tengo municiones y estoy bastante débil como para utilizar muchas más llamas. —Colonello se arrodillo, mientras al igual que la mayoría respiraban agitadamente.

—Estoy igual o peor que tú. —Lal se apoyó en su rifle.

—¿Ya se rinden Arcobaleno? —Una voz se hizo oír por todo el lugar.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Pregunto Fon poniéndose de pie con mucha dificultad.

—Esperar. —Dijo Verde al igual que todos atento al entorno.

—¿Esperas que llegue el momento del ataque para morir? —Dijo irónico Reborn.

—No comiences Reborn. —Verde suspiro. Antes de seguir hablando alrededor de ellos comenzaron a formarse espirales negros, por los cuales comenzaron a salir guardias de Vindice.

—Malditos Vindice. —Lal agarro el último cartucho que tiene y lo cargo.

—Jamás se rinden. —Reborn imito a Lal y apunto. Los demás solo podían intentar utilizar lo que les quedaba de llamas.

—Cuanto anhelaba este momento. —En medio de todos reapareció nuevamente Checker Face. Todos apuntaron hacia él, pero justo cuando vieron como al lado de él un porta se abría y por el salía Bermuda todos quedaron paralizados.

—Tsk, maldición. —Reborn a pesar de ser el mejor hitman hasta él sabía que aquellos tipos no eran un juego. Las probabilidades de salir de esa confrontación con vida eran mínimas.

—Es momento de que paguen por sus crímenes. —Hablo Bermuda con su sombría voz.

—¡Aquí los que deberían pagar por todo son ustedes, el maldito enmascarado por causarnos todos esos problemas a nosotros, y tu maldito Vindice por atreverte a tocar a nuestro compañero, jamás te lo perdonare! —Grito Lal, Kawahira solo sonrió mientras Bermuda seguía sin inmutarse.

—Deberías respetar mejor a este Vindice, ya que si tienen la desgracia de sobrevivir después de lo que les hare tendrán que servirle eternamente. —Kawahira soltó una carcajada, mientras los Arcobaleno solo lo miraban enfurecidos.

Kawahira nuevamente invoco más de sus ilusiones, mientras los guardias Vindice tomaban posición de ataque. Lal giro su vista hacia Colonello, quien solo asintió con su cabeza, después él giro a ver a Reborn quien solo cubrió su mirada con su fedora.

—Skull llévate a Viper, Fon y Verde lejos de aquí ahora. —Dijo Lal mientras se ponían frente a ellos con Colonello, Reborn mantenía su vista en los enemigos de al lado.

—¿Qué? —Skull hizo una cara de incredulidad. —No los vamos a abandonar Lal-sempai. —Lal giro a verlo con una gran seriedad que impresiono a Skull.

—Dime Skull ¿En verdad crees que tenemos alguna posibilidad de salir de esta situación? —La nube miro a su alrededor, estaban rodeados. —Nosotros los cubriremos, ustedes salgan de aquí ahora. Tienen que hacer que esto se sepa. —Skull agacho su mirada.

—No pienso dejarlos… —Fon intento levantarse, pero casi cae y Viper logro evitarlo. —O salimos juntos o nadie lo hace. —Lal lo miro frustrada, pero antes de responderle alguien más hablo.

—Esto no es un juego Fon, estos malditos piensan seguir saliéndose con las suyas. Si no hacemos algo nada de lo que hemos hecho valdrá la pena. —Dijo Reborn. Viper agacho su mirada y después hablo.

—Yo nos sacare de aquí. —Viper dejo a Fon en el suelo y ella se levantó dispuesta a romper el campo.

—Aun si lo logras, estamos rodeados. —Hablo esta vez Colonello.

—Ya basta de charla. —Bermuda dio un paso al frente. —Es momento de decidir esto. —Él saco sus armas, y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, Kawahira solo con un movimiento hizo que las sombras comenzaran a avanzar al igual que los demás Vindice.

—¡Ahora Skull, Viper! —Lal comenzó a disparar junto con Colonello y Reborn a los Vindice. Viper solo chasqueo su lengua y comenzó a concentrarse para romper el campo.

—¡Cuidado! —Una sombra saldo directo hacia Viper, y antes de que llegara sobre ella Skull logro patearla lejos. Pero luego empezaron a llegar muchas más.

—Maldición… —Verde utilizo su pacificador para poder electrocutar a varios enemigos, cosa que los demás aprovecharon para atacarlos. Aun así justo detrás de él un portal fue abierto y una mano tomo su cuello.

—¡Verde! —Lal iba a disparar, pero justamente se había quedado sin munición. —Maldita sea.

—¡Lal cuidado! —Ella se giró y una sombra la ataco, aunque logro interponer su brazo, aquella cosa logro agarra su brazo con una especie de boca. —¡Lal! —Colonello rápidamente fue hacia ella, pero otra de esas sombras lo ataco a él.

—¡Colonello-sempai! —Skull logro deshacerse de los enemigos rodeándolo, pero junto antes de llegar en ayuda al igual que Verde un portal se abrió a su lado y una mano lo tomo del cuello elevándolo. Él logro ver como del portal salía Bermuda. —Maldito, suéltame… —Decía con dificultad, pues el agarre en su cuello era muy fuerte.

—Es tu fin, Arcobaleno. —El Vindice comenzó a apretar más su cuello.

Todo era un caos. Lal estaba atrapada, esa sombra mantenía su brazo prisionero y a dudas penas lograba esquivar los ataques de las otras. Colonello estaba en el suelo y una de esas cosas se encontraba sobre él. Viper se encontraba frente Fon utilizando lo que quedaba de su poder para protegerlo, Reborn no se rendía y a pesar de no tener más munición lograba derribar a varias ilusiones y Vindice con sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Verde había logrado zafarse del agarre pero ahora estaba acorralado.

Kawahira observaba todo eso con una sonrisa, sabía que sucedería después pero era algo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Y luego todo sucedió tan rápido ante sus ojos.

Skull cayó al suelo, al igual que Lal. Cuando observaron Bermuda junto con todas las ilusiones que los mantenían atrapados fueron enviados lejos de ellos por aquel que en ese momento estaba parado frente a ellos, a quien reconocieron al instante.

—Dame-Tsuna. —Dijo Reborn, al ver a su alumno en su estado Hyper frente a ellos.

—Lamento la tardanza Reborn. —Tsuna giro a verlo con una sonrisa, después volvió su mirada a los enemigos que tenían enfrente. —Traje compañía. —El campo ilusorio comenzó a debilitarse, y después fue roto, mostrando como llegaban los guardianes Vongola.

—Kufufufu~ —Mukuro junto con Chrome quienes rompieron la ilusión, aparecieron al lado de Viper y Fon. —Oya, parece a la que llamaban la mejor ilusionista se dejó vencer patéticamente. —Viper lo fulmino con la mirada, él solo rio nuevamente.

—¡Protegeré a todos al extremo! —Ryohei se puso al lado de Tsuna, junto con Yamamoto y Gokudera.

—Tsk, cállate cabeza de césped. —Dijo irritado Gokudera con su caja arma y sus dinamitas.

—Cálmense chicos, por ahora concentrémonos en vencerlos. —Yamamoto como siempre intento calmarlos.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. —Dijo Bermuda observando a los recién llegados.

—Bermuda. —Respondió igualmente Tsuna sin quitarle sus ojos de encima, hasta que se enfocó en el extraño enmascarado. —¿Quién es él? —Pregunto a los Arcobaleno.

—Es una larga historia. —Comento Colonello mientras era ayudado por Lal. Tsuna lo observo, su intuición le advertía que ese hombre era peligroso.

—Es una sorpresa verlos por aquí, Vongola. —Dijo divertido Kawahira. —Soy Checker Face, es un gusto verlos cara a cara por fin.

—¿Checker Face? —Imito extrañado Tsuna. —Así que ustedes son los que han estado causando problemas todo este tiempo —Dijo refiriéndose a Kawahira y Bermuda. —¿Qué planean hacer con los Arcobaleno? —Pregunto él.

—Ese es un asunto que nos les incumbe Vongola. —Checker Face puso su mano en su máscara. —Pero si tantas ganas tienen de saberlo supongo que no hay de otra. —Retiro lentamente su máscara, revelando su rostro. Bermuda lo observaba curioso mientras los Vongola abrían sus ojos muy sorprendidos.

—Tu… —Hablo Tsuna.

—Eres aquel hombre del futuro. —Termino de decir Reborn. Kawahira solo sonrió.

—¡Tú eres el mismo que estaba en esa habitación ese día! —Dijo Fon sin quitar su vista, todos lo vieron sorprendidos. —Cuando desperté, al primero que vi fue a él antes de que el Vindice apareciera. —Varios abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

—Oigan creo que es momento para que nos expliquen de una vez que demonios está sucediendo aquí. —Dijo Verde bastante molesto por la situación.

—¿Ustedes que tienen que ver con la desaparición del pacificador del cielo? —Hablo ahora Reborn.

Kawahira solo sonrió como siempre, pero esa sonrisa fue suficiente para saber que lo que diría no les gustaría.

—¿Por qué no lo averiguan? —Él miro hacia la guarida de Vindice, automáticamente todos lo hicieron.

—Está ahí… —Susurro Lal.

—¡Mukuro, Chrome! —Ellos miraron a Tsuna. —Se los encargo. —Mukuro sonrió como siempre mientras Chrome asintió tímidamente. Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo fueron atacados por más Vindice, aun así Mukuro uso su tridente para deshacerse de ellos.

—¡Juudaime! —Gokudera logro lanzar sus bombas y evitar que los que se acercaran lo siguieran haciendo. Tsuna asintió y miro nuevamente a los dos frente a él. Debían concentrarse en los más peligrosos, sin duda esto sería algo brutal.

* * *

—¡Ábrete! —Haru jalaba con fuerza aquella escotilla, pero simplemente la puerta era de mucha seguridad. Al ver lo que hacía no daba resultados decidió buscar otra manera de salir, hasta que vio otra puerta y no lo pensó dos veces para salir por ella y encontrarse en un gran pasillo con varias ventanas.

El lugar seguía temblando y varias explosiones se sentían más cerca, y cuando vio una gran nube de humo con cuidado se dirigió hacia la ventana y vio algo horroroso. Los Vindice y Kawahira estaban atacando a sus amigos, y lo peor es que ellos estaban perdiendo.

—Ay no… —Haru comenzó a buscar alguna ventana que pudiera abrir, pero todas estaban selladas. —Esto es malo, si no hago algo los mataran. —Haru abrió otra puerta y en ella se veían varios objetos, así que tomo algo que tuviera buen peso lo cual era un extintor. Se acercó nuevamente a la ventana y vio como Kawahira los seguía atacando, pero logro ver que él estaba tan distraído atacándolos por el frente junto con Bermuda que no veía que por atrás los ilusionistas de Vongola se acercaban. —¡Kawahira-san, Bermuda-chan cuidado! —Haru comenzó a golpear el grueso cristal con el extintor, pero al ser tan grueso romperlo sería un gran problema. Los ilusionistas cada vez se encontraban más cerca, mientras Tsunayoshi y su familia luchaba contra Kawahira los Arcobaleno mantenían un combate con Bermuda, Haru logro ver que todo era una distracción para poder emboscarlos por la espalda. —¡Alto! —Con todas sus fuerzas golpeaba el cristal, más este se mantenía intacto, a cada segundo ella entraba en desesperación.

Mukuro se mantenía escondido bajo una ilusión junto con Chrome, con ayuda de Viper habían logrado esconder su presencia y ahora se encontraban a tan solo unos metros de sus enemigos. Logro observar como Chrome se posaba tras el Vindice, mientras él lo hacía tras el peliblanco, sabía que ese tipo era peligroso, tenía unas poderosas llamas de la niebla que inclusive lograrían superarlos a los tres juntos. Aun así debido al plan de Tsunayoshi el cual era distraerlos mientras ellos los atacaban por la espalda parecía que lograría su objetivo, pero no podía evitar pensar que algo estaba mal.

Cuando estaban en posición el tomo su tridente al igual que Chrome, estaban listos para atacar, solo debían esperar el momento apropiado.

En ese momento Haru lo vio en cámara lenta, como Mukuro y Chrome saltaban hacia ellos, y como Kawahira sin ni siquiera mirarlos utilizaba sus ilusiones para golpearlos y enviarlos a varios metros. La cara de impresión de todos era increíble, y la mirada de Tsunayoshi se oscureció. Haru supo que si no detenía eso no tardaría en correr sangre. Con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a golpear el cristal y por suerte una pequeña grieta comenzaba a formarse en la zona del golpe, pero aun no era suficiente.

Tsuna ahora atacaba a los dos con todo su poder, pero aun así ellos eran bastante poderosos. Kawahira no se rendía y seguía atacándolos, los Vindice luchaban contra los Arcobaleno quienes algunos ya tenían algunas heridas chorreando sangre, esto se estaba transformando en una masacre. Tsuna miraba furioso a Kawahira mientras intentaba golpearlo, mas él era veloz y lograba engañarlo con sus ilusiones frustrándolo más. Bermuda luchaba contra los demás guardianes, quienes al tener una pequeña oportunidad eran engañados por el mismo y terminaban en el suelo.

Haru miro aquella escena detenidamente, todo eso que estaba sucediendo, cada cosa que pasaba era causado por un solo motivo. Kawahira y Bermuda luchaban para protegerla a ella, sabía que la prioridad para ellos es evitar a toda costa algún percance en su camino como Arcobaleno del cielo, pero debido a eso han tenido que ensuciar sus manos, y peor aún, por ella su antigua querida familia también lo estaba haciendo.

Esto era colmo, nada de esto debía estar sucediendo.

Era el momento de parar esta guerra innecesaria.

Ella decidida volvió a tomar el extintor, pero esta vez lo agarro con más fuerza. Y utilizando todo lo que había logrado aprender comenzó a utilizar la energía del pacificador, el cual comenzó a brillar. Una llama del cielo se formó en su frente y al tener la energía necesaria comenzó nuevamente a golpear el cristal, y esta vez los golpes si surtían efecto. El cristal comenzó a agrietarse cada vez más, Haru no paraba los golpes. Llegado a un punto cuando solo faltaba un golpe certero para romper finalmente el cristal, la luz que salía por las grietas había logrado llamar la atención de varios presentes, más que nada de los Arcobaleno, ya que sus pacificadores habían comenzado a reaccionar a la energía proveniente del lugar. Los Vongola igualmente centraron sus atenciones a la misteriosa luz, la cual les resultaba extrañamente familiar a todos. Esa energía, de alguna manera había causado que la batalla cesara por breves momentos, ya que había una gran armonía liberándose de la misma.

Un último golpe, y el cristal fue roto, liberando grandes trozos que fueron cayendo a grandes distancias. Todos comenzaron a esquivarlos, pues la fuerza con la que fueron expulsados podría haberlos lastimado. Del gran agujero formado una luz naranja salió por el, nadie pudo observan que era pues brillaba tanto que sus ojos no podían enfocarlo, hasta que esta luz cayo al frente de Kawahira y Bermuda quienes miraban inexpresivos a la misma.

Cuando la luz fue disminuyendo su brillo comenzó a tomar forma, una forma extrañamente conocida para ellos, y al ver que la luz disminuyo lo suficiente pudieron reconocer instantáneamente a la dueña de aquella luz. Absolutamente todos exceptuando a los Vindice y Kawahira abrieron sus bocas y sus ojos al ver a la pequeña primavera observarlos seriamente con esos preciosos ojos anaranjados y aquella resplandeciente flama en su frente.

—¿H-Haru…? —Dijo Tsunayoshi en un susurro. Nadie podía articular palabra alguna, aquella chica los había dejado sin palabras. —¿Haru… que haces aquí? ¿Qué significa todo esto? —Pregunto con dificultad aun sin poder creérselo. Haru cerro sus ojos, y la flama comenzó a desaparecer, cuando lo hizo revelo sus hermosos ojos cafés a los que estaban tan acostumbrados y les dirigió una gran sonrisa llena de cariño.

—A Haru le alegra ver que todos están bien. —Todos aún seguían mudos, intentando recobrar los sentidos. —Aunque me hubiese gustado decirlo en otra situación a la actual.

—¿Qué significa todo esto Haru? —Yamamoto fue quien primero recobro los sentidos y dio un paso al frente. —¿Por qué estás aquí? —Haru observo en su mirada lo confundido que estaba, todos tenían esa mirada y lo entendía.

—Haru es una mala persona. —Todos se impresionaron por lo dicho hasta los dos que se encontraban atrás suyo. —Desde un principio Haru prometió protegerlos a todos, pero ahora por mi culpa salieron todos lastimados. —Dijo esto mirándolos a ellos, y después girando y viendo a Kawahira y Bermuda. —Pero no pienso permitir que eso siga sucediendo. —Ella puso una mano en su pecho. —Haru les ha estado ocultando muchas cosas, a todos. Pero no es porque Haru quisiera hacer el mal sino porque en verdad quería que fuera una oportunidad para demostrar todo lo contrario a lo que creían de mí. —Apretó el agarre de su mano. —Sé que están muy confundidos, lo entiendo. Haru les explicara todo pero por favor… —Los miro suplicantes, causando una tristeza en ellos. —No tengamos más batallas innecesarias. —Esto lo dijo mirando Kawahira y Bermuda, quienes no reaccionaron.

—¿Qué es lo que has estado ocultado todo este tiempo? —Pregunto esta vez Reborn mirándola fijamente, Haru solo le sonrió, aun así él no hizo gesto alguno. Haru lo entendía, la situación no lo ameritaba.

—No andaré con rodeos y diré la verdad que han estado buscando todo este tiempo. —Haru puso su mano en su cuello y comenzó a jalar la cadena que colgaba de el, los Arcobaleno se tensaron, aun así no quitaron sus miradas de ella. Haru siguió jalando hasta que logro sacar entre sus ropas, la causa de todo lo sucedido, la manzana de la discordia de todo eso. El pacificador del cielo.

Los Arcobaleno abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, al igual que los Vongolas. Aunque algunos la miraron horrorizados.

—Tiene que ser una broma… —Susurro Lal aun sin creerse lo que veía. Aquella pequeña niña…

—No es ninguna broma. —Lal se sorprendió al oírla. —Desde hace unos meses Haru se convirtió en el Arcobaleno del cielo. —Los Arcobaleno miraban todo aquello sin saber qué hacer. Reborn agacho su mirada, escondiéndola bajo la sombra de su fedora, mientras otra persona solo observaba aquello con una mirada bastante aterradora.

—¿Por qué Haru…? —Ella miro ahora Tsuna, quien la veía con un enorme brillo de tristeza y decepción en sus ojos. —¿Por qué nos haces esto? —Haru se extrañó por su pregunta. —¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho? —Haru abrió sus ojos al ver como Tsuna agachaba su mirada frustrado. —¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? —Kawahira harto de oír aquello estuvo a punto de hablar, pero fue detenido por el agarre de Bermuda. Haru cerró un poco sus ojos, antes de responder.

—Tal vez Haru no sea la persona más inteligente del mundo. —Tsuna volvió a observarla, y vio como mantenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro. —Pero si estoy segura de una cosa. —Su rostro volvió a iluminarse. —Si hice esto es porque en verdad quise, y lo hago porque quiero protegerlos a todos y hacer que su felicidad sea lo principal. —Ella suspiro un poco. —Puedes llamarme egoísta o como quieras Tsuna-san, pero Haru no se retractara jamás de sus decisiones. —Ahora ella lo miro con algo de nostalgia y decepción. —Te demostrare el verdadero valor que poseo Tsuna-san, el que jamás me dejaste mostrarte. Ahora Haru puede hacerlo sin límites, porque yo soy mi propio cielo ahora. —Haru les sonrió tan cálidamente y sin ningún toque de maldad que todos sintieron fuertes emociones llegarles.

—¿Tienes idea del camino que has tomado? —Pregunto ahora Lal. —¿Te crees acaso lo suficientemente capaz para poder ser el Arcobaleno del cielo? —Haru la miro seriamente y después sonrió, Lal sintió una calidez familiar.

—Haru lo entiende, y aunque ahora no soy tan buena estoy entrenando mucho para poder ser el mejor cielo. —Haru los miro a todos. —No estoy pidiendo que sigan a Haru, solo les pido que hagan lo que sus corazones les pidan. —Un silencio se formó, antes de que ella volviera a hablar. —Durante todo este tiempo Haru ha tenido la compañía y ayuda de Kawahira-san y Bermuda-chan. Ellos se han convertido en mi familia y los amo a ellos y a los Vindice. —Algunos se sorprendieron por ello, y a los Vongola les dolió oír que ella ahora tenía una nueva familia.

—Ellos son seres despreciables. —Dijo Viper mirándolos con odio. —No les interesas tu niña incrédula, a ellos les interesa su beneficio propio. —A pesar de lo dicho por ella Haru no quito su sonrisa, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, quien se posó frente a Fon quien seguía en el suelo.

—Haru lamenta mucho lo sucedido Viper-san. —Haru hizo una reverencia al llegar frente a ella. —Ellos no son malos, todo lo que hicieron fue por proteger a Haru.

—¿Protegerte de qué? ¿De nosotros? —Pregunto Colonello enfadado. Haru le sonrió.

—Claro que no Colonello-san, es algo mucho más serio que eso y supongo debemos hablarlo con más calma después. —Haru giro nuevamente hacia Viper y se agacho dónde estaba Fon, Viper se interpuso en su camino. —Haru lamenta o sucedido contigo Fon-chan, pero no podíamos permitir que todo se descubriera de esa manera. —Fon la observo sorprendido, Haru le sonrió y se alejó nuevamente de ellos.

—¡H-Haru! —Ella giro y vio como Tsuna corría hasta estar frente a ella. —Vuelve con nosotros, hablaremos esto mejor en casa. —Haru le sonrió tiernamente, y Tsuna se sonrojo levemente.

—Lo siento Tsuna-san, pero Haru ya está en casa. —Ella se alejó hasta quedar al lado de los Vindice y Kawahira, quienes sonreían por lo dicho por ella. Tsuna se sorprendió al igual que su familia, y sin poder negarlo eso fue suficiente para lastimar sus corazones. —Haru nuevamente siente lo sucedido, hare algo al respecto. —Haru tomo su pacificador entre sus manos y comenzó a liberar su poder, causando que los otros reaccionaran brillando al compás con el. Cuando termino de liberar su energía todos se habían curado de sus heridas, y ahora la observaban sorprendidos. —Sé que ha sido mucha información por hoy, así que descansemos por ahora y cuando estén listos vuelvan aquí y hablaremos mejor. —Bermuda junto con sus guardianes se juntaron y comenzaron a abrir un portal.

—¡Espera Haru! —Tsuna volvió a llamarla. —¿Estarás bien? —Pregunto él algo inseguro, Haru le sonrió antes de responder.

—Más que bien Tsuna-san. Por favor analicen bien todo y mañana aclararemos todas nuestras dudas. —Todos comenzaron a cruzar el portal, pero antes de hacerlo Haru giro nuevamente hacia ellos. —¡Nos vemos pronto-desu! —Dijo ella alegremente como antes, causando una gran nostalgia en todos antes de desaparecer por el portal, dejando demasiado caos en la mente de todos.

* * *

El silencio en aquel lugar era abrumador, después de lo sucedido aun no lograban asimilar completamente que su amiga, a la cual pensaban era la más indefensa de todas fuera capaz de convertirse en alguien de tal magnitud que el mismísimo Arcobaleno del cielo. Tsuna mantenía su mirada agachada mientras los otros solo miraban hacia puntos de la sala.

—Aun no puedo creer que esto sea real. —Colonello pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos frustrado.

—¿Cómo es esto posible? —Pregunto ahora Skull. —¿Eso significa que ahora debemos seguir a esa niña? —Volvió a cuestionar observando a sus compañeros.

—Tsk, me niego a seguir a esa niña. —Dijo Lal con desprecio. —Es obvio que hay un error, alguien tan inmaduro no puede ser el cielo de los Arcobaleno. —Ella suspiro frustrada.

—Todo este tiempo estuvimos buscando al cielo, y lo teníamos bajo nuestras propias narices. —Hablo Viper, desde su lugar junto a Fon. —No la seguiré, fue por su culpa que esos malditos se llevaron a Fon. Si la seguimos solo seguirán haciéndonos daño a nosotros. —Fon conservo como sus manos temblaban ligeramente, sabía que es un tema delicado para ella, ya que con un cielo no se juega.

—Cálmense todo, estoy seguro que habrá un buen motivo por el cual ella fue elegida. —Dijo Fon intentando calmar el ambiente, aun así algunos lo miraron enojados.

—No seas idiota Fon, es obvio que esa niña fue engañada como el resto de nosotros por ese sujeto. —Lal apretó sus puños. —Maldición, las cosas emporan cada vez más. —Ella masajeo sus cienes frustrada.

—¿Qué opinas tú, Verde? —Pregunto Skull, más el peliverde en ningún momento quito su mirada de su computadora, Skull lo miro mal y decidió ingnorarlo.

—¿Estas bien Tsuna? —Pregunto Yamamoto sentándose al lado de él. Tsuna alzo su mirada y le dio una triste sonrisa.

—No lo estoy Yamamoto. —Él suspiro. —Se supone que todo lo que hicimos, alejarla y todo fue para salvarla de este oscuro mundo. Y ahora ella se ha metido incluso más que nosotros. —Tsuna entrecerró su mirada.

—Se cómo te debes sentir Tsuna, pero intenta ponerte en sus zapatos por un momento. —Tsuna giro a ver como Yamamoto lo veía seriamente. —Yo también me preocupo por ella, como no tienes idea. Pero aun así lo que estás haciendo está mal. —Tsuna lo miro confundido. —Ella tiene razón, cuando estaba junto a nosotros siempre la alejabas de todo, en cualquier reunión e incluso salidas siempre preferías no invitarla pensando en que en cualquier momento podrían atacarnos y ella saldría herida. Haru siempre ha intentado demostrarte lo fuerte que es, que ella podría cuidarse sola y tú no tendrías que preocuparte por eso. Pero siempre estuviste ciego Tsuna, eras el único que no se dio cuenta de cómo florecía la primavera. —Tsuna abrió su boca sorprendido, después analizo mejor las palabras de Yamamoto. Era verdad, Haru siempre se mostraba alegre cuando estaba con ellos, cada vez les contaba sobre sus hazañas en el día, pero el solo se preocupaba porque estuviera a salvo. Jamás la había dado una oportunidad, y ahora alguien más se la brindo y el perdió a la primavera.

—He sido un idiota con ella, y ahora la he perdido. —Tsuna suspiro.

—Claro que no Tsuna. —Yamamoto poso su mano en su hombro y le sonrió. —Haru puede enojarse con alguien durante un tiempo, pero ella jamás podría odiar a alguien. Ella tiene un gran corazón y que ahora este con ellos no significa que hemos dejado de ser su familia. Quizás es por ello que ahora tiene el pacificador del cielo, ella es la chica más hermosa y dulce que he conocido. —Tsuna observo como el rostro de Yamamoto se ruborizaba.

—Tienes razón Yamamoto, Haru es una persona increíble. —Dijo Tsuna, Yamamoto sonrió en respuesta.

Antes de seguir hablando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta fuertemente, y por ella ingreso Reborn, quien tenía una mirada de muerte. La intuición de Tsuna se activó inmediatamente.

—Vaya Reborn, y te dignas a llega… —Colonello no termino de hablar cuando Reborn paso por su lado ignorándolo y con toda la brutalidad que podía agarro a Verde del cuello de su camisa y lo estrello con la pared más cercana. Todos observaron sorprendidos como él saca su arma y la ponía en la frente del peliverde. —¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Reborn?! —Colonello rápidamente se acercó dispuesto a detenerlo, pero la voz de ultratumba del pelinegro lo hizo detenerse.

—Más les vale no acercarse si no quieren morir. —Colonello paro en su lugar al igual que los demás. Tsuna junto con sus guardianes prepararon sus armas para intervenir en cualquier momento. —Tu maldito… —Reborn pego más el arma a la frente del científico. —¿Por qué demonios mentiste en los archivos de Haru? —Todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, Verde solo lo veía enojado. —Responde.

—¿A qué te refieres Reborn? —Pregunto Lal acercándose al lado de Colonello.

—Desde que fui asignado como tutor de Dame-Tsuna le pedí a este maldito un informe de cada una de las personas que se relacionasen con él. —Reborn bajo un momento su arma y entre sus ropas saco una carpeta, la cual arrojo al suelo y Lal tomo. —Ese es el archivo de Haru Miura. —Lal lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta.

 _ **Haru Miura**_

 **Estado:** _Viva_

 **Edad:** _14_

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** _3/Mayo_

 **Tipo de sangre:** _B-_

 **Estatura:** _160.5_

 **Padre:** _Vivo_

 **Madre:** _?_

 **Hermanos:** _Ninguno._

 **Tipo de llama:** _Rayo_

Al leer lo último todos quedaron impresionados.

—¿Por qué demonios mentiste en el informe sobre su tipo de llama? —Reborn apretó más el agarre en su cuello. —¿Acaso lo hiciste para usarla como tu conejillo de indias? —Verde comenzaba a ponerse pálido. —¿Qué hiciste con ella, bastardo? —Lal se acercó rápidamente a Reborn.

—Detente Reborn, lo mataras. —Él soltó un chasquido y aflojo un poco su agarre. —Explícate Verde.

—No sé de qué hablan, yo jamás mentí en su informe. —Reborn lo jalo adelante y lo golpeo más fuerte contra el muro.

—Di la verdad maldito, si no quieres terminar con todo tu cuerpo agujerado por balas. —Verde paso en seco.

—¡Es la verdad, yo no me encargo de esa parte de las investigaciones yo solo hago la parte de historia y antecedentes! —Reborn ya estaba listo para disparar, pero Lal lo detuvo.

—Espera Reborn, si lo que está diciendo es verdad entonces deberás tener a tu fuente ¿verdad? —Verde como pudo formulo un "si" en respuesta. —Entonces iras ahora mismo a buscarlo, Colonello y Skull te escoltaran. —Los dos nombrados asintieron. —En este momento no podemos confiar en ti Verde, si dices la verdad no seremos tan duros, pero si no lo es, ellos se encargaran de castigarte como es debido por ocultar información tan importante. —Colonello y Skull se llevaron a Verde su laboratorio más cercano, mientras los demás seguían hablando en el lugar.

—Si en un principio hubiésemos sabido que habían dos elementos cielo reunidos en un solo punto habríamos prevenido todo esto. —Dijo Viper frustrada.

—Pero no lo sabíamos, no sabemos si Verde tuvo algo que ver, pero si es o no así significa que hay alguien que sabe lo de esa niña, y quizás este tras ella. —Dijo Lal.

—Si es así entonces tenemos un enemigo que no conocemos. —Reborn los observo a todos. —Y quizás estén infiltrados con nosotros. —Algunos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

—¿Quién crees que podría ser el infiltrado en Vongola? —Cuestiono Lal.

—Ese es el problema, si Verde tuvo algo que ver han estado bastantes informados de nosotros. Quizás saben la ubicación de Haru. Nos han estado siguiendo esperando a que el cielo Arcobaleno apareciera. —Los Arcobaleno lo vieron seriamente.

—¿Qué debemos hacer, Reborn? —Hablo esta vez Tsuna acercándose junto con sus guardianes.

—Lo que haremos será esto, nada de lo que se habla saldrá de aquí. Ni siquiera se informara nada a los líderes como lo son Nono e Iemitsu. —Lo último lo dijo haciendo referencia a Lal y Colonello. —No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, pero por lo que veo no es solo uno, y no es cualquier enemigo. Desde mañana quiero que Haru esté acompañada las 24 horas, no me importa sobre que Vindice o brujo debamos pasar, esto ya no es un asunto sobre herencia, ya es un asunto que incluye no solo a los Arcobalenos, quizás a todo el mundo de la mafia en sí. —Los demás asintieron. —Si el Arcobaleno del cielo cae, todos caeremos con el. —Reborn guardo su arma, mientras todos lo veían seriamente.

—No vamos a permitir que otro cielo se vaya de nuestro lado. —Sin decir más todos asintieron, y comenzaron a planear las tácticas para empezar con el plan para proteger a su nuevo cielo.

En definitiva este era el comienzo mas duro para todos, el comienzo de la era de la primavera.

* * *

 **Bienvenida o bienvenido al final del capitulo, hay galletitas en una esquina. :v**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza, estuve bastante ocupada por aquí. ¡Pero lo importante es que ya esta el capítulo, recién salido del horno!**

 **Por fin Haru revelo su secreto ¿Que creen que pasara después? ¿Los Arcobaleno la aceptaran como su nuevo cielo? ¿Quien sera el traidor? ¿Quieren sacarme las respuestas con sobornos? :v Descubranlo aquí. 7u7**

 **Por cierto, en el capítulo pasado Verde no planeaba ayudarlos, pero Tsuna llego a tiempo para amenazarlo. :v**

 **Ahora unos cuantos mensajitos:**

 **Nao: Me convenciste con lo de las notitas, y mas adelante vienen capítulos mas largos. 7u7**

 **Val Hibari: Misterio es mi segundo nombre (okno). adore tu Review, gracias por los halagos, pensare lo del especial. *3***

 **DarkinocensDLT: Gracias a ti por comenta** **r** **, me alegra leer sus Review's. ;)**

 **Caro-Anju: Arigatou! Yo también espero el siguiente capítulo, a la próxima (ya lo estoy escribiendo~).**

 **Nikopelucas: Gracias! Claro que lo continuare. ;)**

 **Guest: Lo continuare, no te preocupes. Gracias por Reviewarme. :v**

 **Y a ti también Ryuko123, por tu Inbox. :3**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy, lamento si hay fallas ortográficas. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **;)**


	14. Chapter 14 (Amenaza)

La mañana había llegado en menos de nada, y junto con ella la hora de hablar con Haru y de una vez por todas aclarar todo este asunto y misterios que estaban sucediendo en torno a ella.

Todos estaban preparándose para salir directo hacia el lugar de la reunión, mientras los que ya lo estaban simplemente esperaban. Poco era decir que nadie estaba preparado, todos estaban ansiosos y unos más que otros.

Los Arcobaleno no decían palabra alguna, se mantenían indiferentes a la situación. Más ellos por dentro quizás tenían más inseguridades que cualquier otro. Los Vongola intentaban aparentar calma, pero para ellos era imposible debido a la situación. Pero sin duda el más afectado de ellos era Tsunayoshi, quien jamás en su corta vida se esperó encontrarse en una situación como esa.

Haru resulto ser el centro de los problemas ocurridos, la persona que había causado todos los desórdenes y quien causo que una posible masacre ocurriese. Y lo peor de todo, fue que él no fue capaz de verlo. Jamás pensó que la persona causante de todo aquello estuviera literalmente bajo su nariz, ella estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado y él no lo vio.

Ella había estado cambiando. Incluso él que es tan distraído pudo verlo, pero por desgracia su cambio tuvo que golpearlo muy duro para que se diese cuenta. Y ahora que por fin se tomó la molestia de observarla mejor lo noto, Haru se había convertido en una hermosa luz, una de la cual ellos ya no son merecedores de observar. Y aunque los demás lo negaran él sabía que fue por su ignorancia, Haru se había cansado de esperar que él, su cielo le brindara un poco de su armonía y su atención, pero él solo la alejo pensando que estuviese a salvo. Ahora ella no lo necesitaba pues ella ya no necesitaba un cielo, pues ella ahora era su propio cielo.

Tsuna agacho un poco su cabeza, no había podido dormir pues todos aquellos pensamientos no lo habían abandonado y no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Se había quedado pensando en lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante. La situación era sumamente delicada, no podían darse el lujo de dudar ahora. Si lo que Reborn y los demás Arcobaleno dicen es verdad la prioridad ahora sería la seguridad de Haru.

Tsuna no era el único afectado, pues además de él, Reborn era otro a quien la situación había tomado desprevenido, y ahora debía encontrar la manera de solucionar todo.

Aquella chiquilla que se había involucrado a la fuerza en sus vidas, él inevitablemente había terminado cayendo presa de su enorme corazón. Desde la primera vez que la vio cuando intento protegerlo de su alumno supo que ella poseía un gran potencial, uno que si era cultivado apropiadamente podría convertirse en un futuro en algo de lo cual estar orgulloso.

Él en verdad tenía grandes esperanzas en ella, no podía evitarlo, se había encariñado, y la verdad era algo predecible viendo que para ella lo más importante es la felicidad de sus seres queridos. Ella es una persona demasiado pura para este mundo.

No negaba que cuando su Dame alumno tomo la decisión de alejarla de todo se sintió algo aliviado, pues él tampoco deseaba que alguien tan puro fuera víctima de ese oscuro mundo, justo como lo fue él alguna vez.

Para Reborn, alguien tan frio que no muestra sus emociones, Haru es una imagen de él mismo, y por ello quiso protegerla de todo. Por eso cuando se descubrió todo se sintió herido, aquella pequeña a la cual había jurado proteger había terminado convirtiéndose en el pilar de ese oscuro mundo.

Él había fallado.

Había fallado patéticamente. Justo frente a él, ella estaba siendo absorbida. Y ni él, ni nadie lo habían visto. Ahora era demasiado tarde, ya no había escapatoria.

Quién lo diría, ella a la cual nadie tomaba en serio, ahora que se había convertido en alguien tan importante que todos la miraban de nuevo.

En verdad son unos egoístas.

Solo la ven cuando es necesario.

Quizás después de todo, los culpables de todo son ellos mismos.

—Está todo listo. —Hablo Lal después de empacar todo lo necesario. —Partiremos cuando digan.

Reborn asintió y tomando sus cosas se encamino directo a los autos que los llevarían al lugar, siendo seguido por los demás.

Les esperaba un largo viaje.

* * *

—¡Enma! —El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos y miro a la chica frente a él. —¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir a un hospital? —Pregunto la pelinegra mientras lo veía con preocupación. Él sonrió tiernamente.

—Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un poco. —Adelheid suspiro.

—Estamos muy preocupados por ti, ya llevas varios días así. —Ella tomo el paño que Enma tenía en su frente y lo mojo nuevamente para ponerlo devuelta en su frente. —Estas hirviendo.

—No te preocupes, ya mejorare pronto. —Él carraspeo un poco, Adelheid observaba bastante preocupada como su ceño se frunció, le dolía cada vez que hacia aquello.

—Si no mejoras aunque sea un poco antes de que amanezca yo misma te llevare aunque sea arrastrándote. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir.

Enma suspiro, nadie podía convencerla de lo contrario cuando tomaba una decisión.

Desde hacía un par de semanas había estado siendo víctima de varios síntomas. La verdad no pensó que fuera algo serio pero desde que siguió avanzando el tiempo se fue enfermando cada vez más.

Adelheid como siempre fue quien se dio cuenta al mínimo descuido y lo había estado obligando a no salir de la cama. Mientras Julie junto con los demás se encargaban de las misiones.

Enma no es alguien que se preocupase mucho por su salud, pero ahora incluso estaba llegando a preocuparse.

Había estado siguiendo una misión, y cuando estaba enfrentando a la familia enemiga ellos le habían disparado con una bala demasiado extraña. Él había logrado esquivarle por poco, pues logro hacerle una pequeña herida en el brazo. Y él no se lo había dicho a nadie, porque no le tomo importancia, pero viendo las cosas como están no podía pasarlo por alto. Había estado investigando después de eso, y aquella bala que le había lastimado se había evaporado. No sabía cómo, pero pareciera que jamás existió, y ahora él debía decidir cuál sería el siguiente paso.

Al sentir como un lado de él se hundía, abrió sus ojos encontrando a un gatito mirándolo de manera curiosa. Instantáneamente Enma sonrió. Ese gatito era uno de los que había encontrado en aquel callejón. Toda su familia los adora, y eso es extraño, más que nada Adelheid pero ni ella pudo resistirse a la lindura de aquellos animalitos.

Su sonrisa se borró cuando recordó lo sucedido aquella noche en el callejón.

No sabría que hubiera sido de él y aquellos tres pequeños si no hubiera sido por… Haru.

Enma puso su mano en su pecho. Desde aquel momento algo había cambiado en él, aquella calidez que sintió, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero sintió como todo su cuerpo se liberaba de cualquier emoción negativa, era una armonía increíble. A pesar de no encontrar alguna explicación lógica para aquello, sabía que sea lo que sea en lo que estuviera involucrada Haru Miura, estaba seguro que no sería algo muy bueno.

Ella tenía un poder increíble, si tan solo supiera su verdadera razón para ocultar. Inclusive ella que curo a su pequeños gatitos podría…

—¡Eso es! —Enma rápidamente se levantó, asustando al pequeño gatito que salto y se escondió bajo la gran cama. Él rápidamente se encorvo, pues un dolor en su pecho le impidió su movimiento.

—¿Te encuentras bien Enma? —Adelheid al oír aquel grito fue rápidamente donde Enma. —¿Enma?

—Adel… Necesito un favor. —Dijo él mientras la veía con cierto sonrojo en su rostro.

* * *

—Señor, han llegado los Vongola. —Bermuda observo como varios autos comenzaban a llegar.

—Enséñales en donde vamos a hablar.

—Sí señor. —El Vindice hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

A pesar de haber acordado todo aquello, no estaba del todo convencido de permitir que sucediera. La única razón por la cual accedió fue por Haru, ella en verdad quería hablar y clarar todo. Si hay algo de lo cual pudo darse cuenta en ese tiempo que ha observado a la castaña es que odia mentir, y si lo hace es tan mala haciéndolo que cualquiera se daría cuenta. Por ello para ella haber mentido sobre algo tan importante fue un reto, y ahora quería emendar todo aquello.

Aun así Bermuda presentía que sucedería después. Había hablado con Kawahira, pero ambos simplemente no pudieron seguir con aquella fachada, pues la pequeña primavera tarde o temprano hubiera tomado la decisión de revelar la verdad. No la culpan, claro que no. Porque ambos desean protegerla, de aquel desgarrador futuro del que Kawahira intenta cambiar.

Es por eso que ahora, en ese momento en el que todos estén se hablara de todo, porque incluso ellos son capaces de dejar a un lado su odio y resentimiento por proteger a la primavera. Aun si eso significa hablar con los causantes de aquel futuro…

Bermuda no espero más, y avanzo directo al salón principal de su base, en donde todos estarían reunidos.

* * *

—Por aquí, por favor. —El Vindice dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacia el interior del lugar, mientras ellos lo veían con cierto odio y desconfianza. Aun así no se detuvieron y comenzaron a avanzar.

Era un lugar bastante amplio. A pesar de lo sucedido ellos no habían visto todo el lugar en su totalidad, pues había ciertos lugares que debieron omitir para lograr su objetivo. Eso si el lugar era bastante gélido, ellos podían ver su respiración y sentían como sus pies y manos se adormecían.

Siguieron caminando por unos pocos minutos, en los cuales llegaron a una gran puerta metálica. El Vindice se acercó y la abrió, causando un pequeño estruendo. Al estar completamente abierta siguieron avanzando, observando el gran salón que era. Y en medio varios sillones.

No hizo falta más explicación y cada uno comenzó a acomodarse. En total eran tres grandes sillones. En dos se acomodaron los Arcobaleno, los cuales estaban al lado de un sillón más pequeño. Y en el restante el décimo junto con sus guardianes. Justo cuando todos estaban acomodados otra puerta más pequeña fue abierta, y por ella ingreso Haru, quien llevaba un lindo conjunto cálido. Ella les sonrió a todos, con esas mismas sonrisas que solo ella puede darles. Todos lograron sentir aquella calidez venir de ella, a los Arcobaleno aquella calidez les traía bastante nostalgia, mientras a los Vongola solo los hacía sentirse más miserables al ver lo bella que su amiga lograba ser al no estar a su lado.

—A Haru le alegra mucho ver que todos están aquí. —Ella se acercó, y tomo lugar en aquel pequeño sillón restante.

—Haru… —Susurro Tsuna al ver a la primavera sonreír nuevamente. Ahora lo notaba, su cabello estaba más largo que antes y mucho más brillante. Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas a causa del frio, y sus ojos, aquellos orbes cafés que brillaban como nunca. Jamás había notado la belleza que ella poseía.

Por la misma puerta por la que ingreso la primavera, esta vez fueron Bermuda y Kawahira quienes sin mirar a sus invitados se acercaron y cada uno se paró al lado de Haru. Los Arcobaleno junto con los Vongola los miraron con gran hostilidad, mas ellos no le tomaron mucha importancia.

—Muy bien. —Haru comenzó a hacer fricción con sus manos y miro a sus invitados. —Supongo que ahora quieren más respuestas. Haru está dispuesta a resolver sus dudas, y si es necesario. —Ella miro a los dos a su lado. —Kawahira-san y Bermuda-chan también lo harán. —Aquellos dos solamente bufaron. —¿Cuál es su primera pregunta?

Un silencia incomodo se formó en el lugar. A pesar de tener tantas dudas no sabían cómo comenzar. Aun así Haru fue paciente y espero con su cálida sonrisa.

—¿Cómo fue que paso todo esto? —Fue Lal quien se atrevió a romper el silencio. Todos observaron a Haru, quien suspiro y observo a la peliazul.

—Desde hace unos meses, cuando Tsuna-san y los demás seguíamos en Namimori Haru estuvo a punto de tener un feo accidente. Pero fue salvada por Kawahira-san. —Ella le sonrió al peliblanco, quien solo cerro sus ojos. —En ese momento fue cuando Haru comenzo a visitarlo, y Kawahira-san comenzó a relatarme sobre el futuro.

—¿Futuro? ¿Acaso algo ha sucedido en el futuro? —Pregunto esta vez Colonello. Haru callo y miro a Kawahira, quien entendió el mensaje y suspirando observo a todos en ese lugar.

—¿Cuál es el motivo de que estés en esta época, Kawahira? —Reborn fue quien formulo la pregunta ahora. —Kawahira lo observo, podía sentir el odio en su mirada.

—Como ustedes sabrán, yo no soy de esta época. Yo vengo de diez años en el futuro. —Kawahira observo a los Vongola. —Después de que el décimo Vongola venciera al Millefiore las cosas comenzaron a mejorar en el futuro. O asi parecía hasta que una tragedia ocurrio. —Eso alerto a los Vongola quienes lo vieron extrañados.

—¿Acaso otra amenaza apareció en el futuro? —Pregunto Gokudera.

—Después de que todo empezara a tomar su rumbo, algo no termino bien. Por algún motivo la siguiente heredera del pacificador del cielo, no pudo convertirse en el cielo Arcobaleno. —Los Arcobaleno abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos y preocupados, al igual que los Vongola.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué pasara con Yuni? —Pregunto algo alterado Colonello.

—En el futuro el pacificador terminara rechazando sus llamas del cielo, lo cual tendrá como consecuencia la muerte del portador. —Haru apretó el pacificador contra su pecho, mientras los demás no podían creer lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Cómo es posible eso? En el futuro ella jamás tuvo problemas con el pacificador. —Hablo Tsuna levantándose de su lugar.

—Cuando el futuro fue alterado por ustedes, al vencer a Byakuran algo afecto la línea temporal. —Kawahira miro a los Arcobaleno. —En el futuro al morir la única posible heredera del pacificador comenzara un caos total. Al no tener el elemento principal y su armonía, los pacificadores comenzaran a absorber la energía de su portador de una manera alarmante. —Él los miro de una manera inquietante. —Y por ende todos los Arcobaleno terminaran muriendo. —Un silencio se formó después de lo dicho por él. —Y como sabrán, los pacificadores son la base del mundo como lo conocemos. Sin ellos eventualmente los objetos posteriores del Trinisette terminaran desapareciendo. —Todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

—¿Entonces la razón por la cual estas aquí, es para impedir que eso suceda? —Pregunto Fon después de salir asimilar lo dicho anteriormente. —¿Qué es lo que causara todo aquello?

—Ustedes. —Ellos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, incluyendo a Haru quien lo miro extrañada. —La razón de todo esto es que ustedes no pudieron proteger a su cielo. Y abandonaron al otro. —Los Arcobaleno lo miraron con odio.

—Para empezar todo esto comenzó por tu maldita culpa. —Viper fue quien ahora se levantó de lugar. —¡Tú fuiste quien nos convirtió en esto! —Fon se levantó e intento tranquilizarla. —Tú nos engañaste, nos pusiste esta maldición y ahora vienes a ponernos como los villanos. No me jodas. —Dijo ella dolida, sus compañeros agacharon su mirada.

—Todo lo que hice fue por el bien de este mundo. —Kawahira comenzaba a enojarse.

—¿Dices que te preocupas por el mundo cuando tú mismo lo destruyes? —Pregunto Reborn con ácido en sus palabras. —Mira que buen trabajo has hecho, este mundo se salvara.

—Este mundo es un asco por personas como ustedes. —Bermuda observo como Kawahira se enojaba un más. —Personas ignorantes que solo piensan en su bienestar propio. Por su culpa, y su maldito egoísmo el futuro terminara siendo lo que es. —Los Arcobaleno no iban a tolerar más ofensas. —Aria fue asesinada. —Aquellas tres palabras fueron suficientes para que todos guardasen silencio.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Lal fue quien hablo ahora. —Tu pacificador termino por matarla. —Dijo mientras apretaba sus puños.

—Ella fue atacada, no sé cómo lo hicieron pero de alguna manera el pacificador fue alterado. Ella murió antes de tiempo. —Eso sí que los desconcertó a todos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Pregunto Fon.

—Porque el pacificador de esta época esta corrupto. —Haru abrió sus ojos sorprendida, cosa que noto Kawahira. —El pacificador que ustedes ven en este momento en el del futuro.

—¿Entonces dónde está el de esta época? —Pregunto Skull acercándose a sus compañeros.

—Está en el futuro. —Dijo Kawahira mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de Haru. Ahora los Arcobaleno entendían porque desapareció justo después de la muerte de Aria. —Como sabrán, no pueden existir dos mismos pacificadores en la misma línea temporal. Yo cambie sus ubicaciones. —Él acaricio los castaños cabellos. —Yo vine aquí para salvar el futuro, y para eso tuve que encontrar un nuevo cielo.

—¿Por qué Haru? —Tsuna fue quien hablo ahora. —¿Por qué ella? —Bermuda lo miro durante unos minutos.

—Porque Haru Miura en una persona con las llamas del cielo más puras que he visto. No había duda alguna, ella logro formar un vínculo con el pacificador aun sin tomar la maldición. —Kawahira tomo con cuidado el pacificador. —En el futuro varios enemigos quisieron tomar el control del pacificador, usando personas con llamas impuras, lo que causo que se fragmentara. —Él volvió a ponerlo en las manos de Haru. —Y ella con solo desearlo lo reparo. —Ellos observaron sorprendidos a Haru.

—¿Acaso no había más personas del elemento cielo? —Tsuna seguía insistiendo, sus guardianes lo veían preocupados. —¿No puedo yo tomar su lugar? —Haru lo miro nostálgica, Tsuna quería que aquella horrible maldición no estuviera sobre ella. Reborn miro a su alumno con el ceño fruncido.

—El décimo Vongola no puede ser el Arcobaleno del cielo, pues él ya posee un elemento del Trinisette y no puede poseer otro. —Kawahira repitió las mismas palabras que le dijo a Haru la primera vez que hablaron.

—¿Entonces cuál es tu plan, Kawahira? —Reborn dio un paso al frente. —¿Planeas llevar a Haru al futuro?

—El futuro ya no existe como ustedes lo añoran. —Algunos bajaron sus miradas algo decepcionados. —La única esperanza ahora es cambiar el pasado. Y para ello Haru tendrá que convertirse en un poderoso cielo.

Después de decir aquello todos volvieron a sus lugares, analizando la situación. Esa había sido bastante información al respecto, en parte los Arcobaleno jamás se esperaron aquella noticia de que la muerte de Aria no fue por causa natural, sino por alguien que lo planeo. Si ese era el caso, entonces tendrían que tomar medidas más drásticas.

—Etto… —Todas dirigieron sus miradas a Haru, quien los veía con una mirada algo avergonzada. —¿Hay alguna otra pregunta que tengan? —Fon fue quien se levantó de su lugar ahora.

—Yo quisiera saber cuál es el verdadero motivo por el que aún sigo vivo. —Pregunto él sin su usual sonrisa tranquila. Todos volvieron a centrar su atención en la pequeña cielo, pero antes de que ella hablara fue interrumpida.

—El Arcobaleno de la tormenta cayó enfermo a causa de la ausencia de un cielo. —Todos miraron a Bermuda. —Al no tener su elemento principal lo mismo que sucedió en el futuro estaba pasando, sus pacificadores estaban empezando a consumir toda su energía.

—¿Eso quiere decir que todos estuvimos cerca de morir? —Pregunto Viper.

—Exacto. —Eso fue una noticia amarga para ellos. —Esa noche envié a uno de mis subordinados por el Arcobaleno de la tormenta. Al traerlo aquí hicimos que Haru pasara sus llamas a su pacificador, de tal manera que la energía que le brindara fuera suficiente para restaurar su energía. —Bermuda los miro a todos, uno por uno. —Parece que la cantidad de llamas que utilizo no fue normal, pues de alguna manera causo que todos nuestros pacificadores reaccionaran y la maldición sobre nuestros cuerpos fuera deshecha. —Las Arcobaleno lo vieron sorprendido, y después a Haru.

—¿Cómo fue eso posible? —Pregunto Lal.

—Aun no estoy seguro, pero presiento que las llamas de Haru tienen algo especial. Algo que fue capaz de romper aquella maldición. —Explico Kawahira.

—¿Eso también explica el por qué ella puede curar heridas superficiales? —Pregunto Colonello.

—Al ser del elemento cielo ella es capaz de utilizar todos los tipos de llamas. Y para curar heridas utiliza el poder de la llama del sol. —Dijo Kawahira sin dejar de mirarlos.

Después nadie más hablo, solo se miraron entre sí.

De alguna manera el ambiente se relajó un poco, ahora que lo pensaban todo había resultado tan extraño que ni ellos pudieron ver venir todo aquello. Y aunque sabían que Kawahira y Bermuda no eran buenas personas sabían que si algo de lo bueno que estaba sucediendo era gracias a ellos. Claro que no lo admitirían, pues aun por su culpa han causado varios sucesos más.

—Muy bien, creo que aclarado todo, es momento de que nosotros también lo hagamos. —Hablo Lal, y después miro a Reborn, quien entendió a que se refería. Kawahira, Bermuda y Haru la vieron confundidos. —No sé si ustedes dos ya lo sabrán, pero hemos descubierto que alguien ha infiltrado información falsa sobre Haru Miura en nuestros datos. Tal parece que ese "Alguien" no quiso que se descubriera su verdadero tipo de llama.—Kawahira miro a Bermuda y viceversa.

—Ya me parecía extraño que ustedes no lo supieran. —Murmura Kawahira apenas audible.

—El hecho es que este desconocido sabía la verdad, y aun así la mantuvo oculta. El problema es que no sabemos quien tiene esta información, ni quiénes serán los implicados. —Hablo ahora Reborn. —Hemos detenido a Verde, quien era el responsable de todos los informes. No sabemos si es infiltrado o no, por ello lo hemos excluido de todo este asunto.

—Entonces tratan de decir que estos desconocidos pueden ser los mismos que estén implicados con el asesinato del segundo cielo Arcobaleno y los ataques del futuro. —Termino de decir Bermuda. Lal asintió.

—Es por eso que decidimos tomar en nuestras manos la seguridad de Haru Miura. —Dijo Viper mientras se levantaba junto a sus compañeros. Kawahira y Bermuda fruncieron el ceño y se pusieron al frente de Haru.

—Ella no necesita que la protejan, en este lugar está a salvo. Vindice es más que capaz para protegerla. —Ellos miraron amenazantes a Bermuda.

—No dejaremos en sus manos el cuidado del pacificador del cielo, como Arcobalenos tenemos todo el derecho de cuidarlo. —Dijo Colonello.

—Ni siquiera lo intenten. —Dijo amenazante Kawahira. Algunos ya estaban a punto de sacar sus armas.

—Haru. —Tsuna se acercó un poco. —Debes venir con nosotros, estarás mucho más segura aquí. —La pequeña castaña los observo, y después a los dos a su lado. Estaba confundida.

—Ella no ira a ninguna parte. —Bermuda no cedía.

—Es nuestro cielo después de todo, nosotros debemos protegerla. —Esta vez Reborn tomo la palabra. —Así que nos iremos de este lugar con ella, aunque debamos pasar sobre ustedes dos.

Las cosas se tornaron peligrosas, era inevitable que otra batalla ocurriese. Así que intentando prevenir aquello Haru hablo.

—Por favor, dejen de pelear así por Haru. —Todos centraron su atención en ella. —Si las cosas van a estar así entre ustedes, discutiendo cada momento Haru prefiere irse por su cuenta. —Esto lo dijo con gran seriedad, una que impresiono a varios.

—Esto no es un juego niña, esto es serio. —Dijo Lal acercándose.

—No me importa. —Eso sí que los impresiono, pues su mirada se había tornado algo oscura. —Ninguno de ustedes tomo enserio a Haru, nunca. Y ahora que Haru tiene el pacificador quieren seguir tratándola como una muñeca de porcelana. —Ella se levantó de su lugar y encaro a todos.

—Haru, nosotros solo intentamos protegerte. —Esta vez Yamamoto fue quien se acercó.

—Con todo el respeto Yamamoto-san, su forma de proteger es la menos indicada para mí. —Yamamoto abrió sus ojos sorprendido. —Haru no es ningún parajito al que puedan enjaular. Haru… sabe cuidarse, no necesita estar alejada de todo. —Ella miro a Tsuna y sus amigos. —No quiero volver a como era todo antes. —Tsuna sintió como su corazón se achicaba, aquella mirada que le dirigió fue suficiente para destruir su corazón.

—Tsk, deja de ser tan necia. —Viper se acercó ahora. —Por eso el cielo Arcobaleno no puede ser alguien tan inmaduro.

—Te equivocas, Viper-san. —Viper levanto una ceja, aunque nadie pudo verla. —Aquí los inmaduros serian ustedes, que juzgan a Haru solo por su apariencia. —La castaña suspiro. —Por eso he tomado una decisión. —Ella volvió al lado de Kawahira y Bermuda. —Haru se quedara junto a su familia. Y si ustedes en verdad desean proteger a Haru entonces no me alejaran de ellos.

La tensión creció en el lugar, algunos la miraban con desprecio, otros con tristeza y nostalgia. Y otros decepcionados. Haru podía ser muy terca, pero ella en verdad lucharía por su familia y por su felicidad. Justo como lo haría un cielo.

—De acuerdo. —Todos miraron a Reborn. —Lo haremos a tu, manera. —Inclusive Haru lo miro sorprendida.

—¿Qué estás diciendo Reborn? —Lal se acercó. —¿Estas apoyando esto?

—En estos momentos no podemos darnos el lujo de discutir sobre cómo queremos que sean las cosas, por ahora lo importante en proteger al cielo. Y si es necesario lo haremos a su manera. —Lal iba a decir algo más, pero después solo chasqueo su lengua y se alejó. —Si tú lo quieres entonces formaremos una alianza temporal con Vindice y Kawahira. —Haru sonrió cálidamente. —Pero a cambio uno de nosotros deberá acompañarte por día. —Eso sí que los sorprendió a todos.

Kawahira estaba a punto de replicar, pero una pequeña mano en su muñeca le hizo desviar su visión, encontrando los enormes ojos cafés de Haru pidiendo que aceptara. Haru Miura debía ser el único ser vivo que podía ser capaz de manipularlo.

—Está bien Reborn-chan. Haru lo acepta. —Al menos había podido evitar una masacre.

—Muy bien, el orden lo decidiremos nosotros. Desde mañana comenzara la vigilancia las veinticuatro horas a Haru Miura. —Informo Reborn. Haru asintió. —Entonces no queda más que aclarar. Mañana uno de nosotros llegara, mientras los demás intentan averiguar sobre nuestros enemigos. —Sin más que decir Reborn comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida, siendo seguido por los demás.

—¿De verdad estás de acuerdo con esto Reborn? —Pregunto Tsuna a su tutor una vez salieron del lugar.

—Si es la única manera en la que podamos protegerla sí. —Respondió simplemente él antes de subir a su coche. —Por ahora necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. —Tsuna solo giro y observo como la primavera los despedía a todos con una sonrisa.

En definitiva sería un largo viaje.

* * *

—Esto es una locura. —Dijo Kawahira mientras bebía su té.

—Pero es lo mejor si queremos proteger a Haru. —Dijo Bermuda al frente de él. —No podremos hacerlo solos, necesitamos su ayuda.

—Lo sé. —Él volvió a beber de su té. —Pero temo que la puedan alejar de nuestro lado. —Esto lo dijo con un pequeño puchero. Bermuda comenzó a reír burlón.

—Eres un idiota. —Kawahira lo miro mal. —Haru jamás se alejaría, porque quieras o no somos su familia ahora. —El peliblanco suspiro.

—Jamás dije que no quisiera. —Bermuda lo miro burlón. —Bueno, bueno. Eso fue antes pero ya no. —Él rio nuevamente. —Además, tú eras el insensible y mírate ahora, una pequeña niña cambio eso. —La sonrisa de Bermuda cambio de una burlona a una pequeña y sincera.

—Esa pequeña es capaz de vencer al tipo más macho y fuerte solo con su sonrisa. —Kawahira sonrió, estando de acuerdo con él.

—Lo sé. —Después de eso, ninguno dijo nada, estaban en un silencio agradable. O así era hasta que la puerta fue rápidamente abierta, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar unos pequeños brazos los mantenían presos. Era la pequeña Haru quien lloraba mientras lo hacía.

—¿Estas bien Haru? —Pregunto Bermuda preocupado. Haru se alejó un poco y les sonrió mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas de sus bellos ojos.

—Haru los quiere mucho. —Eso fue tan sincero que llego a los fríos corazones de los dos. —Haru lamenta haber escuchado su conversación. —Eso los sorprendió, no fueron capaces de sentirla. —Pero Haru esta tan feliz de tenerlos como mi familia. —Esto lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa, tanto que ellos dos también sonrieron.

—A nosotros también nos alegra tenerte a ti Haru. —Dijo Kawahira mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

—Bueno, a unos más que otros. —Kawahira intento golpear a Bermuda mientras él sonreía.

—Kawahira-san, Bermuda-chan. —Ellos dejaron de pelear y la miraron. —Gracias por llegar a la vida de Haru. —Aquello los extraño a ambos, pero aun así le sonrieron en respuesta. —¡Hahi! ¡Cierto, Haru hará un pastel para todos! —La pequeña les sonrió y después se retiró dejando a los dos nuevamente solos.

—Eso fue extraño. —Dijo Bermuda.

—Así es, ya después averiguaremos que se trae entre manos esta pequeña. —Él bebió lo último que quedaba de su té.

* * *

Mientras todo ocurría con nuestros queridos personajes, en un lugar no tan lejano de ellos se encontraba en una oficina sin luz alguna, un hombre. Quien se mantenía observando por aquel ventanal. Las cosas se habían tornado extrañas desde la última vez que viajo a este lugar, sin duda algo grande estaba por suceder. Y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando un gran golpe comenzó a oírse por todo el lugar. Al observar mejor podía ver como humo salía de las estructuras del lugar.

Sin duda no le sorprendió cuando la puerta tras él fue rota de un solo golpe. No necesito ser un genio para saber quién era el que podía dejar tanta destrucción tras de sí.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía. —Él giro, encarando el invitado. —Siempre terminas destruyendo todo lo que ves. —Él le sonrió, mientras el otro lo miro a muerte.

—Maldito potro herbívoro. —Él siguió sonriendo.

—Es un gusto verte nuevamente Kyoya. —Hibari lanzo su tonfa la cual a duras penas él pudo esquivar, causando que tropezara y cayera sobre su escritorio.

—Vendrás conmigo a Namimori potro. —Dijo Hibari mientras se acercaba. Dino sabía que de esa visita mucho dinero saldría de su bolsillo. Pero para que Hibari fuera enviado personalmente algo grande debía estar sucediendo.

Sin duda era el inicio de un gran viaje para todos.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Si, tarde mucho con el capitulo. Lamento eso. Estuve algo ocupada, ademas no se que pasa con FanFiction que no me deja subir capitulo. ¡Pero ya esta aquí!**

 **¿Que tal te pareció el cap de hoy? ¡Deja tu opinión aquí!**

 **Se viene lo bueno, ahora vamos a ver como nuestra querida Haru comienza a ganarse los corazones de todos y romper otros. nvn**

 **¿Con quien te gustaría que pasara el siguiente episodio Haru? :v**

 **Puede ser cualquiera. 7u7**

 **Gracias por leerme, espero sea de tu agrado.**

 **Nos veremos en el proximo cap~**

 **;)**


	15. El incidente de Hibari Kyoya

Extraño.

Esa era la palabra que describiría perfectamente a Hibari Kyoya.

Una persona tan cerrada y fría que no le importa pasar sobre quien tenga que pasar con tal de conseguir sus objetivos. Conocido por ser la persona quizás más violenta y explosiva que existe, ya que para él solo existe una solución a los problemas. La violencia.

Cualquier persona que tuviera la desgracia de molestarle a si sea con su presencia sufriría de la ira del mismo satán en persona. Por ello es la persona más temida de toda Namimori, porque todos saben de lo que es capaz de hacer el temido prefecto del lugar.

Es alguien tan solitario, que las personas piensan que en sus pensamientos solo existe un caos total donde solo reina lo violento, y donde nadie jamás quisiera aventurarse a explorar. A pesar de tener subordinados incluso ellos parecen querer alejarse de él de vez en cuando, y por algún motivo Hibari dejaba pasar aquello.

Y no se equivocan.

Para Hibari los sentimientos son algo tan absurdo e innecesario que no vale la pena tener, por ello él jamás dejaría que los sentimientos gobernaran en su toma de decisiones, no. Él es alguien tan racional que no le importa pisotear los sentimientos de alguien más. Y por sobre todo es capaz de deshacerse del mínimo sentimentalismo nacido en su ser, e incluso nacido en personas a su alrededor.

Cruel y frio Hibari, a pesar de ser conocido como un villano la verdad es que él no lo es. Solo busca lograr sus objetivos de una manera más eficiente, la cual para él es una en la que él solo puede serlo. Para Hibari el camino al éxito está en saber manejar las cosas, mantenerse en la cima siendo respetado y temido, y no permitir que ningún herbívoro inferior se acercase a su lado.

Si él ve que un lazo no le ayuda para nada ni le sirve no dudara en cortarlo y desecharlo al momento.

Cuando aquel misterioso anillo apareció en sus pertenencias no le dio mucha importancia, pero por algún motivo ese herbívoro castaño había terminado por envolverlo en ese mundo. No le molestaba, pues algo que caracterizaba a Hibari era su gusto por las batallas. Nada más excitante que luchar contra alguien bastante fuerte y luchar con todo lo que tiene, y al final hacerlo comer el polvo.

Así era la vida de Hibari, su rutina diaria. Manteniendo el orden de las cosas mediante la violencia. Y al momento de envolverse en ese asunto junto con el herbívoro líder para su mala suerte también lo hizo junto con todos aquellos herbívoros que le seguían a todas partes. Hibari no es alguien que pueda estar en una multitud, y si había algo que le molestaba más que aquella eran todos esos herbívoros sentimentalistas.

Los sentimientos le dan asco a Hibari, simplemente no puede tolerarlos.

Por eso desde la primera vez que conoció a aquella herbívora quien insistentemente acosaba al décimo su repulsión avanzo más allá de lo debido. Si los sentimientos tuvieran forma sin duda será aquella débil castaña que los perseguía como perrito faldero, y lo peor es que a pesar de ver que el herbívoro de Tsunayoshi demostrara tan abiertamente su incomodidad parecía hacer oídos sordos y seguir con aquel teatro.

A Hibari le molestaba tanto su insistencia. Cuando le sonreía de aquella manera a esos herbívoros que simplemente al igual que ella ignoraban la situación. Lo hacían por lastima a ella, por no ver la realidad y dejarse gobernar por sus absurdas emociones. Y desde aquella vez que la vio corriendo por las calles de Namimori con su rostro lleno de lágrimas lo supo, la realidad le había dado un gran golpe. El herbívoro Vongola que tanto perseguía había decidido formar una relación con la hermana del herbívoro gritón, y la castaña se había llevado una amarga sorpresa.

A Hibari de alguna forma le pareció divertido aquello, él siempre supo que las emociones terminarían por destruirlo si no las eliminaba lo más pronto posible, justo como le estaba sucediendo a aquella herbívora.

No mentiría al decir que a pesar de lo infantil y sentimentalista de aquella herbívora, tenía algo, algo que él no supo identificar, y si era usado de buena manera podía llegar a convertirse en algo peligroso. Llamarlo instinto sería algo que él no haría, pero cada vez que veía aquellos ojos castaños sentía una molesta calidez emanar de ellos. Hibari lo supo, aquella chica tenía algo especial, y los herbívoros se habían negado a verlo, todo por su estúpida ignorancia.

Pero él no lo dejaría pasar así como así.

Desde aquel evento no volvió a ver a la herbívora, y para desgracia de la misma aquellos herbívoros parecían mejor que nunca. Sin duda una historia bastante triste. A pesar de todo él sabía que no solo él había observado de aquella manera a la herbívora, pues podía notar la extraña mirada del herbívoro piña cuando ella estaba, lo presentía, él también lo había notado. Aun así Hibari no planeaba dejar pasar aquella oportunidad, y por su cuenta comenzó a investigarla.

Ser Hibari en esos momentos era una ventaja, pues él tenía acceso a los documentos de todos los alumnos en Namimori, incluyéndola. Pero cuando los vio, no había nada diferente al de cualquier otro.

Vivía con su padre, su madre había muerto en un mortal accidente del cual no había mucha información. No tenía muchos familiares con los que mantuviera contacto, así que prácticamente eran ellos dos. A demás del accidente todo era normal, eso causo que se enojara. Pero lo pensó bien, y quizá lo que sucedía no era algo externo, sino algo interno.

Debía empezar a mover todas sus cartas.

Sabía que en Namimori no sería seguro realizar aquella investigación, así que contra su voluntad se forzó a cambiar de lugar. Pero no ahora, aun debía terminar de arreglar asuntos en Namimori, por ahora solo la mantendría en la mira.

No mucho tiempo después la castaña comenzó a aparecer de nuevo, pero con la diferencia que ahora no pasaba más tiempo con el grupo de herbívoros. Eso extraño a Hibari bastante, pues los primeros encuentros su mirada era algo fría, y mantenía aquel dolor escondido en sus ojos. A pesar de todo aún mantenía aquella calidez en ellos.

Por más que la estudiara no veía nada diferente a las demás chicas. Pero tenía algo que le llamaba tanto la atención, ella no era igual a las demás, de alguna forma era una especie de aura que le rodeaba.

Hasta que llego el siguiente día, y ese fue el shock total. Algo aún más grande había cambiado en ella, y esta vez incluso los herbívoros lo habían notado. Hibari sintió como su estómago se revolvía con solo verla, estaba más brillante que nunca, y eso comenzó a generar esos molestos sentimientos en él. No podía permitirlo, así que comenzó a tomar distancia para evitarlo, la investigaría mejor a una distancia segura.

Era tan extraño todo, algo sucedió con aquella herbívora en ese día, algo que la cambio por completo. No… no cambio. Ahora estaba empezando a revelar mejor aquello que el vio antes.

Lo mejor hubiera seguido estando en las sombras, pero precisamente ese día a Hibird su revoltoso compañero quiso salir a dar un paseo. Y él molesto porque no regresaba decidió ir a buscarlo.

Lo encontró justo donde no lo esperaba.

De todos los lugares posibles en Namimori estaba ahí, al lado de aquella herbívora que estaba tratando de evitar. Hibari la observo, mantenía su rostro entre sus piernas, mientras Hibird cantaba el himno de su tan amada Namimori. Su cabello castaño caía por su espalda como una cascada, y la poca luz que quedaba iluminaba la pequeña parte descubierta de su cuello, su piel tan pálida y lechosa, era algo digno de admiración. Pero sin duda lo que llamo más su atención fue el reflejo de aquella cadena rodeando su cuello. Un collar supuso, pues no le dio mucha importancia.

Sin dudarlo se acercó, y ella al notar su presencia alzo su mirada revelando sus grandes ojos chocolates con ese gran brillo. Esa calidez de nuevo le llego, junto con otro extraño sentimiento. Esto era el colmo, que una simple herbívora causara todo eso en él.

A pesar de todo logro salir deprisa de ahí, junto con el revoltoso de Hibird. Y antes de irse logro ver como aquella chica caminaba de vuelta a su hogar. Hibari recordó aquella sonrisa, junto con esos enormes ojos brillantes, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo es posible que aquella herbívora causara esos sentimientos en él?

Los sentimientos que por tanto tiempo intento reprimir salían de nuevo con tan solo observarla a ella. Sin duda la herbívora se estaba metiendo en un lugar peligroso, sin ni siquiera saberlo.

Aun así el tiempo siguió, y él cada vez más confundido estaba. No solo por la castaña sino por la información incoherente que recolectaba. Y luego llego él día, en el que el herbívoro peligris le llamo informándole que algo había ocurrido, y aquel bebe con el que había entrenado cayó enfermo, y el herbívoro mayor solicito una reunión. Intentando distraer su mente accedió a ir, y en ese momento fue tomada la decisión de tomar todos sus respectivos puestos como guardianes.

No dudo en aceptar, pues le emocionaba saber que sería capaz de enfrentarse a enemigos bastante poderosos. Aun así una pequeñísima parte de él lo hacía por otros motivos.

Debían partir a Italia.

Para Hibari irse de su querida Namimori, el lugar que tantos años le tomo convertir en un lugar seguro, ahora partiría. Aun así sabía que Kusakabe mantendría el orden mientras él no estuviera, porque la presencia de Hibari Kyoya se mantendría a un sin él en el lugar.

Todo marchaba en orden, todos se reunieron en la casa del Herbívoro mayor para partir. Pero precisamente aquella molesta herbívora hizo presencia en el lugar. Él sabía que el herbívoro sería tan cobarde que no le diría nada al respecto. Y vaya que lo lamentaría en ese momento, la castaña lo miraba con una suma tristeza tanto que a todos, incluido él sintieron un pequeño apretujón en su corazón.

Al final termino aceptándolo, y despidiéndose de cada uno. Cada vez que se acercaba a uno de aquellos herbívoros sentía cierta molesta, ya que con unos se tomaba mucha confianza. Aunque eso jamás lo admitiría, no.

Hasta que llegó el turno de él. Cuando la vio ahí parada sonriéndole feliz y nostálgica a la vez un sentimiento de impotencia le llego a su ser. Y sin poder evitarlo una pequeña tristeza comenzó a sentirse en su alma, sentía que no debían dejarla, pero aun así no fue capaz de decir o hacer nada, solo término por aceptar aquel apretón de manos que quizás sería el último. No quería soltar su mano, pero obligándose tuvo que hacerlo, para ver como ella se acercaba al herbívoro mayor.

Hibari sabía que no era el único al cual sus hormonas se alteraban al ver a la castaña, veía que cada uno de esos herbívoros la miraba con cierto sentimiento que se le hacía familiar. Y esto termino confirmándolo cuando la herbívora se acercó al carnívoro y le abrazo con tanto cariño que pudo notar la envidia de todos los que miraban ahí, si incluyéndolo al herbívoro con novia. Que ironía, termino rechazándola por alguien más y ahora la miraba como si tuviese algún derecho para sentirse así. Si no fuera porque en esos momentos el también compartía sus emociones lo hubiera golpeado con sus queridas tontas.

Y lo peor es que el carnívoro pelinegro se había dado cuenta, y la había abrazado de igual manera que ella lo hacía, y solo por burlarse de ellos. Desde que ese molesto bebe había recuperado su forma adulta su actitud se había vuelto más molesta, pero Hibari no diría nada, no porque le temiera, sino porque sabía que aquel carnívoro era alguien bastante peligroso, y él no quería meterse aún por esos lados.

Después de aquella despedida ellos partieron a su destino, sin decir una sola palabra en el camino. Hibari lo supo, las cosas dieron un drástico cambio desde el momento que decidieron abandonar a la castaña. Ya no era tan relajado como antes, inclusive el herbívoro piña había dejado su actitud molesta para dejarla por una seria. Hibari sabía que ocultaba algo. Inclusive los demás estaban bastante serios, y él herbívoro mayor solo miraba hacia la nada, quizás sintiendo el peso de sus propias decisiones.

Cuando llegaron Hibari no tardo en comenzar a ejecutar su plan para investigar a la herbívora, y para hacerlo tuvo que empezar a buscar la información que no pudo desde Namimori, y esta vez con el poder de Vongola sería algo más fácil.

No supo cunado pero término alejándose de aquellos herbívoros, ya no pasaba en esa mansión más tiempo, ahora iba de lugar en lugar recolectando cualquier cosa útil de aquella herbívora. Y vaya que lo encontró.

Unos antecedentes extraviados, era un árbol genealógico.

Tal parecía que la castaña había tenido ancestros muy importantes en la mafia, y no solo eso. Según aquel árbol uno de sus ancestros había sido un extraño portador de llamas del cielo. Era extraño porque en aquella época a los que se les descubría este tipo de llamas eran asesinados, pensando que estaban malditos. Esa era la causa del porque en la actualidad personas del elemento cielo eran tan escasas.

Aun así Hibari se extrañó, si lo que decía aquel árbol era verdad había una probabilidad del 00.3% de que la herbívora heredara aquel elemento. Pero si conectaba todos los cabos, aquella calidez emanar de ella y aquella sensación de armonía que poseía. Y en el caso de que fuera así, ella…

Hibari actuó rápidamente, se comunicó con Kusakabe, le ordeno encontrar a Haru Miura y comunicarle cuando lo hiciera. Pero cuando recibió su llamo, lo que le informo fue que ella había desaparecido de Namimori, no había rastro de ella. Eso alerto a Hibari, quien ordeno a él buscar en su hogar. Pero luego otra extraña noticia le fue llegada. En su casa tampoco había rastro de quien alguna vez fue Haru Miura, y para agregarle más misterio su padre parecía haberse olvidado completamente de quien había sido su hija.

Hibari estaba confundido. ¿Cómo era posible todo aquello? No lo sabía, pero algo estaba sucediendo, algo grande y en medio de eso estaba Haru. Aun así a pesar de todo no informo nada a los Vongola, pues sabía que su interrupción traería más molestias para él y no estaba dispuesto a perder todo el trabajo que llevaba.

Decidió buscar por su cuenta, pero incluso los archivos en Namimori habían sido eliminados. Hibari supo que sea quien sea el responsable era alguien de mucho poder. Hibari estaba algo preocupado, si alguien más había descubierto que la castaña podía llegar a ser del elemento cielo podía ser peligroso, aun mas sabiendo que ellos mismo la abandonaron en la boca del lobo. Si eso sucedió ellos jamás se lo perdonarían.

Aun así no dejo de buscar, pero seguía siendo inútil. Parecía que iba un paso más adelante que él, donde él buscaba la información desaparecía. Si tan solo hubiera buscado antes de partir…

Hasta que la llamada llego.

Nuevamente aquel herbívoro peligris le llamo, poniéndolo al día con la información, diciendo que habría un ataque y ellos debían estar ahí. Cuando le dijo que los Arcobaleno irían a la guarida Vindice se sorprendió un poco, y cuando le informo que era porque quizás el Arcobaleno del cielo estuviese atrapado esa fue una pista para Hibari.

Así que volviendo a su investigación logro ver que el antiguo cielo Arcobaleno había muerto de un día para otro. Según lo que sabían ellos morían cuando el pacificador absorbía toda su energía, y cuando eso sucedía el pacificador pasaba a otra persona. Pero la hija del antiguo cielo no había heredado el pacificador.

Hibari comenzó a estudiar ahora a los Arcobaleno. Habían pasado generaciones de ellos, y ahora la que ellos conocían podía estar llegando a su fin. Sin un cielo los elementos no pueden existir. Era bastante extraño, Haru desapareció justo después de que ellos se fueran, y ahora el pacificador del cielo también. Hibari no quería creer algo precipitado, pero si lo que pensaba era verdad tendría que confirmarlo, y necesitaría la ayuda de alguien más.

No fue hasta que el herbívoro mayor le llamo.

— _¿Hibari-san?_ —Hablo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Hm? —Respondió simplemente él.

— _Lamento molestarte a esta hora, pero… algo ha sucedido y supuse que tú debes saberlo._ —Dijo Tsunayoshi con un tono de tristeza. — _Hemos encontrado a Haru._ —Hibari abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Se suponía que solo él sabía de la desaparición de ella.

—¿A qué te refieres herbívoro, en donde se metió aquella herbívora? —Aun así se hizo el desentendido.

— _Tal parece que Haru todo este tiempo poseía llamas del cielo en su interior._ —Eso confirmo la primera sospecha de Hibari. — _Y Vindice la mantenía en su guarida_. —Hibari apretó el agarre del teléfono.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto intentando aguantar todos los insultos que tenía para decir. Aunque presentía que le diría después quería confirmarlo primero.

— _Haru…_ —Tsuna suspiro un poco. — _Haru ahora posee el pacificador del cielo._ —Esas fueron las palabras que Hibari temía.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Tsuna se confundió un poco por su pregunta, aun así respondió.

— _Desde un poco más antes de que nos marcháramos de Namimori._ —Hibari guardo un poco silencio. Entonces desde aquella vez que la vio, ella ya tenía aquel objeto. No podía creerlo, habían permitido que alguien inocente cayera en algo como eso. La frustración que tenía en ese momento era increíble. — _Hibari-san._ —La voz del castaño volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos. — _En estos momentos nosotros también nos sentimos frustrados._ —Dijo él adivinando lo que sentiría el pelinegro. —Pero no es algo que podamos cambiar. Tal parece que alguien filtro información falsa.

—¿A qué te refieres herbívoro? —Pregunto extrañado.

— _Según los informes de Haru ella poseía llamas de rayo._ —¿Información falsa? — _Alguien sabe sobre ella. Y no creemos que sea un aliado._ —La mirada de Hibari se afilo. — _En estos momentos necesitamos protegerla más que nunca, y necesitamos la mayor ayuda posible._ —Tsuna también estaba bastante serio. — _Uno de nosotros cuidara de Haru por día, mientras necesito un favor._

—¿Qué quieres que haga herbívoro? —Hibari jamás obedecería órdenes, pero en este caso tratándose de la castaña haría una excepción.

— _Tenemos que encontrar a esos malditos._ —Si no fuera por la situación actual se hubiera impresionado de la hostilidad con la que dijo esas palabras. — _Por favor encárgate de eso._ —Hibari sonrió tan siniestramente, que incluso Tsuna pudo jurar sentir el aura asesina estando tan lejos.

—Entendido. —Respondió simplemente él, Tsuna suspiro.

— _Te enviare más información por correo._ —Tsuna cayó por un momento. — _Cuento contigo._ —Y sin esperar respuesta colgó la llamada.

Al leer toda la información no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Tal parecía que Haru estaba bien respaldada, aun así para que alguien lograra filtrar información falsa debía ser una gran amenaza. Con todos sus conocimientos comenzó a buscar en la base de datos de Vongola, pero los servidores eran privados, y él no tenía el permiso para ver sus informaciones.

Tenía que encontrar a esos bastardos rápido, en cualquier momento se les podía ocurrir actuar y hacerle algo a la castaña. De solo pensarlo la sangre le hervía, no permitiría que nadie lastimase a aquella herbívora.

Aun así no pudo romper la seguridad de los servidores, parecía que tendría que pedir ayuda después de todo, de alguien que tuviera mucho poder, y ya lo tenía en mente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo sus cosas y salió en directo a la mansión del herbívoro potro.

Al llegar los guardias le atacaron. Y como Hibari es los venció a todos hasta llegar al despacho del décimo Cavallone.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía. —Él giro, encarando el invitado. —Siempre terminas destruyendo todo lo que ves. —Él le sonrió, mientras el otro lo miro a muerte.

—Maldito potro herbívoro. —Él siguió sonriendo.

—Es un gusto verte nuevamente Kyoya. —Hibari lanzo su tonfa la cual a duras penas él pudo esquivar, causando que tropezara y cayera sobre su escritorio.

—Vendrás conmigo a Namimori potro. —Dijo Hibari mientras se acercaba. Dino sabía que de esa visita mucho dinero saldría de su bolsillo. Pero para que Hibari fuera enviado personalmente algo grande debía estar sucediendo.

—Cálmate Kyoya. —Dino intento relajar el ambiente. Más Hibari no dejaba de observarlo como si quisiera matarlo. —¿Que necesitas? —Pregunto intentando desviar su atención.

—Ha ocurrido un problema. —En ese momento el rostro de Dino cambio a uno más serio. —Alguien ha infiltrado información falsa en Vongola. Si no encuentro a esos malditos pronto algo malo podría ocurrí. —Incluso a Dino le sorprendió que Hibari actuara de esa manera.

—¿Qué clase de información? —Pregunto Dino.

—¿Recuerdas a la herbívora castaña? —Dino lo miro extrañado, pero luego hizo memoria de aquella chica que perseguía su hermanito. —Adivina quién poseía llamas del cielo. —Dino abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

—¡¿Esa chica es del elemento cielo?! —Pregunto bastante sorprendido, ahora entendía porque su presencia se le hacía tan familiar.

—Alguien mintió en sus archivos sobre su tipo de llama. —Dino entrecerró sus ojos. —Alguien sabe cuál es su verdadero elemento.

—Eso es malo, es este tiempo los elementos cielo son muy escasos, deben estar planeando usarla como rata de laboratorio. —Dino saco de su bolsillo un celular. —¿Dónde está ahora? —Hibari dudo en decirle o no, pero de alguna forma sabía que Dino era alguien de confianza, que entendería la situación del Haru al ser del mismo elemento.

—Esta con Vindice. —Dino abrió sus ojos sorprendido. —Tal parece que aquella herbívora ahora posee el pacificador del cielo. —Hibari fue directo. Vaya, eso si no se lo esperaba Dino. Él lo miro durante unos segundos, y después a su celular, y luego lo guardo de nuevo. Hibari levanto una ceja elegantemente.

—Jamás espere que dijeras aquello. —Él suspiro. —Es un asunto muy delicado, si alguien más fue elegido fuera del linaje del Arcobaleno del cielo es algo malo. Ya después me explicaras bien, por ahora hay que concentrarse en rastrear aquella información. —Dino saco de su otro bolsillo unas llaves. —Qué suerte que tengo licencia para conducir helicópteros. —Dijo el sonriendo superior. Hibari le lanzo su otra tonfa golpeándolo en el camino, sin duda trabajar con ese herbívoro sería un problema.

Aun así, Hibari haría todo lo posible por encontrar a esos malditos, todo por aquella herbívora a la cual debió proteger mejor, y aun así olvido. Era hora de enmendar sus errores y aceptar la realidad, aquella pequeña herbívora se había convertido en un activador para él.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Soy yo de nuevo. ¿Subiendo capitulo antes?. ¿Un milagro tal vez? :v**

 **Okno.**

 **Una aclaración : Este no es un capítulo oficial de la historia. Este es un extra para quienes se preguntaban por Hibari-chan. Aquí se explica porque rayos no había aparecido antes. :3 **

**¡Estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, aun puedes votar por quien quieres que sea el primero que cuide a Haru-chan!**

 **Si te gusto este extra dime ¿que te pareció?, y si te gusto mucho puedes decirme si te gustaría que hiciera otros extras con otros personajes.**

 **¡Gracias por sus bellos Reviews, los contestare en el siguiente cap porque te adoro a ti, quien esta al otro lado de la pantalla! *3***

 **Sin mas que decir nos veremos en el próximo capítulo~**

 **;)**


	16. Chapter 16 (Sol)

Cuando una puerta se cierra, otra más se abrirá. Un dicho muy popular que a sus oídos habrá llegado en algún momento, y ahora más que nunca resonaba en sus cabezas torturando sus pensamientos.

En todo ese tiempo que llevaban en la mafia jamás habían tenido que enfrentarse a tal situación, una en la cual la persona más importante en quizás toda la mafia que resultaba ser alguien fuerte, decidido, quien podía mantener a raya a todo ese mundo y aquel que lograba unirlos a todos resultara siendo una pequeña chica.

Era algo impensable.

El Arcobaleno del cielo. Quizás desde hace tanto tiempo, por los orígenes de la humanidad siempre ha habido uno, el cual carga en sus hombros con el control del Trinisette. Nadie sabe exactamente su origen, ni el de los pacificadores ni el del Trinisette en general. Solamente se sabe que para que el mundo siga existiendo justamente como se conoce siempre debe haber un Arcobaleno.

Durante varias generaciones cantidades de personas fueron elegidas para formar parte de los Arcobaleno, generando así un largo camino lleno de sufrimiento y dolor por llevar esa maldición, sin poder hacer nada. Entregando sus vidas durante tanto tiempo indefinido hasta finalmente desaparecer, siendo libres por fin, y eso sin contar si tuvieran la mala suerte de sobrevivir y sin ninguna salida volverse un Vindice.

Y durante todo ese camino el sentimiento que más abundo fue el odio, el odio hacia aquella persona que causo todo aquello. Arrebatando la esperanza de todos aquellos "recipientes de los pacificadores".

Y a causa de todo ese odio que iba pasando de generación en generación los pacificadores comenzaron a reaccionar, causando que cada vez el tiempo de vida de un Arcobaleno comenzara a descender. Y por ello cada vez que pasan más generación este odio crece más y más, y seguirá hasta llegar a un punto en donde los pacificadores ya no podrán ser mantenidos por los seres humanos.

Se dice que las cosas se parecen a su dueño, y este caso es un gran ejemplo.

Cuenta una antigua leyenda que hubo una persona que fue elegida para ser el Arcobaleno del cielo, esta persona fue muy querida por todos, y era tan bondadosa que su mirada irradiaba pura luz. Y a pesar de tener aquella maldición su mirada jamás dejo de reflejar su calidez.

Todos le adoraban, decían que jamás se vio un cielo tan puro como ese, y era el mayor tesoro del Trinisette. Fue el cielo más poderoso de la historia de los Arcobaleno. Sus llamas del cielo tenían algo especial, eran tan únicas y nadie lograba comparar todo el poder que poseía.

Era tan increíblemente poderoso que podría vivir eones de años más debido a su poder, tenía el poder de los cielos.

Y quizás esa fue su peor maldición.

Debido a toda la atención y el poder que poseía aquel cielo comenzó a cambiar, su actitud comenzó a tomar una arrogancia que preocupaba a sus guardianes. Ya no le bastaba con ser el centro de atención, quería que su legado durara toda la eternidad, y para eso no solo debía ser el más poderoso, tendría que ser el único.

El cielo dejo de alimentar los pacificadores de sus guardianes con sus llamas, y cuando eso sucedió los pacificadores comenzaron a absorber toda la energía de su portador en un santiamén intentando recuperarse. Ellos comenzaron a morir uno por uno, viendo por última vez como su cielo les sonreía, ya no con aquella calidez, sino con su maldad y arrogancia.

Aquel hermoso cielo se había manchado. Las personas comenzaron a temerle, y el cielo encontró un sentimiento más satisfactorio al ver el miedo en sus ojos.

El fin había comenzado. El mundo estaba comenzando a decaer, y aquel pacificador se tiño de negro y se quebró.

Y al ver como todo sucedía Checker Face intervino, enfrentando al maligno cielo, quien negándose a perder su poder lo enfrento. Pero el peliblanco lo venció con la misma causa de su sed de poder, con el pacificador.

Activo cada uno de los pacificadores que el cielo mantenía en su poder, causando que absorbieran toda su energía. Y cuando se encontró lo suficientemente débil le quito el pacificador del cielo.

El cielo comenzó a morir, aun así mantenía observando a Checker Face quien lo veía con una decepción total antes de desaparecer con los pacificadores.

Aquel cielo perdió toda su bondad, y fue remplazada con el odio más profundo que pudiera existir. Así que venciendo las leyes físicas su odio alimento su cuerpo, causando que sus llamas reaccionaran y al final terminaran por corromperse aún más.

Aquel cielo ahora se transformó en el cielo negro, el cual viva gracias a sus llamas de la noche, la combinación de las llamas del cielo y su odio profundo. Era lo que lo mantenía vivo, y tantos siglos después aun busca la forma de recuperar todo su poder.

Reborn soltó un gruñido y puso su mano en su frente. Su cabeza estaba doliendo.

¿Por qué tenía que pensar en ello ahora?

Que historia más patética. O al menos eso hubiera dicho si alguien más le hubiera contado aquello.

No recuerda exactamente cuánto tiempo paso, pero justamente después de que ellos tomaran la maldición y Luce aún estaba viva ella hablo con él. Y había dicho las mismas palabras que pensaba en ese momento.

 _Flashback_

— _Qué historia más patética. —El pequeño cielo frente a él no dejo de sonreír a pesar de su comentario._

— _Puede parecerlo, pero te aseguro que es muy real. —Luce bebió un poco de su té. Reborn la observo aburrido durante unos segundos._

— _Si es tan real como dices ¿Cómo me pruebas que lo es? —Él la miro desafiante. Luce lo miro relajada._

— _No puedo probarte si es o no real. —Ella lo miro seriamente con sus enormes ojos azules. —Pero lo es. —Eso sí que confundió aún más a Reborn._

— _No puedo creer algo si no lo veo con mis propios ojos. —Luce lo vio seriamente antes de volver a sonreír._

— _Pero no puedes. —El tono de voz con el que dijo aquello llamo la atención de Reborn. —Porque solamente yo puedo verlo. —Él levanto una ceja extrañado._

— _¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Luce suspiro._

— _Es algo que se supone no debo decirte, ni a ti ni a ninguno de nuestros compañeros si la situación no lo amerita. Pero viendo cómo se pondrán las cosas debo hacerlo. —El pequeño sol estaba cada vez más confundido. ¿A qué se refería con sobre cómo se pondrán las cosas?_

— _¿De que estas hablando? —Él abrió sus ojos. —¿Acaso tuviste otra visión? —Luce le sonrió para calmarlo._

— _Esta historia que te cuento es algo que sucedió realmente. Y respondiendo a la tu pregunta de cómo lo sé es porque lo he visto y lo recuerdo. —Reborn estaba cada vez más confundido. —Como sabrás el pacificador del cielo es diferente al resto, el es el que da su energía para que los demás vivan._

— _Lo hace usando la energía de su portador, el pacificador es un medio para hacerlo. —Esto lo dijo seriamente. Luce asintió._

— _Pero hay algo más, algo que el pacificador del cielo es capaz de hacer. Algo que solo los cielos podemos saber. —Luce bajo su mirada hacia el objeto que colgaba de su cuello. —Cuando un pacificador del cielo es heredado los recuerdos del anterior portador pasaran al nuevo. —Reborn abrió sus ojos sorprendido._

— _Espera. ¿Eso significa que además de ver el futuro puedes ver el pasado? —Luce le sonrió._

— _Solo puedo ver lo que los antiguos cielos Arcobaleno han visto._

— _¿Entonces por eso tienes los recuerdos del cielo oscuro? —Ella negó._

— _Después de lo ocurrido en aquel entonces fue la primera vez en tanto tiempo que alguien más fue elegido fuera del linaje. —Luce puso una de sus manos en su pequeño y abultado abdomen. —Cuando un cielo Arcobaleno está a punto de morir debe heredar el pacificador a la siguiente generación. El linaje fue y no cortado en aquel fatídico evento._

— _¿El cielo oscuro tenia descendencia? —Pregunto Reborn algo ensimismado._

— _Tenía una hermana, la cual también portaba las llamas del cielo del linaje, pero no eran tan potentes como las del cielo original. —Luce sonrió. —Ella fue mi primer antepasado en portar el pacificador. Así que no todo fue en vano, aún seguimos con la sangre original. —Su sonrisa desapareció de apoco._

— _Pero algo sucedió. —Dijo Reborn mientras bebía su té._

— _Si… Después de descubrir que el cielo oscuro era el primer portador de las llamas de la noche, él desapareció. Nunca más se supo de él. —La mirada de Luce se ilumino de nuevo. —Lamento meterte en todo esto, pero eres en este momento la persona en la que más confió._

— _Aún hay algo que no me has dicho Luce. —Reborn la miro seriamente. —¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo por el cual me dices todo esto ahora? —Luce no quito en ningún momento su sonrisa._

— _He tenido una visión. —Eso respondió la primera sospecha de Reborn. —Aunque no fue del todo claro fue suficiente como para saber que podría suceder. —Ello lo miro con cierto brillo que él no pudo identificar. —En algún momento el cielo oscuro volverá._

— _¿Vendrá buscando venganza? —Luce se acercó un poco, estirando su pequeña mano tomo la de él._

— _No lo sé. —Dijo simplemente ella. —Tampoco sé cómo vendrá. —Esto lo dijo mirándolo seriamente, Reborn tardo unos segundos en comprender a que se refería. —Por eso te digo todo esto a ti, Reborn. —Y por primera vez desde que la conoció, Reborn vio el miedo reflejado en sus hermosos ojos._

— _Dime Luce. —Él también apretó su mano. A pesar de todo ella era su cielo, si él podía evitar cualquier cosa y protegerla no dudaría en hacerlo. —¿Qué puedo hacer para evitar que eso suceda? —Luce acaricio su mano._

— _No me queda mucho tiempo, soy consciente de ello. —Reborn apretó su mandíbula. —Es por eso que antes de que mi tiempo culmine quiero pedirte un favor. No como tu amiga, ni tu compañera de trabajo, sino como tu cielo. —Sus zafiros azules se juntaron con sus ojos azabaches. —Por favor, Reborn. Protege a los próximos cielos que habrá, e impide que aquel horrible accidente vuelva a ocurrir. —Reborn sintió como su mano temblaba. —Por favor…_

 _Reborn a pesar de no llevar tanto tiempo con sus compañeros, solo un instante fue suficiente para saber que aquel cielo, era tan cálido y todos se encariñaron con ella. Luce sin duda fue una clave tan importante para que ellos no se derrumbaran. Ahora era su turno para evitar que ella en su último tiempo lo hiciera. Así que tomo su mano con decisión y la miro._

— _Los protegeré, lo prometo. —La sonrisa que Luce le dio en ese momento no se comparaba con ninguna otra. Si no podía proteger a su cielo, protegería a los que viniera, aun si eso significa sacrificar su vida._

 _Fin Flashback_

Reborn dio una última calada a su cigarrillo antes de arrojarlo.

Recordar aquellos tiempos traía de vuelta aquellos sentimientos que había decidido sepultar, junto a la resplandeciente sonrisa de Luce. Sin duda eran tiempos bastantes difíciles para él y sus compañeros. Después de aquella promesa no había podido evitar la pérdida de otro cielo, se sentía tan patético.

Aun así no todo estaba perdido.

Él miro aquel lugar que se encontraba frente a él. La guarida Vindice.

Hace no más de un día que habían aclarado el asunto con Vindice y Checker Face, y después vino todo el tema del traidor.

Era verdad que había alguien infiltrado, y Reborn presentía que todo tenía relación con la historia que Luce le conto aquella vez. No sabía cuanta posibilidad habría de que fuera el cielo oscuro, pero si estaba seguro de una sola cosa.

No permitiría que se acercaran a Haru. Ni que tocaran uno solo de sus cabellos castaños.

Cuando supo que ella era el siguiente cielo Arcobaleno un miedo le invadió, y era por diferentes razones. Porque Haru sufriera el mismo destino que los anteriores cielos, o porque aquel catastrófico evento se repitiera.

Reborn lo sabía, quizás era el único que lo sabía. Sobre el oscuro pasado del pacificador del cielo, y que en cualquier momento Haru podría corromperse igual y convertirse en el cielo oscuro.

Aunque claro, eso era algo que él jamás permitiría. Además, Haru no era tan descuidada como para caer en la avaricia, ella no posee maldad alguna.

Pero en ese momento algo sucedió, varias preguntas llegaron a su mente.

¿Acaso Haru tendría los mismos poderes de los anteriores cielos?

Según el recordaba haber observado Haru jamás tuvo un cambio de actitud severo. Si ella poseyera aquellos recuerdos de seguro no estaría tan calmada como lo estaba antes. Además del poder de ver el futuro en pequeñas visiones, si Haru lo tuviera de seguro que él lo habría notado, pues ella es bastante expresiva. Sin duda algo sucedió ahí. Algo que tendría que aclarar en el causante de todo.

Reborn solo bufo y siguió su camino, directo a la guarida. Aun recordaba lo que tuvo que hacer para conseguir ser el primero.

 _Flashback_

— _¡Eso no es justo-kora! —Colonello se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió justo donde estaba Lal. —¡Exijo una revancha! —Lal lanzo la caja que hace unos segundos ocupaba como recipiente._

— _Cierra la boca Colonello. —El rubio la vio adolorido por el golpe. —Ya que sabía que nadie estaría de acuerdo con las decisiones que tomáramos por rienda propia lo deje al azar. —Lal tomo el primer papelito que tenía en el lugar. —Y el primero que cuidara a esa chiquilla será Reborn. —Ella mostro el papelito en el cual claramente aparecía el nombre del hitman._

 _Reborn sonrió triunfante y burlón. Colonello se acercó y lo miro amenazante._

— _Maldito Reborn… —Colonello lo tomo del cuello de su camisa, arrugándola en el proceso. Los demás Arcobaleno se pusieron nerviosos, algo que definía al hitman era su tan perfecta presentación, que alguien dañara aquello significaba la muerte. —¡¿Qué clase de truco barato utilizaste eh?! —Reborn miro sus manos, y después a sus ojos, Colonello sintió un escalofrió, y justo cuando lo sintió Reborn lo pateo alejándolo varios centímetros._

— _No necesito de juegos sucios para ganar, es obvio que soy la mejor elección, acepta que eres un mal perdedor. —El pelinegro acomodo el cuello de su camisa con elegancia, mientras Colonello sentía como la sangre le hervía._

— _Maldito pedazo de… —Antes de siquiera terminar la oración una bota se estrelló contra su rostro mandándolo a volar contra la persona más cercana a su derecha. Pobre Skull, le dio un significado diferente a la palabra "dolor"._

 _Lal miro enfurecida a Colonello quien apenas y había logrado mantener la conciencia, Skull no tuvo la misma suerte._

— _¡Deja de quejarte idiota! —Lal se acercó y pasando sobre el pobre e inconsciente Skull tomo a Colonello de sus rubios cabellos y lo levanto. —¿Por qué pones tanto problema cuando tu era uno de los que más se quejaba? —El rubio se sonrojo un poco al pensar en la sonrisa de la castaña, Lal entrecerró sus ojos._

— _S-Solo es porque no creo que Reborn deba ser el primero, de seguro terminara destruyéndolo todo. —Mientras Colonello hacia sus berrinches Skull se arrastraba hacia un lugar seguro, pero el universo como lo odia lo puso frente al camino del hitman, quien sin ningún remordimiento lo pateo lejos de su camino, reencontrándolo con su vieja amiga, la pared._

— _Deja de llorar Colonello, solo será un día. —Reborn se acercó dónde estaban los papelitos. —Si te comportas bien quizás sea el próximo. —Esto lo dijo burlón, Colonello quiso golpearlo, mas Lal lo impidió. —Partiré al amanecer. —Lal asintió, aun sujetando a Colonello. Reborn no espero más y se retiró._

— _Mañana decidiremos quien será el siguiente. Ahora… —Colonello paro al sentir la siniestra aura venir de Lal. —¿Tu no aprendes, verdad? —Lal comenzó a abofetear repetidas veces al Colonello, quien perdió la conciencia al primer golpe, siguiéndole a Skull._

 _Fin Flashback_

Colonello se había negado insistentemente diciendo que él había hecho trampa. Nadie le creyó al idiota.

Y qué lástima, porque Reborn en verdad había arreglado todo para que su nombre saliera primero. León se había encargado de todo, mientras él los distraía. En verdad él tuvo que ser un mago en otra vida para ingeniárselas tanto.

Pero después de pensarlo bien su sonrisa desapareció. Él no lo hizo porque si, la verdad era porque necesitaba hablar con Haru, quería decirle unas cuantas cosas que antes no pudo, debido a que siempre estaba rodeada por aquellos molestos idiotas que no la dejaban sola un solo segundo. De tan solo recordar que Haru este con ellos le hervía la sangre, ellos no tenían derecho de siquiera pasar un minuto con ella, pues solo la conocen por poco tiempo, cuando él y su Dame alumno la conocen mejor que ellos.

—Por aquí, por favor. —El Vindice comenzó a avanzar, mientras él le seguía de cerca.

Volver a ese lugar le incomodaba bastante, no solo por ser la prisión de máxima seguridad sino porque siempre estaba rodeada de aquella energía que detonaba mucha tristeza y odio. Y pensar que en cualquier momento él, sus compañeros e incluso Haru pudieran terminar en un estado tan lamentable como el de los Vindice generaba ese miedo en él.

No sabía cuándo fue la última vez que sintió tal temor, quizás jamás había tenido el tiempo suficiente para analizar bien las cosas. De hecho nadie lo hace, todos viven sus vidas felices, y se dan cierto tiempo para pensar que en cualquier momento podrían morir. Reborn siempre tenía eso en mente pero lo veía muy lejano, quizás ese fue error. No lo pensó bien, hasta que llego el día en el que su primer cielo partió de este mundo, y él por primera vez vio que la muerte los tenía tomados de la mano, y no por ser Arcobaleno y no tener el mismo tiempo de vida que los demás los alejaba más de ella.

—La señorita Haru entrara en un momento. —Informo aquel Vindice antes de retirarse por donde vino. Reborn solo pudo esperar mientras observaba el lugar.

A pesar de aquella energía ese lugar tenía cierta calidez, no podía identificarlo pero conocía esa sensación. Era la sensación de un hogar. Ese salón era diferente al resto, su interior causaba que las malas vibras se alejaran.

No tuvo que indagar mucho en sus pensamientos, pues la razón del porque ese lugar se sentía tan diferente estaba hay parada frente a él.

Haru quien había entrado hace unos momentos vio como Reborn observaba distraídamente el lugar, y sin poder evitarlo sonrió, tenía el presentimiento de que él sería el primero en venir. Con cuidado avanzo hasta estar a unos centímetros de él, y cuando su presencia se hizo más notoria él la miro, Haru sonrió.

—Reborn-chan, a Haru le alegra tanto verte de nuevo. —El hitman levanto una ceja elegantemente.

—Haru. —Él levanto su fedora a modo de saludo.

—¡Qué bueno que llegaste, el desayuno está listo-desu! —Dijo la castaña mientras sonreía y cerraba sus ojos. Reborn sintió ese cosquilleo y aquella calidez llegarle. —Por favor sigue a Haru Reborn-chan. —Haru comenzó a avanzar después del asentimiento de Reborn.

En esos momento el ambiente se tornó un poco incomodó, Haru a pesar de intentar calmarlo con su alegri no lo lograba, y Reborn solo mantenía en sus pensamientos que se supone que haría. Hasta que una pregunta invadió su mente.

—Haru. —La castaña giro levemente su cabeza sin deja de avanzar. —¿Dónde están tus perros guardianes? —Haru se extrañó un poco, pero después de analizarlo volvió a sonreír.

—Kawahira-san viene unos momentos en la tarde, y Bermuda-chan tiene trabajo. —Haru volvió su vista al frente y sonrió aún más. Reborn también lo hizo y vio que el lugar hacia donde se estaban dirigiendo era una especie de balcón. Haru se acercó a una de las sillas y la movió, indicando que él se sentara. Reborn sonrió burlón.

—¿Estas tratando de decirme que soy la mujer de esta relación? —Haru borro su sonrisa y negó, pero después se sonrojo al entren de a qué se refería.

—¡Hahi, Haru no quiso decir eso! —Rebonr sonrió divertido, pero aun así se sentó. —¡Haru solo trata de ser caballerosa-desu! —Haru aun avergonzada se acercó a otra puerta y la abrió, sacando un carrito con lo que suponía era su desayuno.

Se acercó a la mesa y tomo una tetera, sirvió el café y lo dejo frente a Reborn, mientras en su lado dejo un jugo natural.

—Espero te guste Reborn-chan, es un expreso como los que te gustan. —Haru sonrió radiantemente, Reborn tomo la pequeña taza y bebió. —H-Haru no es tan buena cocinera como Nana-san, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. —Reborn dejo la taza en su lugar y cerro sus ojos. Haru pensó que no le gusto el café, pero la verdad era porque él al ver como Haru bajaba su mirada avergonzada, sonriendo y con aquel pequeño rubor causo que él también se sonrojara levemente y cerrara sus ojos para evitar hacerlo más. —¿Hay algún problema con el expreso? —Pregunto preocupada, Reborn después de golpear aquel sonrojo volvió a mirarla.

—Está perfecto. —Dijo él con una pequeña pero verdadera sonrisa. Haru sonrió alegremente.

—Qué bueno, Haru ya se habia preocupado-desu. —Ella rio un poco y después tomo una pequeña bandeja del carrito. —Haru preparo unos pastelillos de café y sin azúcar. —Reborn tomo uno y lo probo, sabían a café y algunas frutas, pero levemente. Haru lo miraba sonriente, pero después su sonrisa desaparecía dejando una mueca en su lugar. —Reborn-chan… —El pelinegro la miro, aun comiendo el pastelillo. —Haru quiere pedirte disculpas. —Dijo ella mientras agachaba su mirada algo afligida.

—Disculpas no aceptadas. —Haru levanto su mirada sorprendida. —Además ¿Por qué te estas disculpando? —Dijo él después de terminar el pastelillo. Haru agacho su mirada de nuevo.

—Haru te oculto muchas cosas, yo… debí haber hablado contigo desde un principio. —Ella apretó el agarre que tenía sobre el mantel de la mesa. Reborn la observaba con sus ojos entrecerrados. —Pero Haru prefirió callar. —La castaña suspiro, y levanto su mirada para seguir hablando, pero se detuvo al sentir algo en sus labios. Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

Reborn había tomado un pastelillo y lo había estrellado en su boca.

—Para tu tren un momento Haru. —La castaña retrocedió y comenzó a limpiar los restos del pastel, mientras Reborn la veía burlón.

—¡Hahi, Reborn-chan arruinaste el momento-desu! —Ella comenzó a hacer un berrinche, pero después se relajó y lo miro con un tierno puchero. —¿Acaso no entiendes que esto es importante para Haru? —Reborn borro su sonrisa.

—La que no lo entiende eres tú. —Haru lo vio extrañada. —¿Acaso querías cómprame con comida para que te disculpara? —Haru lo miro ofendida.

—¡Haru no es ninguna sobornadora! —Reborn sonrió divertido, Haru lo miro mal. —Haru se disculpa por ser una mala persona y no confiar en ti ni en los demás. —Ella suspiro. —Haru guardo silencio y a causa de eso casi tú y los demás terminaran en problemas. —La castaña recostó su rostro entre sus brazos.

—Puede ser que seas imprudente al tomar decisiones tan importantes sin tomar precauciones. —Un hoyo se formó en el corazón de Haru al oír aquello. —Pero eso no significa que seas una mala persona. —La castaña levanto su brillante mirada. Reborn sonreía.

—¡Pero Reborn-chan por culpa de mis decisiones salieron lastimados! —Reborn bebió más de su café.

—¿Acaso tu tomaste la decisión de que Vindice nos atacara? —Haru se extrañó.

—No. Pero…

—¿Tú fuiste quien causo todo eso en el futuro y filtro la información falsa en Vongola? —Pregunto mientras le daba otra probada al pastelillo.

—No. —Dijo Haru aun sintiéndose mal.

—Entonces deja de poner una excusa para esa culpa innecesaria que sientes. —Reborn golpeo su frente con sus dedos. Haru solto un pequeño quejido y bufo.

—No es ninguna excusa, Haru en verdad fue culpable. Ya que si Haru hubiese dicho la verdad desde un principio no habría conflictos entre Kawahira-san, Bermuda-chan y ustedes. —Reborn cerró sus ojos y bebió más de su expreso, luego con su mano derecha apunto hacia un lado, Haru lo siguió y cuando miro otro golpe en su frente sintió. —¡Hahi, deja de golpear a Haru! —Reborn soltó una pequeña risilla.

—Desde hace mucho más antes de que tú nacieras nosotros hemos tenido conflictos con ellos. No intentes culparte por ello. Tarde o temprano un encuentro violento sería inevitable. —Reborn pasaba sus dedos por la porcelana.

—Aun asi Haru lo siente. —Reborn la observo, Haru tenía sus ojos brillosos. —Haru los lastimo por no decir la verdad. —Reborn soltó un suspiro.

—Puede ser. —Bebió lo último que tenía en su taza. —¿Qué hubiese pasado si el traidor te encontraba primero que nosotros? —Haru agacho su mirada. —No estaríamos desayunando tan tranquilamente ahora. —Haru tomo un trozo del pastel, pero antes de comerlo Reborn la golpeo levemente causando que el trozo cayera al suelo. —Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo. —Hablo bastante autoritario, Haru lo miro nerviosa, la mirada que tenía Reborn en esos momentos no era de enojo, era de preocupación. —Nosotros nos preocupamos mucho por ti, por eso Dame-Tsuna decidió que te quedaras en Namimori. —Haru hizo un puchero. —Sí, puede que no lo necesitaras, pero igual el piensa en ti, a pesar de estar bastante estúpido y ciego. —Haru rio levemente. —A lo que quiero llegar es que al momento que decidiste tomar este camino debiste ser consciente de que no sería fácil. Y en cada momento desde que aceptaste a ese pacificador sabias que habría peligro en cada esquina.

—Haru lo sabe. —Ella suspiro. —Puede que Lal-san tenga razón y Haru aun sea inmadura.

—La tiene, aun eres inmadura. —Haru lo miro ofendida pensando que la apoyaría. —Pero tienes que saber que cada gran cielo que ha existido siempre lo ha sido. —Haru se sorprendió. —Tan solo mira a Dame-Tsuna, es todo un Dame en todo el sentido de la palabra, no puede caminar más de un metro sin tropezar con sus propios pies además de no poder ni entenderse él mismo ni a sus emociones. —Reborn sonrió levemente. —Pero en el futuro se convirtió en todo un hombre, alguien que es capaz de luchar por todo lo que cree sin miedo. Alguien del que estoy seguro estaré orgulloso. —Haru sonrió, era verdad que el Tsuna del futuro era alguien tan admirable y que sacrificaría lo que fuera por su familia.

—Tsuna-san es alguien increíble. —Reborn la observo, y tomo un pedazo de pastelillo y se lo dio a Haru, ella lo acepto gustosa.

—Hay algo que los cielos siempre tendrán en común. —Haru lo observo con su boca llena de migajas. —Ellos siempre comienzas por el mismo motivo, por querer proteger a sus seres queridos.

Haru quedo pensativa, desde el primer encuentro con Kawahira ello acepto por su familia, por protegerlos. Al saber que ella podría hacer algo no dudo en aceptarlo, a pesar de saber que ella no era alguien tan fuerte como ellos.

—Puede que los demás no lo hayan visto aun. —Haru miro a Reborn. —Yo estoy seguro que serás un gran cielo algún día. —La mirada de Haru se ilumino. —Y yo estaré dispuesto a seguirte a donde vayas, como tu sol. —Reborn sonrió. Haru sintió como sus ojos picaban.

—¿E-Eso significa que Reborn-chan…? —El pelinegro no dejo de sonreír, y eran sonrisas sinceras. Haru llevo una mano a su pecho, tomando el pacificador. —Muchas gracias por aceptar a Haru, Reborn-chan. —Haru cerro sus ojos y le sonrió, fue tanta la alegría de aquella sonrisa, que Reborn abrió sus ojos sorprendido, pues había jurado ver el reflejo de cierta peliverde a la cual también le mantenía cariño.

Él también sonrió, estaba seguro que Haru sería el mejor cielo algún día, incluso llegando más haya que alguna vez lo logro el cielo oscuro.

—Y como tu guardián ahora tendrás que mejorar en muchos aspectos. —Reborn se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al lado de Haru. —Desde ahora te enfrentaras a un riguroso entrenamiento. —Haru lo miro confundida.

—Pero Haru ya entrena junto con Bermuda-chan y Kawahira-san. —Reborn fruncio el ceño y volvió a golpear a Haru en la frente.

—No me importa que te enseñen esos dos, nosotros como tus guardianes debemos ser quienes te entrenen para formarte como el gran cielo Arcobaleno. —Dijo Reborn extrañamente enojado. Haru borro un poco su sonrisa.

—Pero Reborn-chan ¿y si los demás no me aceptan? —La mirada que tenia de cachorrito bajo la lluvia enterneció a Reborn, claro que lo disimulo que el gran hitman que es.

—Lo harán. —Él puso su mano sobre su fedora, donde León salto y se transformó en su fiel arma. —O si no yo mismo me encargare de hacer que lo hagan. —El aura y la siniestra sonrisa que poseía Reborn en esos momento ahuyento a las aves que pasaban por ahí, aun así Haru sonrió agradecida. Así que totalmente decidida se levantó de su lugar y abrazo al hitman de forma desprevenida. Reborn perdió el equilibrio por unos segundos pero después acaricio los cabellos castaños.

—Gracias por estar con Haru, y por ser su sol Reborn-chan. —El pelinegro no dijo nada, con aquel abrazo Haru le transmitió todo lo que sentía. —¿Harías algo por Haru? —Para cualquier ser vivo existente era imposible negarle algo a la castaña.

—¿Qué sucede? —Haru volvió a su asiento, y le indico a Reborn que lo hiciera.

—Ya que ahora eres el guardián de Haru y además eres mi familia te quiero conocer a fondo. —Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa más que decidida.

—¿A fondo dices? —Reborn levanto una ceja y sonrió coquetamente. Haru lo miro confundida y al entender a qué se refería se sonrojo violentamente.

—¡Hahi, deja de malinterpretar todo Reborn-chan! —Él solo rio, Haru lo miro enojada pero luego suspiro. —¿Compartirías tu historia con Haru, Reborn-chan? —Reborn quito su sonrisa y miro a otro lado.

No es que no confiara en Haru, pero la verdad habría preferido mantener su pasado justo como estaba, enterrado en su mente. Pero al ver la cara de ella supo que no podría negarse, además sabía que Haru presentía sobre ello. Ella no diría nada, pero aun así temía ser juzgado porque sabía que no era nada para estar orgulloso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una mano se posó sobre la suya, el miro a Haru quien le sonreía de aquella manera tan especial, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. Y en ese momento tuvo un deja vú. Esa sonrisa se le hacía familiar, pero a la vez tan diferente.

La inseguridad desapareció.

Así que con un suspiro le sonrió de vuelta a la castaña.

—Muy bien tú ganas. —Haru sonrió victoriosa. —Nací en una de las ciudades más pobres de Italia en esa época…

* * *

No se sabe cuánto tiempo fue, pero hablaron y hablaron durante varias horas. A pesar de todos aquellos detalles y otros que Reborn omitía Haru no lo interrumpió en ningún momento, ni su expresión se alteró mucho. En verdad Haru desconocía tantas cosas, y estaba dispuesta a escucharlos a todos, no solo a Reborn, sino a toda su familia.

El mundo era tan inmenso y tan pequeño al mismo tiempo, Haru no sabía que había estado perdiendo tantas cosas durante tanto tiempo. En definitiva no desaprovecharía más las cosas y seguiría adelante, confiaría en Bermuda, Kawahira y en Reborn.

Ese día fue uno que marcaría a Haru y a Reborn, pues fue el día en el que el sol se abrió ante el cielo por primera vez, y ahora aquel vínculo los unía aún más. Pero justo cuando Haru estaba a punto de contar su historia un golpe los alerto. Bermuda había llegado y no estaba nada feliz de verlos.

Al final Reborn termino disparando al Vindice, y este respondiendo a sus ataques, todo porque ninguno quería dejar a la castaña. Haru tuvo que calmar la situación y al final Bermuda se unió a ellos para proteger a la primavera de aquel sádico asesino.

El resto del día Haru intento animar una conversación pero los dos solo se mataban con la mirada. Gracias a Dios que Kawahira no estaba.

Haru tuvo que rogarle a Bermuda para que le dejara unos minutos con Reborn, pues el fin del día había llegado y él debía volver.

Los dos se encontraban en la entrada a la guarida, Reborn la veía mientras Haru sonreía alegremente.

—Gracias por todo Reborn-chan. —El hitman sonrió.

—No tienes porque, solo hago mi trabajo. —Haru lo miro con un puchero. —También me alegro pasar este día contigo. —Haru suspiro.

—Ojala pudieras quedarte. —Reborn se acercó y se agacho a la altura de Haru, ella se sonrojo por la cercanía. Pero después otro golpe a su frente llego. —¡Hahi, que dejes de golpear a Haru! —Reborn sonrió y acaricio nuevamente sus suaves cabellos.

—No te preocupes, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para seguir hablando. —Haru asintió, pero aun así no deseaba que se fuera. —Además, esos idiotas no se callaran si no llego a tiempo. —Haru sonrió y asintió.

—Cuídate Reborn-chan. —Haru se acercó y lo abrazo nuevamente, Reborn ya no se sentía tan incomodó, se estaba acostumbrando a los cálidos abrazos de la primavera.

Después Reborn fue hasta su auto y antes de subir le dirigió otra mirada a la primavera, quien lo despidió con una sonrisa. Reborn sonrió nuevamente con aquel pensamiento.

Ella sería el último y único cielo que ellos tendrían ahora.

Y después Reborn se fue, desapareciendo en la noche.

Haru suspiro, y miro el cielo nocturno. Sin darse cuenta que en un lugar cercano la observaban.

—Ese maldito… ¿Cómo se atreve a abrazarla? —Kawahira apretó sus puños, Bermuda lo vio divertido.

—Es tu culpa por no llegar antes. —El peliblanco lo vio enfadado.

—¡¿Ah, si tú estabas aquí en todo momento por qué no hiciste nada? —Bermuda suspiro.

—Ya no podemos hacer nada, después de todo ella es su cielo, y ellos sus elementos. —Kawahira no pudo objetar aquello.

Desde un principio sabía que eso pasaría, y por ello no quiso encariñarse. Pero con aquella primavera tan brillante le fue imposible, y ahora debía sufrir observando como los demás se llevaban su cariño.

—Solo espero no arrepentirme después. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Aquel cielo estaba comenzando a crecer, y mediante lo hacia sus elementos comenzaban a acercarse aún más. Como abejas a la miel.

Pero después de todo ¿Quién podría resistirse a la luz de la primavera?

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **He llegado con otro capítulo en la bolsa.**

 **¡Aquí esta, Reborn-chan fue el primero! Él fue el mas pedido. Y por favor no me mates por cortar la historia de Reborn, se viene un extra en donde pondré la historia que le estaba contando a Haru, ya que te encanto el extra anterior.**

 **¿Que tal te pareció este capítulo? Deja un lindo Review, siempre son bienvenidos.**

 **¿Quien quieres que sea el siguiente en cuidar de Haru? También déjalo en tu Review!**

 **¿Quieres un extra con otro personaje? Pues todo es bienvenido!** **Ya tengo otros extras anotados. 7u7**

 **Por cierto un gran saludo a Nao, tus Reviews alimentan mi espíritu, esperemos Val vuelva después. *3***

 **A caro-anju, gracias por dejar tu Review, espero te haya gustado.**

 **Nikopelucas, tu me pareces genial también, ya vendrá el momento de Tsuna.**

 **mary-animeangel, me alegra que te guste verlos sufrir, ya vendrán mas celos.**

 **Nanami, gracias, me alegra que te guste, me alagas mucho.**

 **Lalisha, Gracias! Me parece interesante lo de Chrome, esta anotado.**

 **Leslie - Guest:** **Thank you very much! (Sorry for my bad English) I hope your doubts about Kyoya have cleared up.**

 **Nuevamente, gracias por leerme.**

 **¡Nos veremos en otro capítulo~!**

 **;)**


	17. El caso de Sasagawa Kyoko

_A veces las cosas más pequeñas pueden crear las peores catástrofes._

* * *

Ese día era especial.

No solamente por su hermoso clima ni por su resplandor, ese día hace casi un año ella y Tsuna había formado una relación formal. Un día para celebrar.

* * *

Frágil.

Esa era la palabra de describía perfectamente a Sasagawa Kyoko.

Para muchos solo otra chica más de la lista, pero para otros una joya en bruto lista para ser revelada.

Para nadie era un secreto que Sasagawa era una de las personas más destacadas de su escuela, así mismo como una de las mejores en todo el lugar. Pero sin duda lo que más destacaba en ella era su actitud tan empalagosa.

Si, muchos la valoran en aquel lugar, la idol de Namimori era alguien tan delicada y educada que era considerada toda una dama. Era tanta la atención que siempre mantenía a diario que inevitablemente termino acostumbrándose a aquello. Para ella siempre ser reconocida se volvió su pan de cada día.

Kyoko era la estudiante más resplandeciente del lugar. Todos querían que ella les brindara un poco de su luz, y ella siempre tan bondadosa lo hacía. Pero lastimosamente no era algo que hiciera por inocencia y por ser humanitario. Kyoko lo hacía porque para ella la necesidad de ser vista era algo de lo cual siempre necesitaba tener.

Desde su niñez siempre vivió rodeada de halagos, los amigos de sus padres y su hermano siempre elogiaron la bella princesa que tenían como hija/hermana y la cual en algún día se convertiría en una hermosa dama. Sin duda eso aumento el ego de sus padres y su hermano, así mismo como su orgullo.

Pero nunca jamás nadie pensó en lo que realmente estaban plantando en la cabeza de aquella pequeña pelimiel.

Kyoko Sasagawa termino convirtiéndose inevitablemente en la princesa cliché de cualquier cuento de hadas.

Y por ella siempre pensaba que podría ser alguien en la vida ganándose el aprecio de los demás.

Kyoko no es una mala persona, solamente es el resultado de toda la sobrevaloración que recibió de las personas.

Es por ello que desde que descubrió en todo lo que andaba su hermano y Tsuna se sintió tan fuera de lugar. No se suponía que las cosas resultaran de esa manera, y todo la llevaba a una sola pregunta.

¿Qué haría ella ahora?

No era como si fuese capaz de luchar como lo hacía su hermano a los demás. No, ella no poseía ese espíritu peleador que su hermano siempre mantenía. Aun así siempre intento dar todo de sí para poder ser útil para ellos.

Para Kyoko ser alguien que solamente toma un papel secundario no era algo a lo que siempre estuviese acostumbrada. Por eso al ver como Haru, comenzaba a esforzarse y ser mucho más útil que ella afecto de alguna manera a su ser.

Era verdad, desde que ella conoció con Haru un solo pensamiento había abordado su cabeza. Y era que ella y Haru era tan diferentes, una era lo opuesto de la otra, y desde que ella llego a sus vidas por primera vez en todos esos años, Kyoko pudo darse cuenta de todo aquello que le destacaba.

Haru era bastante extrovertida, mientras ella era más calmada.

Haru muy atlética, mientras ella era más de cosas de estudio.

Haru tenía un don para lograr atraer la atención sobre ella aun sin ni siquiera saberlo a pedirlo. Mientras ella, hacia muchas cosas solo por obtener aquello.

Era verdad, Kyoko no podía evitar compararse con ella y ver que en muchas cosas Haru siempre era mejor que ella. Incluso sabía que a pesar de su personalidad algo infantil sabía que Haru era alguien que podía mantener una seriedad cuando se requería. Ella podía adaptarse a cualquier cosa.

Ella la envidiaba, no lo negaba. Haru tenía tantas cosas que a ella la faltaban, incluyendo el valor.

Mientras ella era la princesa débil esperando ser salvada, Haru ya se había salvado a sí misma y era quien ayudaba al caballero a llegar a ella.

Sabía que llegaría un momento en que todos observarían todo aquel valor que Haru poseía, y sabía que cuando llegara aquel momento ella seria dejada de lado.

No tuvo más opción. Tendría que actuar ahora.

No fue mucho tiempo hasta que Tsuna confesara sus sentimientos, y ella los correspondió.

Y como consecuencia Haru fue dejada de lado.

Fue doloroso aquello, pero Kyoko no estaba dispuesta a ser olvidada, aun si eso significaba el que su amiga fuera olvidada. Esos eran sus pensamientos egoístas, y lo peor de todo es que lo hacía aun sabiendo como la lastimaría.

Aun sabiendo de los sentimientos de su amiga sabía que mantendría aquello único que ella tenía y a Haru le faltaba. El amor.

Cuando le dieron la noticia de que abandonarían Namimori sin Haru de alguna manera se sintió feliz, pero eso felicidad no duro mucho al notar todas aquellas miradas en ella. De alguna manera Haru había comenzado a brillar aún más, y todos estaban empezando a reaccionar a su luz.

Inclusive Tsuna comenzaba a tener la inseguridad en sus ojos. Eso basto para que aquella envidia hacia su amiga creciera.

Cuando todos los Arcobaleno recuperaron su forma fue todo un caos, ahora todos más que nunca se encontraban más ocupados, mientras ella solo permanecía en aquella mansión cuidando a los pequeños, quienes al igual que todos habían cambiado de sobremanera.

— _¡Lambo, ten cuidado! —Kyoko perseguía al niño vaca, mientras correteaba sobre la baranda de las escaleras._

— _¡Lambo-sama no necesita tener cuidado! —Él siguió corriendo, pero justo al intentar saltar hacia el otro lado su pequeño pie resbalo, causando que comenzara a caer tres pisos abajo._

— _¡Lambo! —Kyoko apresurada intento tomarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, era inevitable que el niño cayera. La pelimiel solo veía horrorizada, sintiéndose tan débil por solo estar observando._

 _Pero de pronto una silueta pasó a gran velocidad atrapando al niño y cayendo en el sillón más cercano. Kyoko se apresuró en bajar para ver como en aquel sillón I-pin abrazaba a Lambo, el cual sollozaba apenas audible._

— _Lambo… —Kyoko se acercó intentando acariciar su rostro. Pero el niño se negó a su caricia._

— _Lambo-sama quiere ver a Haru-nee. —Dijo mientras tapaba sus ojitos con sus manitas. —Haru-nee siempre jugaba con Lambo-sama y le daba dulces. —La mirada de Kyoko se oscureció._

— _Lambo… —I-Pin lo abrazo aún más fuerte. —Yo también extraño a Haru-nee. —Ella también comenzó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas._

 _En todo aquel y solitario lugar solo se escuchaban los llantos de dos pequeños._

— _¿Por qué? —Los dos pequeños levantaron su mirada, encontrándose con Kyoko, quien los miraba sin emoción alguna. —¿Qué tiene Haru tan especial? —Los pequeños se encogieron más en su lugar. —¡¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?! —Grito ella alterada. Desde todo ese tiempo, desde antes de dejar Namimori siempre supo que todos tenían cierta preferencia con la castaña. No sabía porque, pero desde que ella llego su mundo se encogió mientras el de ella cada vez se hacía más grande. Sabía que todos ya habían visto su valor, pero no quería ser olvidada tan pronto._

— _H-Haru-nee… —Kyoko miro a los pequeños frente a ella, quienes se abrazaban con temor. —Ella siempre juega con nosotros con una sonrisa, ella nos cuida y nos ayuda a ser fuertes. —Lambo miro aun con sus ojos llorosos pero decidido a la pelimiel. —Haru-nee nos permite ser libres, pero tu no. —Kyoko sintió como su corazón se encogía al ver a los pequeños._

Esa fue la primera vez que su verdadero ser salió a la luz, desde ese momento ellos no quisieron quedarse con ella, a pesar de todo no dijeron el porqué, y ahora eran cuidados por personas del servicio.

Decir que le molesto era poco, para Kyoko ver como aquellos pequeños se alejaban de ella solo por preferir mas a Haru desato una ira en su interior para nada normal. Se suponía que las cosas no serían así, ellos dejaron a Haru así que ella debía ser a quien ellos necesitasen. Pero incluso sin que ella estuviese allí le seguía causando tantos problemas.

Kyoko siguió actuando normal, cada vez quiso acercarse más a Tsuna para recuperar esa atención que le faltaba. Pero cada vez que intentaba tener un momento con él simplemente le decía las mismas palabras.

" _Ahora no puedo Kyoko-chan, hay un asunto muy urgente que debemos atender."_

Eso era el colmo. Ella había aceptado ser su novia para que siempre estuviera para ella cuando lo necesitara, y ahora cuando pensó que lo tendría aún más cerca lo sentía tan lejano.

Las cosas estaban cambiando de una manera no muy agradable para ella, y cada vez más emociones negativas se almacenaban en su interior. Sasagawa Kyoko se estaba convirtiendo en una bomba de tiempo.

No mucho después lo noto, un cambio muy drástico hubo que altero la personalidad de todos, ahora nadie pasaba tanto tiempo en la mansión, no hablaban tan solo hablaban sobre aquel asunto que los mantenía sin sueño.

Kyoko quiso preguntar a Tsuna un día en su despacho, pero no conto con que cierto pelinegro también estuviera ahí.

Desde que lo vio ella lo supo, aquel bebe la miraba hacia abajo como un ser inferior. Sabía que veía que ella no sería una persona de ayuda para Tsuna, y también sabía que él también prefería más a Haru que a ella. De solo pensarlo su corazón se oscurecía aún más. No supo el porqué, pero cada vez todos la veían como un estorbo, y ella solo veía a un culpable, aquella castaña que ni tenía idea de todo lo que causaba sin saberlo.

Kyoko pregunto a su novio por información, en verdad quería ayudarlo. Pero en ese momento sintió la mirada tan hostil que era dirigida a Tsuna, y a ella. Aquella siniestra voz del pelinegro fue suficiente para congelarla.

" _Es un asunto confidencial, es mejor que no te metas en terreno peligroso."_

Kyoko lo vio no muy amigablemente, aun así él jamás quito esa mirada de superioridad. Lo odiaba, odiaba que la vieran como algo inferior. Vio a Tsuna en busca de ayuda, pero él simplemente le pidió que se retirara.

No era posible que eso estuviera sucediendo, aun así no se fue sin antes observarlo con una frialdad tenaz. Tsuna se impresiono por ver aquella mirada, pero pobre, él es un iluso. Esa fue la mirada de la verdadera Sasagawa Kyoko.

El día que Tsuna salió junto con sus guardianes y Arcobaleno Kyoko interrumpió en su despacho, en donde sin vergüenza alguna comenzó a observar todos los documentos que el castaño mantenía sin seguro, porque confiaba plenamente en su familia. Grave error.

Encontró un archivo que llamo su atención. Sin esperar tomo asiento y comenzó a leer.

 _El caso "Arcobaleno del cielo"._

 _Nivel AAA de confidencialidad._

 _Anterior sucesor: Aria Giglio Nero._

 _Estado: Fallecido._

 _Causa: Corrupción._

Kyoko frunció el ceño. Recordaba a aquella mujer, fue junto con Tsuna, Haru y ella de compras. Le sorprendió que había fallecido, aun así no entendía que tenía que ver todo aquello con la misión de los demás.

 _Pacificador: Encontrado._

 _Siguiente sucesor: Yuni Giglio Nero._

 _Estado: Vivo._

 _Heredero: Negativo._

¿A qué se refería con negativo? Aquel documento solo tenía pocos datos, no tenía toda la información.

Kyoko cambio a la segunda y última hoja, donde había unos datos más y algo escrito.

 _Siguiente sucesor: Haru Miura._

 _Estado: Vivo._

 _Heredero: Positivo._

Kyoko abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Ella sabía algo de los Arcobaleno gracias a que Tsuna le explico algo. Sabía que el cielo era el más importante de los elementos. ¿Lo que significaba que Haru era alguien tan importante en ese momento?

La mente de la pelimiel era todo un caos. ¿Cómo era posible? No veía a Haru desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo paso de ser alguien dejado de lado a el cielo de los Arcobaleno?

Algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Haru no podía ser alguien que llevara con tal responsabilidad, no, ella no podía serlo.

Kyoko volvió a enfocar su vista en la hoja.

 _Se determinó que Haru Miura es una sana portadora de llamas del cielo, al ser la única con este elemento fue elegida como el primer cielo fuera del linaje del cielo Arcobaleno. Cuenta con la protección de Vindice, Vongola y los Arcobaleno._

Kyoko saco su celular y tomo una foto a cada hoja, luego bajo las hojas y las guardo como estaban, después las dejo en su lugar.

Ahora entendía un poco por qué todo estaba de aquella manera. Haru había vuelto, no solo como antes, ahora era alguien importante para ese mundo donde ellos formaban parte. Estaba comenzando a poner todo su mundo de cabeza.

No era bueno.

No era nada bueno.

No debieron ocultarle algo así, eso le incumbe a ella.

Ahora Haru era quien mantenía la atención de todos, mientras ella era ignorada. No era justo, Haru estaba jugando sucio. Todo ese tiempo le había mentido.

Kyoko hubiera seguido divagando en sus pensamientos, pero al oír unos pasos acercándose rápidamente abrió la ventana y a pesar de estar en un quinto piso se apoyó en la parte de afuera mientras la cerraba levemente. Logro oír como unas voces se acercaban.

— _Si serás idiota Dame-Tsuna. —_ Esa era la voz de Reborn.

— _Lo siento, olvide estos documentos. —_ Kyoko supo que se refería a los que había leído.

— _¿Sabes que hubiera pasado si alguien los hubiera leído? —_ Ella logro oír un golpe seco, supuso que Reborn golpeo a Tsuna.

— _¡Hiiiii, no me golpees! —_ Otro sonido se oyó. — _L-Lo siento. —_ Un suspiro por parte de Reborn.

— _Si Nono o alguien aparte de tus guardianes y nosotros se entrara de que estamos ocultando información estaremos perdidos. —_ Tsuna fue quien suspiro ahora.

— _Lo siento, no volverá a suceder. —_ Después el sonido de la puerta alerto a Kyoko quien volvió al lugar.

Ahora todo tenía más sentido. Ellos estaban ocultando lo de Haru.

No era correcto, no deberían estar guardando información. Se suponía que todos eran una familia unida.

Debía hacer algo para recuperar esa unión que ellos mantenían, donde eran felices.

Y para lograr aquello, debía deshacerse de todos los obstáculos.

Kyoko comenzó a caminar, saliendo del despacho de Tsuna, dirigiéndose hacia un puso más arriba, al despacho principal. Al llegar toco justo debajo de la gran placa dorada donde se veía claramente la inscripción que decía "Nono".

— _Adelante. —_ Logro oír en el interior. Ella siguió.

Nono estaba concentrado en unos documentos, pero cuando levanto su vista se sorprendió al verla ahí.

— _Lamento mucho la interrupción Nono-sama. —_ Ella sonrió inocentemente.

— _Oh, tu eres la novia de Tsunayoshi-kun. —_ Nono le sonrió con calidez a la pelimiel. — _¿Qué se te ofrece? —_ La sonrisa de Kyoko cambio a una triste, Nono no pasó desapercibido aquello.

— _Nono-sama, hay algo que estoy segura no debí haber mirado. Pero estaba tan preocupada por Tsu-kun y los demás que tuve que hacer algo. —_ Nono quito todos los documentos prestando toda su atención. Su intuición le decía que aquello era algo sumamente delicado.

— _¿Qué ha sucedido con Tsunayoshi-kun y sus guardianes? —_ Kyoko se acercó aún más al escritorio.

— _Creo que debería ver esto. —_ Ella le enseño su celular, con las imágenes de los documentos a los que les tomo una foto. — _Descubrí a Tsu-kun y Reborn-san ocultándolos. —_ Ella observo como Nono abría sus ojos en señal de sorpresa. Y después su mirada se ensombreció. Kyoko sonrió internamente. — _Nono-sama… —_ Ella volvió a poner su mirada de perrito callejero. — _No es correcto lo que están haciendo, por favor haga algo y evite que se metan en problemas. —_ Nono observó un poco más aquellas imágenes y después tomo su celular y marco un número.

— _Coyote, necesito que vengas ahora mismo. —_ Unos segundos después la puerta fue abierta, mostrando a la mano derecha del noveno. — _Gracias por infórmame, antes de que esto llegara tan lejos. —_ Kyoko asintió levemente. — _Mantendré tu celular ocupado si no te molesta. —_ Ella negó. — _Muy bien._

— _Nono-sama. —_ Él la observo. — _No quisiera que Tsu-kun y los demás se enfadar conmigo por querer ayudarlos…_

— _No te preocupes, nadie sabrá que estuviste aquí. —_ Kyoko asintió, y después de hacer una reverencia se retiró.

Esto era lo correcto. Desde un principio debió sospechar de Tsuna y los demás. Ahora ellos serían reprendidos y todo volvería a la normalidad, todos serian una gran familia.

Claro que sentía mal por delatar a Tsuna y su hermano, pero ella haría todo lo que fuera necesario para que ellos siguieran a su lado.

Aun si eso significase delatar a Haru.

Lástima que Kyoko, solo utilizaba a su familia como cubierta, porque lo que ella en verdad deseaba era que Haru saliera del camino para que ellos la vieran a ella.

Porque Sasagawa Kyoko era tan frágil que su egoísmo y su necesidad lograba romperla, causando que sus pedazos la lastimaran a ella, y a los demás que la rodean.

* * *

 **¿Hola? ¿Aun hay alguien? :v**

 **¡Soy yo con nuevo extra, esta vez de Kyoko!**

 **Si, se que este debería ser un extra de Reborn-chan, pero considera este extra como un spoiler. Se vienen lo malo :'v**

 **No te preocupes, el extra de Reborn-chan ya esta siendo escrito.**

 **¿Que tal te pareció este pequeño extra? ¿Que opinas al respecto sobre Kyoko?**

 **No tengo nada contra ella, pero analizando las cosas al escribir pensé que muy en el fondo ella si seria así.**

 **Tengo una pregunta para ti, si tu al otro lado de la pantalla. ¿Me dejarías matar a un personaje? :v**

 **No entres en pánico, solo es una preguntita.**

 **¡Gracias por aguantarme y leerme hasta el final!**

 **¡Y recuerda, los Reviews son el alimento diario de todo autor! *3***

 **¡Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo~!**

 **;)**


	18. Chapter 18 (Lluvia)

Unos pasos bastante apresurados se oían en todo el inmenso lugar, sus ecos eran lo único se podía escuchar en todo el solitario lugar. Fue lo mismo durante unos minutos, antes de que aquellos pasos se detuvieran frente a una gran puerta. El desconocido abrió lentamente la puerta, admirando el lugar que a pesar de estar bastante oscuro podía distinguir unos cuantos objetos, pues el gran ventanal permitía que una escasa luz medio iluminara.

Comenzó a avanzar lentamente, como si de una misión de sigilo se tratase. Con cuidado comenzó a observar en los lugares más estrechos del lugar, detrás de la puerta, debajo de las mesas o las sillas en incluso tras el gran mueble. Pero nada.

El desconocido llevo una mano a su cabello, bastante confundido. Pero sin que se diese cuenta unos pequeños pasos sigilosos se acercaban a él, y justo en el momento en el que se hallaba más desprevenido una sombra se elevó sobre él. Justo antes de poder reaccionar unos brazos se colgaron de su cuello, asustándolo de sobremanera, pero al sentir aquel olor a cerezas y flores su corazón se calmó. Así que soltando una pequeña risilla giro su rostro encontrándose con aquella hermosa sonrisa.

—Vaya, no creí que me atraparías tan rápido. —Dijo él sonriente.

—¡Haru te atrapo Colonello-chan! —El rubio sonrió y tomo a la castaña de su cintura y la alzo. —Es momento de que corones a Haru como la reina de las escondidas. —Dijo ella observándolo alegremente. Colonello volvió a reír.

—Pues para alguien de tan baja estatura es más fácil esconderse. —Dijo burlón aquello, Haru borro su sonrisa y lo miro con un tierno puchero.

—¡Hahi, Haru no es de baja estatura! —La pequeña castaña comenzó a patalear, causando que el rubio tuviera un ataque de ternura.

Aun no creía que todo eso estuviera sucediendo. ¿Quién diría que hace menos de medio día le mantenía desagrado a aquella hermosa castaña?

En verdad el universo puede dar tantos giros impresionantes.

* * *

 _Unas horas antes~_

Los Arcobaleno se habían reunido nuevamente a su diaria reunión nocturna.

No había pasado mucho desde que había regresado Reborn, quien extrañamente estaba de un humor tan resplandeciente que causo que todos temerían por sus vidas y su integridad social. Porque si alguien como Reborn sonreía de aquella manera tan sincera solo significaba una cosa: problemas.

Nuevamente todos se encontraban ahí, listos para decidir quién sería el siguiente en cuidar de la primavera, y aunque varias seguían negando tan insistentemente al final era un orden para todos.

Lal se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la mesa que se encontraba en medio de todos, lista para seleccionar al que sería el siguiente. Mientras tanto cierto rubio quien se mantenía aburrido en su lugar tuvo una grandiosa idea. Con cuidado comenzó a moverse en aquel gran sillón, acercándose donde se encontraba el hitman.

—Vaya Reborn, algo muy genial debió haberte pasado para llegar de ese buen humor-kora. —Dijo Colonello burlón. Reborn borro su sonrisa y miro a Colonello despectivamente, para luego sonreír arrogantemente como siempre lo hacía.

—Si fue así o no, no es de tu incumbencia Colonello. —En todo el lugar hizo eco la gran carcajada que soltó el militar.

—Sea lo que sea que te hizo aquella chiquilla debió ser algo bueno para que no quieras matar a medio mundo. —Lal miro mal a Colonello mientras los demás solo rezaban porque Reborn no matara al rubio en esos momentos.

Reborn lo miro unos segundos antes de levantarse de su lugar, y mirar al rubio bastante divertido, cosa que extraño a la lluvia.

—De hecho fue así. —Respondió el pelinegro para sorpresa de todos, Colonello abrió sus ojos sorprendido, causando que la sonrisa del hitman creciera más. —Oye Colonello… —Reborn acerco su rostro al del rubio quien se movió incómodo por eso. —Creo que tienes un poco de boca en tu envidia. —Dijo Reborn señalando su boca, para después alejarse soltando una leve carcajada. Skull quien se encontraba del otro lado también rio, al igual que Fon quien bebía un poco de su té junto con Viper. Colonello bufo molesto.

—¡Maldito Reborn-kora! —Colonello se levantó de su lugar. —¡No te creas mucho solo por conocer mejor a esa chiquilla que nosotros-kora! —Reborn borro su sonrisa, cosa que causo un mal presentimiento en los demás.

—¿Me estás diciendo a mi presumido? —Él comenzó a acercarse al rubio.

—¿Ves a otro por aquí? —Respondió Colonello burlón. Lal puso una mano en su cabeza ¿Por qué tuvo que estar rodeada por idiotas?

—Ustedes dos ya basta. —Lal los miro a ambos, quienes ya estaba lanzando rayos por la mirada. —No es momento para sus estupideces, ahora es momento de elegir quien será el siguiente en cuidar a esa chiquilla. —Lal metió su mano en la urna que mantenía los papeles con el nombre todos.

Un silencio incomodo se formó, todos estaba siguiendo con su mirada a la mano de Lal, mientras buscaba algún papel, y aunque algunas querían que su nombre apareciera otros solo pedían que se acabara todo aquello de una vez.

Lal saco su mano con uno de los papelitos, sin mostrar que tenía escrito lo acerco a su rostro leyendo quien era el afortunado.

—¿Qué dice? —Pregunto Skull después de ver que nadie decía nada.

Lal soltó un pesado suspiro y con una no muy amigable mirada observo a los demás.

—Estúpido Colonello. —Ella enseño el papelito en donde se veía claramente el nombre del rubio. Unos bufaron molestos y otros suspiraron aliviados. Lal juro ver como la mirada de Colonello se iluminaba.

—¡He ganado-kora! —Exclamo Colonello elevando sus puños al aire en pose de victoria, pero después una patada lo envió sobre el gran sillón.

El ambiente se volvió más pesado, y todos vieron como el hitman que había pateado a Colonello se acercaba a este con aura bastante aterradora.

Reborn se acercó y lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa y lo elevo haciendo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Colonello se congelo al ver el infierno mismo en esos ojos azabache.

—No me interesa si eres tú o cualquier otro. —Reborn apretó más su agarre. —Pero si le llegas a tocar un solo cabello castaño, te juro que voy a colgarte de tus malditos testículos y te voy a hacer sufrir como nunca. —Colonello se puso pálido, jamás había visto a Reborn de aquella manera, en verdad que le causo mucho miedo. Después él lo soltó causando que cayera al suelo, y se retiró.

—Eso fue bastante aterrador… —Dijo Skull escondido tras el sillón.

—Parece que tantos problemas ya lo enloqueció. —Lal se acercó a Colonello. —Comienzas a primera hora. —Colonello suspiro. —Por tu bien en verdad espero que no te atrevas a hacerle algo. —Colonello abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

—¡¿Ah?! —Dijo él confundido. —¡Ni que fuera alguna clase de pedófilo! —Lal rio junto con sus compañeros.

—No, pero con una pequeña tan tierna no se sabe que pueda pasar. —Fon dejo su té sobre una mesita. —Solo mira a Reborn, esa pequeña fue capaz de hacerlo sonreír y volverlo el mismísimo Satán en menos de nada. —Fon rio junto con Skull y Lal.

—Si quieres conservar tu hombría mejor evita enojar aún más a Reborn. —Viper rio también.

—¡No le temo a Reborn, es un bastardo-kora! —Colonello los miro mal.

—Un bastardo que haría cualquier cosa por esa pequeña. —Dijo Skull seriamente para sorpresa de todos. Después de sentir las miradas de todos volvió a su torpe personalidad. —¡D-Digo, por como reacciono cuando Lal-sempai dijo el nombre de Colonello-sempai! —Skull rio nervioso.

—Sea como sea Reborn tendrá que morderse la lengua porque todos debemos cuidar a esa chiquilla. —Lal tomo sus cosas. —No llegues tarde. —Dijo para después retirarse del lugar.

Uno a uno fue abandonando el lugar, dejando solamente a Colonello quien suspiro y también se fue del lugar listo para descansar antes de que amaneciera.

* * *

Pésimo, de esa manera había dormido Colonello.

No podía evitar pensar en todo lo que había sucedido ayer. En verdad algo tenía que tener aquella pequeña para poner de aquella manera a Reborn.

Colonello lo sabía, desde todo el tiempo que lo conocía jamás algo lo había afectado tanto como para hacerlo reaccionar de aquella manera. Solamente había conocido a una sola persona que fue capaz de destruir todos aquellos muros que el pelinegro mantenía en su exterior. El primer cielo que ellos habían tenido…

Era verdad, desde el primer momento en el que ellos se conocieron ninguno se sintió cómodo con la presencia del otro, siempre terminaban en alguna discusión o peor en una pelea causada por cualquier malentendido. Ellos simplemente no podían trabajar juntos, sus personalidades chocaban mucho y siempre terminaban en más problemas de los que empezaron.

Pero hubo algo, un factor importante que causo que todos aquellos problemas y diferencias entre ellos ya no fueran tan importantes y ellos pudieran hacer algo que creyeron imposible, hacer un gran equipo y por ende formar una familia.

Luce sin duda fue una persona maravillosa, ella fue quien logro unirlos a todos al punto de poder aguantarse entre sí y poder seguir adelante. Todos eran unidos, eso era increíble, y en verdad todos lograban sentirse como una familia.

Ella fue el pilar de todos ellos quien los mantenía cuerdos y unidos.

Colonello apreciaba mucho a Luce, ella era una persona muy bondadosa, su sonrisa era tan sincera que eliminaba cualquier temor en sus corazones. Esa fue la primera vez que confió en alguien tan rápido, ya que con solo ver su mirada y su sonrisa él supo que en aquel gran corazón no había lugar para la maldad. Por eso hasta el día de hoy Colonello sentía aquel peso en su corazón, porque a pesar de todo el tiempo en el que ella estuvo junto a ellos él no pudo agradecerle como verdaderamente se lo merecía, ella había sido una gran amiga, pero más que eso había sido un hermosos cielo, y él jamás pudo decírselo.

La única razón por la cual ellos seguían juntos aun después de la pérdida de su cielo fue por el sufrimiento, solamente ellos se entendían a sí mismos, porque ellos estaban malditos, y nadie más podía entender aquel dolor por el cual ellos pasaban. Porque vivir durante tiempo indefinido y ver como todos a tu alrededor perecen es dolorosa, Colonello mas que nadie lo entiende, ya que él durante toda su vida vio como varios de sus compañeros perdían la vida, y él jamás pudo demostrar todo lo que lo lamentaba.

Para Colonello demostrar sus emociones es algo complicado, y esto le ha causado muchos dolores, ya que jamás pudo decirle a las personas más importantes para él lo que en verdad les agradecía su tiempo y su valiosa amistad. Por eso cuando su segundo cielo murió aquel familiar dolor volvió a él.

Aria a pesar de ser diferente a Luce era también un hermoso cielo que les brindo su armonía. En momentos difíciles ella estuvo para ellos y también los guio cuando lo necesitaban, Colonello en verdad admiraba esa cualidad de los cielos para sonreír, a pesar de estar teniendo el peor sufrimiento, quizás ese era el motivo por el cual apreciaba tanto a los de ese elemento.

Pero después de la muerte de Aria Colonello juro proteger al próximo cielo, al que él pensaba seria la pequeña hija de Aria. Pero al saber que alguien fuera del linaje sería elegido eso no lo tomo muy bien. Solamente los del linaje serían capaces de mantener aquella sonrisa.

Pero el verdadero motivo por el cual Colonello no aceptaba a Haru era por temor, ya que para el a las que considero como sus únicos verdaderos cielos fueron a Luce y Aria. Y al no poder demostrar su gratitud como debería lo haría con lealtad. Él no permitirá que cualquiera tomara el lugar que tantas vidas habían costado, no sería fácil pero él sabía que llegaría ese momento. Pero jamás dejaría que alguien tapara el recuerdo de sus cielos.

Él no estaba preparado para aceptar un nuevo cielo en su vida, y peor aún lo no estaba para perder otro injustamente. Si podía evitar ese dolor nuevamente lo haría, no se encariñaría con otra persona que no pudiera digna de ser su cielo.

Colonello llego a la guarida de Vindice, en donde uno de ellos ya se encontraba fuera esperándolo. Con cuidado comenzó a acercarse, y a pesar de no poder ver su rostro sentía su mirada, era una sensación bastante aterradora.

—Bienvenido señor. —El Vindice hizo una reverencia. —Por favor sígame, la señorita Haru le espera. —Sin esperar él comenzó a avanzar, y Colonello lo siguió.

A pesar de todo aquella sensación de incomodidad no desaparecía, pues aquel lugar siempre mantenía esa aura de melancolía, lo que causaba estragos en su interior.

Ellos siguieron avanzando unos minutos más, hasta que el Vindice se detuvo.

—La señorita se encuentra en esta habitación, por favor, siga. —Sin más que decir el Vindice desapareció.

Colonello miro nervioso aquella puerta, en verdad no sabía que resultaría de todo eso, pero aun así sentía que debía devolverse por donde vino, pero si lo hacia Lal lo usaría como su muñeco personal de golpes y eso no era nada bueno.

Así que tragándose todas sus preocupaciones tomo el pomo y lo giro.

Al instante cerro sus ojos, esa habitación estaba bastante iluminada, y comparada con la obscuridad que rodeaba a la guarida era algo muy brillante. Cuando pudo acostumbrarse abrió sus ojos, y cuando lo hizo dudo de la realidad.

Ese lugar era como el cuarto de una princesa, rodeado de muñecos de felpa por todos lados, lleno de varios muñecos y sus paredes era de un color lila bastante suave. En medio del lugar se encontraba una mesa junto con dos sillas, y por si fuera poco encima de estaba había todo un bufet de comidas. Colonello creyó que el Vindice se había confundido de habitación o él por la falta de sueño se golpeó la cabeza y ahora estaba delirando.

—¡Colonello-chan! —El rubio salió de sus pensamientos para ver de dónde provino aquella voz, viendo como de algún lugar Haru había salido y llevaba una bandeja en sus manos. —¡Bienvenido! —Haru sonrió cálidamente, y después observo extrañada como Colonello se había quedado paralizado observándola. —¿Colonello-chan?

El rubio había quedado idiotizado al ver a la castaña, pues ella llevaba un lindo vestido azul, y en su cabeza llevaba un moño del mismo color. Y eso combinado con esa hermosa sonrisa había golpeado toda su seriedad y ahora estaba como un idiota observando a Haru quien parecía toda una linda princesa. Pero luego al sentir un aura atemorizante volvió a la realidad, viendo como detrás de la castaña se encontraba aquel Vindice que los había atacado.

—Ah, lo siento. —Se disculpó intentando recobrar la compostura y eliminar esa incomodidad por la mirada del Vindice. —¿Cómo estás? —Pregunto mientras se acercaba lentamente, Haru sonrió y también se acercó.

—Haru está muy feliz porque Colonello-chan está aquí. —El rubio tuvo que sonreír nerviosamente para ocultar un pequeño sonrojo. Esa pequeña era demasiado para sus impuros ojos. Pero justo antes de responderle un brazo rodeo a la castaña, y la llevo consigo.

—Haru ¿Por qué no preparas todo para el desayuno? —Bermuda quien abrazaba a Haru protectoramente le sonrió ocultando sus ganas de asesinar al rubio.

—¡Muy bien, Bermuda-chan! —Haru con toda la inocencia posible y sin notar el aura asesina del Vindice se alejó dejando a los dos hombres únicamente.

Colonello lo miro desconfiado mientras Bermuda lo observo como poca cosa.

—Escúchame bien, Arcobaleno. —Bermuda se acercó un poco más para evitar ser oído por Haru. —No me interesa cuales sean tus intenciones al venir aquí. Pero si te atreves a tocarle así sea un solo cabello te encerrare hasta que termine tu patética vida. —Colonello tuvo un deja vú al oír aquello.

—No me dan miedo tus amenazas Vindice. —Colonello no planeaba dejarse intimidar.

—Considera mi amenaza como una advertencia. —Bermuda sonrió arrogante. —No te creas demasiado solo por ser un Arcobaleno. Después de todo Haru no los necesitaba antes, y no los necesita ahora. —Eso si fue un golpe bajo. Antes de que Colonello dijera algo una dulce voz los interrumpió.

—¡El desayuno está listo-desu! —Haru observo el tenso ambiente que se había formado. —¿Pasa algo Bermuda-chan? —El Vindice le dirigió una última mirada de advertencia al rubio y camino hacia Haru y acaricio su cabeza.

—No pasa nada, solo le estaba explicando unas cosas. —Bermuda sonrió inocentemente, y Haru le devolvió la sonrisa sin saber que estuvo sucediendo. —Bien, es hora de irme. Ten cuidado Haru. —La castaña asintió y abrazo a Bermuda, quien miro nuevamente a Colonello y puso su mano en su cuello fingiendo que cortaba su garganta como advertencia. Colonello solo bufo molesto. Y después se retiró dejando solo a la lluvia y a la primavera.

—¡Hahi, Colonello-chan el desayuno se enfriara! —Haru tomo la mano de Colonello y lo arrastro hasta la mesa, donde el rubio algo sonrojado por la acción de la primavera tomo asiento.

—Gracias. —Dijo él comenzando a probar lo que allí se encontraba. Cuando probo el pastel sus ojos se abrieron. —¡Whoa, esto está muy bueno-kora! —Haru sonrió.

—A Haru le alegra que te guste-desu. —Colonello observo como Haru también probaba su comida, y pensó que se veía tan delicada. —¿Pasa algo Colonello-chan? —El rubio se sonrojo, pues había estado observando a la castaña durante varios minutos.

—N-No es nada, solo que es increíble que todo esto lo hayas hecho tú. —Haru le sonrió y Colonello sintió esa calidez familiar.

—Gracias Colonello-chan. Haru no sabía que cosas te gustaban así que quise improvisar. —Comento ella algo avergonzada.

—Pues no está nada mal-kora. —Él le sonrió y Haru le devolvió el gesto.

A pesar de todo el silencio no fue nada incómodo para sorpresa del rubio, quien había imagina que todo sería tan diferente.

—Colonello-chan. —Él miro a la chica frente a él. —¿Hay alguna cosa que quisieras preguntar? —Colonello la miro confundida.

—¿Cómo qué? —Pues él no sabía exactamente a que venía esa sugerencia.

—Pues Haru quisiera conocerte un poco más. —Ella sonrió. —No importa que sea, Haru quiere escucharte, si son quejas o dudas yo las responderé. —Colonello lo pensó un momento. Era verdad que desde que descubrieron todo ese asunto jamás pensó en lo que realmente quería saber. Ahora tenía el momento para preguntar cualquier cosa.

—Si… —Colonello la miro seriamente. —¿Qué ha pasado con tu familia? —Haru se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero desde que ella fue encontrada en esa guarida se investigó que todos sus antecedentes en Namimori desaparecieron, incluso su padre olvido quien fue alguna vez ella. Haru lo pensó un poco antes de responder.

—Haru quería volverse más fuerte. —Ella suspiro. —Por eso tome la decisión de venir junto a Kawahira-san y Bermuda-chan, y no queriendo lastimar a papá le pedí a Kawahira-san que eliminara sus recuerdos. —La castaña lo miro con cierta nostalgia. Extrañaba bastante a su padre. Colonello miro su té antes de volver a mirarla.

—¿Así que él fue el responsable de que ya no existas en Namimori? —Haru levanto su mirada extrañada. Colonello se dio cuenta de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. —Espera un segundo… ¿Kawahira no fue el responsable de eliminar toda información tuya en Namimori?

—Kawahira-san solo elimino los recuerdos de papá y toda evidencia de que yo habite esa casa alguna vez, pero si él hubiera hecho eso estoy segura que me lo habría dicho. —Colonello quedo pensativo, si él no fue entonces había alguien que estaba manipulando toda la información de Haru, y peor aún quizás sabía todo de la castaña… —¿Acaso ocurre algo Colonello-chan? —Al ver la carita de preocupación de ella no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho.

—No es nada, no te preocupes. —Colonello queriendo tranquilizarla imito las acciones de Bermuda. Estiro su mano y palmeo la cabeza de Haru, quien ante la inesperada acción se ruborizo levemente. Él al ver lo que hacía rápidamente aparto su mano y se sonrojo. —L-Lo siento por eso. —Sin embargo Haru solo sonrió.

—No pasa nada. —Un silencio cómodo se formó mientras él observaba esa hermosa sonrisa. —Colonello-chan, Haru quería disculparse contigo. —El rubio la vio confundido.

—¿Por qué te estas disculpando? —Haru miro hacia su té.

—Haru no quería ofender a nadie. —Ella lo miro con sus grandes ojos chocolate, y Colonello sintió como si esos ojos se le llevaran el alma, y todo el aliento. —Haru sabe que no puede convertirse en un cielo digno de ustedes de un día para otro. —Oh, asi que de eso se trataba. Pensó Colonello. —Haru lo vio en tu mirada cuando se descubrió la verdad. —Colonello quedo pensativo. —Es por eso que no quiero que ninguno se sienta obligado a seguir a un cielo al que no merecen. —Ella volvió a sonreír. Colonello tomo de nuevo un poco de té y con una despreocupada sonrisa alboroto los cabellos castaños de Haru.

—Puede ser que no llevemos mucho tiempo conociéndonos, pero por lo que se desde que te vi en los entrenamientos con Vongola sé que no eres una persona con malas intenciones. —El rubio tomo un conejito de peluche que se encontraba cerca de él. —Es verdad que nosotros hemos pasado por muchas cosas, y nadie podrá compararse a nuestros antiguos cielos. —Haru lo miro nerviosa por lo que diría. —Pero eso no significa que no podamos darnos a la oportunidad de conocer y tener otro. —La mirada de Haru se ilumino.

—¡¿Entonces eso significa…?! —Haru se levantó emocionada de su lugar, pero justo antes de terminar su oración Colonello se levantó y con su mano tapo su boca.

—¡Shhh! ¡Déjame decirlo a mi-kora! —Dijo él emocionado evitando que la castaña siguiera hablando. —No te puedo asegurar nada sobre mis compañeros. Pero si lograste que el bastardo de Reborn bajara de su nube de ego entonces eres más que capaz para ser nuestro cielo. —Comento orgulloso, eso fue lo más inteligente que había dicho en todo el año. Haru aún seguía intentando que Colonello la soltara, pero mantenía su brazo enrollado a su cuello. —¡Muy bien, todo aclarado vamos a hacer algo-kora! —Él comenzó a caminar en círculos aun llevando a Haru a su lado, quien intentaba no tropezar. —¡Lo tengo! —Colonello tomo el conejito de peluche y lo lanzo fuertemente causando que saliera volando por una ventana.

—¡Hahi, señor conejo! —Haru librándose de su agarre corrió intentando salvar a aquel conejito que volaba, pero fue demasiado tarde. La pobre Haru solo pudo ver como caía cinco pisos abajo. Después giro a ver a Colonello con un molesto puchero. —¡Colonello-chan ¿por qué lanzaste al señor conejo-desu?! ¡Ahora iras por él! —Alegaba ella mientras agitaba sus brazos.

—No hagas tanto drama por un simple conejo. —La mirada de Haru cambio drásticamente cosa que asusto a Colonello.

—¡El señor conejo fue un regalo de Bermuda-chan para Haru! —La castaña puso una mirada triste. —Bermuda-chan se enojara con Haru. —Colonello palideció al oír aquel nombre. Si el Vindice descubría que había lanzado por la ventana el regalo de su querida castaña estaba seguro moriría ahí mismo, y presentía que cierto pelinegro le dejaría sin herencia por poner triste a la castaña.

—¡N-No te preocupes, lo encontraremos-kora! —Colonello agarro a Haru de su mano y comenzó a correr hacia el lugar por donde suponía debió caer el conejito de felpa.

—¡Hahi! —Haru intentaba seguirle el paso pero por obvias razones el rubio poseía mejor físico que ella.

En menos de cinco minutos llegaron a las afueras de la guarida, donde Colonello sin soltar a Haru comenzó a buscar.

—Sé que debe estar por aquí, conejillo escurridizo. —Él soltó la mano de Haru y comenzó a oler.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Colonello-chan? —Pregunto Haru al ver como el rubio tomaba cualquier cosa del suelo y la olía. —Eso da miedo-desu…

—Estoy oliendo el miedo. —Colonello se acercó a un gran árbol.

—¿Y a que huele el miedo? —Volvió a preguntar Haru acercándose al árbol.

—A felpa-kora. —Respondió el rubio comenzando a escalar el árbol. Haru lo veía sorprendida, Colonello poseía una gran fuerza física.

—C-Colonello-chan, no creo que sea buena idea. —Dijo aquello mientras veía como las ramas donde se sujetaba el rubio comenzaban a quebrarse lentamente.

—¡Tonterías, soy un excelente escalador de árboles, y ahora un excelente rescatador de conejos de felpa-kora! —Exclamo él con mucha confianza. —¡Ya casi lo logro-kora! —Colonello vio como el conejito se encontraba sentado sobre una rama, así que puso su pie en una de las ramas y comenzó a estirarse. —Un poco más… —Sus dedos tocaban la suave tela. Pero como el karma odiaba tanto a Colenello decidió que no había mejor momento para que aquella ramita se rompiera. —¡Waaa! —El rubio comenzó a caer y gritar dramáticamente, hasta que llego al suelo. Pero por suerte su trasero amortiguo su caída.

—¡Colonello-chan! —Haru se acercó rápidamente. —¿Estas… bien? —El rubio después de quejarse levanto su mirada, viendo como la castaña intentaba en vano contener una carcajada. —¡H-Haru lo siente pero…! —Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír sonoramente. Esa fue una melodía del mismo cielo para Colonello quien quedo idiotizado nuevamente al oír la celestial risa de la castaña. —Por cierto, lindo sombrero Colonello-chan. —El rubio confundido toco su cabeza, sintiendo la suave tela del conejito. No pudo evitar reprimir una risilla.

Los dos terminaron riendo durante varios minutos, y uno de ellos con un gran dolor en su parte trasera.

Colonello no sabía cuándo fue la última vez que había reído de aquella manera y había pasado un momento tan agradable. Solamente sabía que todo aquello era causado por una sola persona, aquella castaña que convertía cualquier lugar en un hogar lleno de calidez. Tal vez Haru no era alguien a quien los demás no podían llamar un cielo, pero Colonello estaba seguro de que solo un verdadero cielo podía generar aquella confianza que él mantenía en esos momentos con la castaña. Ahora entendía un poco mejor la actitud de Reborn, es decir ¿Cómo no tener una sonrisa al no pensar en aquella chiquilla? Quien no la tuviera debería ser considerado un pecador.

* * *

—Entonces la pequeña princesa… tomo su metralleta y los mato a todos. Fin-kora. —Haru le lanzo un globo a Colonello.

—¡Colonello-chan, las princesas no usan armas! —Le regaño tiernamente Haru. —Las princesas puedes solucionar cualquier problema solo con su confianza, sus palabras y sus delicadas acciones. —Comento ella soñadoramente.

—Entonces tú eres mejor que una princesa Haru. —Aquel comentario del rubio causo que la castaña se sonrojara violentamente.

—¡Hahi, hahi! ¡¿Por qué dices cosas tan vergonzosas Colonello-chan?! —Dijo ella mientras agitaba sus manos intentando alejar esa vergüenza. Colonello sonrió.

—Porque es verdad, tú no necesitas solo de esas cosas, tú con solo tu sonrisa puedes iluminar la obscuridad más densa. —Colonello se felicitó internamente por el poema. Haru tapo su rostro con sus manos. —Hasta tus gestos son tan tiernos que me dan diabetes de solo verlos. —Haru tomo lo primero que vio se lo arrojo, lo cual era el libro de princesas que Colonello había leído. —Hasta eres bien ruda, eres una princesa difícil-kora.

—¡Basta Colonello-chan, avergüenzas a Haru! —El rubio solo rio divertido.

—Que no te avergüence oír la verdad-kora. —Haru ya harta de eso tomo una escoba y comenzó a golpear a Colonello, quien solo reía por los delicados golpes de ella.

Colonello se sentía confundido. ¿Cómo era posible que Vongola quisiera alejar a una chica tan bella como ella? A veces pensaba que tan ciego llegaba a ser el décimo Vongola. ¡Haru era la perfección hecha mujer! Cualquier hombre quisiera tener a una chica como ella a su lado. Y Colonello no planeaba dejar pasar aquella oportunidad que tantos idiotas habían dejado pasar por su idiotez, él no dejaría que aquella luz se opacara.

Después de aquella tierna pelea de parte de la castaña Colonello propuso jugar al escondite, lo cual resulto tan divertido porque él sabía en qué lugares se escondía la castaña pues era tan predecible que se daba cuenta, y ella se enojaba porque pensaba que estaba haciendo trampa.

Al final teniendo compasión de la castaña se escondió en el lugar que él sabía ella lo encontraría, el lugar donde todo había comenzado.

 _Y así llegamos al inicio de la historia._

Colonello llevaba a Haru a caballito, pues después de que ella lo encontrara había terminado agotada, y él como buen guardián no permitiría que caminara innecesariamente.

—Gracias por llevar a Haru Colonello-chan. —La castaña soltó un pequeño bostezo.

—No es nada, te mereces un descanso después de estar divirtiéndote todo el día-kora. —Colonello observo por una de las ventanas la hermosa noche. Después todo el tiempo se le hizo bastante corto.

—¿Todo el día? —Comento medio dormida, pero después abrió sus ojos sorprendida. —¡Todo el día! —Colonello estaba a punto de responderle pero al sentir un aura atemorizante se detuvo, pues justo frente a ellos había aparecido Bermuda, quien observaba con un aura increíblemente aterradora al rubio. Haru a pesar de no sentir las ganas de asesinar al Arcobaleno de la lluvia que tenía Bermuda estaba preocupada porque olvido mencionar ese pequeño detalle a Colonello, que Bermuda siempre llegaba al final del día.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Arcobaleno? —El rubio a pesar de todo no retrocedió.

—Bermuda-chan, Colonello-chan está ayudando a Haru porque estaba muy cansada. —Respondió ella intentando que el Vindice no se enojara con el rubio.

Y por obra de magia Bermuda desaparecio y apareció detrás de ellos, tomando a Haru en sus brazos. Colonello giro y lo reto con la mirada.

—Si ese es el caso yo puedo llevarte a tu habitación, el Arcobaleno ya puede retirarse. —Bermuda lo observo queriendo asesinarlo por atreverse a toca a Haru, pero no era el único pues Colonello respondía a su mirada mientras Haru los veía nerviosamente.

Bermuda sintió como movían sus ropas y bajo su mirada, observando como Haru lo miraba con un puchero.

—Bermuda-chan no seas grosero, Colonello-chan es nuestro invitado así que debemos acompañarlo hasta la salida. —Haru les sonrió a ambos, dispersando el tenso ambiente que se había generado antes. Bermuda solo suspiro, le era imposible negársele a la carita de la castaña.

—Bien… Pero solo serán 5 minutos. —Bermuda bajo a Haru quien le sonrió al Vindice y después tomo la mano de Colonello y comenzó a caminar con él. Colonello sintió la fría mirada de Bermuda atravesándole.

Al llegar a la salida de la guarida Haru miro a Colonello e hizo una reverencia.

—Gracias por cuidar de Haru hoy Colonello-chan. —Haru le sonrió cálidamente y Colonello giro su mirada para evitar que viera su sonrojo.

—No fue nada, solo hice mi deber-kora. —Haru lo miro extrañada.

—¿Tu deber? —Colonello sonrió sinceramente y se acercó a la castaña y despeino sus cabellos.

—Mi deber como tu guardián de la lluvia. —Haru abrió sus ojos los cuales irradiaban felicidad pura.

—Gracias por todo Colonello-chan. —Ella lo abrazo, siendo correspondida al instante.

—Gracias a ti. —Dijo él separándose de ese cálido abrazo. —Por no decirle nada a Bermuda sobre el señor conejo. —Al oír aquello Haru soltó una leve risilla. —Bueno, es hora de irme-kora. —Colonello comenzo a caminar alejándose de Haru.

—Colonello-chan. —Él se giró y vio como Haru lo despedía con esa hermosa sonrisa. —¡Nos veremos pronto-kora! —Grito ella imitando la muletilla del militar, quien solo sonrió al instante por ello, y después se retiró del lugar.

Después de aquella tierna despedida Haru volvió al interior de la guarida, donde un enojado Bermuda le prohibió abrazar a otros cuando él no estuviera, y Haru al ser tan inocente no entendió porque.

Colonello termino casi muerto al ser recibido por Reborn, quien con un aura amenazante y su fiel arma-Leon esperaba a que le contara toda su anécdota del día con Haru con detalles incluidos.

Cada momento que pasaba Haru crecía aún más, y aquellos elementos se acercaban aún más a ella y a su luz.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Bienvenido a este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Lamento la tardanza, unos pequeños inconvenientes. Pero ya esta aquí el cap. n-n**

 **Esta vez fue Colonello el ganador. ¿Que te pareció este cap dedicado a la relación entre Haru y Colonello? ¿Te gusto? ¡Espero leer tu opinión!**

 **Aquí va una pregunta para ti.**

 **¿ Con quien shippeas a Haru? La verdad yo no me puedo decidir xd, los amo a todos. **

**¿Con quien quieres que pase Haru el próximo capítulo? ¡Decidelo aquí!**

 **Y con respecto a los Reviews pasados~**

 **Mary-animeangel: Lo supuse xd, Kyoko no es muy querida pero sera importante para los próximos capítulos. Ya veremos como reaccionaran todos al enterarse. :v Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar esos Reviews que alegran el día.**

 **Mariana Romero: La mayoría no aprecia a Kyoko, pobre :v. Gracias por tus lindos halagos, espero verte mas seguido por aquí. h.h**

 **Leslie: Thank you very much! I adore your comments (and I apologize again for my bad english) We'll see soon that happened with Kyoko.**

 **Y Nao... ¿Donde estas que no te veo? :v**

 **Caro-anju: Gracias por tu comentario pasado, espero leerte pronto. *3***

 **Ryuko123: Muy pronto llegara Enma... muuuy pronto. Bv**

 **Sin mas que decir dejare hasta aquí.**

 **Gracias por leerme y por no abandonarme. :'v**

 **No veremos en el próximo capítulo~**

 **;)**


	19. Chapter 19 (¿Niebla?)

—¿Tsuna? —El castaño parpadeo un par de veces antes de observar al frente suyo, un preocupado Yamamoto le observaba desde ahí. —¿Estas bien? Últimamente has estado muy distante de este mundo. —Y era verdad, cualquiera que conociera al castaño y le viera en aquel estado seguramente se preocuparía, pues aquel reluciente cielo Vongola se estaba opacando. Sus hermosos ojos castaños estaban rodeados de ojeras y su característico brillo ya no iluminaba esas pupilas tanto como lo hacía antes, incluso su cabello había comenzado a perder su característica anti gravedad, y ahora parecía bastante cansado y decaído.

Tsuna intento sonreír como siempre, pero aquella bella sonrisa había perdido alegría, ahora era una mueca vacía.

—Estoy bien. —Se limitó a decir simplemente antes de volver su vista hacia la tasita de té que mantenía en sus manos. —Solo estoy algo cansado. —Yamamoto frunció el ceño, sabía que él estaba mintiendo. Tsuna mantenía una muy mala costumbre desde el momento que lo conoció, él siempre mentía con tal de no preocupar a su familia, y aunque él estuviese muriendo por dentro jamás lo demostraría, porque amaba a su familia.

—Tsuna… —Yamamoto se acercó y poso su mano en su hombro, el castaño lo observo con sus cansados ojos chocolate. Pudo ver la gran preocupación en los ojos de su guardián de la lluvia, como le dolía ver aquel sentimiento en sus brillantes ojos.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien cuando duerma un poco. —Él volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez Yamamoto no dijo nada, sabía que Tsuna era bastante terco como para no ceder. —He estado pensando mucho las cosas. —Yamamoto observo como sus ojos castaños temblaban ligeramente. —¿Acaso no he sido un buen cielo? —Al moreno le dolía ver de aquella manera a su cielo, así que se agacho y le sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

—Claro que lo has sido Tsuna, siempre preocupándote por nosotros a cualquier costo. Eso es lo mejor que un cielo puede hacer, y tú eres un experto en eso. —Tsuna no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, pero después su sonrisa fue opacada por otra mueca.

—¿Entonces por qué Haru ya no me necesita como su cielo? —Yamamoto abrió levemente sus ojos. —¿Acaso no he sido lo suficientemente fuerte? —Tsuna suspiro.

—Claro que no es eso. —Yamamoto tomo la taza de Tsuna y la dejo a un lado para poder hablar mejor con él. —Es solo que Haru también es un cielo, y como cualquier cielo cada uno debe buscar su propio camino. —Tsuna observo a una esquina de la habitación.

—Creo que Reborn tenía razón. —Yamamoto lo miro confundido. —Siempre busque la forma de mantener alejada a Haru y ahora ella sabe que puede florecer sin nosotros. —Tsuna sonrió nostálgicamente. —Yo fui quien se encargó de alejarla. —Yamamoto lo miro seriamente por unos segundos, antes de pensar cuidadosamente en lo que diría.

—Puede ser, pero no fuiste el único culpable. —Yamamoto tomo lugar junto a Tsuna. —Todos nos encargamos de alejarla, y ahora como pago por ellos debemos protegerla. —Tsuna apretó sus puños.

—De tan solo pensar que alguien tenga en la mira a Haru me enoja mucho. —Tsuna apretó su mandíbula. —No permitiré que le hagan daño, no más del que ya ha tenido que soportar. —Yamamoto sonrió como siempre, ya comenzaba a entender un poco mejor los sentimientos que Tsuna aún no lograba entender.

—Muy bien, debo ir a entrenar. —Yamamoto se levantó de su lugar, pero antes de salir paro. —Yo no me rendiré Tsuna. —Dijo dándole una gran sonrisa para después salir. La mirada que le dirige al castaño lo confundió aún más, ¿rendirse con qué? Pues sea lo que sea, Tsuna aún no lograba entenderlo.

Otro pensamiento más que no le dejaría dormir esa noche.

* * *

No había pasado mucho tiempo después de que Colonello regresara de la guarida de Vindice y para sorpresa de todos, regreso bastante golpeado, pero con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. Mientras que Reborn solo se mantenía observando en silencio, y Lal tuvo una idea de lo que pudo suceder.

—¿Qué tal tu trabajo como niñera? —Pregunto burlona Lal. Colonello aun así no quito su sonrisa.

—¡Fue increíble-kora! —Respondió con toda la sinceridad del mundo, cosa que sorprendió a Lal, molesto a alguien más y le causo curiosidad a los demás. —Logre salvar a un conejillo al cual lance desde una ventana y casi muero por ello. —Dijo alegre y comenzó a reír cual maniático, todos lo observaron como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

—¿Conejillo? Parece que esa cosa en tu cabeza reduce la cantidad de sangre que te llega y estas más imbécil que de costumbre. —Hablo Reborn divertido. Colonello cambio su sonrisa alegre a una burlona.

—¡Oh ¿pero que oyen mis oídos? —Él puso su mano en su oído disimulando no haber escuchado. —¡Oh sí, es la envidia hablando de tu cuerpo-kora! —Reborn función el ceño, y Colonello sonrió aún más. Colonello 1 – Reborn 0.

—¿Envidia de ti? ¿El que utiliza esa cosa ridícula en la cabeza? —Ahora el que frunció el ceño fue Colonello, la sonrisa del pelinegro creció aún más.

—¡Maldito Reborn bastardo-kora! —Ambos juntaron sus frentes en una pelea de miradas. —¡Al menos yo me gane el cariño de Haru-chan en día, a ti te tomo más idiota! —¿Haru-chan? Se preguntaron todos en sus mentes. Reborn sintió un tic en su mirada.

—Tal vez solo es porque le diste lastima tú, y tu cosa ridícula en la cabeza. —Respondió el con gracia. Por el bien de todos, comenzaron a alejarse de aquella discusión que parecía no tener fin.

—¡Pero conmigo Haru-chan jugo al caballito-kora! —De repente la temperatura bajo en todo el lugar. Colonello se extrañó y observo como todos sus compañeros comenzaban a abandonar el lugar, y cuando logro descubrir que pasaba ya era demasiado tarde. Reborn se encontraba con un arma apuntando directo a sus neuronas.

—¿Qué ella que? —Pregunto Reborn con voz de ultratumba, Colonello supo que había metido la pata. —¿Te atreviste a tocarla maldito? —El seguro del arma sonó, y Colonello tembló.

—¡S-Solo era un juego-kora! —Intento justificarse él, aun así lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue la siniestra y perturbadora sonrisa del pelinegro. —R-Reborn, vamos a hablarlo con una taza de té. —Pidió él nervioso, aun así la sonrisa del hitman no desapareció.

—¿Pero cómo un cadáver va a hablarlo? —Colonello solo cerró sus ojos, esperando lo inevitable maldiciendo su sinceridad.

Desde ese momento Colonello no volvió a ser el mismo.

* * *

—Muy bien, mientras esos dos se matan sigamos con esto. —Lal comenzó a tocar los papeles restantes, mientras los Arcobaleno que seguían ahí solo observaban nerviosos y otros aburridos. Cuando Lal saco su mano y abrió el papelito no supo exactamente como actuar en ese momento, así que solamente giro el papelito y mostró el nombre que estaba escrito. La mirada de todos se dirige hacia esa persona, quien después de analizarlo maldijo en voz baja.

—¿En serio debo hacerlo? —Pregunto Viper bastante disgustada, en verdad lo que menos quería era pasar un día entero con aquella mocosa que había causado todos aquellos problemas.

—Todos debemos hacerlo, no debe haber excepción. —Dicto Lal. Viper solo suspiro. —Comienzas a primera hora. —Termino de decir Lal antes de volver a la habitación a sacar el cuerpo de Colonello. Viper volvió a su lugar, aun con su rostro enojado. Y Fon sonrió, pues a pesar de que ella no dejara ver su rostro él sabía que expresiones mantenía, pues la conocía bastante bien.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte. —Fon bebió un poco de té antes de seguir hablando, Viper no dejo su rostro enojado. —Solo será un día ¿Qué puede pasar? —Ella soltó un bufido.

—Más bien ¿que no podría pasar? —Fon solo rio. —Solo observa a Reborn y Colonello, esa chiquilla hizo algo para cambiar a esos dos, además todo lo que la rodea son puros problemas. —Fon solo suspiro soñadoramente.

—Es un sentimiento que pronto entenderás. —Viper lo observo confundida. —Después de todo nunca es tarde para encontrarlo. —Eso sí que confundió aún más a Viper. —Mejor ve a descansar, será un día muy agotador para ti. —Fon se levantó de su lugar y con cuidado dejo un tierno beso en la frente de Viper antes de retirarse. Ella se sonrojo levemente, y después de unos minutos también se retiró del lugar.

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, la guarida de Vindice. Oh ya lo recordaba, fue en el futuro.

Para Viper volver a aquel lugar no le traía muchos recuerdos buenos, pero después de todo aquellos recuerdos eran de su yo del futuro. Aunque no los hubiese vivido en carne propia podía sentir el mismo miedo que sintió cuando estuvo en su interior aquella época.

Jamás espero volver nuevamente, pero ahora debía hacerlo por un cielo al cual ellos debían proteger, más que nada por ser el portador del pacificador naranja. Porque para Viper, Haru no era alguien digna del título de "cielo", ella era simplemente una niña engañada por las palabras de Kawahira. Y eso era otra cosa que a Viper lograba extrañarla, sabía que Kawahira era un hombre bastante extraño, él solo pensaba en lo mejor para los pacificadores, así que si eligió a aquella chiquilla como el cielo entonces ha de ser por algo.

Viper sabía que no debía juzgar sin antes conocer, ya que por el mismo motivo tuvo muchos problemas en el pasado. Pero esta vez era diferente, era algo mucho más serio lo cual ella no podía dejar pasar.

Una pequeña niña, con la responsabilidad tan grande que lleva portar el pacificador del cielo. Simplemente no podía verlo, se supone que aquellos que lleven la maldición deben ser extremadamente fuertes, los mejores de la generación. Y aun así ella fue elegida.

Ella no odiaba a Haru ni nada por el estilo, pero por ella y todos los problemas que la rodean todos se vieron en peligro, y todo por su debilidad. Viper no aceptaría a un cielo tan débil, ella solo reconoce a los verdaderos cielos, aquellos fuertes de cuerpo y alma, pero más de corazón. Un cielo verdadero era aquel que unía a toda su familia a pesar de sus diferencias, justo como lo hizo con ellos Luce.

Luce, su cielo original. Viper desde siempre fue muy egoísta y llena de avaricia, por lo cual no se preocupó jamás por los demás y algo solo le interesaba cuando el dinero estaba de por medio, y aun así con todos aquellos defectos Luce abrió su corazón para ella. Aquella calidez fue el motivo por el cual Viper siguió en aquel grupo, y jamás aun después de tanto tiempo se había alejado.

Cuando Luce murió para Viper fue algo devastador, aquel cielo en el cual creía haber encontrado un hogar ya no estaba, se había ido de este mundo, llevándose junto con ella a su familia. Desde ese momento Viper descubrió algo, que un cielo era demasiado bueno para este mundo, y por ese motivo su vida era tan corta. Esa fue la primera vez que Viper huyo de todo.

Una nueva vida apareció para ella, incluso su nombre cambio para dejar el pasado atrás. Logro encontrar un lugar en una nueva familia, los Varia, pero jamás logro encontrar esa calidez que buscaba.

Cuando su segundo cielo apareció Viper no deseaba conocerlo, pues sabía lo que pronto les esperaría con ella. Aria a pesar de la indiferencia de Viper jamás quito su sonrisa, la cual seguía brindando esa misma calidez tan conocida para ella. Cada cielo era una luz que atraía a todos sus elementos, y por ellos Viper no pudo huir esa vez. Todos volvieron a ser una familia, a pesar de todo el inconveniente de la mafia con tal de ver a su cielo feliz jamás dejarían que su sonrisa se apagase. Todo comenzó a mejorar, incluso ella se relacionó mejor con sus compañeros, e inevitablemente el entrometido de Fon comenzó a meter su nariz en su vida. Pero nada fue malo, por primera vez en tanto tiempo Viper pensó en algo más que en el dinero, en su tan extraña familia.

Pero el día inevitable llego más rápido de lo que esperaban.

Aria había muerto.

Todos ellos quedaron consternados, era cierto que un cielo Arcobaleno tenía menor tiempo de vida que los demás, pero que Aria muriera tan pronto era muy extraño. Viper volvió a tener aquel doloroso sentimiento, y el cielo lloro sobre todos cuando le dieron el último adiós. Los peores momentos para un Arcobaleno es ver partir a su cielo.

Desde ese momento Viper se prometió a si misma a no volver a depender de otro cielo, los únicos a los cuales ella en verdad consideraba como tales habían sido Luce y Aria, y no permitiría que alguien más llegara y pusiera de mundo su cabeza.

Y ahora estaba ahí, frente a la guarida de Vindice lista para cuidar del tercer cielo existente en su generación. Algo a lo cual no hubiera aceptado, pero debía hacerlo para protección del pacificador.

Viper se acercó a la entrada del lugar, y justo antes de poder tocar la gran puerta fue abierta, revelando a uno de los Vindice. Ella retrocedió algo incomoda, la presencia de los Vindice siempre indicaba problemas.

—Por favor sígame, la señorita Haru le espera. —Hablo con lo voz profunda que caracteriza a los Vindice. —Viper solo asintió, y después ingreso al lugar siguiendo al Vindice.

Ambos caminaron durante unos minutos, Viper mientras intentaba disimular su desagrado. Aquel lugar siempre había tenido un ambiente lúgubre y doloroso, la palabra correcta para definirlo sería un lugar muerto.

—Es aquí. —Viper salió de sus pensamientos y observo que habían llegado frente a una gran puerta. —La señorita le espera del otro lado. —Sin más que decir el Vindice volvió por donde vino, y dejo a Viper a su suerte.

Ella levanto su mano y toco la gran puerta, estaba tibia. Eso era extraño considerando el clima tan frio que mantenía todo el lugar. Viper empujo y abrió lentamente la puerta, observando lentamente todo aquel gran salón. No era algo que hubiera esperado tratándose de Vindice, el lugar era bastante agradable, incluso tenía una chimenea, y al frente de la misma unos sillones los cuales parecían bastante cómodos. Un lugar perfecto para un clima helado. Pero sin duda lo que más llamo su atención fue ver en uno de los sillones a aquel sujeto peliblanco que tanto odiaba bebiendo té.

Kawahira abrió sus ojos y observo a la recién llegada y dejo su té en la mesita frente a él.

—Oh, ya has llegado. —Él toma una postura más cómoda. —Me impresiona ver que decidiste venir. —Viper no dijo nada, solo observaba al peliblanco. —Parece que el frio te ha congelado las cuerdas vocales, necesitas un té para eso. —Él tomo la tetera de la mesita y sirvió un poco en otra tasita.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Checker Face? —Hablo Viper por primera vez desde que llego.

—Por favor, solo Kawahira. Checker Face es demasiado formal. —Dijo él mientras agregaba unas hojitas a la bebida. —¿Te gusta con azúcar o sin nada?

—No me interesa nada que venga de ti. —Dijo ella enojada. —¿Dónde está esa chiquilla? Se supone que ella estaría en este lugar.

—Haru está preparando el desayuno especial que siempre hace para ustedes. —Kawahira a pesar de no obtener respuesta agrego un poco de azúcar. —Estuvo un poco indecisa, pues no sabía quién de ustedes seria el siguiente.

—Entonces esperare afuera. —Viper dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir.

—No te preocupes, solo estoy aquí por unos asuntos y luego me iré. —Él volvió a tomar su té. —Así que relájate y bebe un poco de té, lo ha hecho Haru, así que no está envenenado ni nada por el estilo. —Viper dudo un poco, pero después avanzo hasta quedar al lado de él y tomar la tasita para después volver a alejarse. —¿Qué tal ha estado tu día? —Pregunto intentando formar una conversación.

—Mis respuestas tienen un precio, si no pagas entonces no te entrometas. —Dijo ella mientras bebía de su té. Estaba caliente y delicioso, pero disimulo su asombro. Kawahira rio un poco.

Ninguno hablo nada más durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta cuando Kawahira se levantó de su lugar.

—Bueno, ya debo irme. Buena suerte. —Él comenzó a alejarse. —Solo una cosa más. —Viper lo miro levemente. —Ten cuidado con las decisiones que tomas, Arcobaleno de la niebla. —Eso si dejo confundida a Viper, pero justo antes de girar a preguntarle Kawahira había desaparecido.

¿A qué se refería con decisiones?

Pero antes de seguir analizando lo sucedido la puerta fue abierta, mostrando a una sonriente castaña que ingresaba con un carrito lleno de comida. Haru observo todo el lugar, y cuando vio a Viper su sonrisa se fue borrando de apoco.

—Viper-san, buen día. —Saludo Haru algo nerviosa, no esperaba que ella fuera la siguiente. Viper tan solo la miro y no respondió nada, Haru apretó el agarre del carrito.—H-Haru preparo el desayuno, así que Viper-san…

—No tengo hambre. —Interrumpió la Arcobaleno de la niebla mientras apartaba la mirada. Haru agacho su mirada triste, se había esforzado bastante preparando el desayuno. Aun así intento sonreír.

—Está bien Viper-san, Haru lo guardara para después. —Haru guardo todo para evitar que se dañara y dejo el carrito aun lado, luego miro a Viper, quien seguía sin moverse de su lugar, Haru sin saber muy bien que hacer, intento iniciar una conversación. —Viper-san ¿Te gustaría sentarte a beber algo? —Haru se acercó lentamente.

—Estoy bien así. —Viper giro y miro a la castaña, quien se sintió algo intimidada por la actitud de ella. —Solo siéntate por ahí y deja de molestarme. —Haru agacho su mirada dolida, a pesar de todo le gustaría llevarse bien con ella, pero no quería ni verla.

—Haru lo siente por molestar Viper-san. —La castaña hizo una reverencia. —Pero Haru quisiera hablar para solucionar las cosas.

—No hay nada que solucionar. —Dijo Viper con notable molestia en su voz. —Solo siéntate y cierra la boca. —Cada palabra que salía de su boca era muy cruel, Haru sentía como su corazón dolía por la indiferencia de ella.

—Haru lamenta todos los problemas que causo, por eso creí que esta sería una buena oportunidad para aclarar lo sucedido. —Dijo la castaña mirando a Viper.

—No hay nada que aclarar aquí. —Viper chasqueo su lengua molesta. —Te metiste en terreno peligroso, y por tu culpa salimos heridos, incluso pudimos haber salido muertos. —Ella se acercó a Haru. —Así que no intentes venir a comprarme con tus gestos cariñosos, eso puede funcionar en los idiotas de Reborn y Colonello, pero no conmigo. —Viper respiro hondo antes de seguir hablando, Haru intentaba desaparecer en ese momento. —Así que deja de hablar de una buena vez para que este día se acabe lo más pronto posible. —Ella se alejó de la castaña y volvió al lugar donde se encontraba.

Haru estaba triste, lo que decía era verdad. Por su culpa ellos sufrieron las consecuencias de sus actos, y por muy poco no pasaron a cosas mayores. Sabía que no sería fácil convencer a todos los Arcobaleno que ella sería un buen cielo, y aquí estaba la prueba. Ella se metió con la cosa más preciada para Viper, su familia.

—Haru sabe que no tomo las mejores decisiones. —Viper la miro molesta. —Pero estoy haciendo todo lo que está en mi alcance para demostrar que soy capaz de convertirme en su cielo. —Viper levanto sus brazos y bajo la capucha que cubría su rostro. Haru vio el sentimiento que sus hermosos ojos lilas reflejaban. La decepción.

—Necesitaras más que palabras para demostrarlo. —Viper suspiro.

—¿Entonces como hago para demostrártelo Viper-san, que Haru es un cielo merecedor de ti? —Pregunto la castaña algo desesperada.

—De nada servirá si te lo dijera. —Ella miro a Haru. —Si te crees capaz encuentra la manera, sino no me hagas perder mi tiempo. —Un pequeño silencio se formó después de decir aquello.

Aunque ella lo negara, a Viper le dolía ver un poco ver a la castaña de aquella manera. Pero en ese mundo en el cual ellas estaban no se puede utilizar el corazón para tomar decisiones, si Haru solo toma sus decisiones respecto a sus emociones entonces todo sería un fracaso. Sabía que Kawahira pensaba lo mismo, por eso tanto esfuerzo en alejarla de ellos, porque son todos ellos los Vongola en general quienes liberan esas emociones en ella.

Al ver que la castaña no decía palabra alguna, Viper comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. En ese momento Haru reacciono y se acercó a ella.

—¿A dónde vas, Viper-san? —La nombrada se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de salir.

—Me iré de este lugar. —Ella siguió avanzando, ante la atónita mirada de Haru.

—Pero el día aun no acaba Viper-san. —Dijo Haru intentando seguirle el paso.

—No me interesa, solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí. Alguien más ya vendrá. —Haru reflejaba bastante tristeza en sus ojos, la verdad ni ella pensó que algo así fuera a suceder.

—Viper-san. —La nombrada paro sin girar a mirarla. —Haru te lo dijo la primera vez que nos encontramos, pero por si lo has olvidado te lo diré nuevamente. —La castaña sonrió levemente, una sonrisa muy apagada. —Haru no te va a obligar a que la sigas como tu cielo, pero aun así no se dará por vencida y seguirá su camino. —Viper no hizo movimiento alguno, ni dijo palabra alguna, pero aquello que dijo Haru la impresiono, en verdad su determinación era grande, así como su terquedad. Típico de un cielo.

—Lo creeré cuando lo vea. —Dijo simplemente ella, antes de comenzar a desaparecer en medio de su niebla. Lo último que pudo ver fue los ojos tristes, pero decididos de la castaña.

* * *

—¿Hola? —Skull quien estaba dando uno de sus rutinarios paseos en su motocicleta paro al recibir una llamada.

— _Hola Skull._ —El pelimorado se sorprendió al oír la voz de su compañera Arcobaleno.

—¡Viper! —Exclamo él sorprendido y extrañado. —¿Qué sucede? ¿No deberías estar cuidando a la chiquilla esa?

— _Si… no resulto bien._ —Dijo ella restándole importancia. — _Necesito que la cuides por mí._ —Skull abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

—¡¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?! —Pregunto alterado. —¡Se supone que el trato fue que cada uno de nosotros la cuidaría! —Viper suspiro del otro lado.

— _Skull, tu más que nadie debería entenderme._ —Skull apretó sus puños. — _Volver a creer en un cielo no es cosa fácil…_

—Soy consciente de ello. —Dijo él interrumpiéndola. —Pero lo que estás haciendo no está bien, estas metiendo tus emociones de por medio. —Viper gruño molesta.

— _Deja de justificar todo Skull, nada de esto estaría pasando si esa chiquilla no hubiera aceptado tal responsabilidad._ —Skull fue quien gruño ahora.

—No estoy justificando nada, pero tu actitud ahora es bastante inmadura. Creí que habíamos acordado que el pasado no se involucraría en el futuro. —Dijo él algo triste. —Estas juzgándola sin conocerla, ¿no es eso lo que tu más detestas? —Hubo silencio de parte de Viper durante unos segundos.

— _Ustedes son los que no entienden, todo esto está mal._ —Skull logro distinguir que la voz de ella se apagaba. — _Por su culpa salimos heridos, por su culpa Fon casi muere…_ —La nube suspiro cansado.

—Y por su culpa también volvimos a nuestras formas originales, por su culpa Fon sobrevivió a la maldición, ya también por su culpa Reborn y Colonello por una vez en tanto tiempo pueden divertirse y nosotros sonreír despreocupados. —Skull sonrió levemente. —Deja de ver lo negativo de todo esto y dale una oportunidad, si después de este día cuando la conozcan bien descubres que en definitiva no encajas con ella te entenderé, pero si no lo haces mejor ni menciones nada de ella. —Viper abrió sus ojos algo sorprendida, y luego bufo.

— _Eso fue demasiado maduro como para que tú lo dijeras._ —El pelimorado solo rio, y Viper le imito.

—No lo hagas por ella, hazlo por nosotros, por Fon. —Sí, Skull estaba manipulándola con ellos, pero si eso servía para que dejara de ser tan terca lo haría. Viper volvió a suspirar.

— _Eres un grandísimo idiota._ —Dijo aliviada ella. — _De acuerdo, volveré solo por ver que tiene que decir._ —Skull sonrió. — _Gracias Skull._ —Y antes de que pudiese decir algo, ella había cortado la llamada.

—Que chica tan problemática. —Dijo él mientras se ponía nuevamente su casco y aceleraba para partir.

* * *

Viper había vuelto a la guarida de Vindice no mucho después de terminar hablar con Skull, debía agradecerle después, a pesar de ser tan idiota era un buen consejero.

Ella comenzó a observar todo el lugar, pues no había rastro de ni una sola alma, cosa que le inquieto un poco. Pero después de sentir un olor delicioso, comenzó a seguirlo, siendo guiada al mismo salón en el cual se encontraba antes. Justo frente a la gran chimenea se encontraba la castaña, quien estaba con su cabeza recostada en sus rodillas, pues tenía sus piernas recogidas.

Viper con cuidado comenzó a acercarse, tal parece que la castaña estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que en ningún momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de la niebla.

—Hey… —Hablo Viper, Haru retrocedió hacia el lado contrario con una mano en su pecho.

—¡Hahi, Viper-san asustaste a Haru! —Haru supero pesadamente intentando calmar su respiración. —Haru casi sufre de un ataque. —La castaña recobro la compostura y volvió a sentarse en aquel sillón y miro a su invitada. —¿Por qué Viper-san volvió? —Pregunto extrañada al verla nuevamente en aquel lugar.

—Lo he estado pensado mejor. —Viper también tomo asiento, pero un tanto más alejada de Haru. —No fue justo de mi parte juzgarte tan duramente, por eso he decidido dejarte hablar por un precio muy económico. —Haru abrió sus ojos.

—Pero Haru no tiene dinero ahora mismo. —Ella comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos. —Tal vez si vendo los pastelillos quizás consiga algo. —La castaña comenzó a planear como conseguir dinero, mientras Viper la veía seriamente.

—Te lo dejare pasar por ahora. —Eso sorprendió a Haru. —Solo porque en algún momento necesitare un favor de Vindice. —Haru sonrió levemente y después suspiro.

—Muy bien Viper-san ¿Qué quisieras preguntarle a Haru? —Ella lo pensó durante unos segundos, pero después Haru se levantó rápidamente. —¡Hahi, es verdad! —Haru corrió hacia una de las puertas del lugar, y saco el mismo carrito que había traído antes. De el tomo una bandeja y se acercó nuevamente. —Haru preparo unas galletas, espero que te gusten Viper-san. —Haru sonrió mientras le extendía la bandeja.

Viper abrió sus ojos sorprendida, por un momento vio en Haru la misma imagen de Luce, la primera vez que ellos se reunieron, y en donde ella también les había ofrecido de esas deliciosas galletas. Un lindo recuerdo de cuando tenía tanto dinero en sus manos. Inevitablemente sonrió levemente. Haru sonrió aún más.

—¿Qué se siente? —Preguntó en voz baja pero aun así audible Viper.

—¿A qué te refieres Viper-san? —Pregunto Haru no entiendo su pregunta.

—¿Qué se siente tener el pacificador? —Haru la miro algo seria durante menos de cinco segundos y después sonrió.

—Es una sensación muy cálida, y llena de paz. —Haru dejo la bandeja de galletas en una mesita y volvió a tomar asiento al lado de Viper. —No es algo que pudiera explicar en palabras, pero desde el momento en el que lo tengo, es como si todas esas malas emociones se hubieran evaporado, y solo quedara una calidez. —Ella tomo el pacificador entre sus manos.

—¿Si te das cuenta que poco a poco está absorbiendo tu energía? —Pregunto Viper mirando hacia las galletas. —Es un objeto mortal, que te está matando lentamente. —Ella acerco su mano y tomo una galleta.

—Puede ser, pero no es como si marcara una diferencia. —Viper la miro extrañada. —Con o sin el pacificador todo llevara hacia el mismo destino. —La niebla guardo silencio, en parte ella tenía razón.

—Aun así ese destino no debería ser decidido por este objeto. —Dijo haciendo referencia a sus pacificadores. —Solo es una maldición que nos limita.

—Pero a la vez nos ayuda. —Haru sonrió y también tomo una galleta. —Puede que Haru no sea una experta en el tema de los Arcobaleno como tu Viper-san, pero con el poco tiempo que he tenido para pensarlo todo sé que el pacificador es una llave, y una cerradura.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto Viper sin entenderlo.

—Me refiero a que el pacificador nos abre caminos a los cuales jamás creímos que podíamos llegar. —La castaña miro hacia la chimenea, en donde las llamas danzaban en su interior. —Pero también nos limita para no perdernos.

Viper quedo pensativa unos segundos, viéndolo desde ese punto de vista tenía mucha razón, aun así sigue siendo un objeto muy peligroso.

—Aun así no puedo aceptarlo. —Viper tomo su pacificador índigo. —Estos objetos nos han arrebatado tantas cosas que ya no puedo creer en nada. —Haru sintió la tristeza que reflejaban sus palabras. —Solo deja tristeza y destrucción a su paso.

—Los pacificadores son una especie de limbo. —Haru también miro su pacificador. —Así como el mundo depende de ellos, ellos dependen del mundo. —La castaña le sonrió. —Un día Kawahira-san me conto una historia. Decía que nosotros siempre utilizábamos los recursos que nos brindaba el mundo para nuestro bien, a pesar de destruirlos en el camino. Así mismo como nosotros los utilizamos a nuestro favor, los pacificadores hacen lo mismo. —Haru sonrió levemente y suspiro. —Ellos utilizan los recursos que les brindamos nosotros para su beneficio, en este caso las llamas, sin importar que suceda al final con nosotros. —Viper observo hacia un punto indefinido, lo que decía ella era verdad. No tenía ningún argumento en contra, jamás había pensado de esa manera sobre cómo funcionaba todo. —Cuando Kawahira-san me explico aquello entendí un poco mejor lo que significaba portar un pacificador, y es por eso que no lo veo como algo malo. —Haru volvió a sonreír radiantemente.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Viper sonrió levemente. —¿Qué harás el día en el que llegue el momento de partir? —Haru lo pensó un momento.

—Aceptaría el destino con una sonrisa. —La castaña la miro con seriedad a Viper. —Pero solo cuando ya haya terminado mi trabajo. —Viper sonrió internamente, esta chiquilla podía llegar a ser bastante determinada cuando lo deseaba.

—Eres igual al décimo Vongola. —Haru la miro extrañada.

—¿A Tsuna-san? —Viper asintió.

—¿De casualidad no serás su novia o algo por el estilo? —Haru se sonrojo ante las palabras de ella, pero luego su mirada se entristeció un poco.

—Haru no es la novia de Tsuna-san, él ya tiene una novia. —Viper analizo todas sus reacciones.

—¿En serio el Vongola es tan idiota como para no verte? —Y era verdad, Tsuna era alguien que no sabía que tenía en frente. Porque hasta Viper lo veía, Haru era una chica especial y muy fuerte. No era común y eso era genial.

—T-Tsuna-san no es ningún idiota Viper-san. —Dijo algo avergonzada. —Es solo que alguien más ya se había llevado su corazón, y Haru no tenía derecho a interferir.

—Pero entre tú, y esa mocosa que tiene ahora es obvia la gran diferencia. —Viper suspiro. —Sawada no vale la pena, y créeme que ninguno de tus guardianes permitirá que se te acerque otra vez. —Sobre todo cierto sádico hitman que lo conocía tan bien.

—Tsuna-san es una persona maravillosa. —Comento con una sonrisa Haru. —Pero Haru espero mucho tiempo por él, y él tomo su decisión. —Ella volvió a sonreír. —Haru dejara que Tsuna-san sea feliz con Kyoko-chan. —Haru abrió sus ojos, recordando algo. —Así como Viper-san y Fon-chan. —La peli índigo abrió sus ojos y se movió bruscamente mirando a la castaña.

—¿Q-Que dices? —Dijo ella algo avergonzada. Haru sonrió aún más si era posible.

—Viper-san, se nota a kilómetros que Fon-chan te adora, así como tú a él. —Viper solo bufo y aparto la mirada. —¿Lo ves? No lo negaste. —Viper utilizo sus ilusiones para crear un balde con agua y lanzarlo sobre la castaña. —¡HAHI! —Dijo ella sintiendo como el agua recorría su cuerpo.

—Te lo mereces. —Viper sonrió disfrutando su venganza. Haru hizo un puchero.

—¡Haru solo intentaba ser amable! —Grito ella intentando verse intimidante, pero solo logro verse más tierna. Viper sonrió mientras Haru tomaba una toalla y comenzaba a secar las partes más húmedas.

Duraron así durante varios minutos, mientras Haru se secaba y Viper solo pensaba. Haru dejo la tolla aun lado y miro a Viper, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Viper-san. —La nombrada la miro. —Haru en verdad lamenta todo lo sucedido, jamás quise que Fon y todos ustedes fueran lastimados. —Haru junto sus manos e hizo una pequeña reverencia. —Solo quería decirte eso antes de que te vayas, y entenderé si tomas la decisión de no aceptarme.

Viper la miro levemente, sin hacer o decir nada. Después se acomodó en el sillón.

—No te acepto como mi cielo, Haru Miura. —Haru solo miro hacia el suelo, ya se esperaba una respuesta negativa. —Sin embargo. —La castaña volvió a mirarla. —Que yo no te acepte no significa que mis compañeros tampoco lo hagan. —Viper volvió a tomar una galleta. —Eres un buen cielo, pero aun no eres un cielo digno de ser llamado el Arcobaleno del cielo. —Viper mordió la galletita. —Haru suspiro.

—Haru lo entiende, y seguirá luchando por conseguir tu aprobación, Viper-san. —Dijo ella con bastante determinación. Viper solo tomo otra galletita.

—No debes luchar por conseguir mi aprobación. —Haru la miro extrañada. —Debes luchar por tus sueños y metas, no por las de alguien más. —Haru abrió levemente sus ojos, pero después asintió.

Luego ninguna dijo nada más.

Haru puso más leña al fuego, logrando crear un ambiente muy cálido. Ella se sentó, sintiendo como el calor del fuego secaba de apoco sus ropas, y sin poder evitarlo el sueño comenzó a adueñarse de ella, hasta que cayó en brazos de Morfeo. Viper quien no había dicho nada solo giro para ver a la castaña, quien dormía algo incomoda por la posición en la que estaba. Así que se levantó y la acomodo mejor en todo el sillón para que no se lastimara su cuello.

Esa chiquilla era bastante extraña, pero de alguna forma Viper sabía que tenía un gran potencial. Tal vez era algo inmadura pero no podía culparla, ella todavía era una adolecente, la época en la que todos cometían errores. Y por eso aún no podía aprobarla, hasta que en verdad demostrara ser un cielo digno de su lugar.

Viper se sentó ahora en otro sillón, pues en el que estaba ahora dormía plácidamente Haru y espero. Ella espero varias horas, pues el día aun no había terminado cuando ellas terminaron de hablar, y debió esperar bastante. El sueño había comenzado a ganarle a Viper, pero sus sentidos volvieron cuando la puerta del lugar fue abierta mostrando al Vindice mayor, quien miro primero a la castaña dormida, y luego a ella. Viper se levantó de su lugar y Bermuda se acercó a paso calmado hacia la castaña.

—Está bien, solo está dormida, eso es todo. —Viper mientras estiraba su cuerpo. —Sera mejor que cambie su ropa, aún no está seca. —Bermuda la miro curioso. —Solo estábamos jugando. —Respondió ella a la pregunta que tenía el Vindice. —No logre despedirme, así que hazlo de mi parte. —Dijo ella para después avanzar hacia la salida.

—Gracias por cuidar de ella hoy. —Viper paro su paso, jamás espero recibir las gracias de un Vindice, en especial él.

—No fue nada. —Dijo antes de desaparecer por donde vino. Bermuda miro como la castaña comenzaba a removerse, parecía que estaba teniendo un mal sueño. Así que la tomo en sus brazos dispuesto a llevarla a su habitación.

* * *

Viper caminaba en medio de la nada, a pesar de poder levitar con sus poderes y transportarse decidió caminar un poco para despejar su mente. Ese día había sido muy extraño, y la verdad no se arrepentía de haber tomado el consejo de Skull. Era verdad que esa castaña tenía algo especial que los atraía a todos, y por ello era bastante querida. Además por su actitud y forma de ser, sin duda llegaría a ser alguien grande en la vida.

Pero de repente algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Su celular estaba sonando, una llamada.

Con algo de molestia, lo tomo en su mano y lo acerco a su oído. En aquellos momentos solo deseaba llegar a su hogar y descansar un poco de todo.

—¿Quién es? —Fue directa ella, del otro lado no hablo nadie. Justo cuando creyó que era una muy mala broma y estuvo a punto de cortar alguien hablo.

— _Parece que he encontrado a un lindo gatito Ushishishi~_ —Los ojos de Viper se abrieron a no poder más.

—Belphegor… —Fue lo último que dijo Viper en esa noche.

* * *

—¡Gyahahaha, intenta atrapar a Lambo-sama! —El niño vaca corría rápidamente por todo el lugar, mientras en sus manos llevaba varios dulces.

—¡Lambo, esos dulces no son para ti! —I-Pin perseguía a Lambo quien se había llevado todos los dulces.

—Me alegra verte por aquí Fon. —Tsuna quien estaba sentado en la sala del lugar junto con Reborn había recibido a Fon, quien llego de sorpresa.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas de la madrugada? —Pregunto Reborn con cierta molestia, era demasiado temprano.

—Lo siento, pero Lal me pidió que viniera darles un mensaje. —Fon saco una hoja y se la entregó a Tsuna, quien al verla miro confundido al Arcobaleno de la tormenta.

—¿Pero esto está en blanco? —Dijo enseñando la hoja totalmente blanca.

—Así es, Lal dice que muy pronto todos los Arcobaleno terminaremos nuestro turno de cuidar a Haru, así que es momento de los Vongola. —La mirada de Tsuna por algún motivo se ilumino, cosa que noto su tutor, quien frunció el ceño y giro la mirada. —Deben escribir sus nombres y enviarlos nuevamente, ya después les diremos quien comenzara.

—Oh, de acuerdo. A penas esté listo lo enviaremos. —Dijo un sonriente Tsuna guardando la hoja, Fon asintió y siguió tomando de su té. En ese momento el sonido de un celular llamo la atención de todos, más del castaño ya que era el tono que le tenía a su celular. Pero comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos, y sus alrededores y no había nada. —¿Eh? Mi celular no está. —Dijo algo preocupado.

—¡Lambo-sama gana! —Lambo comenzó a correr en medio de los tres, y Reborn cansado de tanto alboroto le puso su pie en frente para hacerlo caer. Lambo beso el suelo y de su alborotado cabello salió volando el celular perdido de Tsuna, quien lo tomo apresuradamente y miro extrañado.

—Número desconocido. —Él miro a su tutor, quien simplemente asintió indicando que contestara. —¿Hola? —Un sonido de estática sonó, pero luego una voz bastante conocida hablo.

— _Sawada, habla Lal._ —El castaño abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

—¿Lal, sucede algo? —La mirada de Fon y Reborn se tornó seria. Lal no llamaría al castaño porque sí.

— _Algo malo está sucediendo._ —Ella se escuchaba agitada.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —Tsuna se levantó de su lugar. Lal respiraba profundamente, antes de decir la noticia que iniciaría todo.

— _Viper no regreso anoche._

Y ese fue el inicio del problema mas grande al que se enfrentarían.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Bienvenida o bienvenido a el inicio del caos. :v**

 **¡Esta vez fue Viper la ganadora no tan ganadora!**

 **¿Que tal te pareció este capítulo Y la actitud de nuestra ilusionista? ¿Fue correcta su decisión de no aceptar a Haru? ¡Comentalo aquí!**

 **¿Tsuna se esta dando cuenta de su error? ¿Team Tsuna? 7u7**

 **Se vienen mas personajes para calmar o alterar todo.**

 **Ahora unos mensajitos~**

 **Mariana Romero: Colonello es muy kawaii. Kyoko solo quiere amor xd. No dejare de actualizar, pero tardo un poquito. No te preocupes, llegara el momento de ellos. :v**

 **Ryuko123: Me alegra que te guste! No te preocupes, Lal ya tendrá mucho papel el siguiente cap. Y si, Yuni saldrá, pero no puedo decir cuando. :v**

 **Guest: Bienvenida o bienvenido al grupo! Me alegra que te guste el Fic. No te preocupes, ya Haru tendrá que estar con los Vongola por lo que se viene. Claro que tomo en cuenta tu comentario, y Lal saldrá el próximo, awanta. ;)**

 **Caro-anju: Me alegra que te encante! Ya veremos que pasa con Kyoko. Muy pronto aparecerán mas personajes que lucharan una dura batalla por ella. :v**

 **Mary-animeangel: Me alegra que te guste el cap. Yo también amo el lado posesivo de todos, y creo que queras golpearme en unos cuantos capítulos mas por lo que haré :v. Reborn es un amor, ya vendrá mas pelea por Haru, así que imagínate como se pondrá. xd**

 **¡Muchas gracias por tus bellos Reviews que me alegran tanto!**

 **Aquí va la pregunta del día:**

 **¿Que crees que sucedió con Viper?** **Quiero ver sus teorías :v**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido.**

 **¡Gracias por leerme!**

 **¡Nos veremos en otro capítulo~!**

 **;)**


	20. Chapter 20 (Desaparición)

—¿Qué? —Fue lo único que pudo decir Tsuna al oír las palabras de Lal. —¿Viper no regreso? —En ese momento Fon y Reborn se dieron cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

—¡¿Qué ha sucedido con Viper?! —Pregunto Fon perdiendo la calma que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—Cálmate Fon. —Dijo Reborn mientras observaba como la tormenta comenzaba a hiperventilarse. —Deja que termine de hablar. —Tsuna activo su celular para que ellos pudieran escuchar.

— _Si… Estuve despierta durante todo este tiempo. Normalmente Viper llega sin decir nada y va directamente a su habitación. Pero esta vez ella no regreso, y ni responde a su celular._ —Lal suspiro pesadamente. — _Fui a recorrer el lugar, pero no hay un solo rastro de ella._ —Tsuna miro a los dos Arcobalenos, quienes observaban el celular con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No creerás que Vindice tuvo algo que ver? —Pregunto Fon apretando sus puños.

—No lo creo, ¿Con que objetivo lo haría? —Dijo Reborn analizando la situación. —Además Viper no es alguien que se deje dominar tan fácilmente, por lo que veo solo hay dos opciones. O ella se fue por voluntad propia o alguien más contacto con ella. —Fon lo observo frustrado.

— _Si ella se hubiese ido por ella misma nos habría avisado, Viper sabía de la gravedad de la situación en la que estamos._ —Hablo Lal del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —Pregunto Tsuna algo nervioso.

—No podemos descuidar nuestra misión principal. —Reborn tomo el celular de Tsuna. —Escúchame bien Lal, en estos momentos dudo que la desaparición de Viper sea una coincidencia. Habrá que iniciar una investigación aparte, pero ahora no podemos correr riesgos. —Fon frunció el ceño al oír las palabras del pelinegro.

—¿Acaso estas insinuando que Viper es la traidora? —Reborn lo observo aun con su semblante calmado.

—No lo estoy haciendo directamente, pero que ella haya desaparecido justamente después de su cuidado a Haru es algo a lo cual no podemos hacer la vista gorda. —Fon entrecerró sus ojos.

—Viper jamás se atrevería a traicionarnos, la conocemos desde hace muchos años. —Reborn estuvo a punto de responderle, pero Lal hablo primero.

— _Fon, eso mismo pensábamos sobre Verde, y mira en que lio nos ha metido por su error. —_ El Arcobaleno de la tormenta gruño por lo bajo.

—No la compares a ella con él, Viper jamás haría algo con lo cual nosotros nos viésemos afectados. —Fon los observaba de manera neutra. —No puedo creer que desconfíen de ella. —Fon se levantó de su lugar.

—Puede que conozcamos a Viper desde hace mucho tiempo. —Fon se detuvo al oír al pelinegro. —Pero Viper siempre ha mantenido muchos secretos. Y si alguno de ellos implico de alguna manera a Haru es algo que no puedo perdonar. —La Tormenta no dijo nada, tan solo siguió su camino y salió de la mansión. Reborn y Tsuna quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo, hasta que el pelinegro hablo nuevamente.

—Ya sabes que hacer Lal. —Dijo Reborn con cierto tono enojado. Tsuna lo observo nervioso, lo que menos quería ahora es que hubieran confrontaciones en la familia, en aquellos momentos no podían darse el lujo de descuidarse solo un poco.

— _Entendido._ —Y sin más Lal corto la llamada.

* * *

—Más te vale darte prisa. —Colonello golpeo la reja que lo separaba de él.

—Tsk, ya lo sé. No tienes que repetírmelo cada cinco minutos. —Verde lo miro fastidiado. —Podría trabajar más rápido si tuviera todo el equipo de mi laboratorio.

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes de traicionarnos idiota. —Verde tan solo suspiro.

—¿Cuántas veces debo decir que yo no he sido el que filtro la información? La información ya estaba cuando la pedí de la base de datos. —Colonello entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué clase de supuesto buen científico no hace pruebas para demostrar que la información es verídica? —Pregunto el rubio fastidiado.

—No había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, ya tenía unos datos de aquella chiquilla con los cuales podía verificarlo o no tan solo comparando. —Colonello abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ya habías estudiado a Haru desde antes? —Verde detuvo lo que estaba haciendo.

—Es algo complicado. —Verde giro a ver a Colonello, y el rubio se sorprendió al ver la mirada preocupada que tenía el rayo.

—¿Qué está pasando Verde? —Pregunto la lluvia algo inquieto.

—Justo antes de que todos nos reuniéramos, antes de la muerte de Aria para ser precisos alguien contacto conmigo. No sabía quién era, pues había enviado un mensaje anónimo, desde un servidor al cual no tenía acceso para descubrir de donde provenía. —Verde dejo su computadora de lado, y saco un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su bata y lo encendió.

—¿Qué querían? —Pregunto nuevamente el rubio.

—Querían la información de la familia del décimo Vongola. —Verde aspiro el humo. —Me ofrecieron una considerable cantidad de dinero e información útil para mis investigaciones, por lo cual acepte ofreciéndoles una entrada gratuita a la base de datos de Vongola. —Él exhalo todo el humo. Colonello apretó sus puños.

—¿Cómo es posible que accedieras a hacer algo tan bajo? —Verde no dijo nada. —¿Sabes que eso es un delito contra las leyes del bajo mundo?

—¿Crees que me importa? —Dijo Verde algo molesto. —No me importa cuales sean las consecuencias si con tal puedo avanzar en mi investigación. —El peliverde soltó un pesado suspiro y arrojo el cigarrillo. —Pero esta vez fue diferente. —La mirada del Arcobaleno del rayo cambio a una arrepentida.

—¿Qué hiciste Verde? —Colonello temía lo que diría por su respuesta.

—No sé cómo paso, pero de alguna manera lograron romper la seguridad del servidor y obtuvieron información que ni yo sabía que existía. —Verde llevo una mano a su cabeza. —Robaron todo, información de nosotros, y de todas las mafias en el mundo. —Colonello juro ver que por un momento los ojos del científico se cristalizaron. —Lograron saber la ubicación de Aria, cosa que solamente Vongola sabía. —Un silencio abrumador se formó en ese momento, Verde no movió la mano de su cabeza mientras intentaba reprimir el dolor. Colonello se mantuvo inmóvil, sin hacer gesto alguno mientras sus ojos solo miraban a Verde sin expresión alguna.

—Cincuenta años. —Verde levanto su mirada, y al ver los inexpresivos ojos del rubio tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Eh? —Pregunto el peliverde sin entender a que se refería.

—Cincuenta años, pasaron desde la partida de Luce. —Colonello tomo los barrotes con fuerza. —Cincuenta años desde que Aria tomo su lugar. —Colonello levanto su mirada, llena de dolor. —Y cuarenta y nueve años de tener a nuestro segundo querido cielo. —Verde se inquietó. —¡Y todo se fue al carajo por tu culpa! —La lluvia golpeo la reja, causando que el rayo retrocediera. —¿Tanto nos odias como para vender a tu propio cielo? —Pregunto Coloenllo bastante dolido. —¿Incluso tanto como para vender a nuestro nuevo cielo? —Verde frunció el ceño.

—No me vengas con eso Colonello. Yo jamás espere que aquel desconocido lograra romper la seguridad de Vongola. —Verde miro molesto al rubio. —Además lo que sea que tenga que ver esa chiquilla no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—Esa chiquilla ahora es nuestro cielo. —Dijo serio Colonello.

—Querrás decir tu cielo. —Respondió Verde desafiándolo. —La única razón por la cual aun sigo junto a ustedes es por el bien de mis investigaciones, entiende algo yo no soy su amigo, mucho menos su compañero. La única razón que nos mantiene unidos son estas malditas cosas colgantes. —Dijo él apuntando a su pacificador. Colonello miraba a muerte a Verde, y viceversa.

—Siempre supe que eras un bastardo, pero veo que eres peor que escoria. —Verde rio sin gracia, y después volvió a su computadora e imprimió unos papeles.

—Toma tu información y lárgate de una buena vez. —Verde le extendió los papeles por medio de los barrotes, Colonello los miro y después lo agarro comenzando a alejarse.

—Solo espero que después no te arrepientas de tus decisiones Verde. —Murmuró Colonello antes de salir de aquel solitario lugar.

—No tienes idea Colonello. —Murmuró Verde al aire, antes de seguir en sus asuntos.

* * *

—¡Lal-san! —Haru estaba bastante sorprendida, pues aun no era el tiempo de la siguiente visita, y Lal había llegado muy temprano. Por algún motivo sentía que algo malo debía estar sucediendo como para que ella llegara antes de tiempo.

—Necesito hablar contigo. —Dijo Lal bastante seria observando al Vindice tras la castaña. Haru giro su mirada viendo el objetivo de Lal, Bermuda.

—¿Algo ha sucedido Lal-san? —Pregunto Haru seria, presentía que algo no estaba bien.

—Es algo que será mejor hablarlo en un lugar seguro. —Lal comenzó a mirar a su alrededor algo incomoda.

—Sígueme, por favor. —Hablo Bermuda. Lal asintió e ingreso al lugar siguiendo al Vindice mayor.

Los tres se dirigieron al salón principal, en donde ellas dos se sentaron en los sillones, mientras Bermuda se mantenía de pie.

—Lal-san ¿Qué está sucediendo? —Pregunto Haru bastante preocupada. Lal la miro seriamente y después a Bermuda.

—Viper ha desaparecido. —Haru abrió sus ojos sorprendida, mientras Bermuda se mantenía sereno.

—¡Pero Viper-san salió de este lugar hace tan solo unas horas! —Dijo Haru exaltada.

—Lo sé, pero ella no regreso a casa anoche. —Lal suspiro. —Y la última que la vio fuiste tú. —Dijo apuntando a Haru.

—Si estas insinuando que tuvimos algo que ver con ello, estas equivocada Arcobaleno. —Dijo Bermuda seriamente.

—No tenemos motivos para sospechar de ti, Vindice. —Lal suspiro. —Pero no podemos decir lo mismo sobre Viper. —Haru la miro confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres Lal-san? —La nombrada no observo en ningún momento a Haru. —¿Bermuda-chan? —El nombrado miro a la castaña y sonrió levemente.

—Permite que el Arcobaleno termine de hablar y aclarare todas tus dudas. —Respondió Bermuda, volviendo a mirar a la peli azul. Lal gruño por lo bajo, como le molestaba la gente débil, y aquella castaña era la definición en persona.

—Iré directo al grano. Sea lo que sea que sucedió con Viper ella tiene toda la información necesaria como para ejecutar un ataque en la base de Vindice. Y además… —Lal miro a Haru. —Sabe la ubicación de cada uno de los pacificadores.

—¿Cuál es su plan? —Pregunto rápidamente Bermuda, teniendo una idea de a donde se dirigía la peliazul. —Ya que supongo no vendrías simplemente a informarnos de lo sucedido sin algo bajo la manga.

—Cuando los Vongola viajaron al futuro todos se refugiaron en una base subterránea secreta de Vongola. Después de todos los acontecimientos sucedidos el décimo Vongola comenzó con su construcción lo más pronto posible. —Lal observo a Haru despectivamente. —La idea es llevar el pacificador del cielo a ese lugar, donde todos nosotros estaremos haciendo guardia para evitar algún problema. —Bermuda no dijo nada durante unos pocos segundos, analizando la situación.

—¿Por qué supones que aceptaría que se llevaran a Haru a un lugar menos seguros que esta guarida? —Pregunto después de un momento.

—Porque este lugar ya está tachado, los enemigos yo deben saber dónde se oculta el pacificador del cielo. —Lal miro hacia sus alrededores. —Además, ni ustedes los Vindice pueden cuidar todo el tiempo del pacificador, ya que todos tienen problemas que solucionar. Si el pacificador está en el refugio podrá estar vigilado durante las 24 horas.

Bermuda frunció el ceño, ella tenía razón. Al ser ellos la ley del bajo mundo siempre tenían trabajo que hacer, y no podía estar siempre al pendiente de Haru. Por ese motivo antes de hacer el trato con los Arcobalenos siempre mantenía uno de sus subordinados cuidándola, pero eso reducía su seguridad en el trabajo.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo? —Lal suspiro.

—Aun no lo sabemos, pero haremos todo lo posible para hallar la ubicación del enemigo. —Bermuda la miro durante unos instantes antes de tomar su decisión.

—Viendo como está la situación, creo que es lo mejor que se puede hacer. —Dijo él no muy convencido, teniendo un mal presentimiento. —¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar con el plan que están ejecutando?

—Nos seria de mucha ayuda si nos proveen la información necesaria. —Bermuda asintió. —Bien, creo que lo único que falta es transportar el pacificador al refugio. —Lal comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. —Estaré esperando a fuera, cuando todo esté listo. —Sin más que decir Lal salió, dejando al Vindice y a la castaña.

—Bermuda-chan, ¿No es algo muy precipitado? —Pregunto algo triste Haru, ya se había acostumbrado al cálido ambiente de la guarida y al verlo a él y a todos sus demás amigos.

—Créeme que no quisiera tomar esas medidas, pero la Arcobaleno tiene razón. Si no queremos que el próximo Arcobaleno que desaparezca seas tú lo mejor será que estés en un lugar en el cual seas protegida todo el tiempo. —Haru agacho su cabeza.

—Pero Haru no quiere dejar a Bermuda-chan y a todos los demás. —Haru suspiro con tristeza. —Ya hace mucho que no veo a Kawahira-san, no quiero que pase lo mismo con Bermuda-chan. —Bermuda se agacho a su altura y acaricio su cabeza.

Desde hace varios días Kawahira no había aparecido por el lugar, y Haru al ver que no había venido a su visita diaria se había preocupado bastante. Había estado esperándolo con un pastel todos los días, pero él simplemente no llegaba. A Bermuda no le gustaba ver como su ánimo decaía, pero solo podía mentirle diciendo que él volvería pronto. Él sabía el motivo de la ausencia de Kawahira, pero el peliblanco le había prohibido comentarle sobre eso a la castaña, y él debía cumplir su palabra.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso. —Intento animarla él. —Kawahira volverá.

—¿Cuándo lo hará? —Pregunto la castaña amargamente.

—En menos de lo que crees. —Aseguro el Vindice. —Kawahira siempre lucho por tu protección, no permitas que por todo lo que el paso y sacrifico sea en vano. —Haru abrió sus ojos sorprendida y luego suspiro.

—Tienes razón Bermuda-chan, Haru no puede dejar todo así como así solo pro eso. —Ella golpeo levemente sus mejillas y luego sonrió como siempre. —Haru se mantendrá fuerte y segura hasta el regreso de Kawahira-san. —Bermuda suspiro internamente.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas, ahora ve y prepara tus cosas, será un largo viaje. —Haru lo vio confundida.

—¿Bermuda-chan no puede utilizar sus portales? —Pregunto confundida.

—Prefiero que la Arcobaleno te lleve personalmente. —La verdad no lo hacía, pero sabía que Lal no podía ver a Haru como su igual o como un cielo, quizás esta oportunidad fuera necesaria para que la conociera un poco.

—De acuerdo. —Haru dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar a su habitación.

—Señor, ¿no quiere que uno de nosotros la acompañe? —Pregunto uno de sus secuaces apareciendo después de que Haru se fuera.

—No, esas dos necesitan un buen tiempo a solas para poder conocerse. —Aseguro él, aun algo desconfiado. —Además ya es momento de que Haru tenga más contacto con sus guardianes. —Sin decir más Bermuda abrió uno de sus portales y comenzó a caminar hacia él, mientras el otro Vindice le seguía.

* * *

Unos pasos se dirijan rápidamente por el gran pasillo de la mansión. Todas las persona que pasaban a su lado quedaban pasmadas con tal presencia que asustaba, pero aun así hacían una reverencia en señal de respeto al recién llegado.

Los pasos se hicieron más rápidos y más duros, a medida que se acercaba a la gran habitación.

Una vez en su objetivo el lugar, y sin esperar el permiso pateo la gran puerta, destrozándola en el camino. El castaño quien se hallaba en su escritorio levanto su mirada sorprendido, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver de quien se trataba.

—¡Hibari-san! —El castaño se levantó de su lugar.

—Herbívoro. —Dijo Hibari observando al castaño. —¿Qué está sucediendo? —Tsuna lo miro confundido, pero al sentir la mirada del pelinegro entendió a que se refería.

—A-Ah, no es nada. Solo ha sido una muy dura semana. —Aclaro el castaño, pero ni con eso logro convencer a Hibari. —A propósito ¿Qué noticias me traes Hibari-san? —Pregunto seriamente sabiendo que la nube no vendría sin ninguna información.

—¿Dónde está la herbívora? —Pregunto Hibari interrumpiendo a Tsuna.

—¿Eh? ¿Haru? Lal fue a buscarla. —Respondió un tanto extrañado por la actitud de la nube.

—¿Y solo enviaste a una persona? —Pregunto un tanto molesto Hibari.

—¿Qué está sucediendo Hibari-san? —La mirada de Tsuna se hizo más dura. —¿Qué lograste averiguar? —En ese momento Tsuna solo necesitaba respuestas, no más dudas y preguntas. Hibari lo observo asesinamente pero después cerro sus ojos intentando relajarse.

—No eres muy inteligente, Herbívoro. —Dijo después de unos minutos, Tsuna lo observo confundido. —He utilizado la ayuda y contactos del potro herbívoro para rastrear la señal de la red Vongola. —Hibari saco una carpeta de entre sus ropas y la arrojo al escritorio del castaño. —Según el informe es una señal proveniente de Rusia. —Tsuna observo todo eso impresionado, según aquel informe esa señal había estado casi todos los días ingresando en la red de información de Vongola.

—¿Una señal Rusa? —Pregunto sin entenderlo. —¿Por qué Rusia robaría información de Vongola?

—Es algo que no he logrado averiguar. —Hibari cerró sus ojos algo frustrado. —Pero si sé que este enemigo está aquí. —Hibari se acercó al escritorio de Tsuna y puso una hoja en el, el castaño lo tomo y pudo apreciar varios nombres escritos.

—¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto confundido al leer todos los nombres, y unos bastante conocidos por él.

—Una lista de quienes podrían ser los traidores. —Tsuna abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

—Es imposible, en esta lista están nombres de personas muy cercanas a nosotros. —Tsuna se negaba a creer que alguno de los nombrados fuera el traidor.

—No comiences maldito herbívoro, esa lista fue hecha investigando el historial de cada uno de los relacionados con Vongola. Si esas personas están ahí, es porque su actividad fue muy recurrente y sospechosa, además de ingresar sin motivo alguno. —Hibari saco una de sus tonfas y se acercó amenazante al castaño. Tsuna se puso nervioso.

—¿Pero por qué alguno de ellos tendría relación alguna con la Federación Rusa? —Pregunto a un sin creérselo el castaño.

—Si lo supiera ya habría asesinado al traidor. —Dijo simplemente Hibari. —Sea quien sea tiene un país muy poderoso de su lado, y una de las mafias más amenazantes para Vongola. —Tsuna observaba esa lista estático, no podría imaginarse a alguno como el traidor. —Si no tomamos medidas esa herbívora puede terminar cayendo en sus manos. —Tsuna apretó la hoja que tenía en sus manos.

—¿Algo más que deba saber? —Hibari volvió a sacar una hoja doblada de su ropa, y se la entregó en la mano al castaño. Él la abrió mostrando una imagen muy vieja, de lo que parecía ser una historia de un periódico.

—Empiezo a creer que ese accidente no fue una coincidencia. —Tsuna tuvo que ver aquella fotografía muchas veces para asegurarse de que no fueran la misma persona. Y al comprobar que no lo era pudo descifrar de quien se trataba con solo ver su parecido.

— _¿Un accidente sin escrúpulos? Se ha confirmado que el accidente ocurrido en meses anteriores pudo a ver sido premeditado. Pues la señorita implicada no tenía ningún problema que afectase a sus sentidos, ni el automóvil en el que iba presentaba fallas técnicas._ —Termino de leer Tsuna, y después se quedó pensativo aun observando aquella fotografía. —La madre de Haru…

—Ella murió cuando la herbívora tenía ocho años. —Comenzó a relatar Hibari aun con su rostro enojado. —Volvía de su trabajo directo hacia la fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre, pero ella jamás llego esa noche. —Tsuna frunció el ceño, a pesar de ser amigos jamás le había preguntado a Haru sobre su familia. —Al día siguiente se encontró su auto a las afueras de Namimori incinerado, mientras su cuerpo se encontraba a unos metros recargado en un árbol. —Termino de contar el pelinegro, Tsuna se sentía frustrado, en verdad no conocía nada de la castaña, y aun así se hacía llamar su amigo.

—Eso sucedió hace casi 10 años, ¿Por qué crees que tiene que tener relación con lo que estamos enfrentando? —Hibari saco otra hoja entre sus ropas, y se la ofreció a Tsuna, quien la tomo algo angustiado de que pudiera contener. —¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto confundido al ver aquella imagen.

—Es lo único que pude rescatar de la herbívora, su árbol genealógico. —Aclaro Hibari. —Uno de sus antepasados fue un portador de llamas del cielo. —Tsuna observo el nombre tachado, era un año muy viejo, cerca del de primo hasta podría decir. —No era muy común que una persona naciera con este elemento en este linaje, pero si lo analizamos mejor había cierto patrón para el momento en el cual estos nacían. —El castaño observo los nombres tachados, eran en total cinco de más de 500 personas. —El tiempo entre personas de elemento cielo que nacen son de casi 10.000 años. —Hibari se acercó y señalo el orden de nombres hasta el final, y Tsuna abrió sus ojos al ver el penúltimo.

—¡¿La madre de Haru era de elemento cielo?! —Pregunto demasiado sorprendido.

—Según el orden era muy probable que sí, ella nació en el tiempo justo para cuando nace un cielo. —Tsuna aún no podía creerlo.

—¡¿Pero entonces como es posible que Haru posea este elemento si ya había nacido un cielo?! —Pregunto levantándose de su lugar.

—No lo sé, herbívoro. Solo investigo, no soy un jodido adivino. —Respondió molesto la nube. Tsuna suspiro exasperado. —Pero es muy probable que este enemigo haya querido utilizar a la madre de la herbívora para sus sucios juegos, pero algo les salió mal y terminaron asesinándola, y para evitar sospechas lo dejaron como un accidente. —Tsuna mordió nervioso su labio, sea quien sea el enemigo es muy peligroso, y no quería imaginar que podría suceder si llegaban a atrapar a Haru.

—¡Juudaime! —Gokudera ingreso rápidamente por la destrozada puerta. —¡Escuche gritos y…! —Observo al pelinegro, quien lo veía fastidiado. —¡Tu, bastardo de las peleas, ¿Qué le has hecho a Juudaime?! —Gokudera comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente, y Hibari sonrió y preparo sus tonfas para recibirlo.

—¡C-Chicos, por favor no es el momento! —Tsuna intento frenarlos, pero no lo logro, Gokudera preparo sus dinamitas listo para atacar a la nube. —¡Gokudera-kun, detente! —Y justo antes de que comenzaran a luchar, el sonido del teléfono los freno a pocos centímetros del golpearse. Tsuna agradeció internamente a quien sea que estuviese llamando. —¡Por favor, compórtense, no es momento para luchar! —Pidió Tsuna acercándose al teléfono. —¿Hola? —Pregunto aun algo estresado por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos.

— _¡Tsuna-kun!_ —El castaño tardo unos segundos en reconocer aquella voz.

—¡Enma! —Tsuna no pudo evitar sonreír, hace mucho no hablaba con el pelirrojo. —¿Cómo estás? ¡Hace mucho que no sé nada de ti! —Respondió alegre.

— _Estoy bien, ¿y tú y tu familia cómo están?_ —Pregunto Enma del otro lado mientras peinaba un poco sus desordenados cabellos.

—Muy bien, ¿y tu familia que tal? —Tsuna volvió a tomar asiento, ignorando a sus dos guardianes. Hibari al verse ignorado decidió hacer lo mismo e ignorando el peligris camino por un lado y salió de la habitación. Gokudera bufo por la actitud del pelinegro, y como buena mano derecha decidió esperar a que el castaño terminara.

— _Me alegro, mi familia también se encuentra muy bien._ —Enma sonrió alegremente.

—Qué alegría. —Suspiro Tsuna. —¿Has llamado por algo? —Pregunto sabiendo que si el Shimon llamaba era por algún asunto.

— _Oh si, se nos hizo un poco tarde, pero ya partiremos a la guarida._ —Tsuna se extrañó al oír aquello.

—¿A la guarida? ¿De qué hablas Enma? —El pelirrojo se extrañó por la pregunta del castaño.

— _He recibido un mensaje de Reborn-san pidiendo la presencia de la familia Shimon en la guarida Vongola._ —Tsuna en ese momento no le extraño para nada la idea de su tutor, pero si el por qué a ella. — _¿Acaso Reborn-san no te comento nada?_ —Enma sabía que el Arcobaleno tutor de Tsuna podía tomar muchas decisiones sin comentarle, pero sabía que no eran malintencionadas.

—Parece que olvido ese pequeño detalle. —Tsuna suspiro pesadamente. —¿Te comento algo más sobre eso?

— _No, solo pidió que no faltáramos. —_ Tsuna quedo pensativo.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea lo sabremos aquí. —A pesar de que su intuición le advertía de algo no podía identificarlo, decidiría confiar en Reborn. —Nos veremos en la guarida entonces Enma. —Tsuna sonrió, a pesar de que el pelirrojo no pudiera verle.

— _Igualmente Tsuna-san._ —Se despidió alegre Enma cortando la llamada. Tsuna volvió a dejar el teléfono en su lugar.

—¿Sucede algo Juudaime? —Pregunto preocupado Gokudera al castaño, pues tenía un rostro afligido. Tsuna sonrió calmadamente, pero justo antes de responderle a su mano derecha las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. ¿La razón? Había recordado los nombres en la lista que le dio Hibari. Gokudera lo observaba preocupado. —¿Necesita un té Juudaime? —Forzándose sonrió nuevamente despreocupado.

—N-No es nada Gokudera-kun, es solo que olvide que habría una reunión. —Respondió despreocupadamente. —¿Podrías ir y avisar a los demás que debemos partir a la guarida?

—Claro que si, Juudaime. Con permiso. —Gokudera hizo una reverencia y salió por la destrozada puerta. Tsuna observo nuevamente aquella lista y suspiro pesadamente.

—¿Qué se supone que hare ahora? —Pregunto a la nada, doblando esa hoja y guardándola en sus pertenencias.

* * *

Unos fuertes golpes logran oírse por toda la sala, y a pesar de la tormenta lograban retumbar perfectamente por el lugar. El peli morado se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, para después ingresar rápidamente por ella el rubio todo empapado.

—¡Rayos, no siento mis pies-kora! —Colonello tomo una manta y comenzó a secar sus rubios cabellos.

—Deja de quejarte mujercita. —Dijo Reborn quien bebía su expresso en uno de los sillones.

—¿Ah? ¡Bastardo Reborn, ¿No ves que es una tormenta-kora?! —Colonello lo miro amenazadoramente.

—Colonello-senpai, Reborn-senpai, por favor tomemos en serio esta reunión. —Hablo Skull, mirando hacia el suelo. El pelinegro y el rubio lo observaron mal.

—¿Me estás diciendo que hacer, lacayo? —Pregunto Reborn mientras sostenía su fiel arma en su mano.

—Si no se dan cuenta la situación en la que estamos es mejor que vayan a pelear en otra parte. —La mirada que les dio Skull fue bastante aterradora. Reborn y Colonello solo bufaron molestos y tomaron sus lugares. Skull puede fingir ser alguien muy torpe, pero no por nada es el guardián del Pacificador morado de la nube, y cuando alguien se mete con su familia su verdadero rostro sale a la luz. —Ahora ¿Colonello-senpai, que encontraste? —El rubio suspiro y saco la carpeta que guardaba en su chaqueta para que no se mojase.

—He ido con Verde, y la información que me dio fue muy interesante. —Él le extendió la carpeta al pelinegro quien tomo una hoja y la otra se la dio a Skull. —Desde que Sawada partió de Namimori parece que alguien ha eliminado la información de Haru Miura desde Namimori hasta la base de datos oficial del país. —Colonello señalo las imágenes donde no había nadie registrado en la base de datos. —Además le pregunte a ella y me aseguro que ninguno de sus amigos ha manipulado la información.

—¿Quieres decir que alguien estuvo operando frente a nosotros la información? —Pregunto incrédulo el pelinegro.

—Es un hecho de que alguien esta infiltrado, y lo peor es que quien sabe desde hace cuánto tiempo lo ha estado. —Colonello miro tristemente al suelo, Reborn se extrañó al igual que Skull.

—A lo que quiero llegar es que no creo que Viper sea la traidora. —El rubio saco otro papel de la carpeta y se los enseño. —Aquí está toda la actividad de ella, es imposible que siquiera lograra enviar un mensaje sin que nos diéramos cuenta. —Reborn tomo la hoja y la observo, era verdad, la actividad de Viper estuvo abajo desde la muerte de Aria. —Lo único que hizo sospechoso fue la llamada que recibió después de salir de la guarida de Vindice. Ella ni la hizo, alguien estuvo cerca de ella al momento de hacerla. —El enseño otra hoja, desde donde se veía un mapa y dos puntos. —El primer punto es Viper saliendo de la guarida al momento de la llamada, y el otro es una señal que se activó en ese momento. ¿Coincidencia? ¡No lo creo-kora! —Colonello le paso todas las hojas a Skull, quien las observo detenidamente.

—Aun no podemos estar seguros, puede que estuvieran amenazando a Viper. —Opino Skull.

—Viper no es del tipo de persona que se deja intimidar. Primero muerta que eso. —Respondió Reborn.

—Además, según Verde esta fue la información que fue robada. —Colonello pasó otra hoja. —Fue información sobre la décima generación Vongola, y muchas mafias más. Pero sobretodo fue información de los Arcobalenos. —Los otros dos Arcobalenos en el lugar miraron eso extrañados.

—¿Alguna señal de donde provenga el ataque? —Pregunto Reborn observando al rubio. Colonello abrió su boca, pero luego la cerro de inmediato algo horrorizado, no podía decirles a ellos sobre lo que descubrió de sobre Verde y que él fue el culpable de la tragedia ocurrida. Lo matarían, de eso estaba seguro.

—No… no puede descubrirlos. —Mintió Colonello observando el suelo. Reborn lo observo durante unos segundos y entrecerró su mirada.

—Bueno, al menos sabemos que fue lo que robaron. —Hablo Skull intentando relajar el ambiente al sentir la pesada aura que se formó. —Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en mantener protegido el pacificador. —Declaro él suspirando.

—Muy bien, debo irme. Esto será todo por hoy. —Reborn se levantó de su lugar.

—¿Tan pronto? —Pregunto Colonello confundido.

—Si… solo vine por unos momentos, habrá una reunión. —Reborn tomo sus cosas y un abrigo que traía consigo para la tormenta.

—Seguiremos después entonces. —Skull también se levantó de su lugar. —Solo espero que atrapemos a esos malditos. —La manera en la que lo dijo les helo la sangre, pero lo disimularon. —Adiós. —Y Skull se retiró rápidamente del lugar.

—Yo también me iré. —El rubio se levantó y comenzó a preparar sus cosas, pero se detuvo al sentir una mano apretando su hombro.

—No sé qué estas ocultando, Colonello. —Reborn apretó mas su agarre. —Pero te recomiendo que por tu bien no sea nada malo. —Colonello tembló un poco ante su amenaza, pero luego lo encaro soltándose bruscamente de su agarre.

—¡¿De qué hablas Reborn bastardo-kora?! —Pregunto molesto.

—Solo te lo advierto idiota, si llego a descubrir que estas ocultando información importante. —Reborn avanzo y se quedó a su lado. —Te matare, y sabes que no bromeo. —Y sin más que decir se retiró, dejando a un muy angustiado Colonello.

—Maldición. —Suspiro agotado. —Maldito Verde-kora. —Dijo para después abandonar el lugar.

* * *

—Se te ve muy feliz Enma. —Pregunto Adelheid viendo a su pensativo y feliz jefe. El pelirrojo giro su vista viendo a su guardiana del glaciar.

—N-No es nada, solo estoy muy emocionado. —Confeso él. —Reborn-san dijo que Haru estaría ahí. —Adelheid sonrió tiernamente, ver a Enma de aquella manera no tenía precio alguno.

—Esa chica tiene que ser muy linda como para llamar la atención tuya. —Enma se sonrojo y la miro avergonzado. —Espero que valga la pena.

—N-No digas eso Adel. —Él tapo sus ojos con sus manos, viéndose sumamente tierno. —Solo que aún no le he agradecido lo suficiente por su ayuda. —Adelheid lo miro curiosa.

—Oh si, solo agradecerle. —Se burló Julie, quien se encontraba frente a ellos.

—¡Cierra la boca idiota! —Adelheid lo golpeó fuertemente.

—¡Enma se enamoró, es el fin del mundo! —Exclamo P. Shitt alegre.

—Enma enamorado. —Dijo simplemente Kaoru sin creérselo.

—Muy enamorado. —Le siguió Rauji con una sonrisa.

—Da miedo. —Hablo Koyo con cara de espanto.

—¡N-No comiencen! —Pidió Enma bastante sonrojado, su familia podía volverse muy entrometida cuando quería.

—¡Ya basta de avergonzar a Enma! —Grito Adelheid callándolos. —¿No ven que lo están sofocando? —Pregunto mientras los veía desaprobatoriamente.

—G-Gracias Adel. —El pelirrojo le sonrió levemente. Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos, hasta que…

—¡Pido ser la madrina en la boda! —Grito P. Shitt con una sonrisa y levantando su mano, mientras empujaba a Koyo.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo seré el padrino entonces! —Grito Koyo empujando a Julie.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, ese seré yo. —Sentencio Julie abriéndose espacio entre Koyo y Kaoru.

—Pues entonces yo nombrare al primer hijo. —Hablo por lo bajo Kaoru.

—Necesitaremos una iglesia ¿o mejor una playa? —Pregunto pensativo Rauji.

—¡Yo seré el padrino dije! —Koyo comenzó a empujar a Julie.

—¡Tú no tienes la elegancia de un buen padrino! —Julie no se daba por vencido.

—¡Compraremos trajecitos! —Fantaseo P. Shitt. —¡Necesitamos ir de compras! —Kaoru y Rauji estuvieron de acuerdo.

—¡Y unas flores, Enma y su novia deben ser el centro de atención! —P. Shitt, Kaoru y Rauji formaron un circulo hablando sobre la futura boda.

—¿Por qué a mí? —Pregunto Enma ocultando su rostro sonrojado.

—¡Ya cállense todos! —Todos pararon de hablar y observaron a Adelheid, quien los miraba uno por uno. —No habrá boda, y no habrá novia. —Enma suspiro aliviado, y todos se decepcionaron por romper sus esperanzas. —A menos que yo sea la madrina, en ese caso si habrá.

—¡¿EH?! —Grito Enma muy sonrojado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo seré la madrina! —P. Shitt encaro a Adelheid, y ambas comenzaron a discutir sobre quien sería la madrina.

—Con una madrina así ni modo de no ser el padrino. —Dijo coqueto Julie observando a Adelheid.

—¡Sigue soñando, yo lo seré! —Y al igual que las dos chicas ellos comenzaron a discutir de quien sería el padrino.

—Dios, apiádate de mí. —Dijo Enma mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

Solo esperaba que el viaje no fuera tan largo para no aguantar todo eso.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Lamento la tardanza, no he tenido mucho tiempo.**

 **¿Aún hay alguien por ahí? :'v**

 **¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué opinas al respecto de lo que se descubrió aquí?**

 **¿Tienes una teoría? ¡Escríbela! 7u7**

 **Oh por cierto:**

 **Mary-animeangel: Adoro mucho Tu teoría, me gusto, creo que te sorprenderás después. :'D**

 **Caro-anju: Yamamoto es tan bello. En el próximo Cap se viene lo bueno. ^^**

 **Mariana Romero: ¡Gracias! ¿El cap fue de tu agrado? :)**

 **¡Cualquier duda no dudes en escribirla!**

 **Gracias por esperarme, espero lo hayas disfrutado!**

 **;)**


	21. Chapter 21 (Juntos)

—Todo esta listo desu. —La castaña comienza a arrastrar su maleta con las escasas cosas que mantenía en la guarida, acercándose a los dos Arcobalenos en el lugar. —Haru está lista para partir. —Bermuda asintió, observando después a la peliazul.

—Hay un auto esperándonos afuera. —Lal se acercó a Haru y tomo su maleta como si nada. —Ve cuando estés lista. —La peliazul salió, dejando a los dos sabiendo que no sería nada fácil lo que estaban haciendo.

Haru observo la puerta por la cual salió Lal, y luego miro a Bermuda, quien mantenía su mirada agachada.

—Bermuda-chan… —Haru no resistió mas y fue corriendo hasta llegar al Vindice y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, para Bermuda fue imposible no devolverle el abrazo. —Haru promete que vendrá a visitarte. —El Vindice no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente y acariciar los cabellos castaños de su pequeño cielo.

—Lo sé, pero por ahora concéntrate en el plan y cuídate mucho Haru. —Haru asintió aun con su rostro pegado al mayor. Bermuda sabía que ella estaba llorando. —Hey, no llores pequeña. —Él se agacho a su altura y levanto su rostro, el cual se encontraba sonrojado por haber llorado. —No es como si este fuera un adiós. —A pesar de sus palabras, Haru no podía evitar seguir soltando unas cuantas lágrimas. —Sabes que Kawahira se enojaría contigo por eso, no le des el gusto de enojarse. —La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Bermuda. —Así está mucho mejor. —Él se levantó y sacando un pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo comenzó a limpiar el rostro de Haru.

—Gracias Bermuda-chan, Haru se mantendrá fuerte hasta nuestro reencuentro. —Dijo ahora con una sonrisa la castaña. —Haru se volverá un cielo más fuerte para ustedes, por eso cuídate mucho Bermuda-chan. —Dándole un último abrazo a Bermuda, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar.

—Haru. —Ella se detuvo y giro a ver a su querido guardián de la noche. —Si alguno de esos idiotas intenta sobrepasarse contigo, ya sabes cómo llamarme. —La castaña soltó una leve risilla, luego le sonrió cálidamente a Bermuda y salió del lugar.

* * *

Definitivamente el silencio que había en ese lugar, no era normal.

Justo después de que saliera de la guarida y abordara el vehículo junto con Lal había intentando agradecerle, pero Lal simplemente se había dado la vuelta ignorando por completo su presencia, y ahora en ese viaje de no sabía cuánto tiempo no sabría si podría aguantar todo ese incomodo silencio.

Haru observaba por la ventana la ciudad, era sin duda muy hermosa. Pero su vista se desviaba a su lado opuesto, observando a la peliazul, quien miraba por la ventana de su lado, sin importarle su invitada.

—Eh Lal-san. —Llamo Haru con cierto nerviosismo, pero Lal en ningún momento giro. —Haru quería agradecerte por… ya sabes. Todo lo que has hecho. —Pero Lal seguía sin reaccionar. —¿Lal-san? —La castaña pensaba que ella podría ir dormida, por lo cual estiro su mano intentando tocar su brazo. Pero en un movimiento inesperado Lal había agarrado su brazo con fuerza, causando que Haru soltara un pequeño quejido.

—Si vuelves a hacerlo no dudare en romperte el brazo. —Amenazo Lal sin mirar a Haru, pero eso fue suficiente para la castaña para saber que no mentía. Lal soltó bruscamente el brazo de Haru, y ella retrocedió inmediatamente sobando la zona afectada.

—Haru no quería hacer nada malo, tan solo quería conversar con Lal-san. —Explico Haru intentando iniciar una conversación con ella. Pero Lal seguía sin responder. —Lal-san, por lo menos deberías hablar con Haru antes de decidir que no te agrada. —Y con solo decir eso logro lo que quería, que Lal la observara.

—El que no me agradaras sería mucho más de lo que tú mereces, niña. —Y sin más que decir la peliazul volvió a girar ignorando nuevamente a Haru, quien agacho un poco su mirada.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Lal-san? —Pregunto intentando que esa pequeña conversación que formo no se acabase.

—¿Crees que una cara bonita y una simple sonrisa es lo único que se necesita para ser el cielo de los Arcobalenos? —Pregunto despectivamente.

—Haru no cree eso, pero está entrenando muy duro para llegar a ser un buen… —Pero justo antes de seguir fue interrumpida.

—¿Para llegar a ser un buen cielo? —Lal rio irónicamente. —¿Qué clase de buen cielo se oculta de sus elementos? ¡¿Qué clase de buen cielo no dice la verdad a sus guardianes?! ¡¿Eh?! —Pregunto cada vez más enojada Lal.

—Haru lo hizo para protegerlos a todos, si les hubiera dicho desde un principio que mantenía el pacificador del cielo ustedes jamás lo habrían permitido, justo como ahora. Y los malos se habrían enterado porque en esos momentos e incluso ahora aún hay un traidor entre nosotros. —Se justificó la castaña. —¡Haru solo pensó en lo mejor para ustedes!

—¡¿Y lo mejor para nosotros era esperar por un cielo al que creíamos no veríamos jamás?! —Aquello sorprendió a Haru. —¿Crees que esa era la única manera de hacerlo? ¡Si de verdad fueras un cielo pensarías en los sentimientos de tus elementos, porque un cielo jamás sacrificaría la felicidad de los demás por un bien mayor! —Haru observo horrorizada a Lal. —Como dije antes, un cielo no es simplemente una cara linda, y una sonrisa. Un cielo es aquel que a pesar de los problemas siempre estará al lado de su familia. —Dijo un poco más calmada Lal.

—L-Lal-san, yo… —Haru no sabía que decir al respecto, lo que decía Lal era verdad, ella en esos momentos era cuando más necesitaba estar cerca de ellos, y en vez de eso había preferido mantenerse en la comodidad de la guarida de Vindice, en vez de luchar junto a ellos.

—El cielo es aquel elemento que une a todos los demás, y si no puedes hacer eso no mereces ser llamada un cielo. —Y aunque Haru no lo notara, aquellas palabras habían afectado no solamente a ella, sino a Lal misma.

Haru tan solo mantenía su mirada agachada, desde que prácticamente acepto el pacificador jamás pensó en que era lo que ellos sentían, o siquiera pensaba. Jamás pensó en tomar en cuenta su opinión, ni en que querían ellos. Tan solo siguió las instrucciones de Kawahira y Bermuda, cuando debía haber luchado por unir más a su familia, y no separarlos más de lo que ya estaban. Ella no era un cielo.

—Yo lo siento mucho. —Lal giro su vista levemente, observando a la castaña con su mirada agachada. —Sé que no he sido el mejor cielo para ustedes, ni siquiera merezco llamarme uno. Pero yo en verdad me esfuerzo por lograr entender todo para llegar a ser un cielo merecedor de ustedes. —Haru llevo sus manos al pequeño pacificador. —Y es verdad todo lo que dices Lal-san, Haru en verdad ha estado actuando erróneamente. —La castaña lentamente saco el pacificador de su cuello, y para sorpresa de Lal lo extendió justo hacia su dirección. —Ahora lo entiendo, elegir a un cielo no debe ser una decisión que deba tomarse a la ligera, por eso te dejare a ti Lal-san y a los demás Arcobalenos que sean quienes elijan a su cielo.

La peliazul no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos sorprendida, pero después frunció el ceño.

—¿Crees que con tu patético intento de arrepentimiento caeré a ti como el idiota de Colonello y Reborn? No seas ridícula niña. —Lal suspiro intentando tranquilizarse.

—Haru no planea que nadie este a sus pies, solo quiero que todos me den una oportunidad para demostrar que puedo ser su cielo. Si para hacerlo debo rechazar el pacificador lo hare. —Dijo con determinación Haru. Una sonrisa algo siniestra se formó en el rostro de la militar.

—Pensaba que era una broma, pero parece que el bastardo de Checker Face no te dijo nada, eso es más patético aun. —Haru observo confundida a Lal. —Hay ciertas reglas que todo Arcobaleno debe saber y tener en cuenta. —Lal en un rápido movimiento le arrebato el pacificador del cielo a Haru. —La primera: cuando formas el vínculo con el pacificador, no puedes estar a más de cierta distancia de el porque morirás lentamente. —Ella paso el pacificador a su otra mano.

—¿Qué tanta distancia? —Pregunto algo nerviosa Haru.

—No lo sé, nunca nadie se ha arriesgado a saberlo. —Respondió burlona Lal. —La segunda: Si otra persona del mismo elemento toma el pacificador y es capaz de formar un vínculo con el, el antiguo portador morirá. —A cada palabra que decía la peliazul, la inquietud de la castaña crecía aún más. —Y por último pero no menos importante… —Lal acerco su rostro al de Haru, observando algo de miedo en sus ojos chocolate. —Si algo le sucede al pacificador, ya sea si se rompe, o se corrompe; todo eso lo sentirás tú. —Ella estiro el pacificador hacia la dirección de Haru. —Así que ya te harás una idea de lo que pasaría si el pacificador muere. —Ella volvió a colgar el pacificador en el cuello de Haru, y luego volvió a mirar sus ojos. Aquella determinación que mantenía hace unos momentos había desaparecido, ahora solo había miedo. —Hemos llegado.

Sin esperar nada Lal bajo del auto, dejando atrás a la castaña.

* * *

—¡Lal! —La nombrada giro hacia la dirección de dónde provino el llamado, viendo como Colonello se acercaba corriendo, y detrás de él pero a paso calmado se acercaba Reborn.

—¿Qué quieres ahora Colonello? —Pregunto exasperada, Colonello la vio algo sorprendido pero luego sonrió burlón.

—Vaya, parece que alguien no durmió bien hoy. —Dijo burlón el rubio.

—No estoy ahora para tus estúpidas bromas. —Ella comenzó a caminar ignorando a Colonello, quien extrañado comenzó a seguir a Lal.

—¿Qué te sucede Lal? Conociéndote me hubieras golpeado. —Sin embargo Lal no paro en ningún momento y siguió caminando. —¡Lal! —Pero no lograba llamar la atención de la peliazul.

—Lal. —Aquella profunda voz fue suficiente para que ella se detuviera, pues sabía que al dueño de esa voz si no podría ignorarlo ni aunque quisiera. —¿Dónde está Haru? —Pregunto Reborn llegando al lado de ellos.

—Está en el auto. —Respondió simplemente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La dejaste sola en el auto?! —Pregunto molesto Colonello.

—No creo que se pierda, después de todo no es la primera vez que está aquí. —Le restó importancia Lal.

—Pero es la primera vez en la cual ella está aquí siendo el objetivo del enemigo. —Dijo Reborn antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, en busca de la castaña.

Lal tan solo lo observo irse, para después suspirar agotadamente.

—¿Qué le dijiste Lal? —Pregunto seriamente Colonello teniendo una vaga idea de lo que ocurría en la cabeza de la peliazul.

—¿De que estas hablando Colonello? —Dijo desentendida Lal.

—Sabes de que estoy hablando, algo tuvo que pasar en ese auto como para que tu humor este peor que de costumbre. —Ella tan solo bufo molesta. —¿Qué sucede?

—No sucede nada, no hablamos de nada en todo el camino. —Mintió ella sin ver al rubio a los ojos. —El motivo de mi enojo es por todo lo que está sucediendo, entiéndelo Colonello no todo gira en torno a esa mocosa. —Sin decir nada más comenzó a alejarse del lugar, dejando a un intrigado Colonello.

* * *

—Señorita, tiene que bajar el décimo y su familia la esperan. —Hablo el conductor que la había traído a ella y a Lal. Haru despertó de su pequeño transe y miro al señor frente a ella.

—A-Ah, Haru lo siente mucho. —Sin decir más ella tomo su maleta y bajo del auto. El conductor no espero más para encender el coche y marcharse del lugar.

Haru observaba la gran entrada, la recordaba bien pues era idéntica a la que había visto en el futuro y lo único que cambiaba era que esta era mucho más nueva. Con algo de temor avanzo lentamente hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca, si todo era justo como en el futuro entonces sea quien sea que estuviese del otro lado ya debería estar al tanto de su ubicación.

—Señorita Haru, por favor entre. —Hablo una voz por algún lugar de la enorme puerta, las cual también comenzó a abrirse dando paso a la castaña.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el interior, observando todo el lugar. Sin duda alguna era el mismo en el que estuvo en el futuro, y de alguna manera eso le inquietaba. Había vuelto de nuevo, y por el mismo motivo.

—Haru. —Ella se sorprendió un poco, pero se relajó al ver al dueño de aquella voz.

—Reborn-chan. —Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Reborn miro extrañado a la castaña, ella se hubiese mostrado mucho más animada al verlo a él pero ahora mantenía una mirada con cierto temor y ya no mostraba toda la felicidad de antes. Parecía como si tuviera miedo de algo.

Él comenzó a acercarse a ella a paso lento, notando como Haru agachaba la mirada. Cuando solo se encontraba a unos pasos se agacho a su altura.

—¿Quién fue? —Pregunto con cierto tono amenazante yendo al grano, Haru levanto su mirada confundida.

—¿Quién? ¿De qué, Reborn-chan? —Pregunto ella ahora sin entender.

—¿Quién hablo contigo? —Volvió a pregunto más enojado que antes. Ya tenía una idea, pero quería que la castaña se lo confirmara.

—Haru no hablo con nadie. —Respondió ella no tan segura.

—Ya veo, así que fue Lal. —Dijo obvio Reborn, Haru abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

—¡P-Pero Haru no ha dicho nada! —Intento justificar ella.

—Lal te dijo toda esa basura que te tiene así ¿eh? —Siguió hablando él, sorprendiendo aún más a Haru.

—¿P-Pero como…? —Pregunto ella muy sorprendida.

—Hay una cosa que tú y Dame-Tsuna siempre tendrán en común. Ambos son tan expresivos que puedo leer sus mentes. —Respondió simplemente él.

Haru agacho levemente su mirada.

—Haru no quiere meter en problemas Lal-san, ella no dijo nada malo, solo dijo la verdad. —Dijo suspirando Haru.

—Es malo cuando eso te afecta de esa manera. —Reborn llevo su mano al rostro de Haru y acaricio su mejilla tiernamente. —Nunca nadie, jamás puede hacer que tu sonrisa desaparezca de tu rostro, ni la alegría de tus ojos. Ni siquiera la persona más cercana a ti. —Dijo con una leve sonrisa el pelinegro sorprendiendo a Haru.

—Pero Lal-san dijo… —Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Reborn la silencio poniendo un dedo en su boca.

—No quiero saber que te dijo ella, no ahora. —Haru lo miro extrañada. —Si me lo dices tendré aún más ganas de asesinarla por eso. —La mirada de la castaña cambio a una horrorizada. —Era una broma, no te preocupes. —Dijo algo divertido, aunque no era una broma, solo no quería preocupar más a Haru. —Conozco a Lal desde hace mucho tiempo, y sé que puede ser alguien muy impulsiva. —Reborn se levantó y tomo la mano de Haru y comenzó a caminar llevándola consigo. —Es una mujer agresiva, no le interesa a quien pueda lastimar con sus palabras. Para ella la única manera de seguir adelante es no encariñarse con nadie, ni con nada.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta. —Comento algo divertida la castaña. —No es una chica fácil.

—Así es, siempre ha sido independiente y pensaba que no necesitaba de nadie más que de ella misma. —La pequeña sonrisa de Reborn se borró. —Pero todo cambio, el día que llego aquella carta. —Haru lo miro sin entender muy bien. —Oh es verdad, aun no sabes la historia de cómo llegamos a ser esto que somos ahora. Me sorprende que tus queridos amigos no te lo hayan dicho. —Dijo sarcástico él.

—Si… Bermuda-chan y Kawahira-chan guardan muchos secretos. —Hablo Haru con ciertos aires de tristeza recordando su conversación con Lal, cosa que noto el pelinegro y detuvo su paso.

—Checker Face y Bermuda son seres que han vivido mucho tiempo en este mundo, si algo se sobre ellos es que no hay que confiar en sus palabras y acciones, pues todo lo que hagan va entorno a sus mismos secretos. Llevan tantos secretos encima como los de la tierra misma. —Él acomodo su fedora y miro hacia el techo. —Pero en este tiempo que han sucedido todos estos acontecimientos me he podido fijar en una cosa. —Reborn volvió a retomar su paso. —Puede que sean unos malditos desalmados para lograr sus objetivos, pero lo hacen con tal de proteger a este mundo. —Haru abrió sus ojos levemente sorprendida. —Así que sea lo que sea que te preocupe de esos dos olvídalo, si por algún motivo prefirieron no contarte algo debió ser para proteger su objeto más preciado. —Él giro nuevamente con una sincera sonrisa, de esas que jamás se imaginaria un hitman como él tendría. —Tu sonrisa.

Haru no pudo evitar sonrojarse y agachar la mirada.

—¡Hahi, Reborn-chan, avergüenzas a Haru! —Dijo toda sonrojada la castaña.

Reborn sonrió aún más, le alegraba ver que Haru comenzara a olvidar esa preocupación.

—Si por mí fuera les dispararía a esos bastardos, pero si para que tú sigas sonriendo es necesario hablar bien de ellos estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. —Haru noto lo forzado que decía eso, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—A Haru le alegra mucho tener a alguien como Reborn-chan a su lado. —La castaña suspiro. —Pero aun así Lal-san tuvo mucha razón en lo que dijo.

—Eso no lo sé, depende de la manera en la cual lo veas tú. —Reborn se detuvo frente a una gran puerta.

—No creo que eso tenga mucho sentido Reborn-chan. —Dijo Haru observando igualmente la gran puerta.

—Tú decides el sentido que tenga para ti. —El pelinegro abrió la gran puerta y aun tomando la mano de Haru la impulso para que ella pasara al otro lado.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Reborn-chan?! —Pregunto sorprendida observando como el hitman comenzaba a cerrar lentamente la puerta con una sonrisa.

—No quisiera dejarte, pero tengo unos asuntos que atender. —Por la mirada que dio, Haru supo que tenía que ver con Lal. —Pero estoy seguro que no te aburrirás. —Y guiñándole un ojo cerro la gran puerta, dejando a una confundida Haru.

—¿Aburrirme? ¿De qué habla Reborn-chan? —Repitió aun sin entenderlo.

—¡Haru! —La castaña se sorprendió al oír aquella voz, girando lentamente viendo como llegaba al lugar cierto chico castaño.

—¡Tsuna-san! —Dijo Haru con una gran sonrisa, comenzando a acercarse a él.

—Haru… —Repitió su nombre Tsuna, aun sin creer que la chica que tenía en frente fuera la misma castaña de la cual se había despedido en Namimori. Sin duda Haru siempre lo sorprendía.

—Herbívora. —Hablo una voz atrás de Tsunayoshi. Haru se sorprendió al oír esa voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

—¡Hibari-san! —Haru camino lentamente y paso por un lado de Tsuna, acercándose ahora al guardián de la nube, quien a pesar de no demostrar nada sentía cierto alivia de ver que la castaña estuviera a salvo. Cuando ella estuvo frente a él extendió su mano, justo como la vez que se despidió de él. —¡Haru se alegra mucho de verte! —Dijo con una cálida sonrisa. Hibari bufo molesto, pero aun así no rechazo su mano y la tomo con la suya sintiendo esa molesta calidez.

—Siempre causando problemas, herbívora. —Hibari analizo su rostro, había cambiado bastante en ese tiempo. Sus facciones a pesar de aun parecer las de una tierna niña habían cambiado, ya no eran tan expresivas como antes.

—Pero Hibari-san aun aguanta a Haru a pesar de todos los problemas que le causa. —Respondió ella con una sonrisa nostálgica. Hibari no pudo decir nada, pues ella tenía razón.

Tsuna observaba todo aquello con el ceño fruncido, le hubiese gustado saludar a Haru de manera apropiada, pero Hibari no había querido separarse de él sabiendo que lo llevaría hacia donde estaba ella.

—Haru. —Tsuna llamo a la castaña, quien lo miro curiosa y aun con su tierna sonrisa. —S-Sé que ya habías estado aquí antes, pero me gustaría eh… —Intentaba hablar, pero estaba algo nervioso el castaño. —Ya sabes…

—Yo guare a la hervidora por el lugar. —Hibari aprovecho el nerviosismo del herbívoro mayor y se adelantó a lo que iba a pedir. Tsuna miro molesto a Hibari.

—No hace falta Hibari-san, debes estar cansado por el viaje, yo guiare a Haru sin ningún problema. —Dijo sin ceder Tsuna, ahora Hibari lo miro molesto a él.

—¡Pero Haru puede ir con los dos! —Y sin esperar respuesta y arriesgándose a ser mordida hasta la muerte, Haru tomo a cada uno de una mano, y comenzó a llevarlos con ella. —¡Haru será la guía, y ustedes mis invitados desu! —Decía emocionada ella.

Tsuna solo pudo sonrojarse por la acción de la castaña, mientras Hibari tan solo tenía ganas de golpear a Tsuna mientras ocultaba su leve sonrojo.

—¡P-Pero Haru, tu eres nuestra invitada! —Intentaba justificarse Tsuna.

—¡Tonterías, Haru es una habitante más de este lugar! —Dijo la castaña mientras giraba y les sonrisa de una manera especial.

Para el castaño aquellas palabras fueron quizás lo mejor que haya escuchado en todo ese tiempo, porque Haru decía que ella aún seguía siendo parte de su familia. No pudo evitar sonreír también tiernamente, solo como un cielo sabía hacerlo.

Mientras Hibari tan solo pudo relajar su mirada, a pesar de lo mucho que odiara el contacto físico con esa herbívora tendría que hacer una excepción. Claro que no prometía nada con el herbívoro mayor que lo retaba de manera tan descarada.

* * *

—¡Haru! —Dijo muy alegre Yamamoto al ver a la castaña quien llegaba junto a su cielo y Hibari, cosa que lo asusto.

—¡Yamamoto-san! —La castaña soltó a Tsuna y a Hibari, para ir corriendo en dirección al guardián de la lluvia. —¡Haru te extraño! —Y para sorpresa de todos en el lugar, ella abrazo al moreno, quien por tan inesperado acto tan solo pudo sonrojarse.

—¡Maldita mujer, siempre causando desorden! —Haru no tuvo que mirar para saber de quien se trataba. Con cuidado se separó de Yamamoto y miro a su lado, al peligris que miraba molesto hacia un lado.

—Gokudera-san. —Haru lo miro seriamente, sorprendiendo a la tormenta. —¡Haru también tiene un abrazo para ti! —La castaña comenzó a correr en dirección hacia el peligris, quien se sonrojo violentamente.

—¡No te atrevas mujer estúpida! —Evitando la muestra de cariño (que muy en el fondo quería) comenzó a correr lejos de Haru.

—¡Haru sabe que lo quieres! —Ella no cedía y seguía corriendo tras él.

Tsuna lo observaba con algo de envidia, como le gustaría que Haru lo persiguiera así. Pero luego se deprimió un poco al recordar que ya lo había hecho, y él como un estúpido no lo había valorado.

Hibari pensaba en la manera de deshacerse de todos aquellos herbívoros molestos, y llevarse lejos a la castaña. Y tenía cierto pensamiento igual al del castaño, pensaba que también era un estúpido por no valorar a la bella persona que tenía a su lado.

Yamamoto tan solo sonreía al ver que la antigua Haru, estaba volviendo con ellos.

—¡Haru-chan! —Haru al reconocer la voz detuvo la persecución de Gokudera y giro a ver a los recién llegados.

—¡Chrome-chan! —Pero justo antes de que la castaña fuera a abrazar a su querida amiga, ella se había adelantado llegando donde ella y dándole un muy afectivo abrazo. Haru no dudo en responderlo. —Vaya Chrome-chan, veo que has superado tu timidez.

—¡Si, todo gracias a Boss y a Haru-chan! —Dijo con una tímida sonrisa Chrome, cosa que enterneció a Haru.

—¡Oh Chrome-chan, eres tan linda! —Haru no pudo evitar volver abrazarla y apretarla aún más.

Muchos quisieron ser Chrome en esos momentos.

—Kufufufu~ ¿Y para mí no hay un abrazo? —Hablo una voz burlona tras ellas.

—¡Mukuro-san! —Haru se separó de Chrome, no sin antes darle una cálida sonrisa y acercarse al otro guardián de la niebla. —¡Haru tiene muchos abrazos para todos! —Y sin esperar respuesta del mayor, lo abrazo fuertemente, sin entender el sarcasmo del mayor. Mukuro no se esperaba eso, así que no pudo evitar sonrojar muy, muy levemente.

—Maldito herbívoro piña… —Hibari saco sus tonfas dispuesto a golpear a la niebla, quien al ver el rostro enojado de Hibari y los rostros serios de su cielo y los demás guardianes supo que debía aprovechar esa oportunidad de fastidiarlos a todos.

—Pero mírate primavera-chan, que linda estas. —Y con todo el descaro, Mukuro tomo el rostro de Haru entre sus manos y lo acerco al suyo, causando que ella se sonrojara por la cercanía.

— ¡Hahi, no avergüences a Haru desu! —Pidió Haru sintiéndose avergonzada. Mukuro iba a decir algo más, pero su sonrisa burlona desapareció cuando miro el cuello de la castaña.

—Veo que aun tienes mi pequeño detalle primavera-chan. —Con cuidado tomo el pequeño collar que tenía la castaña, era la flor que él había creado para ella el día de la despedida, Haru no pudo evitar sonreír.

Pero antes de decir algo más, una tonfa voladora paso en medio de ellos dos, causando que la sonrisa burlona de Mukuro volviera, y Haru viera pasar su vida frente a sus ojos.

—Estúpido herbívoro, te morderé hasta la muerte. —Sentencio Hibari tomando pose de lucha.

—Que impaciente eres Alondra-kun. ¿No ves que estaba teniendo una charla con Haru-chan? —Claramente las intenciones de Mukuro era molestar aún más a la nube.

—Maldito. —Sin decir más, Hibari se lanzó a atacarlo, y Mukuro invoco su tridente para seguir su juego. Había logrado su objetivo.

—¡C-Chicos deténganse! —Pedía Tsuna intentando detener a sus guardianes más problemáticos.

—¡Una pelea al EXTREMO! —La puerta fue azotada con un gran golpe, pues había llegado el guardián del sol.

—¡Ryohei-san! —Haru se alegró de verlo, el peliblanco al ver a Haru sonrió animadamente.

—¡Oh, Miura-san! —A una velocidad impresionante llego al frente de la castaña, y tomo su mano y le dio un muy amigable (y súper extremo) apretón de manos. —¡Me alegra verte al Extremo! —Grito alegremente él.

—¡A Haru también le alegra verte al Extremo! —Imito ella gritando, no solo por eso sino porque la pelea causada por Hibari y Mukuro hacia mucho desorden y destrucción.

—¡Oni-san! —Llamo Tsuna acercándose. —¿Cómo supiste que Haru estaba aquí? No te había visto y no pude avisarte. —El semblante alegre de Ryohei cambio a uno serio, sorprendiendo a los dos.

—¡Lo supe cuando escuche la pelea de Hibari y Mukuro, desde que te fuiste Miura-san esos dos jamás volvieron a ser tan Extremos! —Confeso algo triste el sol Vongola. Tsuna no pudo evitar agachar la mirada, y Haru se sorprendió.

—Pero Hibari-san y Mukuro-san siempre fueron conflictivos. —Dijo Haru extrañada.

—¡Pero desde que te fuiste de la familia esos dos no volvieron a ser los mismos, nadie lo fue más! —Explico Ryohei. Tsuna tan solo observaba nervioso el suelo, Ryohei era siempre muy sincero con lo que decía.

—¿Pero qué tiene que ver Haru con eso? —Pregunto aun sin entenderlo.

—Porque Vongola no es lo mismo sin ti, Haru. —Respondió Tsuna siendo sincero por primera vez con ella. Ryohei asintió a sus palabras.

Yamamoto y Gokudera caminaron hacia ellos, asintiendo las palabras de su cielo. Mukuro y Hibari para sorpresa de Haru dejaron su pelea, pero sin dirigirles la mirada a ellos, dando una confirmación silenciosa.

—H-Haru no lo entiende. —Admitió ella algo nerviosa. —P-Pero Tsuna-san fue quien tomó la decisión de dejar a Haru atrás. ¿Cómo pueden decir eso ahora? —Haru frunció el ceño. —¿O es acaso porque Haru ahora tiene el pacificador del cielo?

—¡No, claro que no! —Dijo Tsuna sorprendiendo a todos. —Haru, yo… cometí un grave error al hacer eso. ¡Jamás debí haberlo hecho! —Decía el castaño con arrepentimiento, por fin podía decirle a Haru todo.

—No Tsuna. —Yamamoto se acercó y poso su mano en el hombro del cielo. —Todos cometimos un error, se suponía que éramos una familia, y una familia es la que está en cualquier problema unida. —Tsuna le agradeció con la mirada a Yamamoto.

—Te abandonamos en un momento difícil, pensamos que la mejor manera de protegerte seria alejándote de nuestro lado cuando lo que debimos hacer fue mantenerte más cerca que nunca. —Hablo Gokudera sinceramente, sorprendiendo aún más a Haru.

—Haru, yo lamento mucho todo de verdad. Sé que unas simples palabras no podrán devolver el tiempo y remediar todo, pero quiero… no. Queremos que sepas que siempre serás parte de nuestra familia. —Hablo Tsuna haciendo una reverencia hacia la castaña, y luego para la sorpresa de ella Chrome, Yamamoto y Gokudera lo hicieron. Y para alterarla más Mukuro lo hizo, como todo un caballero, y Hibari tan solo bajo un poco la cabeza, pero eso fue más que suficiente para saber que también lo sentía.

—Haru… no sabe que decir ante todo esto. —Ella movió nerviosamente sus brazos. —Jamás espere esta bienvenida. —Comento riendo levemente. —Haru solo quiere que todos sepan una cosa. —Todos observaron a la castaña, quien les dio la sonrisa más linda de todas. —Haru aun los ama a todos como su familia, y nunca dejaran de serlo. —Tan solo esas palabras bastaron para que todos sintieran como aquel peso desaparecía de sus conciencias.

—¿Eso significa que volverás con nosotros? —Pregunto Tsuna esperanzado.

—Haru ahora no puede decir que permanecerá aquí, pues no solo Vongola es su familia; Vindice junto con Kawahira-chan también lo son. —Tsuna borro su sonrisa, pero Haru le sonrió de vuelta. —Pero no quiere decir que Haru se vaya de su lado. —Tsuna sonrió nuevamente algo tímido.

—¡Haru-chan! —Todos giraron al oír aquella voz, viendo como por la entrada del lugar estaba un agotado Enma intentando recuperar la respiración. Haru sonrió aún más brillante que nunca.

—¡Enma-kun! —Ella fue directamente corriendo hacia donde el pelirrojo, y para sorpresa de todos salto hacia él, causando que Enma reaccionara rápidamente para atrapar a Haru en sus brazos. —¡Haru te extraño mucho! —La castaña abrazo a Enma, causando que él se sonrojara compitiendo con el color de su cabello.

Mientras los Vongola observaban con cierto enojo como el líder Shimon se tomaba tantas confianzas con su castaña. Bueno… más que nada cierto cielo.

—¡Haru-chan, yo también te extrañe mucho, pero por ahora corre! —Enma comenzó a llevarse a Haru hacia otro lugar, cosa que extraño a la castaña y alerto a los Vongola.

—¡Enma! ¿A dónde llevas a Haru? —Pregunto desconfiado el décimo Vongola.

—¿Qué crees que haces, maldito herbívoro? —Pregunto bastante molesto Hibari apuntando sus tonfas hacia el décimo Shimon.

—¿Eh? ¡N-No hare nada, solo quiero proteger a Haru-chan! —Intento justificarse el lindo pelirrojo.

—¿Proteger a Haru? ¿De qué? —Pregunto sin entender la castaña.

—¡Enma! —Por el lugar que llego Enma, ahora se encontraban sus guardianes, igual de agitados. —¡¿Cómo demonios corres tan rápido aquí y no en los entrenamientos?! —Pregunto enojada Adelheid.

—¡Oh, pero si ya encontró a su chica! —Dijo alegre P. Shitt viendo como Enma mantenía abrazada a Haru.

—¡¿Su chica?! —Preguntaron ciertos guardianes Vongola.

—¡Esperen, tenemos que hacer los preparativos para la boda! —Hablo ahora Julie intencionalmente sabiendo lo que provocaría.

—¡¿BODA?! —Gritaron los Vongola al oír aquello.

—¡De ellos quiero protegerte! —Grito Enma volviendo a arrastrar a Haru lejos de ahí.

—Ahora si estás muerto herbívoro. —Hibari dispuesto a atacar a Enma comenzó a perseguirlo.

—Kufufufu~ ¿Planeas casarte sin invitarnos? Que malos modales. —Mukuro también algo molesto comenzó a perseguirlos.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! —Pregunto confundido Tsuna.

—¡Otra pelea al EXTREMO! —Grito emocionado Ryohei.

—¡Cierra la boca imbécil! —Le grito Gokudera.

—¡¿Qué dijiste cabeza de pulpo?! —Ahora ellos dos comenzaron a pelear.

Mientras por una de las ventanas del lugar, al otro lado se encontraba cierto hitman pelinegro, quien al ver el gran avance que llevaba su Dame alumno y su familia no pudo evitar alegrarse. Su plan había resultado, pero ahora eso no lo hacía completamente feliz. Parece que debía amenazar a ciertas personas para que no se acercaran a la castaña…

* * *

— _Todo esta listo._ —Hablo la voz por el otro lado de la línea. — _Tan solo falta que se dé la orden._

—Muy bien, estaremos esperando, y entonces pondremos en marcha el plan. —Respondió quien atendía la llamada.

— _De acuerdo, te avisare cuando sea el momento, hasta entonces._ —La llamada se cortó una vez se despidió.

—¡Están cometiendo un grave error…! —Ella no pudo terminar de hablar, pues alguien tapo su boca.

—Ushishishi~ no arruinaras nuestra diversión esta vez, Mammon. —Dijo el rubio que tapaba su boca. —El príncipe esta emocionado por conocer al nuevo Arcobaleno del cielo…

* * *

—Es un té muy delicioso.

—Lo sé, viene directamente desde Francia. —Respondió la pequeña peliverde frente a él.

—Eso noto, tiene el sabor de las granjas de Francia. —Él rio. —Es bueno ver que aún no olvido aquellos exóticos sabores. —Comento con cierta nostalgia.

—¿Y por qué no tomarse un tiempo para recordarlos nuevamente? —Pregunto Yuni con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si tuviera tiempo quizás lo haría, pero el tiempo que una vez me fue eterno, ahora se me hace tan escaso. —Respondió dejando la tacita vacía de té en la mesa.

—Lastimosamente cuando no se encuentra en su línea temporal el tiempo tiene un límite. —Dijo Yuni imitando la acción del peliblanco. —¿Gustas de una galleta? Las hice yo. —Ofreció con una sonrisa.

—Me encantaría. —Él tomo una galleta. —Ya no se ni cual línea temporal es a la cual pertenezco.

—O quizás no perteneces a ninguna. —Yuni tomo dos galletas. —Tú eres como las galletas, cualquier línea de tiempo puede tomarte. —Ella comía las dos de una sola mordida.

—Prefiero verlo como si las líneas temporales fueran las galletas, y yo pudiera tomar cualquiera de ellas. —Ahora el tomo otra galleta y suspiro.

—¿Pero…? —Pregunto ella sabiendo lo que quería decir.

—Las líneas temporales como las galletas son limitadas hasta que se comen, y mi tiempo en esta línea temporal ya ha llegado a su límite. —Kawahira comió la galleta.

—Pero eso no es lo que te preocupa. —Afirmo Yuni con una sonrisa.

—Aún hay alguien en este tiempo a quien no puedo dejar, confía en mí y no quiero decepcionarla. —Él tapo sus ojos con sus manos.

—No creo que la decepciones, ella te aprecia mucho como para hacerlo. Sabe que tienes más problemas que atender, como el futuro por ejemplo. —Dijo ella borrando su sonrisa.

—El futuro negro, después de lo de Millefiore no creí que un futuro peor pudiera existir. —Kawahira miro hacia el cielo. —Pero parece que ni tú, ni yo pudimos haber previsto esto.

—Tuvimos varias señales, mis visiones a pesar de no ser totalmente claras llevaban a lo mismo, un abismo sin fondo. —Yuni también miro hacia el cielo.

—Pero nada comparado con lo que es ahora. —Él rio amargamente. —Si Sepira estuviera viva se burlaría de mí seguramente.

—O tal vez te felicitaría. —Yuni sonrió. —Ella en verdad apreciaba a los humanos, y verte a ti haciendo lo mismo seria digno de celebrar.

—Ya basta. —Pero él también rio. —Ahora entiendo porque lo hacía.

—¿Y ahora que harás, Kawahira-san? —Pregunto Yuni mirándolo seriamente.

—Por ahora no tengo más opción que regresar al futuro, tengo que encontrar la manera de curar el pacificador del cielo de esta época. —La peliverde miro algo triste hacia el suelo, debido al pacificador fue que su madre tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias.

—Lo entiendo, ¿entonces que pasara con Haru-chan y los demás? —Kawahira sonrió.

—Sé que ella está en buenas manos mientras no esté, lo más importante ahora es mantener a salvo el pacificador del futuro, es nuestra única esperanza para el futuro. —Él se levantó de su lugar. —Te encargo mucho a Haru, ella aún es muy inexperta en todo esto.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargare de ayudar a Haru-chan para que se convierta en un gran cielo. Aunque creo que no le hace falta mucho. —Kawahira sonrió ante sus palabras. —Y tu ten mucho cuidado en el futuro, sabes que no debes bajar la guardia solo porque sea…

—Lo sé. —Dijo él interrumpiéndola. —Es hora.

Kawahira comenzó a caminar a unos cuantos metros lejos de Yuni, y giro para verla.

—Te estaré esperando, junto con más galletas y té. No tardes Kawahira-san. —Se despidió Yuni con una sonrisa.

—Espero volver pronto. —Y sin más que decir él comenzó a desaparecer, no dejando ningún rastro de que alguna vez estuvo en aquel lugar.

Yuni tan solo observo el vacío que dejo Kawahira, y luego observo hacia el cielo.

¿Cómo era posible que algo tan hermoso, pudiera causar tal destrucción?

Tan solo esperaba que el plan de Kawahira funcionara.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Antes de que me golpees ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! Debido al ser las últimas semanas de estudio estuve ocupada, pero ya no. ¡Ahora si actualizare más seguido! :'v**

 **¿Qué tal te pareció el capítulo? Se suponía lo subiría ayer, pero se me hizo muy tarde.**

 **Ahora las respuestas!**

 **AkiraTsukiyomi** **: Pobre Enma, ahora deberá sobrevivir a todos los demás. ¡Gracias por tu Review! :v**

 **Mariana Romero: ¡Gracias, me alegra que te gustara! Parece que Viper si es inocente, pero si viene lo malo. La verdad si estoy investigando mucho sobre la mafia Rusa, hasta busco documentales, todo para que quede perfecto. Se supone que no de pistas pero… Kyoko quizás aparezca en el siguiente Cap. Y sobre el futuro no puedo revelar mucho, pero me gusta tu teoría. ¡Gracias por tu Review! ;)**

 **mary-animeangel: Cuando leo tus Review's mi cabeza explota, en el buen sentido. Ahora el Harem de Haru crece más, y quizás muy pronto los demás Arcobalenos se incluyan. Verde tiene un papel importante en lo que se viene, pero no puedo decirlo. Lograste predecir lo de Kawahira, bien hecho, te ganaste dos galletas. Kyoko vendrá pronto a echar leña al fuego. Hare tu deseo realidad, en el siguiente Mukuro tendrá un asunto que atender con Haru 7u7. Enma ya tiene de enemigos a todos. :v** **Ahora respondiendo tu duda: La línea normal de cielos (Luce, Aria, Yuni) vienen de la segunda rama, la cual es la que va desde Sepira hasta ellas, y son quienes tienen el poder de ver el futuro. Haru vendría siendo de la principal (por así decirlo) y por eso no posee el poder de las visiones, pero no quiere decir que no posea otro poder… no quiero hacer mucho Spoiler, se paciente que todo se ira revelando. ¡Gracias por tu Review! ;)**


End file.
